Love Protection
by leenahanwoo
Summary: Kisah empat namja yang bertugas melindungi tuan muda mereka ... Super Junior official pairing, republished story ... I've warned you, if you don't like the cast, story, or even the pairing, just don't read it ! Any flame are not acceptable, please !
1. Chapter 1 The Mission

**Title : [Love Protection] Chapter 1 – The Mission**

**Genre : Shounen-ai, yaoi, friendship, romance**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered with 2.865 words**

**Author : leenahanwoo**

**Cast : All Member Super Junior + Zhoumi & Henry**

**Warning : YAOI ! Don't like don't read ! OOC abiz, jadi jangan flame author karena karakter tak sesuai aslinya !**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior members belong to God and themselves ... This story and OC are mine**

"Kalian siap?"

"Siap, ketua."

Empat _namja_ dengan memakai pakaian formal memasuki ruangan itu dengan sopan. Ruangan yang mereka masuki sangat besar. Di hadapan mereka terdapat sebuah meja kerja terbuat dari kayu jati yang kokoh dan sebuah kursi berwarna hitam yang juga terbuat dari jati. Di dinding kiri terdapat rak berisi buku-buku tebal dan dokumen-dokumen penting, sedangkan di dinding sebelah kanan terdapat rak bertutup kaca berisi porselen-porselen antik yang harganya selangit.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang." Seorang pria setengah baya menyambut mereka dengan hangat tanpa beranjak dari kursinya.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, aku tidak suka berbasa-basi." Dia langsung mengarahkan ke inti pembicaraan mereka. "Kalian juga tahu kalian adalah anak-anak didik terbaikku. Karena itu, aku ingin kalian memulai pekerjaan kalian mulai dari sekarang."

"Tapi,... apa ini tidak ... terlalu dini untuk kami?" _namja_ berwajah _aegyo_ berambut hitam yang berdiri paling depan berbicara dengan nada sopan.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tahu kemampuan kalian berempat tidak perlu diragukan. Aku sudah menemukan beberapa klien yang cocok untuk kalian. Silakan kalian memilih sendiri." Dia menyodorkan beberapa dokumen ke hadapan keempat _namja_ itu. Si _namja_ yang berdiri paling depan, yang bisa dipastikan pemimpin dari kelompok empat orang itu, langsung mengambil dokumen di hadapannya dan membacanya dengan cepat.

"Yah, kalian tahu, orang-orang yang akan kalian lindungi adalah orang-orang besar, yang punya nama besar atau kedudukan tinggi. Jadi kalian harus ..."

"Bisa saya tahu tentang Tuan Kim ini?" _Namja_ itu menyela tiba-tiba.

"Tuan Kim Hwang Shik?" Dia mengernyitkan dahinya sedikit. "Dia adalah politikus paling terkenal se-Korea Selatan. Saat ini dia sedang gencar berkampanye untuk menduduki kursi presiden. Karena itu dia membutuhkan bantuan kita untuk melindungi keluarganya."

"Siapa yang harus kami lindungi? Tuan Kim sendiri?" tanya _namja Chinese_ yang paling tinggi berambut hitam kecoklatan, yang berdiri di belakang sebelah kanan.

"Tidak. Dia meminta kita melindungi putra satu-satunya. Tuan Kim dan istrinya sendiri sudah dilindungi oleh Tentara Nasional. Karena itu, Tuan Kim ingin kita yang melindungi putranya." Pria itu memandangi _namja_ yang berdiri paling depan sekali lagi. "Kalian tidak ingin tahu tentang keluarga lainnya? Mereka juga ..."

"Tidak." Lagi-lagi _namja_ itu langsung menyela. "Aku sudah putuskan kami akan melindungi Tuan Muda Kim itu."

"Ah, baiklah. Akan kukabarkan pada mereka segera. Kalian keluarlah."

Dia tersenyum melihat keempat _namja_ itu saat mereka keluar dari ruangannya. "Kau sudah menemukan orang yang harus kau lindungi. Benar kan, anakku?" gumamnya.

##########

"Ketua ingin makan apa?" tanya si _namja_ tinggi saat mereka tiba di kantin.

"Apa saja. Kalian pilihkan saja untukku," jawab si _namja aegyo_.

"Baiklah. Siwon, kau cari tempat duduk saja bersama Ketua. Biar aku dan Kangin yang pergi ke _counter_," sahut si _namja_ tinggi sambil menarik lengan _namja_ berbadan tegap dengan rambut bernada sama dengan si _namja_ tinggi yang dipanggilnya Kangin.

"Oke. Mari, Ketua." _Namja _tampanberambut coklat gelap yang bernama Siwon seraya mempersilakan _namja aegyo_ yang terus saja disebut Ketua oleh teman-temannya itu duduk di salah satu bangku yang kosong.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan menerima misi secepat ini," sahut si Ketua. "Padahal kita baru resmi berlatih disini dua tahun yang lalu."

"Kita semua memang anak didik yang paling berbakat disini, kan Sungmin-ah?" kata Siwon menanggapi.

"Apa kau menyesal, Siwon-ah?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Siwon.

"Menyesal?"

"Menyesal karena sudah ikut terjerumus disini bersamaku?" Sungmin menatap mata coklat Siwon dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Tentu saja tidak." Siwon menggelengkan kepala. "Kami bertiga sudah memikirkan matang-matang saat mengikutimu masuk ke perusahaan yang dikelola oleh ayahmu ini. Kita sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, Sungmin-ah, dan kita tidak pernah terpisahkan. Kami mengerti bahwa kau memang harus meneruskan pekerjaan ayahmu menjadi pengawal pribadi orang-orang kaya itu. Karena itu, kami mengikutimu agar kita bisa selalu bersama-sama."

"Pekerjaan sebagai _bodyguard_ bukan pekerjaan gampang, Won-ah."

"Aku tahu, Ming. Kami juga tahu resiko sebesar apa yang harus kita tanggung sebagai _bodyguard_. Tapi kami semua tidak menyesal. Secara pribadi, aku bersyukur bisa menjadi bagian dari perusahaan yang ayahmu dirikan ini."

"Hei, hei. Kalian ini serius sekali." Kangin meletakkan makanan yang dia bawa ke hadapan Sungmin. "Seperti sedang rapat saja."

"Membicarakan apa?" tanya si _namja_ tinggi sambil memberikan sebagian makanan di nampan yang ia bawa kepada Siwon.

"Hanya hal-hal kecil, Zhoumi," jawab Siwon kepada si _namja_ tinggi yang ternyata bernama Zhoumi itu.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya, Kangin-ah." Sungmin mulai memakan makanannya.

"Sama-sama, Ketua."

Mereka berempat pun memakan makan siang mereka dengan lahap.

##########

"Jadi kalian berempat yang akan melindungi putraku?" tanya Tuan Kim Hwang Shik yang duduk tenang di depan keempat _namja_ yang baru saja diantar ke ruang kerjanya.

"Iya, Tuan Kim," jawab Sungmin.

"Aku harap kalian bisa menjaga putraku dengan sebaik-baiknya. Ingat bahwa dia adalah putraku satu-satunya."

"Kami akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melindungi Tuan Muda Kim."

"Baiklah, aku percaya pada kemampuan kalian. Lagipula si Tua Lee sendiri yang merekomendasikan kalian padaku. Ya, aku percaya kalian adalah pengawal pribadi terbaik yang dimiliki si Tua Lee itu," kata Tuan Kim sambil mengelus dagunya perlahan. "Kalian sebaiknya segera menemui putraku. Dia pasti sedang di ruang musik sekarang. O ya, tolong kalian perlakukan dia seperti teman. Dia benci sekali diperlakukan istimewa."

Sungmin cs hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi sedikit, tapi dengan segera mereka meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan sopan.

"Ketua, apa bisa kita perlakukan dia seperti teman? Bukannya akan terkesan kurang sopan?" tanya Zhoumi pada Sungmin yang berjalan di depan.

"Kita turuti saja apa keinginan Tuan Muda Kim. Lagipula dia seumuran dengan kita, kok. Pasti kalian akan lebih mudah beradaptasi." Sungmin meyakinkan Zhoumi.

"Aneh-aneh saja kemauan Tuan Muda Kim ini." Sekarang Kangin yang memberikan respon. "Mungkin dia merasa kurang nyaman ya, kalau harus dikawal oleh segerombolan orang yang tidak akrab dengannya?"

"Hahaha, mungkin saja." Siwon menanggapi pernyataan Kangin dengan santai.

Mereka berempat sudah sampai di depan ruang musik dengan diantarkan kepala pelayan keluarga Kim, Jang _Ahjussi_.

"Tuan Muda Kim ada di dalam. Sepertinya les privat piano beliau akan selesai sebentar lagi. Kalian bisa menunggu disini."

Jang _Ahjussi_ pun meninggalkan mereka di depan ruang musik itu. Benar saja, tak sampai lima belas menit, les privat itu selesai dan seorang pria berumur 30-an keluar dari ruangan itu. Sepertinya dia adalah guru privat piano Tuan Muda Kim, melihat dari penampilannya yang rapi beserta tas dan kertas-kertas patitur nada di tangannya.

Pria itu melewati mereka dengan senyuman ramah di wajahnya. Mereka berempat pun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu setelah mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Wah, kalian sudah datang." Seorang _namja_ pendek menyapa mereka berempat dengan sangat ramah. Dia sedang duduk di depan sebuah _grand piano_ berwarna hitam.

_Namja_ itu memakai kemeja putih berlengan pendek dengan sebuah _vest_ berwarna krem coklat dan celana bernada sama dengan _vest_ tersebut. Wajahnya tetap terlihat imut saat dia tersenyum, walaupun pipinya sedikit tirus. Matanya yang menatap dengan tatapan _puppy eyes _itu semakin menambah keimutan dari wajahnya. Suaranya tenornya terdengar hangat saat menyuruh mereka duduk di kursi panjang di samping piano.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu kalian secepat ini. Aku sendiri tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan kalian semua. Kata _Abeoji_, kalian pasti akan jadi teman yang baik untukku. Benar kan?" Dia terus berbicara tanpa jeda.

"Kami harap begitu, Tuan Muda." Sungmin menanggapinya dengan nada formal.

"Oh, ayolah. Teman harusnya memanggil dengan sapaan yang akrab. Panggil saja namaku. Tapi aku lebih suka kalian memanggilku dengan nama kecilku. Wookie _imnida_. Bukankah terkesan akrab dan imut sepertiku?"

"Tapi Ryeowook-_ssi_ ..." Siwon tidak berani memanggil tuannya dengan panggilan seakrab itu.

"_Ani_, _ani_. Kalian harus panggil nama kecilku kalau ingin kutanggapi. Tidak boleh ada formalitas di hadapanku. Atau kalian kupecat sekarang juga." Dia mengancam sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, yang membuatnya semakin imut.

"Baiklah, Wookie." Sungmin sekarang berbicara dengan nada yang lebih santai. "Kami akan memanggilku dengan nama kecilmu. Apa kau senang?"

"Tentu saja." Dia mengembangkan senyum yang amat manis. "Oh ya, aku harus memanggil kalian apa? Ya, aku sudah tahu nama kalian semua, jadi kalian tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri lagi padaku. Tapi aku harus memanggil kalian dengan nama yang imut, kalian tahu?"

"Terserah kau saja ... errr ... Wookie." Siwon masih terasa kaku untuk memanggil nama Ryeowook.

"Kau Choi Siwon kan?" tanya Ryeowook seraya memandang ke arah Siwon yang mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Baiklah, Wonnie. Karena kau yang paling tampan disini, aku rasa aku bisa mengingatmu dengan mudah."

Perkataan Ryeowook membuat Siwon sedikit tersipu malu.

"Kau pasti Lee Sungmin kan?" Dia mengarahkan matanya ke arah Sungmin. "Kau imut sekali, Minnie. Rasanya aku kalah imut darimu."

"Benarkah?" Sungmin tersenyum geli. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau aku ini ... hmm ... imut."

"Oh, tentu saja. Kau imut sekali. Apalagi wajah _aegyo_-mu itu. Uugh, membuatku iri."

Sekarang giliran Sungmin yang tersipu.

"Yang tinggi ini pasti Zhoumi," lanjut Ryeowook yang langsung mendapat anggukan kepala dan senyum sejuta watt dari Zhoumi. "Oke, Mimi _Gege_. Karena kau yang paling tinggi, mungkin lain kali aku bisa bersembunyi di balik badanmu kalau aku sedang bermain petak umpet. Bolehkah?"

Perkataan Ryeowook langsung ditanggapi dengan tawa lebar dari Zhoumi. "Tentu, Wookie. Aku akan menyembunyikanmu sebaik mungkin."

"Ah, yang terakhir ini pasti Kim Youngwoon a.k.a Kangin. Iya kan?" Kangin juga hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Baiklah, Youngwoonie, aku rasa aku juga akan mengingatmu dengan mudah karena kau yang paling _manly_ disini."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya." Kangin sedikit menunduk untuk memberi hormat.

"Oh ya, apa _Abeoji_ sudah memberitahu kalian tentang sekolahku?" Ryeowook mengalihkan tema pembicaraan mereka.

"Belum, Wookie," jawab Sungmin. "Apakah ada yang penting?"

"Tentu saja. Aku meminta Abeoji untuk bersekolah ke sebuah sekolah asrama di daerah Daejeon. Dan tentu saja, kalian harus ikut bersamaku."

"Mengapa tiba-tiba kau ingin pindah sekolah?" tanya Kangin.

"Aku tidak pindah, kok. Selama ini aku mengikuti _Home Schooling_. Aku ingin sekali bersekolah di sekolah formal. Karena sekolah yang ingin kumasuki itu tempatnya terbatas sekali, jadi aku tetap menunggu sambil meneruskan _Home Schooling_-ku. Tiba-tiba saja kemarin mereka mengabari bahwa sudah ada 5 tempat kosong disana. Jadi aku berpikir untuk segera mengambil tempatnya, juga mendaftarkan kalian berempat disana."

"Kami ... ikut bersekolah disana?" tanya Zhoumi sedikit tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Bukannya kalian harus menjagaku? Kan lebih mudah kalau kalian juga membaur disana. Bukan begitu, Minnie?" Ryeowook menatap Sungmin untuk mendapatkan dukungan.

"Wookie benar, Zhoumi." Sungmin membela Ryeowook. "Tentu saja kami akan ikut bersamamu kesana. Kami harus selalu menjagamu dimanapun kau berada. Itu sudah komitmen kami."

"Ah, baguslah kalian semua setuju. Biar_ Abeoji_ yang mengurus kepindahan sekolah kalian ya?"

##########

Kim Ryeowook beserta keempat _namja_ yang telah resmi menjadi _bodyguard_-nya baru saja memasuki halaman sekolah mereka yang baru. Cheongnam International High School merupakan sekolah berasrama terbesar di Daejeon. Fasilitas yang disediakan oleh sekolah tersebut antara lain adalah gedung sekolah yang sangat besar dengan arsitektur khas Eropa, gedung asrama tiga lantai yang dapat menampung 96 orang murid (satu tingkatan hanya ada satu kelas yang terdiri dari 32 orang siswa), gedung asrama khusus guru-guru, gedung khusus untuk kegiatan klub, halaman sekolah yang sangat luas, lapangan basket indoor dan lapangan sepak bola outdoor, serta kolam renang indoor milik sendiri.

"Wah, luasnya!" seru Ryeowook dengan penuh semangat. "Aku yakin kita semua akan betah bersekolah disini."

"Sebaiknya kita langsung menemui guru pengawas yang akan mengantarkan kita ke gedung asrama," sahut Sungmin menyela kegiatan Ryeowook yang masih memandang sekolah itu dengan takjub.

"Ah, iya ya. Ayo."

Segera setelah mereka menyelesaikan masalah administrasi, mereka diantarkan ke gedung asrama mereka. Mereka akan ditempatkan di Asrama Blok A, dan di depan pintu mereka sudah disambut oleh seorang _namja_ bermata sipit berambut coklat yang menunggu mereka di pintu depan asrama.

"Selamat datang di Asrama Blok A. Kalian murid baru itu kan?" tanyanya sopan, tapi matanya hanya memandang kepada Ryeowook saja.

"Iya. Mohon bantuannya," tanggap Ryeowook dengan hangat.

"Namaku Kim Jongwoon, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Yesung. Aku lebih tua dari kalian semua, jadi panggil aku _Hyung_. Aku adalah Ketua Asrama Blok A. Mari, akan kutunjukkan kamar-kamar kalian." Yesung memandu mereka berlima ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Sekolah sendiri yang mengatur kamar murid-muridnya.

"Ini kamarmu, Lee Sungmin. Kau sekamar dengan Cho Kyuhyun." Yesung berhenti di depan sebuah kamar bernomor 4. Dia mengetuk pintunya dua kali, dan seorang _namja_ bertubuh kurus membukakan pintu itu.

"Ada apa, _Hyung_?" tanyanya pelan.

"Ini teman sekamarmu yang baru, Kyu." Yesung menjelaskan.

Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin membawakan barang Sungmin ke dalam kamar. Rombongan itu melanjutkan perjalanan ke kamar nomor 3.

"Ini kamar untuk Kim Ryeowook dan Choi Siwon." Yesung menyerahkan kunci kepada Siwon dan mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam kamar untuk berbenah.

Berlanjut ke kamar no 2. "Ini kamarmu, Zhoumi. Kau sekamar dengan Henry Lau."

Yesung mengetuk pintu kamar no 2 dan keluarlah makhluk imut dengan pipi tembem, mata sipit yang berbinar cerah dan rambut berwarna coklat madu yang membuatnya semakin manis dan imut.

"Ya, _Hyung_?" tanyanya dengan nada imut.

"Ini teman sekamarmu yang baru, Mochi. Kau pasti senang kan, tidak akan tidur sendirian lagi?"

"Pastinya, _Hyung_. Ayo, ayo, silakan masuk." Dia mempersilakan Zhoumi masuk ke kamarnya.

"Dan Kim Young Woon, kau sekamar denganku. Mari." Yesung membawa Kangin ke kamar no 1, kamarnya sendiri.

_#KyuMin Room – Room no. 4, Dorm A_

"Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_." Kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri setelah membantu Sungmin membawa kopernya ke dalam kamar.

"Lee Sungmin _imnida_." Sungmin membungkukkan badannya.

"Kau mau tidur di atas atau di bawah? Kau lebih suka yang mana?"

Sungmin memperhatikan kamar itu baik-baik. Kamar itu terpisah menjadi dua bagian, bagian atas dan bagian bawah. Terdapat satu tempat tidur dan sebuah lemari pakaian di masing-masing bagian. Sebuah meja belajar biasa terletak di bagian atas, dan sebuah meja komputer di bagian bawah. Kamar mandi dan meja rias terletak di bawah, tepat di bawah tangga menuju bagian atas kamar. *Untuk lebih jelasnya, silakan tonton serial drama Jepang Hanakimi. Author mendapat inspirasi kamar asramanya dari serial drama itu.*

"Sepertinya kau sudah menempati bagian bawah." Sungmin memperhatikan lebih detail kamar bagian bawah yang kelihatannya sudah ditempati orang yang ada di hadapannya. "Aku tidak keberatan jika harus tidur di atas."

"Oh, begitu." Kyuhyun sedikit canggung. "Mari, kubantu membawa kopermu ke atas."

"Nanti merepotkanmu. Aku bisa mengangkatnya sendiri." Sungmin menolak bantuan Kyuhyun dengan halus.

"_Gwaenchanha_." Kyuhyun kembali membawa koper Sungmin yang cukup besar itu ke atas. Sungmin hanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun sambil mengikuti Kyuhyun naik ke kamar bagian atas.

"_Gomapta_," kata Sungmin. Masih dengan sikap sopan yang kaku.

"Jangan terlalu formal, lah. Kita kan seumuran."

"_Mianhe_. Sudah kebiasaan."

"Di sekolah ini sudah biasa kalau kita bicara informal, apalagi kalau seumuran. Kalau kau mau bicara _banmal_ padaku juga boleh." Dia tertawa kecil.

"Terima kasih atas sarannya."

"Nah, nah. Kau masih saja bicara formal. Jangan kaku begitu lah."

"Iya. _Mianhe_."

"Ah, sebaiknya kau istirahat," kata Kyuhyun seraya menuju tangga untuk turun. "Besok kita kan masih harus sekolah. Oh ya, pelajaran dimulai jam 8 pagi dan berakhir pukul 4 sore. Sebelum pelajaran dimulai, kita bisa sarapan mulai pukul 7. Istirahat makan siang pukul 12 dan kembali belajar pukul 1. Makan malam jam 7 sampai jam 8. Kau harus mengingat hal-hal umum semacam itu."

"Ah. _Arasseo_. _Gomawo_, Kyuhyun-ah."

"_Cheonma_, Sungmin-ah."

Kyuhyun pun turun meninggalkan Sungmin yang sibuk membereskan pakaiannya.

_#SiWook Room – Room no. 3, Dorm A_

"Maaf ya Wonnie. Kau jadi repot-repot membawakan koperku ke atas sini." Ryeowook memandang Siwon dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Wookie. Lagipula kau kan lebih senang di atas." Siwon tersenyum sambil memandang Ryeowook.

"_Gomawo_ ya Wonnie." Ryeowook langsung memeluk Siwon setelah Siwon meletakkan kopernya di depan lemari pakaian.

"Sebaiknya kau segera bereskan pakaianmu, Wookie. Lalu istirahat. Besok kita harus sekolah pagi-pagi."

"Oke." Ryeowook mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan _aegyo_ di wajahnya.

Mereka berdua pun segera memindahkan pakaian mereka dari koper ke lemari masing-masing dan langsung beristirahat.

_#ZhouRy Room – Room no. 2, Dorm A_

Dengan asyiknya Henry memperhatikan Zhoumi yang masih terus membenahi pakaiannya dari dalam koper dan memindahkannya ke lemarinya. Dia menumpukan dagu ke tangannya yang bersimpu di terali yang membatasi bagian atas kamar sambil terus tersenyum memandangi kegiatan pemuda kelewat tinggi tersebut dan menggoyangkan kakinya yang terjulur melewati terali yang menjadi tumpuan tangannya. Zhoumi tentu saja tahu kalau dirinya tengah diawasi oleh makhluk dengan kadar imut berlebihan yang menjadi teman sekamarnya.

"Apa tidak bosan memandangiku terus seperti itu?" tanya Zhoumi tanpa menoleh ke arah Henry.

"_Nope_. _I like to see you like this_," jawab Henry dengan bahasa Inggris yang sempurna. Bagaimana tidak, dia sudah tinggal di Kanada sejak lahir dan sudah terbiasa berbahasa Inggris sejak kecil. Hanya saja, saat dia akan masuk SMU, keluarganya pindah ke Korea dan dengan sedikit terpaksa dia masuk ke sekolah berasrama ini.

"_It's better for you to rest right now_." Zhoumi menanggapinya dengan bahasa Inggris yang tanpa cela pula.

"_After watching you, of course_." Dia tersenyum dan membuat matanya yang sipit hilang sebagian. Zhoumi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum mengetahui tingkah lucu Henry.

"Zhoumi-_ge_."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau tahu kalau kau sangat tinggi?"

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Kau makan tiang listrik ya?"

Zhoumi tertawa lebar mendengarnya.

_#KangSung Room – Room no. 1, Dorm A_

"Nggak apa-apa kan kalau kau yang tidur di bawah, Kangin-ah?" tanya Yesung cemas sambil melirik Kangin yang tengah memasukkan pakaiannya ke lemari pakaian.

"Tak apa. Aku bisa tidur dimanapun." Kangin menjawab dengan santai.

"Oh ya, boleh nggak aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Itu ... apa kalian semua memang teman akrab? Aku lihat kalian sepertinya sudah saling kenal."

"Ah, ya. Kami memang teman."

"Oh. Jadi ... kau juga tahu banyak tentang ... uhmm ... Kim Ryeowook?"

Kangin mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia merasa antara bingung dan curiga.

"Kau penasaran dengan Ryeowook?"

"Hmm ... cuma ingin tahu saja." Sebuah semburat merah muda menghiasi wajah Yesung yang putih bersih itu.

Kangin tahu persis dengan apa yang terjadi pada Yesung. Dia melebarkan senyumnya.

"Kau suka pada Wookie?"

"Aku cuma ... ah, sudahlah. Istirahatlah, Kangin-ah." Yesung langsung berlari ke tempat tidur dan bersembunyi di balik selimut. Melihat hal itu, Kangin malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

**TBC**

**From the author ...**

Annyeong hasaeyo, readerdeul ^^

Ini hanya sebuah usaha republish dari author leenahanwoo. Dan hanya satu harapan author, mudah-mudahan cerita author tidak dihapus lagi oleh admin FFn. Amin !

Semua FF author juga sudah dipublish di wordpress author: leenahanwoo . wordpress . com ... Jadi jika FF author kembali dihapus, readerdeul bisa lanjut baca di blog tersebut.

Akhir kata, would you mind to review ?


	2. Chapter 2 Starting the Day

**Title : [Love Protection] Chapter 2 – Starting the Day**

**Genre : Shounen-ai, yaoi, friendship, romance**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered with 3.433 words**

**Author : leenahanwoo**

**Cast : All Member Super Junior + Zhoumi & Henry**

**Warning : YAOI ! Don't like don't read ! OOC abiz, jadi jangan flame gw karena karakter tak sesuai aslinya !**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior members belong to God and themselves ... This story and OC are mine**

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah. Matahari menyinari gedung asrama Cheongnam International High School dengan sinarnya yang lembut. Di pagi itu juga, suara murid-murid yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing terdengar menggema di gedung itu.

* * *

_#KangSung Room – Room no. 1, Dorm A_

Yesung memandangi dirinya di depan cermin dengan tatapan puas. Penampilannya hari ini: sempurna. Dia sudah lebih dahulu siap dengan seragam sekolah menutupi tubuhnya. *Secara doi kan Ketua Asrama, malu donk kalo bangun kesiangan*. Kangin baru saja akan memakai pakaian seragamnya saat Yesung baru akan menyampirkan tas ke bahunya.

"Ye _Hyung_," panggil Kangin sambil mengancingkan seragamnya.

"Ya?"

"Apa kita wajib makan pagi dahulu sebelum pergi ke sekolah?"

"Sebenarnya nggak juga. Kalau ada yang biasa nggak sarapan, biasanya mereka nggak akan ikut sarapan. Tapi rata-rata murid-murid disini semuanya pasti sarapan dulu. Kenapa emangnya?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja ... aku dan Zhoumi kurang suka sarapan berat."

"Ah, kalo itu, kalian bisa pesankan saja dengan kepala koki kita tentang menu sarapan kalian. Ada juga kok beberapa murid yang kasusnya sama. Kepala koki kita, Shin Dong Hee _Ahjusshi_, orangnya baik kok. Pasti dia mau membantu."

"Ah, benarkah? Ya, akan kusampaikan hal itu juga pada Zhoumi."

"Ah, dan juga Kangin-ah," sahut Yesung sebelum Kangin mengambil tasnya di lemari pakaian, membuat yang dipanggil menghentikan aktivitasnya sementara, "Kalau bisa, kau jangan bicara terlalu formal disini. Murid-murid disini bisa takut padamu. Walaupun ada juga yang lebih dituakan, seperti aku, Teukie _Hyung_, Chullie _Hyung_ dan Hangeng _Gege_, tapi baiknya kalian juga mulai membiasakan bahasa informal buat ngobrol dengan sesama murid disini."

"Oh. Itu ... akan aku usahakan, _Hyung_."

* * *

_#KyuMin Room – Room no. 4, Dorm A_

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah terlihat siap dengan seragam yang rapi membalut tubuh mereka. Sungmin mengecek lagi apa saja buku yang harus dia bawa untuk pelajaran hari ini, sedangkan Kyuhyun masih bingung memilih PSP putih atau PSP hitamnya yang baiknya dia bawa untuk menemaninya makan siang nanti. Kedua makhluk itu masih sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing kalau saja tidak ada suara ketukan pintu yang menginterupsi keheningan kamar nomor 4 itu.

"Ya?" Kyuhyun membukakan pintu kamarnya. Ternyata Ryeowook dan Siwon yang berdiri di depan pintu itu. Tanpa ba bi bu, Ryeowook langsung masuk dan mengeluarkan _high pitch voice_-nya untuk memanggil Sungmin yang masih betah di bagian atas kamar.

"MINNIE, AYO KITA SARAPAN BARENG!" Suara tenor melengking itu sukses membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun menutup telinga mereka rapat-rapat sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin pun segera menghampiri Ryeowook yang disambut dengan pelukan hangat dari si pemilik suara tiga oktaf. Mereka pun asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikan kedua pria tampan yang menemani mereka berjalan dari belakang.

"Apa dia memang selalu begitu tiap pagi?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil cekikikan.

"Ya, kami saja sampai dibuat pusing karena suaranya dan tingkah paginya itu." Siwon menjawab juga diiringi senyuman geli.

"Kayaknya kita belum kenalan, deh. Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya.

"Choi Siwon _imnida_." Siwon membalas uluran tangan itu dan menjabatnya dengan hangat.

Sebuah tangan hinggap di bahu Siwon, membuatnya berbalik dengan pandangan curiga. Tapi pandangan itu langsung lenyap saat melihat rekannya yang tingginya terlalu berlebihan itu yang ternyata telah menepuk bahunya.

"Hei, karena mendapat teman baru, lalu kau mau meninggalkanku?" Zhoumi protes.

"Hahaha, mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu, Mi." Siwon tertawa kecil. "Perkenalkan, ini teman sekamar Ming." Sekarang Siwon mengenalkan Kyuhyun kepada Zhoumi dan Zhoumi pun menanggapi perkenalan itu dengan sikap hangat.

"Won-ah, aku belum lihat Kangin-ah. Dia dimana?" tanya Zhoumi sambil menoleh ke belakang yang ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia bersama ketua asrama kita." Tepat saat Siwon mengatakan hal itu, Yesung dan Kangin keluar dari kamar mereka bersamaan dengan Henry yang sedikit tergopoh-gopoh saat keluar kamar. Mereka bertiga pun berhenti sejenak untuk menunggu rekan-rekan mereka yang baru saja mengunci pintu kamar.

Pemandangan kontras terlihat amat jelas dari kejauhan. Yesung dan Kangin terlihat amat rapi dan tampan dengan balutan kemeja mereka yang berwarna putih dan _vest_ berwarna abu-abu muda serta celana bernada sama. Sebuah dasi terselip di antara kemeja dan _vest_ itu, memperlihatkan sisi semi-formal dari seragam sekolah itu. Sedangkan Henry yang selalu bangun kesiangan? Kemejanya hanya masuk setengah dari celana, _vest_-nya belum dikancing dan celananya terlihat tidak rapi karena tali pinggang yang belum terpasang sempurna. Ritsleting tas yang tersampir di bahunya terbuka sebagian, dan membuat buku-buku yang berada di dalamnya hampir keluar. Kakinya juga belum masuk sempurna ke dalam sepatu putih dengan garis hitam yang dia pakai. Melihat hal itu, kelima orang yang hampir berkumpul itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Apa-apaan itu, Mochi?" tegur Yesung. "Rapikan seragammu."

"Nanti lah, _Hyung_. Ampir telat sarapan nih," kata Henry sedikit terburu-buru.

"Telat apaan? Ni baru jam tujuh lewat seperempat, Mochi." Sekarang Kyuhyun yang menasihati teman satu asramanya itu. "Masih lama masuk kelasnya."

"Sudah, sudah. Biar aku rapikan." Zhoumi langsung merapikan seragam Henry yang berantakan itu tanpa banyak tanya. Sedangkan Henry hanya bisa terperangah dengan sikap Zhoumi yang begitu memperhatikan dirinya. Semburat berwarna merah muda menghiasi pipi Henry selagi Zhoumi membantunya membereskan seragamnya.

"Nah, sekarang lebih baik." Zhoumi memandang puas dengan hasil 'karyanya'. Penampilan Henry yang awalnya 'berantakan' sudah berubah 180° menjadi 'rapi dan anggun'.

"Ya! Kok kalian malah berhenti disitu? Ayo, kita kan mau sarapan!" teriak Ryeowook yang ternyata sudah berjalan terlalu jauh dari keenam temannya.

"Sepertinya kedua 'tuan putri' itu sudah mendahului kita terlalu jauh ya?" sahut Kangin yang ditanggapi dengan tawa lebar di antara mereka berenam.

* * *

_#Dining Hall at school building_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Seru seorang _namja_ dengan wajah cantik nan menggoda.

*oke, FF ini bisa langsung naik rating. Stop pake bahasa yadong!*

Seorang _namja_ dengan wajah yang terlalu cantik melebihi _yeoja_ berteriak seru di deretan antrian murid di depan dapur.

"Ya ampun, Kim Heechul. Nggak usah teriak-teriak gitu deh Berisik amat pagi-pagi gini!" seru _namja_ yang berada di belakang si _namja_ cantik yang baru saja diketahui bernama Kim Heechul, sodara-sodara.

*author digampar karena mulai lebay*

"Liat nih apa sarapan kita pagi ini. Daging panggang? Ya ampun, plis deh. Jangan buat dietku gagal drastis donk, Shin_ Ahjussi_." Sekarang Kim Heechul melirik _Head Chef_ Shin Dong Hee yang hanya tertawa melihat tingkah murid paling bawel di sekolah ini.

"Makan aja lah, Chullie-ah. Aku yakin, berat badanmu nggak bakal nambah lebih dari dua kilogram."

"MWORAGO? DUA KILO? Nih, buatmu aja deh, Teuki-ah," katanya seraya memindahkan daging panggang itu dengan pandangan jijik ke piring _namja_ yang masih setia menunggu giliran di belakangnya.

"Gila aja. Aku nggak hobi makan daging, tau!" teriak Park Jung Soo a.k.a Leeteuk a.k.a Teukie a.k.a Angel Without Wings a.k.a ...

*Stop, stop, stop. Bisa-bisa ni FF langsung tamat cuma buat nyebutin nama aliasnya Teuk Oppa doank*

Leeteuk mengambil daging panggang itu lalu memandang pangeran tampan dari negeri China di belakangnya dengan _puppy eyes_ menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hangeng-_ge_, kau yang habiskan ya?" Sekarang dia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya ke Pangeran China yang usut punya usut ternyata bernama Tan Hangeng.

"Ya udah. Buatku aja." Dia mengambil daging panggang itu dengan senang hati sambil balas mengedip-ngedipkan matanya kepada Leeteuk.

(HanTeuk moment)

"Ampun deh. Suami istri ini udah mesra-mesraan pagi-pagi gini." Heechul memandang iri ke arah HanTeuk.

"Alah, bilang aja _Hyung_ iri kan? Makanya cepet cari pacar donk," seru sesosok makhluk berwajah ikan yang mengantri di belakang HanTeuk.

"Eh, ni ikan cucut Lee Donghae ikut nimbrung aja ga pake ijin." gertak Heechul kepada si _namja_ ikan yang bernama Lee Donghae.

"Duh, Chullie _Hyung_. Jangan galak gitu donk ama _chagi_-ku. Kan kasian," bela _namja_ berwajah monyet yang berdiri di belakang Donghae dengan wajah memelas.

"Emang aku peduli?" Heechul berlalu sambil membawa nampan berisi makan paginya, lalu dia duduk di samping namja berkacamata yang menyambut Heechul dengan _killer smile_-nya.

"Udahlah, Chullie _Hyung_. Makan aja lah," katanya bijak pada Heechul.

"Kau gak tau rasanya gagal diet, Kim Kibum." Heechul menanggapi _namja_ bernama Kim Kibum itu sambil menghela napas berat.

"Lagian buat apa sih kau pake diet segala, Heenim? Kamu tuh udah kurus kering kerontang kayak gurun Gobi gitu, masih aja mau diet." Leeteuk yang baru saja keluar dari antrian langsung duduk di sebelah Heechul.

"Aku kan cuma jaga-jaga berat badan aja supaya gak nambah gemuk. Faktanya, berat badanku gampang naik. Kalo aku gemuk dikit aja, pipiku bisa chubby kayak si Ecung Ketua Asrama Blok A itu. Terus kalo kecantikanku ilang seketika, gimana?" Dia memandang langit-langit ruang makan dengan tatapan merana.

"Huh, ada-ada aja deh." Leeteuk memutar matanya tak peduli.

Hangeng yang juga baru keluar dari antrian langsung duduk di hadapan Leeteuk, karena bangku yang berhadapan dengan KiChul pasti akan ditempati HaeHyuk, fishy-myolchii _couple_. Dan sesaat setelahnya, masuklah rombongan kedelapan orang dari Asrama Blok A yang dipandu oleh Yesung.

"Disini adalah ruang makan kita." Yesung bertingkah seakan-akan dia adalah _tour guide_ profesional. "Kita sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam di tempat ini. Juga ..." Dia terus meneruskan penjelasannya mengenai ruang makan bersama itu kepada kelima namja yang baru saja menjadi murid Cheongnam International High School.

"Eh, siapa tu? Murid baru ya?" tanya Heechul pada Leeteuk.

"Kayaknya sih. Emang aku denger-denger dari para guru, bakal ada lima murid baru yang mau masuk sekolah kita ini. Mereka yang menggantikan tempat kelima orang yang baru dikeluarkan secara nggak terhormat dari sekolah kita kemarin itu lho," jelas Leeteuk tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah lima orang yang dipandu Yesung.

"Kayaknya mereka anak baik-baik semua ya. Keliatan dari tampang dan perilakunya," tanggap Hangeng.

"Yups. Setuju ma _Gege_." Donghae langsung ikutan nimbrung setelah duduk bersama si _namja_ monyet yang baru author tetapkan bernama Lee Hyukjae a.k.a. Eunhyuk.

*disiksa ma Jewels gara-gara author ngatain Hyuk Oppa dari tadi*

"Moga aja mereka nggak buat masalah lagi kayak lima orang yang kemaren itu. Gila aja, masa mereka sampe bakar gedung sekolah pas berantem dengan murid sekolah lain sih?" Eunhyuk mengutarakan isi hatinya (?).

"Entah. Tapi emang mereka berlima keliatan begajulan *bahasa apaan tu* dan nggak pantes jadi murid sekolah kita." Sekarang Kibum yang memberikan tanggapan. "Udah bagus sekolah cuma ngeluarin mereka secara nggak hormat. Kalo sampe dilaporin ke polisi, kan masalahnya bisa lebih berat buat sekolah kita?"

Sekarang beralih ke rombongan delapan namja yang masih mengantri di depan dapur untuk mendapat jatah makan pagi mereka.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang sudah selesai mengantri segera duduk di sebelah Leeteuk karena mereka memang biasa duduk di samping Leeteuk.

"Sungie, mereka murid baru itu ya?" tanya Leeteuk setelah Yesung duduk.

"Iya, _Hyung_. Mereka semua tinggal di Asrama Blok A, dan sekelas juga dengan kita."

*Ah, author mau jelisin dikit ya. Ryeowook dan Sungmin cs masuk pada bulan Mei, yaitu dua bulan setelah tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Mereka masuk kelas XII (setara kelas 3 SMA). Ketua Asrama diambil dari kelas XII, kelas terakhir di sekolah ini.*

"Kyu, jangan ubah mereka jadi evil kayak kamu ya." Heechul meledek Kyuhyun yang notabene murid paling usil di kelas XII.

"Enak aja. Emangnya aku se-evil itu, _Hyung_?" kata Kyuhyun tidak terima.

Mereka semua tertawa bersamaan dengan kelima murid baru yang mendatangi meja mereka setelah Yesung menyuruh mereka makan disana.

*Oke author kasih tahu lagi urutan tempat duduk yang ditempati ke-14 namja paling tampan di seluruh dunia author ini ... Di deretan 1, urutannya Kibum-Heechul-Leeteuk-Yesung-Kyuhyun-Kangin-Siwon. Di deretan 2, urutannya Eunhyuk-Donghae-Hangeng-Henry-Zhoumi-Ryeowook-Sungmin.*

"_Jalmokkesimnida_!" seru Ryeowook dengan bersemangat.

Yang lain hanya makan dalam diam. Tak cukup lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk menyelesaikan makan pagi itu. Tapi perbincangan antar murid-murid lah yang menahan mereka lebih lama. Para _namja_ yang mengisi meja panjang itu tengah bergosip. *kayak ibu-ibu yang suka ngumpul di tukang sayur keliling itu loh! Wkwkwk, LOL :D*

"Aku selesai!" Ryeowook berseru lagi setelah semua sarapannya habis. Tapi dahinya mengernyit merasa sedih saat melihat piring Zhoumi dan Kangin.

"Youngwoonie, Mimi-_ge_. Kalian makan sedikit sekali. Kalian seharusnya makan lebih banyak, karena ini hari pertama sekolah. Kita harus punya energi ekstra." Ryeowook merasa sedikit khawatir dengan kedua _bodyguard_-nya itu.

"Kami tidak biasa makan banyak, Wookie," jelas Kangin.

"Tapi ..." Wookie makin memelas.

"Mereka berdua sudah biasa makan seperti itu, Wookie. Tapi mereka tetap kuat kok. Jangan kuatir." Sungmin mengelus kepala Ryeowook sayang sambil menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

"_Ne_. Aku mengerti." Ryeowook menganggukkan kepala kuat-kuat.

"Sebaiknya kita sekarang melapor ke wali kelas kita, Ming." Siwon berbicara pada Sungmin, yang disambut dengan anggukan. Kemudian Siwon menghadap ke semua orang yang makan di meja itu dan berpamitan. "Mari semuanya. Kami duluan."

"Iya," jawab mereka semua dengan sangat canggung. Setelah mereka berlima menghilang dari pandangan, barulah mereka bisa membuka mulut dan mulai bergosip lagi.

"Wow. Sopan banget." Heechul langsung bicara ngebut.

"Denger ga bahasa tadi?" Sekarang si manusia ikan Donghae yang bicara. " 'Mari semuanya. Kami duluan' . Kayak mereka baru dateng dari planet lain aja gitu."

"Heh, kalian ini. Emang salah kalo pake bahasa formal kayak tadi?" Leeteuk tidak setuju. "Mereka kan cuma berusaha sopan dengan kita-kita. Secara kita semua kan murid yang paling eksis disini. Wajar donk, kalo mereka ngehormatin kita."

"Setuju dengan Teuk _Eomma_." Yesung menyetujui pendapat Leeteuk. "Nggak salah kok buat make bahasa formal. Gak haram hukumnya kan?"

"Yah, kalo dua Ketua Asrama udah ngomong gitu, kita nurut aja deh!" Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepala sok sedih melihat kekompakan Yesung yang merupakan Ketua Asrama Blok A dan Leeteuk yang didaulat untuk menjadi Ketua Asrama Blok B.

Akhirnya mereka segera mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.45 pagi.

* * *

_#Classroom XII Grade_

Jung _Seongsaenim_ memasuki ruang kelas XII diikuti kelima murid baru di belakangnya. Dia berdiri di depan meja guru dan langsung menyapa murid-muridnya.

"Selamat pagi, murid-muridku."

"Selamat pagi, _Seongsaenim_," jawab mereka serentak.

"Pagi ini merupakan pagi yang membahagiakan bagi kita semua karena kita baru saja mendapatkan anggota keluarga baru untuk kelas kita," sahut Jung _Seonsaenim_ dengan lebay-nya. Guru yang satu ini memang terkenal suka memakai kata-kata norak dan membuat orang-orang yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil memutar mata. "Silakan perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing."

"_Annyeong hasaeyo_. Kim Ryeowook _imnida_. _Bangapseumnida_." Ryeowook membungkukkan badannya. Semua mata langsung menatap _namja_ itu seakan terhipnotis dengan wajah dan tingkah imutnya. Terutama Yesung, yang memang sejak pertama kali bertemu Ryeowook, seakan tidak mampu lagi mengedipkan matanya karena terlalu terpesona pada Ryeowook.

"_Annyeong hasaeyo_. Lee Sungmin _imnida_._ Bangapseumnida_." Sekarang Sungmin yang memperkenalkan diri dengan sikap sedikit dingin, namun dengan sebuah senyum tipis yang terlukis di wajahnya. Kelihatannya wajah yang _aegyo_ dan pipi yang _chubby_ itu juga sudah mengalihkan mata namja-namja yang kelaparan (?) akan wajah-wajah manis nan cantik.

"_Annyeong hasaeyo_. Choi Siwon _imnida_._ Bangapseumnida_." Siwon membungkukkan badannya dengan sikap sempurna. Wajahnya yang tampan tak bercela itu juga cukup menarik perhatian semua orang di kelas itu. Walaupun tertutup oleh _vest_, namun seragamnya yang pas di badannya membentuk otot kekar dan dada yang benar-benar bidang, cukup membuat orang iri dengan tubuhnya yang sempurna itu.

"_Annyeong hasaeyo_. Zhoumi _imnida_._ Bangapseumnida_." Si _namja_ kelewat tinggi itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Semua yang ada di kelasnya hanya terpana melihat betapa tingginya Zhoumi, membuat orang sedikit jengah karena kakinya yang panjang dan ramping. Tapi di sebuah sudut, makhluk berbentuk mochi #PLAKK *abaikan author yang lagi kelaperan* Henry Lau terus saja tersenyum lebar memandang Zhoumi dari jauh, sampai-sampai matanya yang memang sipit itu sudah hampir hilang tertimpa pipinya yang kelewat tembem itu.

"_Annyeong hasaeyo_. Kim Young Woon _imnida_._ Bangapseumnida_." Namja terakhir pun memperkenalkan diri. Sekarang hanya satu orang yang benar-benar fokus memandang Kangin dari tempat duduknya. Leeteuk seakan kehilangan seluruh nyawanya saat dia melihat bagaimana tegapnya badan Kangin. Matanya membulat, terpesona dengan senyum Kangin yang begitu ... errr, menggodanya.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa duduk di tempat-tempat yang kosong." Jung _Seongsaenim_ pun akhirnya mempersilakan mereka mencari tempat duduk. Setelah mereka duduk di tempat masing-masing, barulah guru itu memulai pelajarannya pertamanya.

* * *

_~ Skip Time ~_

* * *

_#Dining Hall_

"Huaaa, makan siang!" Henry berlari-lari menuju ruang makan dengan amat sangat terburu-buru. _Namja_ tembem itu hampir sama hiperaktif-nya dengan Eunhyuk. Tapi sejak Eunhyuk resmi berpacaran dengan Donghae, dia sedikit lebih kalem dari biasanya. Bahkan Kyuhyun yang biasanya menjadi _partner in crime_-nya Eunhyuk untuk mengusili penghuni asrama terpaksa gigit jari melihat perubahan drastis yang ditunjukkan Eunhyuk.*pengaruh dari pawangnya yang terlalu kalem, Lee Donghae*

Ryeowook berjalan pelan sambil terus mengobrol dengan Sungmin seperti biasa, sedangkan Siwon, Kangin dan Zhoumi dengan setia mengekori mereka berdua. Kyuhyun berjalan dengan terlalu santai menuju ke arah ruang makan sambil memainkan PSP-nya. Yesung dan Leeteuk sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu mengenai asrama yang mereka ketuai. KiChul, HaeHyuk, dan Hangeng sudah lebih dulu pergi ke ruang makan.

"Ah, akhirnya dapet makanan normal juga siang ini," kata Heechul seraya menuju meja sambil memandangi nampan berisi makan siangnya.

"Jangan diet berlebihan, Heenim." Hangeng menasihati. "Ga bagus buat badan dan kesehatan kamu sendiri."

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku kan cuma nggak mau gemuk. Aku bakal keliatan jelek kalo gendut kayak Shin _Ahjussi_." Heechul beralasan.

"Tapi kau akan selalu cantik buatku, Heenim," gumam Hangeng sepelan mungkin.

Seperti biasa, Kibum duduk di samping Heechul, dan HaeHyuk mengekorinya seraya duduk di samping Hangeng.

"Hyukkie _chagi_, setelah ini ada pelajaran olahraga kan?" tanya Donghae.

"Iya," jawab Eunhyuk. "Memangnya kenapa, Hae _chagi_?"

"Aku denger hari ini ini kita praktek basket. Kau tau kan, _chagi_, kalo aku nggak bakat di basket?"

"Ya, nggak apa lah, _chagi_. Moga aja praktek kali ini gak sulit-sulit amat."

Melihat kemesraan HaeHyuk yang tingkat akut itu, Heechul pura-pura muntah.

Sementara itu di antrian kantin, Ryeowook cs beserta Yesung-Kyuhyun-Leeteuk-Henry sedang mengambil jatah makan siang mereka.

"Shin _Ahjussi_, nggak ada jus strawberry ya?" Leeteuk menatap lemas pada jus melon yang menjadi minuman untuk menemani makan siangnya hari ini.

"Mian, Teukie. Strawberry-nya habis, dan bahan makanan yang dipesan juga belum datang sampai hari ini."

Dari jauh, hanya ada satu orang yang menatap kesedihan Leeteuk. Dia ingin sekali membantu, tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan?

Mereka pun telah selesai mengantri dan segera bergabung dengan HaeHyuk dan HanKiChul.

"Makan siang hari ini banyak sayurannya. Aku suka," kata Ryeowook sambil meletakkan nampan makan siangnya ke atas meja.

"Aku benci sayuran." Kyuhyun memandang makan siangnya yang tragis dengan mata sayu.

"Kalau kau nggak suka, buat aku aja." Ryeowook menyela sambil mengambil sebagian besar sayuran yang berada di piring Kyuhyun.

"Lalu aku makan apaan donk?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya melihat hampir setengah dari isi piringnya hilang diambil Ryeowook.

"Nggak usah makan." Dan Ryeowook tertawa melihat Kyuhyun yang masih meratapi makan siangnya sendiri.

"Kau boleh ambil ayam gorengku," tawar Kangin yang duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut. "Beneran?"

Kangin mengangguk tanda persetujuan.

"Hehe. _Gomawo_, Kangin-ah." Kyuhyun pun mengambil ayam goreng yang disodorkan Kangin padanya dengan senang hati.

"Emang Youngwoonie nggak laper cuma makan sedikit begitu?" tanya Ryeowook sambil masih menikmati makan siangnya.

"Aku sudah biasa makan sedikit."

"Makanmu memang sedikit. Tapi sayang badanmu tetap gemuk begitu." Zhoumi tertawa melihat bentuk badan Kangin yang memang sedikit – errr, gemuk, walaupun badan itu tetap terlihat tegap dan berbentuk.

"Ini kan pengaruh genetika juga. Lihat saja betapa besarnya badan ayahku." Kangin menanggapinya dengan santai. "Kau kan korban genetika juga, Mi. Badanmu tinggi menjulang begitu karena ayahmu yang kelewat tinggi itu."

Mendengar hal itu, tak ayal membuat Zhoumi tertawa semakin kencang. "Kau tahu sekali cara memojokkanku, Woon-ah."

"Memangnya ayahmu setinggi apa, Zhoumi?" tanya Yesung yang sedari tadi diam tapi tetap memperhatikan pembicaraan teman-temannya.

"Yah ... Kalau kalian mengira aku ini yang paling tinggi, kalian salah besar. Bahkan ayahku lebih tinggi beberapa centi dariku."

Semua orang di meja itu – kecuali Sungmin, Siwon dan Kangin – langsung _sweatdrop_ mendengar pengakuan Zhoumi. Ini keluarga apaan ya, kok pada tinggi semua sih? batin mereka masing-masing. *Keluarga Zhoumi-_ge_ kebanyakan makan galah kali, xixixi*

Seperti yang terjadi di waktu sarapan, setelah semuanya selesai makan siang, belum ada satu orang pun yang beranjak dari kursinya. Mereka semua sedang asyik bercerita satu sama lain.

Siwon yang masih asyik mendengarkan cerita lucu yang dilontarkan Yesung tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah sensasi dingin di tengkuknya. Matanya sedikit membulat, perasaannya mengatakan ada yang mengawasi mereka dari jauh. Tapi ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yang merasakan hal itu. Sungmin, Kangin dan Zhoumi juga merasakan hal yang sama. Dengan suara yang amat pelan, dia memanggil Sungmin yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Ketua." Sungmin langsung menjawab melalui tatapan mata yang mengatakan segera-cari-tahu-apa-yang-terjadi. Melihat hal itu, Siwon segera menyenggol lengan Kangin pelan.

"Kau saja yang bertindak," bisik Siwon.

Kangin pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dengan gerakan cepat dia berdiri dari kursinya sambil berkata lantang, "Aku haus. Ada yang mau titip minuman di _vending machine_?"

"Beliin aku _diet coke_, donk," sahut Heechul tanpa malu-malu.

"Oke. Ada lagi?"

"Boleh ga kalo aku nitip susu strawberry?" tanya Eunhyuk sedikit takut.

"Boleh. Siapa lagi?" Karena tidak ada lagi yang menjawab, Kangin segera melangkahkan kakinya ke arah _vending machine_ di sudut ruang makan.

Kangin mengambil minuman-minuman di _vending machine_ itu dengan mata awas. Sudah hilang, batinnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, dia segera kembali untuk memberitahukan hasil nihilnya kepada Siwon.

Kangin berjalan ke arah Eunhyuk terlebih dahulu.

"_Gomawo_," sahut Eunhyuk dengan mata berbinar saat melihat Kangin meletakkan susu strawberry pesanannya tepat di depan matanya.

"_Thanks, bro_," ucap Heechul sok Inggris setelah Kangin menyerahkan _diet coke_ yang dipesan Heechul.

Leeteuk melebarkan matanya saat melihat sekotak jus strawberry di hadapannya. Mau tak mau dia menolehkan kepalanya kepada Kangin yang masih berdiri di belakangnya.

"Untukmu," kata Kangin singkat. Leeteuk yang merasa jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang dan pipinya mulai memanas hanya bisa menjawab, "_Gomawo_."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**From the author ...**

Annyeong hasaeyo, readerdeul ^^

Ini hanya sebuah usaha republish dari author leenahanwoo. Dan hanya satu harapan author, mudah-mudahan cerita author tidak dihapus lagi oleh admin FFn. Amin !

Akhir kata, would you mind to review ?

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**desroschan** : Ne, gomawo udah review ^^

**dindaR** : Iya, ada. Tungguin aja. Gomawo udah review ^^

**mitade13** : Cast lain menyusul di chap 2. Gomawo udah review ^^

**ayachi casey** : Makasih udah mau baca FF ini ... Gomawo juga udah review ^^

**blockbjaelf** : Haha, mian. Di FFn ini emang susah bikin alamat site ... Soal request chingu, nanti author pikirin lagi ne ... & mian, author ini yeoja tulen ^^ Gomawo udah review ^^

**KiKyuWook** : Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo udah review ^^

**blue minra** : Mudah-mudahan ya. Gomawo udah review ^^

**bellawookie** : Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo udah review ^^


	3. Chapter 3 Growing the Feeling

**Title : [Love Protection] Chapter 3 – Growing the Feeling**

**Genre : Shounen-ai, yaoi, friendship, romance**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered with 4.124 words**

**Author : leenahanwoo**

**Cast : All Member Super Junior + Zhoumi & Henry**

**Warning : YAOI ! Don't like don't read ! OOC, So no flame !**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior members belong to God and themselves ... This story and OC are mine**

* * *

Ryeowook benar-benar menikmati hari pertamanya di Cheongnam International High School. Sudah sejak lama dia ingin masuk ke sekolah internasional ini. Tapi karena ayahnya belum merelakannya pergi dari rumahnya – yang amat sangat aman –, dia terpaksa menunda untuk masuk ke sekolah itu. Dan sekarang keinginannya terkabul. Kembali ke sekolah. Saat masih duduk di bangku SD dan SMP, dia masih bisa pergi bersekolah selayaknya anak normal. Namun sejak ayahnya memasuki ranah politik yang kejam, masa-masa SMA-nya terpaksa dihabiskan di rumah selama dua tahun. Ya, dia mengikuti _home schooling_ karena desakan ayahnya yang saat itu sedang dalam masa persiapan pencalonan dirinya sehingga mengharuskan Ryeowook tinggal di rumah sepanjang hari untuk mengamankan dirinya dari ancaman-ancaman orang jahat.

Dan sekarang, ayahnya menyewa jasa keempat orang yang akan melindunginya setiap saat. Ah, Ryeowook tidak ingin menyebut mereka _bodyguard_. Baginya hal itu sedikit merendahkan martabat orang lain. Tapi memang itulah tugas keempat _namja_ yang saat ini sudah dianggapnya sebagai sahabat dan saudaranya sendiri. Melindunginya dari segala bahaya. Sedikit ketakutan merayapi hatinya jika mengingat tugas dari keempat sahabat barunya itu. Dia tidak ingin mereka berempat terluka karena dirinya. Tapi itu sudah menjadi resiko dari pekerjaan mereka.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Wookie?" tanya Sungmin membuat lamunan Ryeowook buyar seketika.

"Eh? _Ani_. Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa," jawab Ryeowook seraya memasang baju olahraga.

Yups, setelah istirahat makan siang, mereka akan mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Saat ini, semua siswa kelas XII sedang berganti baju di ruang loker.

"Hyukkie _chagi_, emang harus ya, kita belajar basket hari ini?" rengek Donghae pada _namjachingu_-nya, Lee Hyukjae a.k.a. Eunhyuk, yang baru selesai berganti baju.

"Ya haruslah, Hae _chagi_. Kan emang udah jadwalnya." Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya.

"Huweeee, aku nggak suka basket." Donghae semakin merengek.

PLETAK!

"Bisa diem gak sih?" Heechul menoyor pucuk kepala Donghae. "Berisik amat ya ni ikan cucut!"

Melihat kemarahan sang Cinderella, Donghae hanya bisa terdiam sambil merengut, membuatnya tampak sangat imut dan manis dengan wajah yang _innocent_.

"Mochi cepetan dikit ah. Lama amat ganti bajunya!" Eunhyuk terlihat sedikit kesal melihat Henry yang tak kunjung selesai berganti baju.

Di sisi loker yang lain, terlihatlah murid-murid yang sudah selesai berganti baju sedari tadi, diantaranya ada Kyuhyun yang masih anteng dengan PSP di tangannya; Yesung, Leeteuk dan Hangeng yang sedang membahas tugas fisika dari pelajaran sebelumnya; dan ketiga rekan Sungmin yang masih saling berbicara amat pelan – entah apapun yang mereka bicarakan itu –.

Segera setelah semuanya selesai, semua murid kelas XII pergi ke lapangan basket indoor. Disana sudah menunggu Ahn _Seongsaenim_ selaku guru olahraga yang akan mengajar mereka siang ini.

"Semuanya berkumpul." Ahn _Seongsaenim_ memanggil mereka semua dan dengan cepat mereka berkumpul dan membentuk barisan di tengah-tengah lapangan itu.

"Baiklah. Karena jadwal pelajaran hari ini adalah tentang pelajaran bola basket, maka kita semua berkumpul di lapangan ini. Hari ini kita akan belajar tentang _dribble_ dulu. Di pelajaran berikutnya baru kita akan belajar _3-point shot_. Ada pertanyaan?"

Tidak ada jawaban, sehingga sang guru segera memberikan teori tentang bagaimana cara men-_dribble_ bola yang baik dan benar *apaan coba?* *maaf, author-nya _babo_ tentang basket*. Para murid pun duduk di tengah lapangan untuk menyimak teori yang dijabarkan guru mereka.

"Ah, baiklah cukup teorinya." Sang guru mengakhiri penjelasan yang dia jabarkan panjang lebar. "Sekarang kalian berlatih dulu men-_dribble_ bolanya. Bagi yang sudah ahli, tolong kalian bantu yang belum bisa. Setelah itu, baru saya akan mengambil penilaian cara _dribble_ kalian."

Akhirnya semua orang berdiri untuk mulai melatih men-_dribble_ bola.

"Minnie-ah," panggil Ryeowook seraya menggaet lengan Sungmin.

"Ya?"

"Kau bisa _dribble_ bola tidak?" Mata Ryeowook menyiratkan ketakutan.

"Hanya sedikit. Aku jarang bermain basket. Siwon, Kangin, dan Zhoumi yang lebih ahli daripada aku. Kau bisa minta ajari mereka." Sungmin menjawab sambil tersenyum.

Mata Ryeowook berbinar saat mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Kemudian Sungmin memanggil ketiga rekannya.

"Ada apa, Ming?" tanya Siwon sedikit bingung.

"Wookie meminta kalian mengajarinya men-_dribble_ bola. Kalian tahu kan, kalau kemampuanku masih jauh di bawah kalian. Jadi, sebaiknya kalian saja yang mengajarinya."

"Ah, kalau itu biar Mi saja yang melakukannya," kata Kangin sambil menunjuk Zhoumi dengan jempolnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Mari kita mulai pelajarannya, Wookie-ku yang paling manis dan paling imut sedunia." Zhoumi mengeluarkan senyum sejuta watt-nya sambil menuntun Ryeowook untuk memulai 'Kursus Kilat Men-_dribble_ Bola Bersama Zhoumi'.

"Kau bagaimana?" tanya Siwon kepada Sungmin.

"Aku akan ikut berlatih dengan Wookie. Kalian berlatih saja sendiri." Sungmin pun menyusul Ryeowook yang tengah memperhatikan Zhoumi men-_dribble_ bola.

"Hei." Kangin melirik Siwon dengan pandangan menantang. "Aku malas belajar _dribble_. Bagaimana kalau kita tanding saja?"

Siwon tersenyum senang mendapat tantangan dari sahabat baiknya itu. "Apa hadiahnya kalau aku menang?"

Kangin mengelus dagu sambil berpikir, "Bagaimana kalau aku mencarikan bahan obat herbal yang sulit kau dapatkan?"

"Baiklah. Kalau kau yang menang, aku akan membantumu bereksperimen dengan peluru-peluru itu." Siwon mengajukan penawarannnya.

"_Okay, deal_." Mereka berdua pun saling berjabat tangan.

Sementara itu, di kursi penonton, beberapa orang terduduk dengan muka tak bersemangat.

"Aku nggak suka basket." Donghae menggerutu.

"Aku gak bisa _dribble_." Leeteuk merutuki dirinya yang _babo_ main basket.

"Aku nggak mau keringetan," sambung Heechul nggak nyambung.

Kedua rekannya menoleh ke arah Heechul sambil memutar bola mata mereka, sudah biasa dengan tingkah aneh bin ajaib dari Cinderella sekolah ini.

Selagi ketiga orang yang merasa tidak bisa bermain basket menyerah pada nasib mereka, Hangeng, Kyuhyun dan Yesung sedang mengajari ketiga makhluk imut dan mungil di tengah lapangan.

"Ayo Mochi. Ini gak susah," kata Kyuhyun menyemangati ketiga makhluk imut itu.

"Iya, Hyukkie, Kibummie. Cuma perlu nyempurnain dikit lagi kok." Hangeng pun ikut memberikan dukungan bagi kedua orang yang sudah dianggap _dongsaengdeul_-nya itu.

Mendengar_ support_ dari ketiga guru privat dadakan mereka, Henry, Eunhyuk dan Kibum pun semakin bersemangat belajar men-_dribble_ bola basket yang mereka pegang.

"_Gege_, biar kami yang ajari tiga makhluk ini. Kau ajari makhluk-makhluk putus asa di bangku itu aja," kata Yesung sambil tersenyum penuh arti kepada Hangeng dan mengarahkan matanya ke arah Leeteuk, Heechul dan Donghae.

Hangeng yang mengerti arti senyum Yesung segera mengangguk dengan gembira. Tanpa berlama-lama, dia berjalan menuju ke bangku penonton.

"Hei, kalian bertiga. Mau kuajari _dribble_ gak?"

Dengan mata berbinar-binar, Leeteuk dan Donghae menyetujui penawaran dari Hangeng.

"Nggak ikutan, Heenim?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Nanti aku kecapekan." Heechul menolak.

"Kalau kamu bisa _dribble_ bola basket ini, aku bakal kasih hadiah buatmu, Heenim." Hangeng memprovokasi.

"Hadiah? Apaan?"

"Ikut kami latihan, atau nggak bakal ada hadiah untukmu."

"Oke, aku ikut." Heechul dengan cepat beranjak dari bangkunya.

*mudah amat nyuap Chul _Oppa_-nya, wkkk*

"_Gege_ mo kasih apa ke Chullie _Hyung_?" bisik Donghae kepada Hangeng.

"Rahasia." Donghae pun menunjukkan muka cemberut mendengar jawaban Hangeng yang tidak memuaskan baginya.

Mari kita lihat lagi ke bagian sudut lain dari lapangan basket itu.

"Kau cepat belajar, Wookie," puji Zhoumi. Ryeowook langsung tersipu malu mendengar pujian dari Zhoumi.

"Kalau begitu aku tak mau kalah darimu, Wookie." Sungmin pun ikut bersemangat melihat Ryeowook yang sudah hampir menguasai pelajaran kali ini.

Di sudut lainnya, Siwon dan Kangin sedang amat sangat bersemangat untuk memenangkan pertandingan satu lawan satu yang mereka lakukan. Sayangnya tidak ada yang menonton pertandingan yang seru ini. Semua orang masih sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing dan Ahn _Seongsaenim_ juga masih belum kembali ke lapangan basket indoor ini. Tapi hal itu tak menyurutkan semangat kedua _namja_ itu.

"Kau akan kalah, Kim Youngwoon." Siwon menyahut sambil terus mempertahankan posisinya yang sedang menghalangi Kangin untuk menembakkan bolanya.

"Tidak semudah itu, Choi Siwon." Kangin menanggapi dengan senyum terbaiknya.

Baru saja Kangin mendapat celah untuk menerobos pertahanan Siwon, ternyata Siwon sudah menunggu serangan Kangin dan berhasil menghalau bola yang hendak Kangin tembakkan. Namun sialnya, bola yang dilempar Siwon terlalu jauh dan ...

BUAAAK

Leeteuk merasa melayang dan berputar-putar saat bola naas itu membentur kepalanya. Dan seketika itu pula Leeteuk sukses pingsan di tempat.

"Gawat!" batin Kangin dan Siwon dengan mengarahkan pandangan sedikit ngeri kepada Leeteuk yang terkena bola yang dihalau Siwon.

"HYAAAAAAA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HAH ? MAU BUNUH SAHABATKU YA? AKU BUNUH DULU KALIAN BERDUA !" teriak Heechul marah-marah melihat keadaan Leeteuk. Sementara itu Donghae dan Hangeng yang berada di dekat mereka mencoba menyadarkan Leeteuk, namun tidak berhasil. Murid-murid yang lain langsung mendekat ingin melihat kejadian seru itu.

"M-mianhamnida, _Hyung_. K-kami tidak sengaja." Siwon meminta maaf sampai terbata-bata saking takutnya melihat kemarahan seorang Kim Heechul.

Sebenarnya Heechul masih ingin meneriaki kedua namja itu habis-habisan. Tapi suaranya seakan tertahan saat Hangeng meremas bahunya dengan lembut, menyuruhnya untuk lebih bersabar. Hanya Kangin yang tidak terpancing dengan suasana panas itu.

"Biar aku bawa Leeteuk _Hyung_ ke ruang kesehatan," kata Kangin seraya mengangkat tubuh Leeteuk yang masih pingsan dengan _bridestyle_.

* * *

...

"Dia hanya terkejut saja. Sebentar lagi dia akan sadar," jelas petugas yang menjaga ruang kesehatan.

"Begitukah? _Kamsahamnida_, _Seongsaenim_," ujar Kangin sambil membungkukkan badan karena malu.

"Oh ya, apa kau sibuk?" kata petugas itu tiba-tiba. "Saya harus ke ruang guru sebentar. Bisa tolong jaga anak ini? Kasihan kalau dia harus sendirian disini."

"Ah? Tapi kami sedang ada pelajaran olahraga, dan Ahn _Seongsaenim_ akan mengambil nilai _dribble_ kami."

"Ah, kalau begitu akan saya mintakan izin untukmu sekalian. Kebetulan Ahn _Seongsaenim_ juga sedang ada di ruang guru."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, terima kasih, _Seongsaenim_**.**"

"Baiklah. Saya usahakan tidak akan lama." Petugas itu berjalan menuju pintu ruang kesehatan, namun kemudian berbalik sejenak dan berkata, "Kalau dia bangun dan merasa pusing, saya sudah siapkan aspirin di atas meja saya. Suruh saja dia minum obat itu supaya sakit kepalanya cepat hilang."

"Baiklah, _Seongsaenim_." Dan petugas ruang kesehatan itu langsung menutup pintu.

Kangin kembali menatap _namja_ cantik di hadapannya dengan perasaan cemas. Kalau saja dia tidak mengajak Siwon bertarung satu lawan satu tadi, mungkin bola yang mereka mainkan tidak akan melukai Leeteuk. Dia merasa sangat bersalah.

Lima belas menit sudah berlalu. Kangin masih setia menunggui Leeteuk karena si petugas ruang kesehatan belum juga kembali. Jangan-jangan dia terlalu asyik bergosip dengan guru-guru disana, kekeh Kangin dalam hati. Baru saja Kangin beranjak ingin mengambil aspirin yang dikatakan si petugas berada di atas meja kerjanya, tiba-tiba tubuh Leeteuk menggeliat tak nyaman. Kangin pun membatalkan niat awalnya dan mendekati Leeteuk yang hampir akan tersadar.

"_Hyung_, kau tak apa?" tanya Kangin sambil menggenggam tangan Leeteuk yang begitu halus.

"Eerrgh." Leeteuk meringis sambil memegang kepalanya dengan satu tangan yang masih bebas. "Dimana nih?" Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan sangat pelan, masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Ini di ruang kesehatan, _Hyung_. _Mianhamnida_, aku dan Siwon membuatmu sampai pingsan seperti ini." Kangin mengelus kepala Leeteuk perlahan, berharap sakit di kepala Leeteuk bisa sedikit menghilang.

Kesadaran Leeteuk langsung terkumpul seluruhnya saat menyadari siapa orang yang tengah menggenggam tangannya dan mengelus kepalanya. Matanya membulat, nafasnya tercekat, jantungnya kembali berdebar kencang dan aliran darahnya yang mengalir deras membuat sebuah semburat merah timbul di pipinya.

"A-aku pusing," sahut Leeteuk tanpa sadar.

"Eh?" Kangin sedikit terkejut, baru teringat dengan pesan si petugas. "Ah, aku akan ambilkan obat, _Hyung_. Tunggu sebentar."

Kangin berlalu meninggalkan Leeteuk yang baru bisa menghembuskan nafasnya dengan benar. Kau membuatku gila, Kangin-ah, batin Leeteuk.

"Ini, minumlah." Kangin menyodorkan sebutir obat dan segelas air. "Kata petugas kesehatan itu, kalau _Hyung_ terbangun dan merasa pusing, _Hyung_ bisa meminum obat ini."

Leeteuk mengambil obat dan air itu dengan sikap gugup. Semburat merah masih setia menghiasi pipinya seakan tidak mau beranjak pergi.

"Gomawo ... Kangin-ah," kata Leeteuk malu-malu setelah meminum obat yang diberikan Kangin.

"Sebaiknya _Hyung_ kembali tidur. Akan kutemani sampai _Hyung_ merasa lebih baik."

"N-ne." Leeteuk mencoba memejamkan matanya, namun tak berhasil. Dia kembali membuka matanya hanya untuk memastikan Kangin masih berada di sampingnya.

"Kangin-ah," panggilnya pelan.

"_Ne_, _Hyung_?"

"Begini ..."

"Hmm?" Kangin masih menunggu sampai Leeteuk melanjutkan.

"Kenapa ... kau selalu memakai bahasa formal?"

Kangin terkekeh pelan. "_Mian_. Itu kebiasaan kami."

"Kami?"

"Ya. Aku, Sungmin, Siwon dan Zhoumi. Kami dari dulu selalu diajarkan untuk memakai bahasa formal dimanapun kami berada. Akhirnya sampai sekarang kami selalu berbicara seperti ini."

"Apa nggak capek?"

Kangin sedikit berpikir sebelum menjawab, "Kadang-kadang memang meletihkan, karena banyak teman sebaya yang meremehkan kami karena hal itu. Tapi mungkin karena kami sudah terbiasa, maka hal itu tidak terasa berat lagi untuk kami."

"Oh, begitu." Leeteuk mengangguk.

Sejenak diam melingkupi mereka berdua.

"_Hyung_."

"N-_ne_?"

"Aku lihat, _Hyung_ dekat sekali dengan Heechul _Hyung_ dan Hangeng-_ge_."

"Ya, aku emang paling deket dengan mereka berdua. _Wae_?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, saat _Hyung_ pingsan tadi, Heechul _Hyung_ marah-marah pada kami, sementara Hangeng-_ge_ yang terlihat paling khawatir. Jadi kupikir ..." Kangin menggantung kalimatnya.

Leeteuk tersenyum manis sambil mengingat-ingat kedekatannya dengan Heechul dan Hangeng. "Ya, aku emang deket banget dengan mereka berdua. Han _Gege_ adalah teman masa kecilku. Kami sempat berpisah karena dia kembali ke China saat kami duduk di bangku SD, tapi kemudian kami bertemu lagi saat sama-sama masuk ke Cheongnam International High School. Sedangkan Chullie itu udah jadi sahabatku sejak SMP. Makanya saat aku mutusin masuk ke Cheongnam International High School, dia juga ikutan masuk sini, supaya kami bisa tetep sama-sama. Bahkan di awal kelas X, aku satu kamar dengan Chullie. Tapi di tahun kedua, aku sekamar dengan Han _Gege_ sampe sekarang." Leeteuk menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Oh, begitu." Kangin mengangguk-anggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum lega. "Aku mengerti."

* * *

...

"Ih, Ahn _Seongsaenim _mana sih?" gerutu Henry.

"Katanya mau ngambil nilai. Tapi tu orang gak balik-balik dari tadi. Aneh." Mata Heechul menyipit curiga.

"Kayaknya keasyikan ngegosip di ruang guru deh," sambung Eunhyuk yang juga ikutan kesal.

Tak lama, Hangeng, sang ketua kelas *di cerita ini, Hangeng Gege yang paling tua, Leeteuk Oppa, Heechul Oppa, Yesung Oppa dan Donghae Oppa baru berada di bawahnya* kembali dari ruang guru dan menyampaikan pengumuman kepada teman-temannya. "_Yeorobun_, Ahn _Seongsaenim _tiba-tiba ada urusan mendadak. Jadi praktek basket hari ini dibatalkan." Dan terdengarlah desahan panjang dari semua murid kelas XII.

"Yah, sia-sia deh aku belajar tadi. Bikin capek aja." Donghae menjulurkan lidahnya kesal. Akhirnya dengan berat hati semua murid kembali ke gedung sekolah untuk berganti baju dan menunggu pelajaran selanjutnya.

"Minnie-ah, Youngwoonie belum kembali ya?" tanya Ryeowook dengan nada khawatir.

"Belum. Mungkin masih menemani Leeteuk _Hyung_ di ruang kesehatan," jawab Sungmin seadanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kesana setelah ganti baju? Aku juga sedikit khawatir dengan Leeteuk _Hyung_."

"Tapi ..."

"Ayolah," pinta Ryeowook manja. "Jam pelajaran berikutnya juga masih setengah jam lagi. Ya?"

"Baiklah," kata Sungmin mengalah.

* * *

...

Ryeowook membuka pintu ruang kesehatan dan masuk ke dalamnya diikuti Sungmin di belakangnya. Kangin yang masih menunggui Leeteuk sedikit terkejut, namun dia pun langsung tersenyum saat melihat mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana keadaan Teukie _Hyung_, Youngwoonie?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Sudah lebih baik. Dia baru saja tertidur. Ada apa? Apa Ahn _Seongsaenim _memanggilku?"

"_Ani_. Praktek basket dibatalkan. Ahn _Seongsaenim_ ada urusan mendadak," jawab Sungmin.

"Oh, baguslah." Kangin kembali menatap Leeteuk dengan intens.

"Oh ya, sebentar lagi pelajaran selanjutnya akan dimulai. Apa kau masih mau menunggui Teuk _Hyung_?"

"Mungkin. Kalau tiba-tiba aku tidak masuk kelas, tolong mintakan izin untukku ya, Ming."

"Oke. Nah, Wookie, sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas," ajak Sungmin sambil menarik Wookie keluar.

"Ne. Titip salamku untuk Teukie _Hyung_ kalau sudah bangun ya, Youngwoonie." Wookie meninggalkan ruang kesehatan setelah melambaikan tangannya.

"Minnie-ah," panggil Ryeowook setelah keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

"Hmm?"

"Youngwoonie perhatian banget ya, dengan Teukie _Hyung_."

"Ne, kau benar." Sungmin tersenyum manis. Dalam hati dia berkata, "Kau pun sudah menemukan orang yang akan kau lindungi juga, kan, Kangin?"

* * *

_**After dinner time ...**_

* * *

_#HeeBum Room – Room no. 2, Dorm B_

"Bummie, aku bingung deh." Heechul menangkupkan kepalanya ke atas meja belajar.

"Bingung apa, _Hyung_?" Kibum menjawab dari bagian bawah kamar. Saat ini dia sedang sibuk berhadapan dengan komputer, membuat makalah yang akan dipresentasikannya minggu depan untuk pelajaran Sejarah.

"Kok aku nggak pernah jatuh cinta ya?"

Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya, ikut bingung dengan kebingungan yang dilanda teman sekamarnya itu. Dia pun meninggalkan tugas yang tengah dia buat dan naik ke bagian atas kamar untuk berbicara langsung di depan Heechul.

"Maksudmu apa, _Hyung_? Aku nggak ngerti."

Heechul menoleh ke arah Kibum tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja. "Kau kan tahu kalo anak-anak disini udah banyak yang pacaran, entah itu dengan _yeoja_ ataupun dengan sesama _namja_. Intinya, mereka udah pernah ngerasain yang namanya jatuh cinta. Tapi aku? Jatuh cinta aja belum pernah. Gimana mau dapet pacar coba? Aku bahkan suka iri kalo ngeliat si duo fishy-myolchii lagi mesra-mesraan."

"Ya, yang namanya jatuh cinta kan nggak bisa dipaksa, _Hyung_. Kalo rasa cinta belum datang, ya artinya emang belum saatnya. Jangan kuatir. Pasti nantinya _Hyung_ bakal ngerasain jatuh cinta juga, kok."

"Kalo kau sendiri sudah pernah belum?"

"Belum." Kibum menjawab jujur. "Makanya, _Hyung_ jangan terlalu mikirin hal itu. Masih banyak kok yang senasib dengan _Hyung_."

Heechul terkekeh. "Iya juga ya. Ah, lega sekarang, udah ceritain uneg-uneg aku ke kamu." Kibum pun tersenyum senang karena _Hyung_-nya itu sudah kembali ceria.

TOK TOK TOK.

"Siapa?" sahut Kibum.

Tapi tak ada jawaban dari luar pintu. Dengan sedikit enggan, Kibum turun dan membuka pintu. Tak ada siapapun di luar, namun ternyata ada sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang tergeletak di depan pintu kamar. Di kotak itu tertulis huruf HEE dalam aksara Cina.

"Ada hadiah untukmu, _Hyung_," seru Kibum setelah menutup pintu. Mendengar kata hadiah, Heechul langsung berlari turun dan menghampiri Kibum yang masih memegang kotak hadiah itu.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Heechul. Kibum hanya menggeleng tidak tahu. Heechul pun membuka kotak itu dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Dan di dalamnya berisi ...

"Piyama pink!" jerit Heechul sambil mengangkat piyama itu tinggi-tinggi. Dia pun langsung menari-nari kegirangan karena piyama itu adalah piyama yang ingin dibelinya di bazaaar kota minggu lalu. Namun karena uang bulanannya makin menipis, terpaksa Heechul mengurungkan niatnya untuk membeli piyama idamannya itu.

"Itu kan piyama yang ingin dibeli Chullie _Hyung_ di bazaaar minggu lalu. Tapi kok ...?" gumam Kibum sambil berpikir keras.

* * *

_#HanTeuk Room – Room no. 1, Dorm B_

Hangeng menutup pintu kamarnya dengan perasaan lega. Melihat teman sekamarnya sudah kembali, Leeteuk yang sudah merasa baikan langsung berhamburan turun ke bagian bawah kamar untuk menemui sahabatnya itu.

"Gimana, _Gege_? Udah berhasil ngasih hadiahnya?" cerocos Leeteuk tanpa jeda.

"Aku ..." Hangeng menggantung kalimatnya.

"Ya?" Leeteuk menatap Hangeng lekat-lekat.

"... cuma ninggalin hadiahnya di depan kamarnya." Hangeng menghela nafas.

Leeteuk ikut menghela nafas kecewa. Dia tahu bahwa nasib sahabatnya itu pasti akan berakhir seperti ini. Tidak, Hangeng bukanlah orang penakut. Dia adalah pria sejati, yang pemberani dan tidak takut pada apapun. Tapi di depan orang yang disukainya, Hangeng selalu saja gugup dan salah tingkah. Oleh karena itu, cinta yang dirasakannya sampai saat ini terpaksa dipendamnya dalam-dalam.

"_Gege_, kapan Chullie akan sadar dengan perasaanmu kalo kau begini terus?" tanya Leeteuk lirih.

"Aku nggak tahu, Teukie-ah. Kau tau sendiri kan, gimana aku kalo udah berhadapan dengannya? Nyaliku ciut seketika bahkan cuma dengan ngeliat matanya aja."

"Jadi, hadiahnya?"

"Aku cuma ketuk pintu kamarnya, ninggalin kotak itu di depan pintu dan langsung lari kesini."

Lagi-lagi Leeteuk menghela nafas berat. Karena sama-sama lelah, akhirnya mereka berdua merebahkan diri ke atas kasur Hangeng di bagian bawah kamar.

"Kenapa ya jatuh cinta itu berat banget rasanya?" Hangeng meratapi dirinya sendiri.

"Iya, _Gege_. Aku aja rasanya jadi lemah kalo udah jatuh cinta gini."

"Iya, bener bang... et ... eh?" Hangeng mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Lemah? Jatuh cinta? Teukie? "HAH? KAU JATUH CINTA JUGA?" Hangeng malah memekik kuat-kuat.

Mendengar suara Hangeng yang setinggi suara lumba-lumba membuat Leeteuk kelabakan sambil menutup mulut Hangeng rapat-rapat.

"Aish, _Gege_. Nggak perlu teriak-teriak kenapa sih? Kalo didenger orang gimana?"

Hangeng terkekeh setelah Leeteuk melepaskan bekapannya. "Habis, aku syok sih, denger kamu ternyata lagi jatuh cinta juga. Eh, ayo ceritain sama aku."

Dengan berat hati, Leeteuk pun menceritakan perasaannya. Mulai dari pertama kali melihat manik mata n_amja_ itu saat perkenalan pertama di depan kelas, sampai saat dia diantar kembali ke kamar setelah insiden pingsannya di lapangan basket _indoor_ tadi siang.

"Ya ampun. Nggak kusangka kau akan mengalami _love at first sight_ sama kayak aku pada Chullie. Eh, tapi gimana dengan Kangin sendiri ya? Kira-kira dia cinta juga gak denganmu?"

"Entahlah, _Gege_. Ya, dia emang memperlakukanku dengan baik. Kayak waktu dia beliin jus strawberry kesukaan aku pas istirahat makan siang, atau juga kayak waktu dia nganter aku ke kamar ini tadi sore. Tapi aku nggak bisa nebak perasaannya kayak gimana."

"Perlu aku bantuin gak?" tawar Hangeng.

"Heh? Emang bisa?" tanya Leeteuk seakan tak percaya.

"Bisa donk. Kursi kami kan deketan. Lagian aku kan ketua kelas. Bisa diusahakan lah. Gimana? Mau gak?"

"Mau, mau, mau." Leeteuk mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Tapi sebagai imbalannya, bantuin aku juga buat ngedeketin Chullie."

Leeteuk terkekeh. "Oke. Bisa diatur."

* * *

_#SiWook Room – Room no. 3, Dorm A_

Ryeowook baru saja terlelap setelah mengerjakan tugas bersama keempat _bodyguard_-nya. Saat ini, keempat namja itu sedang berdiskusi dengan serius.

"Ketua, jadi apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Kangin.

"Untuk saat ini, belum ada yang bisa kita lakukan. Kita tetap saja pada rencana awal untuk terus mengawasi setiap sudut sekolah ini. Ingat kejadian siang tadi? Aku yakin pasti ada orang dalam yang juga mengawasi gerak-gerik kita."

"Jadi, kita berjalan sesuai rencana?" sekarang Zhoumi yang berbicara.

"Iya." Sungmin mengangguk. "Won-ah, siapkan lebih banyak obat-obatan herbal buatanmu. Kita tetap harus bersiap-siap untuk semua kemungkinan." Sungmin mengarahkan matanya dari Siwon ke Kangin dan melanjutkan. "Kangin-ah, siapkan juga amunisi secukupnya. Jangan sampai kita kekurangan senjata, karena aku yakin orang-orang yang mengincar Tuan Muda pastilah orang-orang berbahaya dan artinya kita harus mempersiapkan diri sebaik-baiknya dengan senjata yang ada." Sekarang pandangan Sungmin beralih ke Zhoumi. "Dan Mi, kau tetap pada tugas mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Tapi kau harus tetap ekstra hati-hati. Kau itu benteng pertahanan pertama kita. Jadi jangan bertindak gegabah."

"Sekarang sudah cukup malam. Kangin-ah, kembalilah ke kamarmu dan jangan lupa terus laporkan perkembangan peluru yang sedang kau kembangkan itu. Mi, kembali berjaga dan terus awasi keadaan sekitar asrama ini sampai kau pastikan keadaan benar-benar aman. Won-ah, kau harus terus menjaga Tuan Muda di kamar ini. Jangan biarkan ada orang tak dikenal yang menyusup ke kamar ini."

"Baik, Ketua!" sahut mereka bertiga serempak.

"Aku juga akan kembali ke kamarku untuk mengawasi keadaan juga. Selain itu, aku akan coba menghubungi Ketua Besar untuk mencari lebih lanjut tentang orang-orang yang mengincar Tuan Muda."

Mereka pun segera membubarkan diri dari rapat rahasia itu.

* * *

_#KyuMin Room – Room no. 4, Dorm A_

"Eh, udah pulang." Kyuhyun yang tengah bermain PSP menyapa Sungmin yang baru memasuki kamar mereka.

"_Ne_. Baru menyelesaikan tugas bersama Wookie."

"Oh." Kyuhyun tetap fokus dengan PSP-nya.

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Aku mau nyelesaiin level ini dulu. Aku biasanya susah tidur kalo belum kelar main."

"Oh. Kalau begitu aku tidur dulu. _Jal ja_."

"_Jal ja_, Minnie-ah."

Sungmin terhenti sejenak saat Kyuhyun menyebut namanya dengan panggilan yang sama dengan Wookie. Hatinya terasa bergetar hebat karena Kyuhyun memanggilnya seperti itu. Dan dirasanya pula wajahnya sedikit memanas.

"Kau memanggilku ... apa?"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun mem-_pause_ sejenak game yang sedang dia mainkan dan menatap Sungmin yang masih berdiri di anak tangga kedua. "Nggak apa kan kalo aku manggil gitu? Atau ... kau tersinggung ya?"

"_Ani_." Sungmin menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu. Wookie juga memanggilku begitu."

"Ah baguslah." Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega. "Aku pikir kau marah."

"Tidurlah." Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya ke bagian atas kamar dan langsung bersembunyi di balik selimutnya sambil menenangkan jantungnya yang bergemuruh.

* * *

_#ZhouRy Room – Room no. 1, Dorm A_

Zhoumi berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sejenak sebelum memasuki kamarnya dan beristirahat. Saat ini sudah lewat tengah malam, dan dia tak ingin membangunkan teman sekamarnya yang imutnya keterlaluan itu dengan langsung membuka pintu kamar itu tanpa aba-aba. Dia baru saja selesai mengawasi keadaan asrama seperti yang diperintah Sungmin kepadanya.

Sebenarnya dia masih ingin meneruskan kegiatannya kalau saja dia tak ingat untuk beristirahat cukup. Biar bagaimanapun, kemampuannya sebagai _sharpshooter_ menjadikan dirinya sebagai benteng pertahanan lapis pertama dalam kelompoknya itu. Karena itu, dia harus tetap menjaga staminanya sendiri. Tugas mengawasi tidak mungkin diberikan kepada Sungmin, karena sang Ketua, walaupun merupakan _sharpshooter_ kedua di kelompok itu, memiliki penyakit anemia yang tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk kurang tidur sedikitpun. Siwon juga tidak mungkin melakukan tugasnya, karena dia harus tetap berada di kamar menjaga Ryeowook. Sedangkan Kangin, sebagai seorang ahli di bidang amunisi, harus tetap fokus pada senjata yang sedang dia kembangkan untuk meningkatkan kekuatan bertarung di kelompoknya.

"Hah, sepertinya memang tinggal aku yang bisa diandalkan untuk tugas ini," kata Zhoumi dalam hati.

Dengan sepelan mungkin, Zhoumi membuka pintu kamarnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat makhluk imut yang menjadi teman sekamarnya tengah tertidur di depan komputer di bagian bawah kamar. Sepertinya dia ketiduran saat mengerjakan tugas. Zhoumi hanya tersenyum saat menatap wajah polos _namja_ tembem itu ketika sedang tidur. Betapa aku menyukai wajah polosnya ini, pikir Zhoumi. Dia menyelipkan tangan kirinya ke tengkuk Henry, menyelipkan tangan satunya ke lutut, dan menggendongnya dengan _bridestyle_.

"Errgh." Zhoumi baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya ke anak tangga pertama saat _namja_ di gendongannya mengerang kecil dan mengucek matanya dengan imut.

'Eh? Kok aku melayang ya? Masa aku bisa tidur sambil terbang?' pikir Henry saat itu.

Saat Henry menengadahkan kepalanya, barulah dia sadar bahwa Zhoumi tengah menggendongnya.

Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tak percaya. "_Gege_ udah pulang?" Di wajahnya tampak seulas senyum manis.

"Baru saja. Kau ketiduran, Mochi?"

"Eh? Iya." Henry terkekeh kecil.

Zhoumi telah sampai di sisi tempat tidur Henry dan segera membaringkan Henry dengan selembut mungkin. "Tidurlah. Jangan sampai besok terlambat lagi."

"_Ne. Xie xie, Gege. Good night._" Henry menatap Zhoumi lekat-lekat.

"_Nice dream, my Mochi_." Zhoumi mengecup kening Henry pelan dan perlahan Henry menutup matanya, kembali ke alam mimpi.

"Apa dia ... yang ditakdirkan untuk kulindungi?" tanya Zhoumi dengan perasaan bahagia.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**From the author ...**

Annyeong hasaeyo, readers ^^

Ini hanya sebuah usaha republish dari author leenahanwoo. Dan hanya satu harapan author, mudah-mudahan cerita author tidak dihapus lagi oleh admin FFn. Amin !

Akhir kata, would you mind to review ?

* * *

**Review Replies**:

**Bumranger89** : Di summary udah dibikin kok, kalo ini FF Super Junior Official Pairing ... Gomawo udah review.

**desroschan** : Sabar ya. Gomawo udah review.

**umi elf teukie** : mian, tapi kalo eonni ga publish dari awal, nanti readerdeul baru pada bingung dengan ceritanya. Sabar aja. Chap 11 sedang dala proses. Mohon ditunggu. Gomawo.

**ayachi casey** : Leeteuk dan Hangeng itu sahabat. Leeteuk suka dengan Kangin, dan Hangeng suka dengan Heechul. Orang yang kehadirannya dirasakan oleh keempat bodyguard itu adalah musuh yang mengawasi Ryeowook dari jauh. Gomawo udah review.

**Bellawookie** : Hahaha, ya bagus kalo udah baca sampe chap 10, dan makasih udah suka cerita ini ... Author ini yeoja eoh, hahaha :D Gomawo udah review.

**dindaR** : Belum aja. Gomawo udah review.

**nami asuma** : Gamsahae udah suka dengan FF ini ... Dan gomawo udah review.


	4. Chapter 4 Spring Musical Preparation

**Title : [Love Protection] Chapter 4 – Spring Musical ... Prepare, Prepare !**

**Genre : Shounen-ai, yaoi, friendship, romance**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered with 3.343 words**

**Author : leenahanwoo**

**Cast : All Member Super Junior + Zhoumi & Henry**

**Warning : YAOI ! Don't like don't read ! OOC abiz, jadi jangan flame gw karena karakter tak sesuai aslinya !**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior members belong to God and themselves ... This story and OC are mine**

* * *

###############

* * *

Satu minggu telah terlewati sejak hari pertama Ryeowook dan Sungmin cs bersekolah di Cheongnam International High School. Ryeowook semakin terbiasa dengan suasana di sekolah barunya, sementara Sungmin cs terkadang masih bersikap kaku karena mereka terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka untuk melindungi Ryeowook.

"Wookie-ah." Saat ini Yesung duduk di hadapan Ryeowook di dalam kelas. Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi dan baru sebagian siswa yang meninggalkan kelas.

"_Ne, Hyung_?" Ryeowook menanggapi panggilan Yesung.

"Begini. Di sekolah ini kan ada banyak klub. Apa ... kau sudah mikirin mau masuk klub mana?"

Yang ditanya tampak sedang berpikir-pikir. "Ya ... kupikir ... mungkin aku akan coba ikut Klub Seni, _Hyung_. Aku kan bisa main piano."

"_Jinjja_?" Yesung menatap Ryeowook dengan mata berbinar. "Baguslah. Kebetulan aku adalah ketua Klub Seni."

"Eh? Hehe, iya." Ryeowook menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, salah tingkah.

"Kalo gitu, kau langsung aja ke Klub Seni hari Minggu besok. Kami akan ada kegiatan klub disana."

"Eh, _Hyung_. Boleh nggak kalo aku ajak Sungmin sekalian?"

Sungmin yang sedari tadi diam sambil membaca buku otomatis mengangkat kepalanya sedikit karena namanya disebut-sebut dalam pembicaraan antara Ryeowook dan Yesung. "Ajak apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Ikut Klub Seni," jawab Ryeowook cepat.

"Eh?" Sungmin menautkan alisnya. "Aku tidak punya bakat seni, Wookie. Mana mungkin aku ikut Klub Seni?"

"Ayolah, cuma temani aku aja kok!" pinta Ryeowook dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

"_Aniya_." Sungmin menggeleng dengan tegas.

"_Why not_?" Tiba-tiba Zhoumi berbicara. Ternyata sedari tadi Zhoumi, Kangin dan Siwon sudah duduk di belakang mereka dan mendengar pembicaraan itu. Awal niat hanya ingin mengajak makan siang pun lenyap karena mendengar penolakan dari Sungmin tentang keikutsertaannya di dalam Klub Seni.

"Aku tidak punya bakat seni apapun, Mi. Yang benar saja." Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Zhoumi.

"Siapa yang bilang kau tidak bisa apa-apa, Ming?" Sekarang Siwon yang menyela.

"Kau kan pintar main gitar." Kangin meneruskan perkataan Siwon.

"Hanya gitar. Dan aku ..."

"Gitar juga nggak masalah." Sekarang Yesung yang menyela pembicaraan keempat orang sahabat ini. "Dan kalau boleh kuberitahu, Klub Seni ini bukan cuma untuk orang dengan bakat seni musik saja. Seni tari, seni lukis, seni pahat, bahkan juga seni peran. Kami akan selalu menerima orang dengan keahlian seni apapun dengan tangan terbuka."

Mereka semua terdiam mendengarkan celoteh sang ketua Klub Seni dengan seksama.

"Jadi," Yesung memecah keheningan. "apa kalian tertarik masuk Klub Seni?"

"_Well, I think it's not bad at all_." Zhoumi yang menjawab duluan. "Kurasa suaraku cukup bagus."

"Aku mau ikut nyanyi denganmu, Mi." Kangin menyodorkan tangan kanannya dan ber-_high five_ ria dengan Zhoumi.

"Aku suka seni peran." Siwon berkata dengan santai. "Mungkin aku bisa jadi aktor suatu saat nanti."

"Yang lain udah ikut semua. Jadi Minnie ikut kan?" Ryeowook menatap Sungmin penuh harap. Akhirnya setelah menghela nafas, Sungmin mengganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui keinginan tuan mudanya.

"Baguslah. Kalo gitu, aku tunggu kalian berlima Minggu pagi besok di ruangan Klub Seni di Gedung Klub." Yesung pun meninggalkan mereka berlima.

* * *

_**Tomorrow morning**_

* * *

_#KyuMin Room – Room no. 4, Dorm A_

"Jadi, kau memang masuk Klub Seni?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke pertemuan mingguan Klub Seni bersama Ryeowook.

"Dipaksa, lebih tepatnya." Sungmin mengatakan hal itu sambil tersenyum.

"Hehe." Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Kau pasti akan suka. Disana asyik kok. Aku juga anggota Klub Seni, tepatnya di bagian Seni Suara. Kau pasti terpukau deh, kalo denger suaraku pas nyanyi nanti."

"Benarkah?" Sungmin yang sedang menapaki tangga untuk turun memandangi Kyuhyun dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya. "Kutunggu aksimu, Kyuhyun-ah."

* * *

_#ZhouRy Room – Room no. 2, Dorm A_

"Mimi-_ge_ nanti langsung ke ruangan klub aja ya. Maaf aku nggak bisa nganterin. Aku dipaksa buat latihan duluan sebelum yang lainnya datang." Henry menatap Zhoumi dengan cemas.

"_It's okay_. Nanti aku bisa pergi dengan Sungmin dan yang lainnya." Zhoumi balik menatap Henry dengan lembut, mencoba untuk memberikan ketenangan untuk Henry.

"Kalo gitu aku duluan ya, _Gege_. Sampai ketemu disana." Henry pun beranjak keluar kamar sambil membawa sebuah tas kecil berisi instrumen yang akan dia mainkan.

* * *

_#Cheongnam Art Club, Club Building_

"Klub kita makin nggak rame ya, Hae _chagi_?" sahut seorang namja manis berambut coklat muda yang memakai kaos putih tanpa lengan, celana jeans berwarna biru kusam, dan jaket pendek yang dililit di pinggang rampingnya. Dia sedang berpegangan tangan dengan mesra pada namja berwajah ikan berambut hitam, juga memakai kaos tanpa lengan yang memamerkan otot-otot lengannya yang mulai membentuk, celana jeans sedikit kebesaran dan topi putih yang sedikit dimiringkan.

"Iya, Hyukkie _chagi_. Padahal dulu yang daftar banyak ya. Tapi tetep aja yang aktif cuma beberapa orang," tanggap sang kekasih sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut.

Ya, itulah duo fishy-myolchii alias Donghae-Eunhyuk _couple_ yang sedang duduk dengan santainya di ruang pertemuan Klub Seni. Di ruangan itu sudah terdapat sang ketua Klub Seni, Yesung, beserta beberapa penghuni lain Asrama Blok A dan Blok B yang berjumlah hampir 15 orang, sedang duduk juga sambil melakukan kegiatan masing-masing dengan sangat khusyuk.

"Yah, Kepala Besar. Jadi gimana nih?" seru seorang namja cantik, sang Cinderella sekolah, dengan nada kesal.

"Yah, mo gimana Chullie _Hyung_. Mereka emang nggak sanggup buat ikut musikal yang mau kita bikin," jawab Yesung dengan nada pasrah.

"Lalu kita mesti gimana? Kita kekurangan orang, Sungie." Leeteuk yang merupakan wakil ketua Klub Seni pun ikut bicara.

"Tapi bukannya ada kelima murid baru itu yang bakal gabung kesini ya?" sela Hangeng tiba-tiba.

"Eh, bener juga. Mimi-_ge_ dan yang lainnya mana yah? Kok belum datang?" Henry baru sadar bahwa teman sekamarnya itu belum juga datang ke Klub Seni, padahal mereka berpisah sudah setengah jam yang lalu. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah pintu dengan sangat imut, mencari sosok yang kelewat tinggi itu dengan terlalu bersemangat. Dan penantian Henry tidaklah sia-sia. 30 detik kemudian rombongan lima orang yang dicari telah menampakkan diri.

"_Annyeong_," sapa Ryeowook dengan sedikit malu-malu, "_Mianhe_, kami telat. Tadi kami agak tersesat pas nyari ruangan Klub Seni."

Yesung langsung menyambut Ryeowook dengan sikap hangat yang berlebihan.

"Ayo, ayo. Silakan masuk. Kami juga baru mau mulai kok. Makasih lho, udah mau gabung dengan klub kami yang kecil ini."

Mereka berlima pun masuk dengan sikap sedikit canggung. Namun melihat kebanyakan penghuni ruangan itu merupakan murid kelas XII, sikap canggung itupun hilang.

"Ah baiklah. Karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, ada baiknya kita langsung mulai saja." Yesung membuka pertemuan Klub Seni di Minggu pagi yang cukup cerah itu.

"Hari Minggu ini, kita mendapat tambahan anggota Klub Seni. Kelima murid baru sekolah kita sudah memutuskan untuk ikut ke klub kita. Jadi mohon sambutlah mereka berlima dengan baik."

Semua orang mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Ryeowook dan Sungmin cs.

"Selamat datang di Klub Seni," sahut semua anggota Klub Seni kompak dan hangat.

Yang disambut hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih semuanya. Jadi sepertinya kita langsung ke inti permasalahan kita saja." Yesung mulai berbicara serius. "Awal bulan depan sekolah kita ini akan menyelenggarakan festival musim semi. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, semua klub di sekolah yang akan meramaikan festival tahunan kita. Dan seperti biasa, Klub Seni akan membuat drama musikal yang akan menjadi puncak festival nanti."

"Kalian semua bisa lihat sekarang, tahun ini anggota Klub Seni semakin sedikit, dan kemungkinan untuk membuat drama musikal yang besar seperti tahun lalu amat sangat tipis. Jadi saat ini kita akan berusaha membuat drama musikal dengan jumlah orang yang minim seperti ini."

"Yesung _Hyung_, jadi apa drama musikal yang akan kita mainkan?" tanya salah seorang anggota yang tidak diketahui oleh Ryeowook dan Sungmin cs. Kelihatannya dia adalah _hoobae_ mereka.

"Itulah yang akan kita diskusikan hari ini. Apa ada di antara kalian yang punya ide, cerita apa yang bisa kita angkat untuk menjadi drama musikal kita tahun ini?"

"Kalau bisa yang sedikit modern," sahut Leeteuk menambahkan. "Jangan kayak tahun lalu yang memakai drama klasik. Terlalu banyak biaya keluar untuk sewa kostum."

"Jadi kita buat yang semacam serial Glee, gitu?" tanya Henry.

"Yah, boleh juga. Yang sedikit lebih 'tua' juga boleh." Yesung menanggapi.

"Sedikit 'tua'? _Gone with the Wind_-nya Margaret Mitchell?" Kibum memberi saran.

"Itu juga susah mencari kostumnya, Bummie." Leeteuk, yang merupakan wakil ketua yang mengurus pengeluaran klub, memang sangat ketat untuk urusan keuangan.

"Gimana kalo _Love Story_-nya Erich Segal?" Ryeowook tiba-tiba bicara.

"Boleh juga. Bagus lho, ceritanya." Hangeng, yang memang pernah membaca novelnya, langsung menyetujui saran Ryeowook.

"Emang ceritanya gimana?" Heechul tidak mengerti.

"Ceritanya tentang pria dan wanita yang saling mencintai namun sempat ditentang oleh kedua orang tua si pria karena wanita itu bukan dari kalangan berada. Kedua orang itu pun menikah tanpa restu orang tua si pria, namun ternyata di akhir cerita sang istri meninggal karena sakit." Kibum menjelaskan dengan singkat.

"Wah, romansa dan tragedi," kata Eunhyuk menerawang.

"Penuh keromantisan namun berakhir menyedihkan," lanjut Donghae. "tapi aku setuju. Biar Hangeng-_ge_, aku dan Hyukkie yang mengaransemen tarian latarnya."

"Artinya harus pake lagu-lagu ballad kan?" Henry ikut bersemangat sambil mengacung-acungkan tangannya. "Biar aku yang memilih lagu-lagunya."

Kibum mengacungkan tangannya pelan. "Aku dan Chullie _Hyung_ yang akan membuat naskah dramanya." Disusul oleh anggukan Heechul dengan penuh semangat.

"Bagus." Yesung tersenyum. "Setelah naskah selesai, kita akan langsung memilih siapa yang akan menjadi pemeran utamanya. Kira-kira berapa lama naskahnya bisa selesai?"

Kibum menghitung-hitung secara kasar, "Tiga hari dari sekarang?"

"Oke, tiga hari dari sekarang, kita akan berkumpul lagi disini untuk pemilihan peran."

* * *

**Three days later ...**

* * *

_#Cheongnam Art Club, Club Building_

"Ini naskahnya," kata Kibum sambil menyerahkan belasan lembar kertas yang sudah disatukan kepada Yesung. Sementara Hangeng bersama Heechul membagikan fotokopi naskah itu kepada anggota Klub Seni yang lain.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, semua orang yang berada di dalam ruang telah selesai membaca naskah itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita harus memilih siapa yang akan menjadi pemeran utamanya." Yesung mulai membuka diskusi mereka.

"Kurasa Kibum cocok jadi Jennifer Cavilleri," saran Eunhyuk.

"_Wae_?" Kibum kurang setuju.

"Di skrip, Jenny keliatannya sedikit dingin dan cukup puitis. Cocok dengan gayamu yang _cool_ itu. Lagian, rambutmu kan hitam, sama seperti Jenny. Jadi nggak perlu pake wig lagi, cukup dikasih _hair extention_ aja," kata Leeteuk mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Tapi aku nggak bisa main piano." Kibum masih belum bisa menerima dirinya yang diusulkan menjadi Jennifer Cavilleri. 'Masa aku harus dikasih peran cewek sih?' pikirnya.

"Aku bisa main piano," kata Ryeowook, "Aku bisa mengisi bagian piano-nya Bummie. Jadi Bummie bisa pura-pura menekan tuts piano aja."

"Ide bagus." Yesung menyetujui ide Ryeowook. "Nggak ada alasan. Kau yang jadi Jennifer Cavilleri."

Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Kibum menerima usulan itu.

"Nah, siapa yang kalian usulkan menjadi Oliver Barret?" Yesung kembali topik lainnya. "Kyuhyun?" Yesung mulai memilih-milih pemain yang kelihatan cukup _manly_ disini.

"Aku kan kelewat kurus, Hyung. Pilih yang lebih berotot dikit donk. Oliver kan pemain _hockey_. Badannya pasti terbentuk."

Semua terdiam. Rata-rata semua orang disini memiliki postur tubuh yang sedikit kurus seperti Kyuhyun, Leeteuk dan Heechul, walaupun beberapa juga memiliki otot dan abs seperti Hangeng dan Donghae.

"Donghae?"

"Aku lebih pendek dari Bummie, _Hyung_. Nggak mungkin donk pemeran cowoknya lebih pendek dari pemeran cewek." Donghae jelas menolak usulan Yesung untuk menjadikan dirinya pemeran utama pria. Selain itu, dia tidak ingin membuat Eunhyuk-nya cemburu buta kalau melihat dirinya bermesraan dengan Kibum.

"Hangeng-_ge_?" Yesung beralih ke Hangeng.

"Aktingku kan jelek banget, Sungie." Hangeng menunduk malu.

"Kangin-ah?" Mata Yesung menatap ke arah Kangin.

"Eh? Aku?" Kangin membelalakkan mata terkejut. Dia tidak punya bakat akting, walaupun suaranya cukup bagus. Dengan cepat dia memutar otaknya untuk menolak, "Aktingku sebenarnya payah juga, _Hyung_. Bagaimana kalau Won-ah saja? Dia pernah bermain drama saat SMP."

Siwon yang mendengar itu langsung menatap horor ke arah Kangin. Yesung pun menatap Siwon lekat-lekat sambil memperhatikan tubuh Siwon yang boleh dibilang sempurna itu. Otot-ototnya tercetak jelas di lengan bajunya, dan badannya juga terbentuk sempurna. Dia bahkan lebih tinggi dari Hangeng, walaupun tidak setinggi Zhoumi. Paling tidak, hanya ada satu kata yang melintas di pikiran Yesung saat membayangkan Siwon yang dipasangkan dengan Kibum: cocok.

"Benar, Siwonnie. Kau cocok jadi Oliver Barret." Yesung akhirnya mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Tapi aku ..." Siwon mengusap tengkuknya karena gugup, "aku tidak tahu apa aktingku masih sebagus dulu atau tidak."

"_Chemistry_ kan bisa dibangun, Wonnie-ah. Kamu gak mau apa beradu akting dengan _saeng_ kesayanganku ini?" Heechul menyeletuk. Dia juga setuju jika namja manis yang menjadi teman sekamarnya sekaligus orang yang sudah dianggap seperti _namdongsaeng_ kandungnya itu disandingkan dengan Siwon yang begitu tampan.

"Bukan begitu, _Hyung_." Siwon masih sedikit takut-takut pada Heechul, mengingat kemarahan Heechul padanya dan Kangin saat insiden pelemparan bola ke kepala Leeteuk waktu itu.

"Badanmu kan juga bagus, Won-ah. Cocok dengan _image_ Oliver sebagai pemain _Hockey_." Zhoumi ikut mendukung gerakan ayo-jadikan-Siwon-sebagai-pemeran-utama-pria.

"Ah, kalau begitu sudah diputuskan kalau kau yang jadi Oliver Barret." Yesung langsung memutuskan tanpa menunggu protes dari Siwon. "Tuan dan Nyonya Barret?" Yesung kembali memilih peran.

"Kau saja, Sungie _Hyung_." Kibum mengusulkan.

"_Nan_?" Yesung menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"_Image_ Oliver Barret III itu hampir mirip denganmu. Lebih banyak bertindak daripada berbicara, serta berkesan bangsawan."

"Aku setuju." Sungmin yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya membuka suara. "Dan lebih baik lagi kalau Wookie yang menjadi Nyonya Barret."

"Eh? Kok aku?" Ryeowook sedikit terkejut karena Minnie-nya mengusulkan hal itu.

"Kau kan juga punya kesan bangsawan, Wookie. Wajah dan perilakumu yang anggun itu lho." Eunhyuk melanjutkan pendapat Sungmin.

"Ah, kalau begitu, sudah diputuskan Sungie _Hyung_ dan Wookie _Hyung_ yang menjadi Tuan dan Nyonya Barret." Leeteuk yang mengambil alih keputusan akhirnya. Dan kedua insan yang baru saja diputuskan menjadi 'sepasang suami-istri di dalam drama' itu pun tersipu malu dan memperlihatkan semburat merah yang terlihat jelas di kedua pipi mereka.

"Phil Cavilleri?" Sekarang Kibum yang memilih peran. "Hangeng-_ge_, kau cocok."

"Aku?"

"Ya. _Gege_ kan pribadi yang hangat. Sama kayak Phil."

"Peranku nggak banyak kan?" Kibum menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Oke."

Dan hari itu dilewati dengan pemilihan peran-peran lainnya.

* * *

_**Two weeks later ...**_

* * *

Semua murid di Cheongnam International High School semakin sibuk dengan persiapan festival musim semi. Tiap klub akan ikut berpartisipasi untuk mengisi acara festival. Entah klub itu akan membuka stan makanan, stan baju atau stan atribut. Yang pasti, festival itu akan sangat meriah dan orang luar diperbolehkan masuk dan melihat festival tersebut tanpa dipungut biaya. Banyak murid yang mengundang teman-temannya dari sekolah lain untuk datang. Murid-murid dari sekolah asrama khusus perempuan, Cheongbuk Dormitory High School, yang menjadi saingan Cheongnam International High School, juga diundang untuk menghadiri festival musim semi ini.

Sekarang kita fokus ke beberapa bagian dari persiapan Klub Seni dalam latihan persiapan drama musikal mereka.

* * *

_#Cheongnam Art Club, Club Building_

"Ketika dua jiwa berdiri tegak ... Saling berhadapan, semakin dekat dalam diam ... Hingga sayap mengembang dan terbakar ... Sebuah tempat untuk hidup dan mencinta ... Bersama gelap yang menyelimuti kematian ..." Kibum mengucapkan kalimat soneta karangan Elizabeth Barret.

"... Kugenggam tanganmu ... Kuberi kau cinta yang indah ... Kuberi kau diriku seutuhnya ... Maukah kau berikan dirimu untukku? Berkelana bersamaku? Bersatu dalam ikatan seumur hidup?" Bagian puisi Song of the Open Road karangan Walt Whitman dituturkan Siwon dengan sepenuh hati.

Ray 'Kangin' Stratton, menyerahkan kedua cincin kepada dua insan yang tengah mengikat janji di hadapan orang-orang yang menjadi saksi upacara sakral itu. Siwon mengambil salah satu cincin dan dengan lembut menggapai tangan kanan Kibum. Namun ...

TRIIIING

Cincin itu jatuh dengan tidak elit dan menggelinding ke arah penonton. Dan sudah pasti reaksi yang diterima Siwon hanya satu.

"YA! KENAPA HYUNG CEROBOH SEKALI SIH?" sembur Kibum dengan amarah memuncak. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dia harus mengulang adegan pernikahannya dengan Siwon, karena sang pengantin pria selalu saja melakukan kesalahan.

Yang pertama, Siwon sedikit tersendat-sendat saat mengucapkan bagian puisi yang harusnya dia ucapkan, dan mau tak mau Kibum pun menyetop adegan itu secara brutal. Yang kedua, Siwon salah mengambil cincin sehingga semua orang tertawa melihat adegan bodoh itu. Kibum sedikit frustasi dengan kesalahan lawan mainnya hari ini. Padahal untuk adegan lainnya, Siwon dapat diajak bekerja sama dan _chemistry_ keduanya cukup baik. Namun hanya satu adegan, satu adegan saja dimana Siwon tidak pernah bisa berkonsentrasi seperti sebelumnya. Adegan penikahan.

"Wonnie-ah kenapa sih? Konsentrasi donk!" celetuk Heechul, yang menjadi asisten sutradara, sedikit kesal.

"_Mianhamnida_, semua." Siwon terbungkuk-bungkuk meminta maaf.

"Ah, sudahlah. _Hyung_ membuat mood-ku jelek hari ini." Dengan sedikit gontai, Kibum menjauhi Siwon dan duduk di dekat Heechul. "Latih lagi bagian itu. Kalau udah siap, panggil aku lagi."

"_Ne_. _Mianhamnida_."

Siwon mendekati kerumunan teman-temannya dan duduk disana dengan sikap lesu.

"Hei, kau kenapa, Won?" tanya Yesung yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Ryeowook.

"_Ani_, _Hyung_. Aku kurang konsentrasi saja."

"Kau ada masalah dengan adegan itu?" tanya Kangin yang baru saja bergabung setelah selesai mengembalikan properti cincin ke tangan Leeteuk, karena Leeteuk-lah yang bertanggung jawab atas semua properti yang akan dipakai untuk drama musikal ini.

"Ya, begitulah." Siwon mengusap tengkuknya dengan sikap gugup.

"Heh? Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Sebenarnya, aku ..." Siwon terdiam sejenak. Dia sedikit takut mengutarakan pendapatnya.

Dengan nalar berkecepatan ekstra, Kangin yang langsung mengerti masalah siwon hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Aiya. Kupikir kau sakit. Ternyata hanya begitu saja."

"Heh? Aku nggak ngerti." Yesung ikut bingung.

"_Uri chingu-ya_ ..." Kangin merangkul bahu Siwon yang tengah tertunduk malu dan memperlihatkan rona kemerahan di wajahnya, "... merasa gugup karena harus mengucapkan ikrar itu. Dia kan orangnya sangat sensitif. Dia merasa kalau dia benar-benar akan menikahi seseorang. Karena itu, dia tetap saja merasa canggung, walaupun itu sesungguhnya hanya akting dalam drama."

Satu detik ...

Lima detik ...

Sepuluh detik ...

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA." Yesung dan Ryeowook tertawa ganas setelah berhasil mencerna penjelasan Kangin.

Sementara di sudut ruangan yang berseberangan dengan KangSiYeWook, terlihat kelompok musik instrumental bersama dua orang yang akan menyanyi untuk pengisi lagu.

"Mimi-_ge_, ikuti ritme-nya donk," seru Henry yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut.

"_Mian_, Mochi. Aku masih harus menghafal lirik dan melatih pelafalannya," sahut Zhoumi yang ditanggapi dengan sikap ngambek Henry yang makin menjadi.

"Sudahlah. Mi hanya perlu sedikit penyesuaian lagi." Sungmin mencoba memberi pengertian sambil mengelus pelan punggung Henry.

"_Ne, Hyung_." Henry masih sedikit ngambek.

"Ayo kita coba lagi." Sungmin kembali memberi semangat untuk kelompok musik instrumental. "Kyu, Mi, kalian siap?" Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi, para penyanyi pengisi lagu, mengangguk dengan semangat.

Dan mereka kembali berkutat dengan latihan mereka.

Di bagian lain dari ruangan itu, terdapat tiga orang yang tengah mencoba gerakan tarian yang akan ditampilkan sebagai pengiring lagu di drama musikal mereka.

"Putar kakimu, Hae. Kayak Han _Gege_ tadi." Eunhyuk memberi semangat untuk kekasih hatinya itu. Dan dalam dua kali percobaan berikutnya, Donghae berhasil menyamakan putaran kakinya dengan kaki Hangeng.

"Ya, bener kayak itu." Hangeng menatap gerakan kedua rekannya dengan rasa puas. "Kayaknya gerakan tadi cukup mudah dipelajari kan?"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengangguk-angguk.

"Moga aja pemerannya nanti bisa ya."

"Kurasa bisa, _Gege_. Nggak sulit kok. Lagian, gerakan tarinya juga nggak terlalu tegas, jadi pasti bakalan mudah dihapal." Eunhyuk memberi pendapat.

"Yuk, kita kasih tau Bummie dan Chul _Hyung_ kalo gerakan tari yang kita buat udah selesai," seru Donghae dengan semangat.

Dan usulan Donghae diterima dengan baik oleh Eunhyuk dan Hangeng.

Di tengah-tengah ruangan, sang sutradara sekaligus pemeran utama wanita, Kim Kibum, dan asistennya, Kim Heechul sedang mencurahkan uneg-uneg satu sama lain.

"Aku sebal, Chullie _Hyung_. Siwon-ah itu kenapa sih? Dari tadi salah mulu," gerutu Kibum.

"Tau deh. Anehnya lagi, dia kacau cuma di satu scene itu. Yang lainnya bagus-bagus aja. Dia aneh ya?" pendapat Heechul ditanggapi dengan anggukan sebal dari sang _Snow White_ dari Cheongnam International High School.

Baru saja Kibum ingin mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya lagi, tiba-tiba ketiga _master of dance_ menghampiri mereka berdua dan mengatakan bahwa tarian yang akan mengiringi dramus sudah selesai. Dengan senyum lega, sang sutradara bersama asistennya menyetujui untuk mulai melatih tarian para pemainnya besok.

"Sampe dimana kita tadi?" tanya Kibum setelah HanEunHae meninggalkan mereka berdua dan beristirahat di sudut ruangan tempat mereka latihan menari.

"Sampe sikap aneh Siwon," jawab Heechul santai

"Ah, ya bener. Sikap aneh yang nyebelin."

"Eh, kamu kepikiran gak sih?"

"Apa _Hyung_?"

"Saat take scene itu, sikapnya Siwonnie gugup banget. Kayak ..." Heechul menggantung kalimatnya.

"Kayak apa _Hyung_?" Kibum penasaran.

"Kayak ..." Heechul memberi jeda seraya membisikkan lanjutan kalimatnya ke telinga Kibum, "...orang lagi jatuh cinta. Jangan-jangan dia suka ma kamu, Bummie."

"Hah?" desis Kibum. Dia sangat terkejut mendengarnya. "Nggak mungkin lah _Hyung_." Kibum menolak mentah-mentah hipotesis Heechul dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

"Ya, siapa tau? Kan nggak apa juga kalo emang dia suka ma kamu, Bummie."

"Nggak apa gimana?"

"Emangnya kamu nggak mau disukai cowok ganteng kayak Siwon?"

"Ya, bukannya gitu Hyung." Kibum sedikit malu-malu. "Tapi rasanya mustahil deh."

Heechul terkekeh sambil mengelus kepala Kibum dengan sayang. "Kalaupun itu bener, aku gak keberatan kok, nyerahin _saeng_ kesayanganku ini ke tangan Siwon. Aku bisa liat kalo dia itu anak baik."

"_Hyung _!" Dan wajah Kibum terlihat sedikit merona mendengar ucapan Heechul.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**From the author ...**

Annyeong hasaeyo, readers ^^

Ini hanya sebuah usaha republish dari author leenahanwoo. Dan hanya satu harapan author, mudah-mudahan cerita author tidak dihapus lagi oleh admin FFn. Amin !

Akhir kata, would you mind to review ?

:::::::::::::::

**Review Replies**

**blue minra** : ah, ternyata reader lama toh. Ne, itu chap 5 atau 6, kalo ga salah ... Ini author udah usahakan update cepet kok. Gomawo udah review.

**desroschan** : Diusahakan secepatnya. Gomawo udah review.

**blockbjaelf** : Iya, aku juga ga tau sih, hehe ... Penjahatnya OC, karena author ga mau di bash gara-gara pake member BB/GB buat jadi antagonis ... Shireo, author evil maunya bikin EunHae *smirk* ga tau, karena author lebih suka netral. HaeHyuk atau EunHae, yang penting mereka saling mencintai ... Gomawo udah review.

**BellaWookie** : Oke. Gomawo udah review.

**ayachi casey** : Selain member SuJu, cast-nya OC. Alasannya sama dengan yang author jelaskan pada reviewer di atas ... Iya, di blog author udah sampe chap 10 ... Gomawo udah review.

**Jirania** : Iya, author tau. Makanya di chap-chap mendatang bakal mulai dikurangi. Gomawo udah review.


	5. Chapter 5 Spring Musical on Stage

**Title : [Love Protection] Chapter 5 – Spring Musical ... Ready on Stage !**

**Genre : Shounen-ai, yaoi, friendship, romance**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered with 3.108 words**

**Author : leenahanwoo**

**Cast : All Member Super Junior + Zhoumi & Henry**

**Warning : YAOI ! Don't like don't read ! OOC abiz, jadi jangan flame gw karena karakter tak sesuai aslinya !**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior members belong to God and themselves ... This story and OC are mine**

* * *

Hari pembukaan festival musim semi di Cheongnam International High School begitu ramai, dikarenakan festival tersebut terbuka untuk umum. Jadilah semua orang yang berada di kawasan itu ingin melihat bagaimana meriahnya perayaan festival musim semi di sekolah internasional berasrama itu. Banyak pula murid sekolah lain yang menghadiri festival itu. Dan yang paling menyenangkan adalah kebanyakan murid-murid yang datang itu adalah murid-murid _yeoja_ dari Cheongbuk Dormitory High School. Tentu saja pemandangan langka ini tidak dilewatkan oleh para murid Cheongnam International High School yang notabene adalah _namja_ semua.

Karena kelas yang ada di sekolah ini hanya ada tiga kelas, maka yang mengisi semua stan dan acara di festival musim semi ini adalah klub-klub resmi dari Cheongnam International High School, seperti klub-klub olahraga dan tentunya Klub Seni. Festival ini hanya berlangsung satu hari, sehingga memang acara yang diperlihatkan tidak begitu banyak.

Dan disinilah para tokoh utama kita, berada di dalam lapangan sepakbola _outdoor_ yang telah diubah menjadi panggung super megah macam panggung yang digunakan Super Junior untuk Super Show #PLAAAK *berlebihan kah?* *oke, oke ralat* panggung yang cukup besar untuk menampung semua performance yang mengisi acara hiburan di festival musim semi ini. Akan ada _band competition_ diiringi _dance competition_, dan terakhir ditutup dengan penampilan drama musikal oleh Klub Seni.

* * *

_#SKIP TIME_

Semua pemain telah berada di belakang panggung, karena sebentar lagi drama musikal "Love Story" akan segera dimulai. Para penonton pun sudah mulai memenuhi bangku yang berada di depan panggung. Kibum dan Heechul terlihat mengintip dari sela-sela layar yang masih tertutup, penasaran dengan banyaknya orang yang akan menonton pertunjukan mereka.

"Banyak amat yang nonton," kata Heechul bergidik.

"Kan festivalnya memang dibuka untuk umum, _Hyung_," komentar Kibum datar.

"Kok aku jadi gugup gini yah?" Heechul menerawang jauh.

"Ya ampun, _Hyung_. Kalo asisten sutradaranya aja gugup, gimana dengan pemainnya? Santai aja _Hyung_. Kita semua udah latihan dengan keras. Pasti nggak akan mengecewakan."

"Iya juga ya, Bummie. _Hwaiting_!" Heechul mengepalkan tangannya ke udara, memberi semangat buat dirinya sendiri sembari menghilangkan rasa gugup yang melandanya.

Kibum pergi menyendiri, meninggalkan Heechul yang masih harus mengawasi kelancaran kegiatan di balik panggung itu. Dan di sela acara menyendirinya itu, dia menemukan sosok makhluk tampan dengan tubuh terbentuk sempurna yang saat ini sedang memakai pakaian casual namun tetap berkesan sopan. Oliver 'Siwon' Barret. Tepat di saat Kibum tengah terpesona pada ketampanan Siwon, Siwon menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kibum dan sontak membuat Kibum tersipu malu karena sudah menatap orang diam-diam. Wajah Siwon pun sedikit merona karena melihat Kibum yang sudah dirias dengan sedemikian cantiknya, sebagai Jennifer Cavilleri.

"_Yeoppeo_," gumam Siwon yang tentu saja masih bisa didengar oleh Kibum yang sensitif.

"Aku ini _namja_, Siwon-ah," protes Kibum sambil merengut imut.

Siwon terkekeh. "Tapi kuakui kau sangat cantik, Kibum-ah. Sebagai Jenny ..." Perlahan tangan Siwon terulur dan mengelus rambut hitam Kibum yang sudah ditambahkan _hair extension_ agar terlihat lebih panjang, "... ataupun sebagai dirimu sendiri." Jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih kencang, dan terlihatlah semburat merah muda menghiasi pipi Kibum yang menjadikannya kontras terhadap kulitnya yang putih bersih.

"Kibum-ah, Siwon-ah, ayo sebentar lagi mau dimulai." Teriakan Yesung membuyarkan segala momen romantis yang tengah meliputi SiBum, yang tentu saja membuat mereka berdua mengumpat dalam hati kepada Ketua Klub Seni itu.

Tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun, Yesung segera beranjak melihat persiapan terakhir para penari latar yang akan mengiringi selama drama berlangsung. Donghae dan Eunhyuk, yang memimpin lima penari lainnya, terlihat sedang melemaskan kaki dan tangan mereka sebelum menari di atas panggung.

"Para penari siap?" tanya Yesung.

"Siap!" jawab Donghae dan Eunhyuk serentak, membuat Yesung tersenyum lega karena persiapan dramanya sudah berjalan lancar.

Sementara itu Heechul mendatangi sisi luar panggung, yang memang dibuat khusus untuk para pemain musik dan penyanyi. Disana terlihat Sungmin dan Henry yang sedang mempersiapkan alat musik mereka masing-masing – Henry dengan biola putihnya dan Sungmin dengan gitar pinknya –. Ryeowook, yang bertugas mengisi suara piano yang di dalam cerita akan dimainkan oleh Kibum, sedang melakukan pemanasan dengan memainkan piano tersebut dengan lagu-lagu ceria sekaligus menghibur orang-orang yang duduk di bangku penonton. Para penyanyi – Zhoumi, Kyuhyun, dan tiga orang lainnya – juga sedang mempersiapkan suara (?) mereka untuk menyanyikan lagu-lagu indah yang akan mengiringi drama musikal itu.

"Musik siap?" tanya Heechul.

"Siap," sahut mereka bersamaan.

* * *

##########

* * *

Drama musikal itu dibuka dengan adegan Oliver 'Siwon' Barret IV yang bertemu dengan Jennifer 'Kibum' Cavilleri di perpustakaan yang diiringi musik lembut kolaborasi dari piano Ryeowook dan biola Henry.

Adegan kedua hingga keenam adalah perjalanan cinta Ollie dan Jenny yang berakhir dengan penolakan kedua orang Ollie karena perbedaan status mereka yang berbeda jauh. Tanpa iringan piano di adegan kelima – karena sang pemain piano, Ryeowook, harus mengambil peran sebagai Lady Barret III –, drama musikal tersebut tetap berjalan indah diiringi oleh permainan alat musik gesek dan petik, beserta lagu-lagu yang dinyanyikan Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi, ditambah Yesung di beberapa adegan.

Adegan ketujuh adalah adegan yang paling menegangkan bagi Siwon dan Kibum. Adegan pernikahan tanpa gereja dan pendeta. Hanya ada ucapan sakral yang keluar dari bibir kedua mempelai, yang kemudian diakhiri secara normal – memakaikan cincin dan ciuman pernikahan –. Semua orang ikut berdebar-debar saat adegan paling krusial ini, bahkan semua penonton memekik bahagia saat adegan itu ditutup dengan ciuman kedua mempelai.

Adegan kesembilan, kesepuluh dan kesebelas menceritakan kehidupan Ollie dan Jenny setelah menikah selama tiga tahun. Namun sayangnya mereka belum dikaruniai keturunan, yang membuat Ollie membawa istrinya tersebut menemui dokter dan memeriksanya secara serius. Disini musik yang membuat suasana tegang dimainkan, karena disinilah sebuah kenyataan pahit akan terungkap.

Di adegan keduabelas, Jenny dinyatakan tidak dapat hamil dan yang lebih parah, dia menderita leukimia stadium akhir. Karena tidak memiliki biaya lagi, akhirnya Ollie dengan berat hati kembali menemui ayahnya untuk meminjam uang di adegan ketigabelas. Disinilah hati Oliver Barret III, ayah Ollie, pun luluh dan berbaik hati menolong anak dan menantunya itu.

Adegan keempat belas adalah adegan puncak, dimana Ollie menemui Jenny yang terbaring lemah di kamar rumah sakit dan Jenny pun meninggal di dalam pelukan Ollie. Lagu 'Love Story' yang dinyanyikan oleh Siwon dan diiringi Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi menambah kesan kesedihan di penutupan drama itu. Semua orang yang menonton drama itu pun menangis tersedu-sedu saat menonton akhir dari drama tragis itu.

* * *

##########

* * *

"Kibum _Oppa_, aktingmu keren banget."

"Siwon _Oppa_ tampan banget sebagai Ollie."

Para murid _yeoja_ dari Cheongbuk Dormitory High School berteriak-teriak sambil mengelilingi Kibum dan Siwon seakan mereka adalah artis terkenal. Tidak sedikit pula yang meminta tanda tangan bahkan foto bersama. Sepertinya menjadi pemeran utama dalam 'Love Story' telah menjadikan mereka artis dadakan di Cheongnam International High School.

Yang lain juga kebagian tenar. Ryeowook, Sungmin, dan Henry tengah dikelilingi para _yeoja_ yang kagum dengan kepiawaian mereka bermain alat musik. Tapi kebanyakan dari mereka hanya mencubit pipi ketiga makhluk manis nan imut itu karena terlalu gemas. Yesung, Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi pun jadi terkenal karena suara merdu ketiganya yang mengisi tiap adegan drama. Eunhyuk dan Donghae juga dielu-elukan karena kehebatan mereka saat menjadi penari latar di drama tersebut.

Cuma beberapa yang ketenarannya tak seberapa. Tak banyak yang mengerubungi Hangeng dan Kangin, karena mereka hanya berperan di beberapa adegan saja. Namun karena wajah mereka yang memang pada dasarnya tampan, sehingga masih ada yang terpesona dan mengidolakan mereka secara tiba-tiba. Leeteuk dan Heechul sama sekali tidak mendapatkan gangguan dari fans, karena memang mereka beraksi di belakang layar. Tapi yang patut mereka banggakan, mereka berdualah yang pertama kali diberi ucapan selamat atas keberhasilan drama musikal tahun ini oleh kepala sekolah Cheongnam International High School.

Kangin baru saja selesai memberi tanda tangan pada beberapa _yeoja_ yang menjadi 'fans dadakan'-nya, begitu pula Hangeng yang terus berada di sampingnya. Mengingat betapa ramainya keadaan di lapangan saat ini, Kangin terus mengedarkan pandangan mengawasi Ryeowook beserta ketiga rekannya. Sejak dimulainya drama musikal tadi, Kangin merasakan ada aura-aura yang tidak baik di sekitar panggung dan bangku penonton. Untungnya tak ada hal berbahaya yang menimpa tuan muda yang harus dia lindungi. Tapi tetap saja instingnya tak dapat dibohongi. Ya, beberapa pasang mata tengah mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka selama drama musikal berlangsung, dan itu bukanlah kabar bagus bagi keselamatan Ryeowook.

"Drama musikal kita sukses besar, ya?" Hangeng mencoba membuka pembicaraan dengan Kangin.

"Iya. Perjuangan kita tidak sia-sia." Kangin menanggapi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya awasnya.

"Aktingmu bagus, Kangin-ah. Suaramu juga."

"Ah, terima kasih. Tarian ciptaan _Gege_ juga sangat bagus. Cocok dengan dramanya."

Hangeng terkekeh.

Sementara itu, Leeteuk dan Heechul baru saja selesai berbincang dengan wali kelas mereka mengenai keberhasilan drama musikal yang digelar oleh Klub Seni. Terlihat wajah kedua _namja_ itu berseri-seri, karena banyaknya pujian yang mengalir dari Kepala Sekolah dan guru-guru yang mengajar di sekolah mereka. Bahkan beberapa guru dari Cheongbuk Dormitory High School, yang ikut menoton Festival Musim Semi yang diadakan Cheongnam International High School, juga memberikan _standing vocation_ untuk drama musikal tersebut.

"Dramus kita sukses besar, Teukie-ah!" jerit Heechul sambil memeluk Leeteuk.

"Drama musikal kita emang _daebak_!" seru Leeteuk sekencang-kencangnya.

"Ayo kita kasih tau yang lain," ajak Heechul.

"Nanti aja. Liat tuh, para pemainnya lagi sibuk sendiri." Leeteuk mengarahnya jari telunjuknya ke arah para pemain yang massih setia dikelilingi murid-murid _yeoja_ dari Cheongbuk Dormitory High School.

Heechul terkekeh. "Mendadak artis, nih."

"Yah mau gimana lagi? Akting mereka emang keren." komentar Leeteuk. "Eh, kayaknya Han _Gege_ dan Kangin ga sibuk tuh. Mau kasih tau mereka ga?"

Heechul berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk setuju. Mereka pun pergi menemui Hangeng dan Kangin yang tengah mengobrol santai sambil duduk-duduk di bawah sebuah pohon rindang.

"_Gege_, Kangin-ah!" sapa Leeteuk.

"Gimana? Apa kata guru-guru kita?" serobot Hangeng tanpa membalas sapaan Leeteuk.

"Tentu aja dramus kita dipuji-puji semua orang. Siapa dulu sutradara dan asistennya," jawab Heechul bangga sekaligus narsis.

"Yah, tapi akting Siwon dan Kibum juga hebat banget. _Chemistry_ di antara keduanya emang kuat." Leeteuk menambahi.

"Kalo akting kami berdua?" tunjuk Hangeng pada Kangin dan dirinya sendiri.

"Yah lumayan lah. _Gege_ emang pantas jadi Phil. _Gege_ kan orangnya lembut," puji Heechul yang tentu saja membuat pipi Hangeng merona hebat saat mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Suaramu saat menyanyi juga bagus, Kangin-ah," kata Leeteuk.

"Ah, benarkah? Terima kasih," balas Kangin sambil tersenyum manis. Semburat merah menghiasi wajah Leeteuk saat melihat senyuman Kangin yang hanya ditujukan untuknya.

Heechul yang tidak mengerti dengan perubahan di wajah Hangeng dan Leeteuk pun langsung menyela, "Kalian berdua kenapa? Muka pada merah gitu. Kepanasan ya? Apa mau kubeliin minum?"

*Kyaaaa, Chulppa disini lugu banget ... jadi gregetan*

Kangin – yang tentu saja langsung mengerti situasi – hanya terkekeh mendengar pernyataan Heechul yang begitu polos. "Ya, kami memang haus, sih _Hyung_."

"Oh, oke." Heechul pun pergi untuk membeli minuman. Kangin menepuk bahu Hangeng dan memberi isyarat supaya pergi menemani Heechul. Tentu saja usul tak langsung itu ditanggapi dengan wajah antusias seorang Tan Hangeng.

Segera setelah kepergian Hangeng dan Heechul, suasana canggung kembali menyergap kedua insan itu. Entah mengapa Leeteuk tidak mampu membuka pembicaraan yang cukup berarti saking gugupnya, sedangkan Kangin masih tetap dalam keadaan waspada. Diam yang hampir tak berkesudahan itu pun akhirnya menghilang saat Kangin mencoba mengajak Leeteuk berbicara, karena keheningan itu terasa kurang nyaman baginya.

"_Hyung_ lelah?"

"Tentu aja aku capek banget. Tapi karena drama musikal ini berhasil dengan baik, aku rasa capek sedikit juga nggak apa-apa."

"Ini semua berkat kerja keras Kibum, Heechul _Hyung_ dan Teukie _Hyung_ juga."

"_Ani_. Kau salah" Leeteuk menggeleng cepat. "Drama musikal ini bisa berhasil bukan hanya karena pengaturan peran dari Kibum dan Chulie, bukan hanya karena aku yang mengatur tata panggung dan segala kelengkapan drama. Drama musikal ini bisa begitu dinikmati oleh semua orang karena semua pihak yang terlibat di dalamnya. Kerja sama yang apik antara para pemain, penari latar, pemusik dan penyanyi itulah yang menyebabkan drama musikal kita ini berjalan lancar, sehingga semua orang menyukainya."

"_Ne_. Kau benar, _Hyung_."

Mereka pun kembali saling diam.

"Jadi ... apa masuk Klub Seni cukup menyenangkan buatmu?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Yah ... ini cukup menyenangkan juga. Aku bisa mengekspresikan bagian diriku yang lain disini."

"Bagian yang ... lain?" Leeteuk mengernyit bingung.

Tapi tak ada tanggapan lebih lanjut dari Kangin, sehingga Leeteuk pun tak berani untuk menanyakannya lebih jauh. Sudah aman, kata Kangin dalam hati.

Tanpa basa-basi, dia merangkul bahu Leeteuk dan berkata, "Han _Gege_ dan Heechul _Hyung_ kelihatannya lama. Ayo kita susul saja."

Leeteuk yang merasakan pipinya semakin merona karena rangkulan itu hanya bisa mengangguk kaku.

* * *

##########

* * *

"Ish, Chullie _Hyung_ kemana sih?" gerutu Kibum yang tengah membereskan peralatan untuk drama musikal bersama rekan-rekannya yang lain.

Yap. Semua anggota Klub Seni sedang sibuk membereskan peralatan dan kostum yang mereka pakai untuk drama musikal mereka. Sebagian membereskan yang berada di belakang panggung, sebagian lagi membawanya ke ruang Klub Seni di Gedung Klub.

"Iya. Teukie _Hyung_ dan Han _Gege_ juga hilang. Jangan-jangan mereka sengaja bikin kita beres-beres sendiri," sambung Henry sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kita harus segera membereskan semua ini sebelum gelap," kata Sungmin untuk menenangkan Henry dan Kibum.

"Hei, apa semua tata panggung sudah dibawa?" tanya Yesung.

"Sudah, _Hyung_. Tinggal angkut kostum," jawab Siwon yang baru saja tiba setelah membawa barang ke ruang Klub Seni bersama Zhoumi, Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Eh, ada Heechul _Hyung_ dan Han _Gege_!" seru Ryeowook riang.

"Hai, semuanya," sapa Hangeng.

"Lho, kok Teukie nggak ada juga?" tanya Heechul sambil melirik kesana kemari.

"Teukie _Hyung_ dan Kangin-ah dari tadi nggak ada disini, _Hyung_. Kami pikir mereka lagi sama kalian," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Nggak kok," elak Heechul sambil melemparkan minuman yang dia beli bersama Hangeng ke arah setiap orang satu per satu. "Kami malah pikir mungkin dia udah kesini duluan. Makanya kami nyusul kesini."

"Aneh ya? Teukie _Hyung_ kan bukan orang yang suka lepas tanggung jawab," kata Eunhyuk setelah meminum minuman yang diberikan Heechul.

"Mungkin dia lagi ngurus sesuatu. Atau mungkin dipanggil guru barangkali." Donghae mencoba membuat hipotesis sendiri.

* * *

...

"Kangin-ah, bukannya kita harus kembali? Nanti yang lain pada nungguin," sela Leeteuk. Saat ini dia dan Kangin sedang berada di lapangan belakang sekolah, yang boleh dibilang cukup sepi.

"Sebentar lagi, _Hyung_. Aku sedang mencari inspirasi," kata Kangin datar.

Leeteuk tak mampu menolak keinginan Kangin yang masih ingin berada di tempat itu lebih lama. Dia pun tak ingin melewatkan setiap detik waktunya bersama _namja_ yang sudah mengambil hatinya itu. Walaupun dia tak begitu mengerti dengan alasan Kangin mengajaknya ke tempat ini – mencari inspirasi yang tentu saja tidak diketahui Leeteuk –, tapi dia tetap menemani Kangin dengan senang hati.

"Kangin-ah."

"Hmm?" hanya gumaman Kangin yang menjawab panggilan Leeteuk.

"Aku jadi ingin tahu kehidupanmu sebelum masuk sekolah asrama ini."

Kangin cukup terkejut saat Leeteuk menanyakan hal itu. Jujur saja, Kangin bukanlah orang yang pandai menjaga rahasia. Tidak seperti Sungmin, yang bisa menjaga rahasia dengan sangat baik dan selalu menjadi tempat para sahabatnya mencurahkan hati. Bisa-bisa dia membongkar semua misinya di hadapan _namja_ yang memiliki senyum malaikat di sampingnya ini.

"Yah ... kehidupanku tidak begitu menarik ... _Hyung_." Kangin sedikit kikuk saat menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk.

"Bagaimana dengan keluargamu?"

"Keluarga?" Kangin tampak berpikir-pikir. "_Appa_ seorang tentara. _Eomma_ seorang ibu rumah tangga. Aku tidak punya saudara. Saudara jauh, aku tidak begitu tahu."

Leeteuk terkekeh. "Singkat banget. Ah, baiklah. Ceritakan tentang sekolahmu, teman-temanmu."

"Aku selalu bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Sungmin, Siwon dan Zhoumi. Kami berempat sudah dekat sejak kami kecil, karena orang tua kami saling mengenal. Hanya mereka teman yang kupunya. Jujur aku tidak begitu pandai bergaul dulu."

"Lalu Ryeowookie?" tanya Leeteuk semakin penasaran.

Kangin menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Bagaimana menjelaskan hubungan Ryeowook dengan mereka berempat? "Kami ... bertemu dengan Ryeowook ... saat sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Yah, kami ... harus mewawancarai ayahnya saat itu. Dan ... yah, kami jadi akrab setelahnya."

"Gitu ya?" Kelihatan Leeteuk tak curiga dengan cerita bohong Kangin, terlihat dari tingkahnya yang cukup polos itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan _Hyung_ sendiri?"

"Kau ingin tahu tentang aku?" tanya Leeteuk dengan mata berbinar-binar sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Baik, aku akan menceritakannya untukmu dengan senang hati. Keluargaku adalah keluarga kecil yang bahagia. _Appa_-ku membuka sebuah _café_ yang cukup laris di Myeongdong, dan _Eomma_ membantu _Appa_ mengurus cafe itu. Aku punya seorang Noona, Park Inyoung _Noona_. Dia satu tahun lebih tua dariku, jadi hubungan kami cukup dekat. Kalau sahabat ... yah kau pasti sudah tahu siapa sahabat-sahabatku. Aku sudah cerita padamu saat di ruang kesehatan waktu itu kan? Di sekolah aku punya banyak teman, dan aku tidak begitu suka pelajaran eksak. Aku suka pelajaran seni, karena itu aku bergabung di Klub seni. Aku suka bermain piano, dan karena aku tak begitu mahir, saat ini aku sedang belajar piano pada Ryeowook ..."

Dan Leeteuk terus mengoceh, membeberkan segala hal tentang hidupnya, kesukaannya, dan masih banyak hal lainnya yang ia ceritakan pada Kangin. Sedangkan Kangin tersenyum senang mendengar _namja_ di sampingnya berceloteh panjang lebar. Paling tidak, celotehan Leeteuk dapat menenangkan pikirannya sejenak.

* * *

##########

* * *

Ryeowook dan Sungmin baru saja selesai membereskan perlengkapan milik Klub Seni yang dipakai untuk drama musikal mereka. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam, dan mereka sudah melewatkan setengah jam dari waktu yang disediakan untuk makan malam. Salahkanlah Leeteuk yang entah mengapa tak kunjung kembali ke ruang Klub Seni, padahal perlengkapan drama berada di bawah tanggung jawabnya. Anggota yang lain juga sudah kelewat lelah, sehingga Ryeowook yang terlalu baik hati langsung menawarkan diri untuk menggantikan tugas Leeteuk. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sungmin ikut membantu _namja_ mungil itu, karena harus selalu ada yang menjaga Ryeowook selama dua puluh empat jam. Zhoumi dan Siwon juga ingin membantu, namun bantuan yang ditawarkan kedua _namja_ tampan itu ditolak secara halus oleh Ryeowook, dengan alasan mereka berdua sudah terlalu lelah setelah bertugas mengangkut perlengkapan dari lapangan ke ruang Klub Seni.

"Minnie, apa kita masih sempat makan malam ya?" tanya Ryeowook sambil memandangi jam tangannya.

"Mungkin. Kalau kita terlambat, kita masih boleh memasak sendiri di kantin asrama," jawab Sungmin.

Ryeowook mengangguk-angguk. "Eh, aku jadi penasaran lho. Teukie _Hyung_ kemana ya? Gak biasanya dia ."

Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahu, tak tahu. "Mungkin dia lelah sampai tertidur di kamarnya."

"Ah, mungkin juga ya. Aku dengar dari Han _Gege_, Teukie _Hyung_ itu memang mudah banget ketiduran."

Sungmin memandangi hasil kerja keras mereka membereskan perlengkapan di gudang ruang Klub Seni. "Semuanya sudah beres. Ayo kita kembali," ajak Sungmin seraya mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Ryeowook bangkit.

Uluran tangan itu tentu saja disambut dengan antusias oleh Ryeowook. Dan mereka berdua pun segera keluar meninggalkan ruang Klub Seni.

* * *

...

Sungmin dan Ryeowook berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju gedung asrama sekolah. Mereka menikmati setiap langkah sambil bercerita panjang lebar, yah walaupun sesungguhnya Ryeowook-lah yang lebih banyak berbicara dibandingkan dengan Sungmin. Mereka harus melewati lapangan sepakbola _outdoor_ dan gedung asrama guru sebelum mencapai gedung asrama mereka sendiri. Namun di tengah perjalanan, Sungmin kembali merasakan sensasi dingin di tengkuknya.

"Ada apa, Minnie?" tanya Ryeowook bingung saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang memancarkan ketegangan.

"_Ani_." Sungmin menggeleng pelan, tak ingin membuat Ryeowook khawatir. "Ayo kita berjalan lebih cepat. Aku sudah lapar."

Ryeowook pun mengangguk setuju. Dia pun sudah merasa perutnya melilit minta diisi sejak tadi sore. Sungmin mengaitkan tangannya melingkari bahu Ryeowook untuk membantu _namja_ mungil itu menyamai langkah cepatnya.

"Minnie, katakan ada apa," pinta Ryeowook yang nampak semakin bingung melihat tingkah Sungmin yang terlihat semakin terburu-buru.

"AWAS MENUNDUK!" teriak Sungmin tiba-tiba.

.

DOORRR !

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**From the author ...**

Annyeong hasaeyo, readers ^^

Ini hanya sebuah usaha republish dari author leenahanwoo. Dan hanya satu harapan author, mudah-mudahan cerita author tidak dihapus lagi oleh admin FFn. Amin !

Akhir kata, would you mind to review ?

* * *

:::::::::::::::

* * *

**Review replies**

**nurul . infinitygirldewii **: Iya, OTP FF ini semua official pair SuJu. Gomawo atas review-nya.

**blue minra** : hehe, makasih sudah suka FF ini. Gomawo atas review-nya.

**bumranger89 for chap 2, 3 & 4** : Iya, momen-nya keluar perlahan-lahan aja ya. Gomawo atas review-nya.


	6. Chapter 6 Raid

**Title : [Love Protection] Chapter 6 – Raid**

**Genre : Shounen-ai, yaoi, friendship, romance, suspense on this chapter**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered with 3.052 words**

**Author : leenahanwoo**

**Cast : All Member Super Junior + Zhoumi & Henry**

**Warning : YAOI ! Don't like don't read ! OOC abiz, jadi jangan flame gw karena karakter tak sesuai aslinya !**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior members belong to God and themselves ... This story and OC are mine**

* * *

Sepasang _namja_ nampak sedang berdiri canggung berhadap-hadapan di depan sebuah pintu kamar. Mereka hanya saling mengalihkan pandangan karena gugup untuk memandangi mata masing-masing. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin menghentikan momen indah mereka, namun tetap saja berdiri tak jelas seperti ini tak akan ada gunanya.

"Err ... kalau begitu, aku ... kembali ke dorm A dulu, Teukie _Hyung_. _Gomawo_ sudah menemaniku sore ini." Sang _namja_ yang lebih muda berkata dengan gugupnya.

"Ah ... ne. _Cheonma,_ Kangin-ah." Leeteuk menjawab sambil menebar _angelic smile_-nya, yang membuat Kangin menahan nafas saking kagumnya.

"Sungguh kau tak mau makan malam dulu, _Hyung_?" tanya Kangin.

"_Ani_. Aku ga lapar, kok." Leeteuk menggeleng. "Dan ... istirahatlah, Kanginnie."

Kangin merasakan sebuah perasaan membuncah jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya saat Leeteuk memanggilnya dengan sapaan intim seperti itu. "Kau juga, _Hyung_. Selamat malam."

Raut wajah Leeteuk terlihat memancarkan rasa kecewa saat Kangin bergerak menjauhi dirinya. Namun kekecewaan itu segera berganti dengan perasaan bahagia saat Kangin membalikkan badan dan tersenyum padanya. Sebuah senyuman yang ditujukan hanya untuknya.

* * *

...

Kangin segera berlari ke pintu masuk gedung asrama begitu keluar dari Asrama Blok B dan menemukan Siwon dan Zhoumi yang sudah bersiaga sambil menyiapkan kaliber masing-masing. Setelah melihat Kangin telah tiba, mereka langsung berlari keluar gedung dan menyusuri jalanan setapak menuju ke gedung asrama guru dan lapangan sepakbola _outdoor_.

"Samar-samar aku mendengar suara tembakan tadi," kata Kangin di sela-sela larinya.

"Kami juga," sahut Zhoumi. "Untung saja kami sedang berada di ruang santai lantai satu, sehingga bisa langsung ke pintu keluar."

"Aku harap Ming dan Wookie baik-baik saja," doa Siwon dengan wajah cemas yang tak mampu disembunyikan.

* * *

##########

* * *

Ryeowook menangis sesegukan sambil memeluk Sungmin erat-erat. Sementara Sungmin melindungi badan Ryeowook dari kemungkinan terkena tembakan. Saat ini mereka tengah bersembunyi di balik tribun penonton di lapangan sepakbola _outdoor_. Mata Sungmin memancarkan kekhawatiran, serta dalam hati mengutuk keteledorannya meninggalkan kaliber kesayangannya di kamar asrama. Andai saja dia tak begitu sibuk untuk urusan drama musikal itu, mungkin Sungmin masih mau membawa kaliber-nya itu untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Tenanglah, Wookie. Semua akan baik-baik saja," bisik Sungmin di telinga Ryeowook.

"Tapi ... hiks ... kau terluka, Minnie." Ryeowook membalas dengan isakan tertahan.

Sungmin menatap lengan kirinya yang mengucurkan darah segar. Sekarang dia merutuki kecepatannya dalam menghindari serangan lawan. Sungmin memang _sharpshooter_ nomor dua di kelompoknya, namun karena kondisi fisik yang tak begitu kuat membuatnya sedikit lebih lambat dibandingkan sahabat-sahabatnya. Namun untung saja tadi Sungmin melindungi Ryeowook dengan tubuhnya. Jika tidak, _namja_ mungil itu bisa dipastikan takkan selamat dari serangan beruntun itu. Ya, tembakan-tembakan itu, yang walaupun ditembakkan secara acak-acakan dan tak tentu arah, bisa-bisa melukai entah bagian tubuh Ryeowook yang mana.

"Aku tak apa, Wookie." Sungmin sedikit meringis karena sakit yang mendera lengannya. "Won-ah akan mengobatiku."

Perkataan Sungmin sepertinya dianggap angin lalu oleh Ryeowook. Buktinya dia malah semakin terisak mendengar ringisan Sungmin.

Untunglah tak sampai lima menit mereka bersembunyi di tempat itu, Sungmin melihat siluet ketiga rekannya yang tengah berlari ke arah lapangan. Dua di antaranya, Zhoumi dan Kangin, segera berlari ke arah persembunyian orang yang menembaki Sungmin dan Ryeowook tadi. Sementara Siwon berlari ke arah tribun penonton.

"Ming!" Siwon sedikit berteriak saat mendekati Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat luka di lengan kiri Sungmin.

"Minnie terluka ... hiks ... karena melindungiku ... hiks," lapor Ryeowook yang masih juga terisak.

"Kau tak apa Ming?" tanya Siwon sambil memeriksa luka Sungmin.

"Hanya luka kecil." Sungmin kembali meringis tatkala Siwon tak sengaja menyentuh luka itu.

"Lukanya tak dalam," kata Siwon sambil bernapas lega. "Kita kembali ke asrama. Aku akan mengobatimu."

Mereka pun segera pergi ke gedung asrama siswa. Siwon memapah Sungmin, sementara Ryeowook berusaha menghentikan tangisnya agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan. Untunglah tak ada seorangpun di ruang tengah lantai satu, sehingga mereka bisa masuk tanpa diketahui siapapun. Namun apa daya. Saat tiba di depan pintu kamar Siwon dan Ryeowook, mereka malah dikejutkan oleh kehadiran seseorang yang tak mereka harapkan.

"Ada apa ini?" sahut Yesung yang berdiri tegak di depan kamar no. 3 itu.

* * *

...

Kangin dan Zhoumi bersiaga sambil menggenggam kaliber mereka masing-masing seerat mungkin. Orang – atau orang-orang – yang menembaki Ryeowook, tak salah lagi berasal dari pepohonan rimbun yang berada di sekitar asrama guru. Entah mengapa tak ada satupun guru yang mendengar suara tembakan itu. Salah satu hal yang menjadi pertanyaan besar di hati mereka berdua.

Baru saja mereka akan mengambil satu langkah lagi, tembakan-tembakan kembali meluncur secara membabi buta ke arah Zhoumi dan Kangin. Namun Zhoumi dan Kangin dapat menghindari serangan beruntun itu dengan gerakan cepat dan segera berlindung ke semak-semak terdekat untuk berlindung.

Di tempat persembunyian itu Zhoumi mengamati serangan beruntun yang masih dilancarkan oleh penembak itu. Dengan senyum meremehkan, Zhoumi berkata kepada Kangin,

"Kangin-ah. Tolong kau alihkan perhatian orang itu dengan balas menembaki mereka. Aku akan menyusup lebih jauh."

Kangin langsung mengangguk dan melemparkan serangan balik ke arah pepohonan itu. Sementara Kangin mengalihkan perhatian, Zhoumi mengendap-endap menuju samping bangunan asrama guru yang terlihat begitu lengang. Ya, dari tempat itu, Zhoumi bisa melihat jelas orang – dan yang lebih tepat, dua orang – yang menjadi lawan mereka.

"_Stupid guys_," gumam Zhoumi. Dan dengan sekali mengarahkan kalibernya, Zhoumi langsung menembakkan dua peluru sekaligus.

* * *

_#SiWook Room – Room no. 3, Dorm A_

Yesung masih setia mengelus pucuk kepala Ryeowook yang baru saja tertidur lelap setelah menangis cukup lama. Tak dapat dipungkiri, _namja_ mungil itu begitu _shock_ melihat keadaan Sungmin yang terkena luka tembakan akibat melindungi dirinya dari serangan orang-orang jahat itu. Untunglah Siwon cukup profesional dalam hal obat-mengobati. Dia dengan mudahnya mengeluarkan peluru yang melukai lengan Sungmin tanpa membuat Sungmin menjerit kesakitan. Memang peluru itu tak begitu dalam, sehingga memudahkan Siwon melakukan pekerjaannya. Namun tetap saja, darah Sungmin cukup banyak terkuras, membuat _namja_ manis itu terlihat begitu pucat.

"Won-ah!" sahut Sungmin lemah.

"Jangan banyak bicara dulu, Ming." Siwon menginterupsi. "Minimal biarkan aku selesai memasang perban ini dulu."

Ya, saat ini Siwon sudah selesai mengobati luka Sungmin dan sedang melilitkan perban pada luka itu. Untuk mempercepat pembekuan darah, Siwon memberikan obat herbal yang dioleskan di luka tersebut, juga menambahkan ramuan herbal untuk diminum Sungmin agar darahnya lebih cepat kembali berproduksi.

"Apa Wookie baik-baik saja?" Tentu saja Sungmin harus mengetahui keadaan Ryeowook, karena Sungmin, sebagai ketua kelompok, memiliki tanggung jawab yang lebih besar terhadap orang yang harus mereka lindungi.

"Dia sudah tertidur, kurasa," jawab Siwon setelah melirik sekilas ke bagian atas kamar. "Yesung _Hyung_ kelihatannya cukup telaten menjaga Wookie."

Sungmin tersenyum sambil menghela nafas lega setelah mendengar jawaban Siwon. "Ya, dia memang menjaga Wookie dengan baik."

"Kau akan kembali ke kamarmu?"

"Tentu. Segera setelah Mi dan Woon-ah kembali."

* * *

...

Zhoumi menatap jasad kedua orang yang tak diketahui siapa namanya itu dengan dahi mengkerut. Kangin baru saja selesai menghubungi kantor agensi tempat mereka bekerja sebagai _bodyguard_ untuk membantu mengurus kedua jasad tersebut, karena pada dasarnya mereka tak punya wewenang untuk memusnahkan korban pertarungan apapun.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Ketua Besar," kata Kangin pada Zhoumi. "Dia akan segera mengirimkan beberapa orang untuk mengurus mereka."

Zhoumi masih berkutat memandangi kedua jasad itu, membuat Kangin ikut memperhatikan apa yang tengah diamati Zhoumi. Namun dia tak menemukan sesuatu yang berarti pada kedua orang yang sudah hampir mencelakakan Ryeowook.

"Ada apa Mi?" tanya Kangin akhirnya.

"Aku merasa pernah melihat kedua orang ini."

"Dimana? Kapan?" Rasa ingin tahu Kangin mulai muncul.

"Entahlah." Zhoumi menerawang jauh sambil menatap langit malam yang makin membiru, menunjukkan waktu yang semakin larut. "Aku hanya merasa familiar dengan wajah-wajah ini."

Kangin hanya menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu, Mi. Bagiku mereka cukup asing."

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku." Zhoumi berusaha menepiskan prasangkanya yang entah akan terbukti benar atau tidak.

* * *

...

Tak lama berselang, yang ditunggu Sungmin dan Siwon pun memasuki kamar no. 3 itu. Zhoumi terlihat menerawang, sementara Kangin lebih banyak menundukkan kepalanya.

"Semua sudah beres?" tanya Siwon setelah Zhoumi dan Kangin duduk bersila di lantai bersama Siwon.

"Orang-orang suruhan Ketua Besar sudah mengurus jasad kedua orang itu." Kangin yang menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Ming?" Zhoumi menatap Sungmin yang masih tergolek lemah di ranjang Siwon.

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing, Mi. Aku rasa anemia-ku kambuh karena terlalu banyak kehilangan darah."

"Pertahanan lapis kedua kita diruntuhkan dengan sekali serang." Siwon yang akhirnya memimpin rapat rahasia kelompok. "Sepertinya mereka sudah cukup banyak mempelajari pergerakan kita."

"Aku merasakan ada beberapa orang yang mengawasi kita selama drama musikal berlangsung, Won-ah." Kangin mengutarakan hal yang mengganjal pikirannya sejak tadi sore. "Tapi mengapa hanya dua orang yang bergerak?"

"Mereka tak ingin terburu-buru," sahut Zhoumi masih dengan tampang berpikir. "Mereka ingin mengetahui sejauh mana kemampuan kita dan secepat apa pergerakan organisasi yang menaungi kita. Mereka cukup licik."

"Begitukah?" Siwon tampak berpikir. "Lalu apa ada menarik selama pertarungan tadi?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Tidak ada satupun guru di asrama guru. Semua guru kelihatannya pergi keluar sekolah untuk merayakan keberhasilan festival musim semi ini. Mereka berdua benar-benar memanfaatkan keadaan ini untuk menyerang Wookie," jelas Kangin.

"Ah, lalu bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang menyerang Wookie?"

"Mereka hanya bawahan kelas teri. Kemampuan mereka bahkan masih jauh di bawah Woon-ah." Zhoumi menjawab dengan nada meremehkan campur kesal karena tak menghadapai lawan yang seimbang.

"Tapi sayangnya dia berhasil melukai Ming. Kelihatannya mereka tahu betul Ming tak membawa kalibernya hari ini." Siwon menambahkan.

Kedua rekannya mengangguk, menyetujui pendapat Siwon.

"Kata Mi, dia merasa familiar dengan mereka berdua." Kangin langsung menyela.

"Benarkah itu, Mi?"

Zhoumi mengangguk. "Aku merasa aku pernah melihat mereka. Entah kapan dan dimana. Ya, mereka tampak familiar."

"Kita akan meminta pendapat Ketua Besar tentang kedua orang itu nanti," kata Siwon.

Yesung yang memang masih berada di bagian atas kamar mendengar semua pembicaraan itu baik-baik. Banyak hal yang tak dia mengerti, perlu banyak penjelasan mengenai hal tersebut. Maka untuk menghilangkan rasa ingin tahunya, mau tak mau dia menuruni tangga dan menyahut,

"Jadi, apa ada yang bisa menjelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi disini?"

Sontak ketiga orang yang masih sibuk berdiskusi menoleh ke arah Yesung yang masih berdiri di dua anak tangga terakhir.

"Bagaimana bisa ...?" Kangin tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya, terlalu terkejut dengan kehadiran teman sekamarnya di tengah-tengah rapat rahasia mereka itu.

* * *

_#KyuMin Room – Room no. 4, Dorm A_

Kyuhyun baru saja mematikan PSP-nya dan membaringkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan saat terdengar tiga kali ketukan pintu. Dia tak lagi melihat Sungmin setelah _namja_ manis itu memisahkan diri dari rombongan Klub Seni karena ikut membantu Ryeowook membereskan perlengkapan di gudang ruangan klub. Mungkinkah itu Sungmin? tanyanya dalam hati. Dengan segera dia membukakan pintu kamarnya.

Betapa terkejutnya dia saat menemukan teman sekamarnya yang terlihat amat pucat di dalam gendongan Siwon. Ditambah pula dengan raut wajah Siwon yang penuh kecemasan.

"Minnie kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih tak mampu bergerak menatap keadaan Sungmin.

"Dia ... errr ... sedikit terluka," jawab Siwon. "Tapi tak perlu khawatir, aku sudah mengobatinya."

Siwon membawa Sungmin ke tempat tidurnya di bagian atas kamar, sementara Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti dari belakang, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Kyu-ah," panggil Siwon selagi membantu Sungmin berbaring.

"Ya?"

"Bisa buatkan sesuatu untuk dimakan? Ming harus meminum obatnya, tapi aku rasa dia belum sempat makan malam tadi."

Seperti disihir oleh kata-kata itu, Kyuhyun langsung berlari keluar kamar dan pergi ke kantin asrama. Walaupun dengan kemampuan memasak pas-pasan, paling tidak Kyuhyun bertekad akan berusaha membuatkan sesuatu yang layak makan untuk Sungmin.

Siwon hanya terkekeh pelan sambil menggeleng. "Kelihatan anak itu bersikap baik padamu, Ming."

Sungmin tersenyum tipis, karena rasa sakit masih mendera kepala dan juga lengannya. "Kyu memang selalu bersikap baik padaku."

"Ingat, suruh Kyu untuk membantu meminum obatmu ini," jelas Siwon sembari meletakkan ramuan obat herbalnya di nakas samping tempat tidur Sungmin. "Dan kau harus pastikan meminum obat ini sampai habis. _Arra_?"

"_Arrasseo_, Won-ah. Kau ini cerewet sekali, persis seperti Choi _Ahjumma_."

"Ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri, Ming." Siwon tersenyum manis, memperlihatkan _dimple_ di kedua pipinya.

"Apa Ketua Besar tahu aku terluka?"

"Aku rasa Kangin belum sempat memberitahunya."

"Aku harap dia tak tahu keadaanku." Sungmin kembali meringis, menahan rasa sakit yang kembali menggerogoti lengannya. "Aku tak ingin dia mencemaskanku disini. Bisa-bisa dia langsung berlari kemari dan mengacaukan segalanya."

"Tapi kau harus memberitahunya kapan-kapan," saran Siwon.

"Ya, jika aku sempat memulai pembicaraan 'Ayah dan Anak' bersamanya nanti."

Mereka berdua pun tertawa kecil.

* * *

_#Dorm Kitchen, 1st floor_

Kyuhyun menatap isi kulkas dengan mata membulat kosong. Sungguh, dia tak tahu makanan apa yang harus dia buatkan untuk Sungmin. Isi kulkas itu penuh dengan makanan mentah, tentu saja. Dan dia tak mengerti cara memasak. Bahkan memasak ramyeon saja dia masih harus empat hingga lima kali mencoba, barulah dia mendapatkan rasa ramyeon standar. Ah, dia juga tidak ingin dibunuh Shin Nari _Ahjumma_, istri Shin Donghee _Ahjussi_, gara-gara menghabiskan bahan makanan di kulkas dapur asrama siswa.

"Lagi ngapain sih Kyu?" tanya sebuah suara dari balik punggung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati duo fishy-myolchii tengah menatapnya intens. "Kalian sendiri lagi ngapain?" Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun malah membalikkan pertanyaan kepada si penanya, Lee Hyukjae.

"Tentu saja ingin membuat makanan. Kami lapar." Sang _fishy prince_-lah yang menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Kalian mau masak apa?"

"Gak masak kok. Masih ada nasi di _rice cooker_, dan daging, sayuran serta _kimchi_ yang bisa kami pakai. Kami akan membuat _bibimbap_." Sekarang giliran Eunhyuk yang menjawab.

Aha! Sebuah ide brilian muncul di kepala Kyuhyun. Ide yang tak begitu jelek, namun apa salahnya dicoba? "Err ... boleh gak kalo aku minta _bibimbap_ buatan kalian? Sedikit aja kok. Boleh ya?"

Kedua makhluk di hadapan Kyuhyun hanya mengernyitkan dahi. "Kenapa kami harus membagi makanan kami buatmu? Apa untungnya buat kami?" Si makhluk pelit nan perhitungan Eunhyuk bertanya dengan sinis.

"Lagian, sejak kapan kau suka makan malam-malam begini? Ga kayak biasanya," kata Donghae dengan polosnya.

Oh, oh. Ayo Kyuhyun, berpikir cepat. "Aku juga lagi lapar. Tadi pas makan malam aku makan terlalu sedikit." Alasan bodoh dan terlalu dibuat-dibuat, rutuknya dalam hati.

"_Jinjja_?" tanya Eunhyuk masih dengan nada sinis yang sama.

Kyuhyun mengangguk takut-takut. Tak disangka tatapan _partner in crime_-nya selama ini bisa begitu menusuk jika sedang mencurigai sesuatu seperti itu

"Sudahlah, Hyukkie _chagi_. Bagi aja dikit. Kasian juga ngeliat si Kunyuk kelaperan. Nanti badannya yang kurus dan kurang gizi itu bisa keliatan tambah kurus dan jelek."

HECK! Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin sekali menggiling si manusia ikan ini dan menjadikannya bakso ikan untuk menu sarapan pagi besok. Tapi demi makanan untuk Sungmin, dia rela di-_bully_ – untuk malam ini saja – oleh pasangan beda spesies ini.

Dan begitulah hasil perjuangan Kyuhyun. Semangkuk _bibimbap_ buatan Koki HaeHyuk yang – entah bagaimana bisa – telah menjadi makanan lezat.

* * *

_#KangSung Room – Room no. 1, Dorm A_

"Jadi Wookie itu ...?" Yesung menggantung kalimatnya.

"Iya, Ye _Hyung_," kata Kangin. "Tuan muda Ryeowook adalah putra tunggal Kim Hwang Shik, calon kuat untuk pemilihan Perdana Menteri kita mendatang. Karena itulah, kami berada disini. Untuk melindunginya. Kami berempat adalah _bodyguard_-nya."

"Kami disini tidak untuk mengganggu ketenteraman tempat ini. Malah sebenarnya kami diuntungkan dengan menyembunyikan tuan muda Ryeowook di tempat ini. Tapi kami tak menyangka masih akan ada penyusup yang mencoba mencelakai tuan muda," lanjut Zhoumi.

Semua hal ini benar-benar membuat seorang Kim Jong Woon pusing tujuh keliling. Sekolahnya dimasuki penyusup, ketenangan sekolah dan murid-muridnya bisa terancam. Dan terlebih lagi, yang menjadi sasaran para penjahat itu adalah orang yang disayanginya. Apalagi yang bisa membuatnya lebih stres seperti ini?

"Kalian ... sungguh akan melindungi Wookie kan?" tanya Yesung dengan tatapan penuh harap. "Kalian nggak akan membiarkan siapapun mencelakai Wookie kan?"

Kangin menggeleng. "Kami akan selalu melindungi tuan muda Ryeowook, beserta semua orang yang berada di sekolah ini. Semua adalah tanggung jawab kami. Jadi _Hyung_ tidak perlu khawatir lagi."

Yesung menghela napas lega. Paling tidak dia bisa merasa lebih tenang dengan adanya mereka berempat yang sudah pasti akan selalu melindungi Ryeowook.

"Dan kami harap _Hyung_ dapat merahasiakan tentang kami dari semua orang. Ini penting untuk menjaga pergerakan kami."

"Tentu saja aku akan menjaga rahasia kalian." Yesung mengangguk yakin. "Akan berbahaya jika ada yang mengetahui tentang masalah ini."

* * *

_#KyuMin Room – Room no. 4, Dorm A_

"Makananmu sudah siap, Minnie-ah." Kyuhyun meletakkan mangkuk berisi _bibimbap_ itu di atas nakas dan segera menghampiri Sungmin yang masih tergolek lemah di ranjangnya.

"Kepalaku pusing, Kyu." Sungmin menolaknya secara halus.

"Tapi kau harus makan. Obat dari Siwon harus diminum kan?" bujuk Kyuhyun. Namun bujukan itu hanya ditanggapi dengan gelengan lemah dari Sungmin.

"Aku suapi ya?" Tak ada jawaban dari Sungmin atas tawaran itu, dan tentu saja dianggap sebagai persetujuan oleh Kyuhyun.

Dan dimulailah perjuangan Kyuhyun menyuapi Sungmin yang awalnya ditolak keras oleh Sungmin sendiri. Namun pada akhirnya bujukan dan rayuan Kyuhyun berhasil baik. Sungmin mau memakan _bibimbap_ – hasil Kyuhyun merendahkan diri pada duo HaeHyuk – itu , walaupun dalam jumlah yang amat sedikit. Kyuhyun terus berusaha membujuk Sungmin hingga isi mangkuk itu habis setengahnya.

"Beneran kau nggak mau makan lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun untuk terakhir kali setelah melihat porsi bimbimbap yang tinggal setengah dari jumlah awalnya.

Sungmin mengangguk. Perutnya sama sekali tak bisa diajak bekerja sama jika sakit tengah mengunjunginya seperti ini

"Kalo gitu, saatnya kau minum obat, Minnie-ah." Kyuhyun meletakkan mangkuk itu kembali ke atas nakas dan mengambil ramuan herbal yang sudah Siwon siapkan untuk diminum Sungmin setelah makan. Sungmin meminum obat itu dengan enggan, karena baunya yang sedikit aneh dan rasanya yang – tentu saja – lebih aneh lagi. Namun Siwon bilang ini harus dihabiskan kan? Jadi Sungmin akan berusaha meminumnya walau minuman itu penuh dengan segala keanehan.

"Anak pintar," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hendak membawa mangkuk bekas makan Sungmin ke kantin asrama, namun tangan Sungmin yang dengan cepat meraih pergelangan tangannya membuat Kyuhyun segera menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Biarkan saja mangkuk itu," sahut Sungmin dengan suara setengah berbisik. Entah karena sakit yang masih menderanya atau karena rasa malu yang membuat semburat merah timbul di kedua pipinya.

"Aku akan cepat kembali, Minnie-ah," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"_Ani_, Kyu." Sungmin kembali menggeleng lemah. "Aku tak ingin kau pergi. Temani saja aku disini."

Berdebar-debar. Hati Kyuhyun seakan sedang membalap di _high speed circuit_ saat Sungmin memintanya untuk tidak meninggalkannya sendirian. Bahkan Sungmin sendiri menatapnya dengan mata sayu yang penuh harap. Benar-benar tak pernah terbayangkan oleh Kyuhyun bahwa Sungmin yang biasanya mandiri dan bersikap sedikit dingin itu akan membutuhkan dirinya untuk menemani Sungmin.

"Baiklah."

Hanya itu yang bisa Kyuhyun katakan saat ini. Dia merasa begitu gugup dan canggung sehingga rasanya lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar mengucapkan kata-kata. Akhirnya dia kembali meletakkan mangkuk dan gelasnya ke atas nakas dan duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur Sungmin.

Tak ada satupun suara yang keluar dari bibir mereka berdua. Hanya terdiam lama, sambil meresapi keberadaan masing-masing. Tangan Kyuhyun begitu setia mengusap pucuk kepala Sungmin, berharap usapan penuh kasih sayang itu dapat mengurangi sakit kepala yang sudah menyerang Sungmin sejak tadi. Sementara Sungmin menutup matanya, merasakan setiap sentuhan lembut yang diberikan Kyuhyun kepadanya. Sungguh, usapan Kyuhun jauh lebih menyembuhkan daripada segala obat yang pernah Sungmin makan selama ini.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**From the author ...**

Annyeong hasaeyo, readers ^^

Ini hanya sebuah usaha republish dari author leenahanwoo. Dan hanya satu harapan author, mudah-mudahan cerita author tidak dihapus lagi oleh admin FFn. Amin !

Akhir kata, would you mind to review ?

* * *

:::::::::::::::

**Review replies**

**desroschan** : Ini chap selanjutnya udah di update. Gomawo atas review-nya.

**violin diaz** : Pertanyaannya udah terjawab di chap ini kan ^^ ? Hehehe. Gomawo atas review-nya.

**dhianelf4ever** : Ne. Gomawo atas review-nya.

**hana ryeong9** : Pertanyaannya udah terjawab di chap ini ya. Gomawo atas review-nya.

**futari chan** : Ne, ini udah dilanjutin. Gomawo atas review-nya.

**cherrizka980826** : Ne, ini udah dilanjutkan kok. Gomawo atas review-nya.

**K my name** : Annyeong. Masih inget donk. Chingu kan pembaca setia LP ^^ Ne, mudah-mudahan ga dihapus lagi. Gomawo atas review-nya.


	7. Chapter 7 Tighten Our Hearts

**Title : [Love Protection] Chapter 7 – Tighten Our Hearts**

**Genre : Shounen-ai, yaoi, friendship, romance**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered with 3.015 words**

**Author : leenahanwoo**

**Cast : All Member Super Junior + Zhoumi & Henry**

**Warning : YAOI ! Don't like don't read ! OOC abiz, jadi jangan flame gw karena karakter tak sesuai aslinya !**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior members belong to God and themselves ... This story and OC are mine**

* * *

##########

* * *

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak serangan tiba-tiba itu terjadi. Keadaan Sungmin sudah hampir pulih, walaupun dia masih sering mengeluhkan lengannya yang ngilu saat digerakkan secara mendadak. Kyuhyun pun selalu berada di dekatnya, diikuti Siwon yang bertugas sebagai dokter pribadi Sungmin. Ryeowook dikawal lebih ketat oleh Kangin dan Zhoumi, ditambah juga dengan Yesung yang entah mengapa sejak kejadian itu seakan tak mau berpisah jauh-jauh dari Ryeowook.

"Minnie, tanganmu sudah sembuh belum?" tanya Ryeowook sambil memperhatikan lengan Sungmin yang terlihat masih terbalut perban dari balik pakaian seragamnya. Saat kedua makhluk imut itu mengobrol hangat, KyuSung dan SiKangMi malah sibuk membicarakan masalah pria dewasa. (Soal pekerjaan dan uang, maksudnya *jangan mikir yadong dulu eoh*)

"Hampir sembuh. Won-ah merawatku dengan baik." Sungmin menjawab sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Ryeowook dengan penuh kasih sayang layaknya saudara.

"Dan Kyu juga menjagamu dengan baik eoh?" Ryeowook menggoda Sungmin dan tentu saja menimbulkan rona kemerahan di pipi Sungmin serta seulas senyum di bibirnya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Wookie?" tanya Sungmin setelah berhasil menutupi wajahnya yang merona.

"Eh?" Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Yesung _Hyung_ juga menjagamu dengan baik." Sungmin memperjelas ucapannya.

Sekarang Ryeowook yang wajahnya memerah seperti tomat matang.

"Eh ... i-itu ..."

Gugup. Seumur hidup Ryeowook baru kali dia merasa segugup itu. Bahkan di resital terakhirnya, dia tak pernah merasa terlalu gugup saat di panggung. Namun kali ini? Hanya karena mengingat bahwa seorang Kim Jong Woon yang begitu memperhatikannya mampu membuat merasa sangat gugup seperti ini. Dan wajahnya? Oh ya ampun, dia bahkan tak berani membayangkan seberapa panas suhu wajahnya saat ini.

Melihat Ryeowook yang salah tingkah di depannya, Sungmin langsung mengembangkan senyum termanis di bibirnya. Masih terus mengusap kepala Ryeowook, dia berkata, "Aku senang ada Yesung _Hyung_ yang akan menjagamu selain kami."

"Apa maksudmu, Minnie?" Ryeowook mendongak, menatap Sungmin dengan mata yang menyiratkan ketakutan. Ah, jangan bilang bahwa ...

"Kami berempat tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Wookie. Kami akan selalu menjagamu. Percayalah." Sungmin segera menepis pemikiran Ryeowook yang tidak-tidak, membuahkan senyum terukir di bibir tipis Ryeowook.

"Tapi kenapa Minnie bilang Sungie _Hyung_ akan menjagaku juga?"

"Karena kami hanya menjaga fisikmu, Wookie."

Oke, kelihatannya Ryeowook tengah tertular penyakit leletnya Yesung. Dia baru akan mencerna perkataan Sungmin saat Sungmin melanjutkan,

"Dan Yesung _Hyung_ yang akan menjaga hatimu."

Oh, oh. Kelihatannya perkataan Sungmin sukses membuat wajah Ryeowook semakin merah padam.

* * *

##########

* * *

"Hoi, kucing kecil. Kau lagi ngapain disini?"

Oke, siapapun disana, janganlah membuat dirimu tampak seperti orang gila dengan mengajak seekor kucing kecil yang tersesat mengobrol seakan-akan dia akan mengerti apa yang kau katakan.

Tapi sepertinya tak semua orang yang menganggap orang yang tengah mengelus-elus sayang kepala kucing kecil itu sebagai orang kurang waras yang mungkin tak punya teman bermain. Buktinya, sang pangeran dari negeri seberang itu terus saja tersenyum melihat tingkah sang pujaan hati yang masih berusaha membuat kucing kecil malang itu nyaman di pelukannya. Tak dipungkirinya, seorang Kim Heechul yang disebut-sebut sebagai Cinderella jadi-jadian sekalipun bisa bersikap lembut pada makhluk rapuh seperti kucing kecil yang entah mengapa bisa sampai tersesat ke dalam Cheongnam International High School.

"Kau kesasar eoh?" tanya Heechul lagi sambil mengelus punggung sang kucing di dalam dekapannya.

Oh sudah cukup sang pangeran China bersembunyi di balik pohon hanya untuk menjadi _stalker_ dadakan demi _namja_ kelewat cantik yang telah merebut hatinya. Dengan langkah sepelan mungkin, dia mendekati Heechul yang masih berkutat dengan kucing kecilnya.

"Kasian kucingnya."

Heechul menoleh dengan wajah terkejut dan mendapati seorang Tan Hangeng berdiri di belakangnya dan tengah menatapi kucing kecil di pelukan Heechul dengan intens. Heechul memiringkan kepalanya dan membuat wajah itu terlihat berjuta kali lebih imut dari biasanya.

"Kita harus kembalikan dia."

Hangeng menunjuk ke arah kalung yang dipakai kucing kecil itu sebagai tanda pengenal. Heechul langsung mengarahkan tangannya untuk melihat apa yang ada di kalung itu. Dan benar saja, sebuah nama beserta alamat tempat pemilik kucing itu tinggal tertulis di bandul kecil yang menjuntai pada kalung itu.

"Snowy," Heechul menyebutkan nama yang tertera di bandul kalung itu sambil tersenyum. "Nama yang bagus."

...

"Kamu suka kucing, Chullie?"

Ah, itu hanya alasan seorang Tan Hangeng demi mencairkan suasana hening yang melingkupi dirinya bersama Kim Heechul setelah mengembalikan kucing kecil itu ke pemilik aslinya. Tentu Hangeng sudah tahu semua hal tentang Heechul dari sahabat baiknya, Leeteuk, bukan?

"Iya. Aku suka kucing dari dulu." Raut wajah Heechul yang penuh senyum saat mengatakan kesukaannya pada kucing langsung berubah cemberut saat berkata, "Tapi sayang di sekolah asrama nggak bisa pelihara kucing."

Hangeng tertawa pelan.

"Setelah lulus nanti, aku yakin kamu akan melihara kucing banyak-banyak buat pelampiasan."

Heechul hanya tersenyum kalem.

"Eh, kok kamu nggak sama Teukie sih?"

Hangeng menoleh bingung kepada Heechul. Mengapa jadi membahas Leeteuk sih? batin Hangeng tak suka.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ya kan kalian itu suami istri yang nggak pernah lepas satu sama lain," ucap Heechul dengan polosnya.

Mata Hangeng membulat sempurna mendengar perkataan Heechul yang terlampau polos itu. Ah, jangan bilang kalau ...

"Kamu ... kamu kira aku ini ... pacar Teukie?"

"Tentu aja. Semua orang juga nganggep kalian kayak gitu kan."

Ah, sepertinya memang Heechul dan semua orang sudah salah persepsi atas hubungan persahabatan Hangeng dan Leeteuk yang terlampau dekat. Tapi Leeteuk dan Heechul juga sama dekatnya eoh? Mengapa hanya mereka berdua yang digosipkan pacaran? Apa karena Heechul dan Leeteuk sama-sama tergolong '_namja_ manis' di sekolah? Hangeng benar-benar tak habis pikir.

"Tapi kami nggak ada hubungan apa-apa, Chullie. Sungguh." Hangeng mencoba menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini kepada Heechul. Namun reaksi Heechul hanya menatap Hangeng dengan mata penuh kepolosan sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Oh oh, dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana detak jantung Hangeng saat melihat _aegyo_ imut yang tengah dipancarkan Heechul padanya.

"Ah, nggak percaya."

Hanya itu yang diucapkan Heechul sebelum melenggang pergi meninggalkan Hangeng yang masih cengo akibat _aegyo_ dadakan yang dia buat plus kesalahpahaman Heechul terhadap hubungannya dengan Leeteuk yang sesungguhnya tak jauh berbeda dengan hubungan antara Heechul dan Leeteuk. Astaga, lalu bagaimana Hangeng bisa menjelaskan semua itu pada Heechul yang kelewat keras kepala tapi juga polos itu?

* * *

##########

* * *

Suara piano berdenting dengan merdunya di sudut ruangan Klub Seni. Lagu Romance dari OST Autumn Tale menjadi lagu utama yang sedang dimainkan sang pianis. Wajah sang pianis terlihat semakin manis dengan raut serius ditambah matanya yang tertutup, meresapi setiap alunan nada indah yang dia ciptakan melalui tuts-tuts piano berwarna putih tersebut. Seorang _namja_ manis lainnya, yang menjadi murid sang pianis muda, memperhatikan setiap ketukan permainan piano itu dengan seksama. Lagu kali ini sedikit modern, sehingga warna nadanya berbeda dengan lagu klasik yang biasa ia mainkan, membuatnya sedikit kesulitan beradaptasi. Sehingga mau tak mau dia harus belajar ekstra keras untuk bisa memainkan lagu modern semahir _namja_ manis di hadapannya.

Permainan indah piano itu diakhiri dengan tepuk tangan dari sang murid, ditambah empat orang lainnya yang menjadi penonton tetap acara kursus-yang-biasanya-berubah-menjadi-resital-mini itu.

"_Daebak_. Wookie memang _daebak_!" seru _namja_ berpipi tembem nan imut dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Henry Lau.

"Woah, aku gak yakin bisa bermain piano sehebat dirimu, Wookie," sahut _namja_ manis yang sedari tadi duduk di samping Ryeowook. Murid sang pianis, Park Jung Soo alias Leeteuk.

"Aih _Hyung_, aku kan ga sehebat itu." Wookie merendah sambil tersenyum manis. "Permainan piano Teukie _Hyung_ dan Henry juga bagus kok."

"_No, it's not_." Henry menggeleng tak setuju. "Wookie yang paling hebat dalam bermain piano."

"Aish, nggak usah bertengkar deh. Permainan kalian semua hebat kok!" sahut _namja _bermata sipit yang sedari tadi berada di barisan penonton. Kim Jong Woon alias Yesung. Lama-lama jengah juga dia melihat ketiga makhluk manis itu berdebat hal yang tak penting seperti itu.

"Ye _Hyung_ benar," sela Zhoumi.

"Kalian semua pintar bermain piano," lanjut Kangin.

Oh oh. Dua dari ketiga _namja_ manis yang berada di sana merona hebat saat dipuji kedua makhluk tinggi nan tampan itu.

"Ayo, Teukie _Hyung_. Kau latihan main piano lagi." Henry duluan yang mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan sembari berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu.

"A-ah. _Ne_." Cepat-cepat Leeteuk mengambil posisi di depan piano, sementara Ryeowook menyingkir ke barisan penonton dan duduk di sebelah Yesung.

Leeteuk mulai berlatih memainkan lagu yang diajarkan Ryeowook tadi. Beberapa kali dia melakukan kesalahan. Namun Ryeowook dengan sabar mengajarinya hingga Leeteuk berhasil memainkannya dengan sempurna, tanpa cela sedikitpun.

Sesi kursus gratisan itu ditutup setelah Ryeowook, Leeteuk dan Henry selesai berdiskusi tentang musik, hal rutin yang selalu mereka lakukan setiap hari. Memiliki minat yang sama membuat mereka semakin akrab dengan sendirinya. Karena hari sudah semakin sore, Kangin menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Leeteuk kembali ke kamarnya di Asrama Blok B. Sementara Zhoumi sudah kembali ke kamarnya bersama Henry lima belas menit sebelum Leeteuk dan Kangin berjalan berdampingan ke arah Asrama Blok B. Tinggallah Yesung dan Ryeowook yang masih berada di ruang Klub Seni karena Ryeowook masih harus membereskan partitur-partitur nada miliknya.

"Wookie-ah," panggil Yesung pada Ryeowook yang sedang duduk di hapadannya, menyusun urutan partitur nada.

"Ya, _Hyung_?"

"Aku ingin sekali melihatmu bermain piano."

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya, tak mengerti.

"Tapi kan _Hyung_ sudah sering melihat permainanku."

Yesung menggeleng.

"Di resital resmimu. Aku ingin melihatmu bermain piano di resitalmu sendiri."

Seketika itu juga, senyum paling manis mengembang di wajah Ryeowook.

"Aku janji aku akan mengundang _Hyung_ kalau aku bisa menggelar resital lagi nanti."

Yesung ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. Dengan lembut, jemari Yesung menyentuh pipi Ryeowook dan mengelusnya dengan sayang.

"Berjanjilah bahwa aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan kau undang pada acara resitalmu. Dan pastikan bahwa aku berada di deretan bangku terdepan. Sehingga saat permainanmu berakhir, aku bisa menjadi orang pertama yang akan bertepuk tangan paling kencang atas permainan indahmu."

Ryeowook menggenggam jemari Yesung yang berada di pipinya, meresapi setiap rasa hangat yang dipancarkan oleh sentuhan itu. Betapa dia merasa begitu nyaman dan terlindungi setiap terlibat kontak fisik dengan sang kepala Asrama Blok A itu.

"Ye _Hyung_."

"Ya, Wookie-ah?"

"Berjanjilah _Hyung_ tidak akan meninggalkanku sendiri dan akan selalu melindungiku disini."

Yesung mengeluarkan senyum termanis yang penuh dengan ketulusan saat menjawab, "Tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, _chagi_. _Yaksokhae_."

* * *

##########

* * *

Mandi sore. Bagi Zhoumi, kegiatan itu adalah ritual yang menyenangkan di sore hari. Menyegarkan pikirannya, dan juga badannya yang terkadang letih setelah melaksanakan tugasnya sepanjang hari. Terkadang dia berpikir, mengapa dia bertahan dengan keputusannya untuk ikut bergabung di agensi penyewaan pengawal pribadi yang dimiliki oleh ayah Sungmin? Apa hanya karena Sungmin adalah sahabat baiknya, sehingga di saat Sungmin diharuskan bergabung ke dalam agensi itu, dia pun ikut masuk untuk melindungi sahabat baiknya itu? Tentu saja bukan hanya itu alasan yang mendasari keputusan Zhoumi. Ayah Zhoumi juga mantan tentara yang juga tergabung sebagai salah satu petinggi di agensi itu, sehingga dengan sukarela dia ikut bergabung ke dalam agensi penyewaan pengawal pribadi itu. Siwon dan Kangin juga ikut bergabung dengan alasan yang kurang lebih sama dengan Zhoumi.

Baru saja Zhoumi selesai memakai bajunya, sayup-sayup terdengar suara isakan. Sangat pelan. Andai saja Zhoumi bukan _bodyguard_ yang terlatih, mungkin suara itu takkan terdengar olehnya. Didorong rasa penasaran, Zhoumi menaiki tangga untuk ke bagian atas kamar untuk memeriksa apakah benar suara isakan pelan yang didengarnya berasal dari tempat itu.

Dan benar saja. Zhoumi menemukan teman sekamarnya itu sedang berbaring tertelungkup di atas tempat tidur dan suara isakan yang – kedengarannya – teredam oleh bantal di bawah wajahnya. Dengan hati-hati, Zhoumi mendekati Henry dan memegang bahu Henry yang terasa bergetar karena menangis.

"_What's going on_?" tanya Zhoumi lembut.

Tak ada jawaban. Henry masih terlalu sibuk menahan tangisnya. Dan tentu saja hal ini membuat Zhoumi tergerak untuk merengkuh mahkluk rapuh di hadapannya ini. Zhoumi pun menarik Henry ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Sssh, _it's okay_. _Everything's gonna be alright_." Zhoumi mencoba membuat Henry merasa lebih tenang di dalam pelukannya, sambil mengusap-usap punggung _namja_ kelewat imut itu.

Perlu beberapa menit lamanya bagi Zhoumi untuk menenangkan tangisan Henry. Setelah Henry terlihat sedikit lebih tenang, barulah Zhoumi berani bertanya kembali,

"Ada apa?" tanya Zhoumi dengan nada selembut mungkin.

"Aku rindu ... hiks ... keluargaku." Zhoumi tetap diam sampai Henry melanjutkan. "Harusnya saat musim panas ini ... hiks ... aku bisa bertemu mereka ... hiks ... tapi mereka pergi meninggalkanku ... hiks."

Zhoumi mengerti perasaan Henry. Hanya bertemu sesekali dengan keluarga lengkapmu juga selalu dialami Zhoumi. Ayah Zhoumi sibuk mengurus agensi dan ibunya membuka usaha di luar negeri, membuat Zhoumi terkadang merasa kesepian di rumahnya sendiri.

"Memangnya mereka pergi kemana?"

"Kanada. Mengunjungi nenek ... hiks ... disana."

Zhoumi tersenyum. Betapa kekanakannya makhluk menggemaskan yang berada di pelukannya saat ini.

"Mochi tak suka jika keluargamu pergi tanpa mengajakmu?"

"Tentu aja gak suka." Henry mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat kadar keimutannya naik beratus-ratus persen. "Aku juga ingin pergi berlibur dan menikmati libur musim panas nanti."

"Sudahlah. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Zhoumi kembali mengusap punggung Henry dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. "Aku berjanji aku akan mengajakmu menikmati liburan musim panas yang menyenangkan. Jadi jangan bersedih lagi."

Mata Henry membulat tak percaya. "_Really_? _You really will do it for me_?"

Zhoumi mengangguk. "_I promise_."

* * *

##########

* * *

Sungmin menghirup wangi rangkaian bunga yang tengah digenggamnya dalam-dalam. Semilir angin berhembus melewati sela-sela rambutnya, membuat helaian rambut hitam legamnya melambai dengan lembut. Ini hari yang sakral bukan? Namun Sungmin tetap bertahan untuk tidak menitikkan air mata barang satupun.

"Ming," panggil Siwon seraya mendekati Sungmin dan menyerahkan benda kecil yang selalu dipakai Sungmin untuk hari sakral ini. Namun yang dipanggil hanya bergumam kecil, masih tetap dalam kegiatannya meresapi harum bunga berwarna putih bersih itu.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Sungmin dan Siwon berada hanya bisa menatap semua yang dilakukan kedua sahabat itu. Sungguh dia tak begitu mengerti apa yang tengah mereka lakukan. Siwon hanya bilang 'ini adalah harinya'. _Oh yeah_, w_hat the hell is that_?

Setelah beberapa saat mengacuhkan Siwon yang masih setia berada di sampingnya, akhirnya Sungmin menoleh dan mengambil benda yang berada di telapak tangan Siwon. Sebuah pemantik api.

Siwon mundur perlahan membiarkan Sungmin melakukan ritual tahunannya, dan memilih berdiri berdampingan dengan Kyuhyun yang belum melepaskan pandangannya dari Sungmin sedetik pun.

Sungmin menghidupkan pemantik itu, dan membakar bunga mawar putih yang berada di genggamannya. Butuh beberapa menit hingga bunga itu terbakar sempurna dan menjadi abu yang begitu halus dan rapuh. Dan abu bunga itu perlahan-lahan terbang ke langit, bersamaan dengan aliran angin yang menerpa ketiga insan yang sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah mereka.

"Apa sih yang dilakukan Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon dengan rasa ingin tahu yang begitu besar.

Namun apa yang ditanyakan Kyuhyun sama sekali tak dihiraukan Siwon. Sedikit mengesalkan Kyuhyun, memang. Namun apa daya, sang _namja_ sempurna itu tengah terbuai oleh pemandangan indah yang berada di sisi lain taman itu. Sesosok makhluk manis dengan rambut hitam pekat dan kacamata putih yang bertengger di hidungnya yang mancung telah menyihir mata seorang Choi Siwon agar tak lagi berkedip.

Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai singkat saat mengetahui objek yang tengah mengalihkan seluruh pikiran Siwon. Dengan perlahan dia menepuk bahu Siwon dan berkata,

"Kejarlah malaikat salju itu. Jangan biarkan sang malaikat kembali ke surga."

Ah, sebuah sihir lainnya yang meluncur dari mulut Kyuhyun membuat badan Siwon bergerak dengan sendirinya menuju sosok malaikat – bagi Siwon – yang sedang begitu fokus membaca buku di bangku taman dan dipayungi oleh rimbunnya pepohonan taman belakang sekolah.

Sementara Siwon tersihir oleh malaikat salju di sisi seberang taman, Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin yang kelihatannya telah selesai melaksanakan – yang disebut Siwon sebagai – ritual tahunan Sungmin. Walaupun begitu, sang ketua kelompok belum ingin beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan masih betah memandangi langit sambil menikmati angin.

"Jam makan siang sudah hampir selesai, Minnie."

"Iya, aku tahu."

Jawaban singkat yang terkesan datar. Namun hal itu tak mematahkan semangat Kyuhyun untuk membuat Sungmin lebih terbuka padanya.

"_Gwaenchanha_?"

Bagus, kali ini Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kyu. Jangan khawatir." Suara Sungmin lebih melembut saat menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Ditambah pula dengan senyuman manis di bibir Sungmin. Ah, Kyuhyun rasanya hampir meleleh dibuatnya.

Mereka berjalan pelan-pelan, kembali ke gedung sekolah utama. Mengisi waktu dengan obrolan singkat, sampai pada pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ingin ditanyakan Kyuhyun sejak awal.

"Tadi itu ... kau melakukan apa?"

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Senyum bahagia yang sedari tadi terkembang lebar berganti dengan senyuman lirih yang menyakitkan.

"_Mian_, aku ..."

"_Gwaenchanha_, Kyu," potong Sungmin cepat.

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak pada Sungmin karena sudah menanyakan hal yang bukan urusannya. Ah, dia merasa menyesal sekarang.

"Mau ... kuceritakan satu hal?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dalam, membuat Kyuhyun otomatis menganggukkan kepalanya.

...

Atap gedung sekolah. Disinilah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada. Melewatkan satu dua jam pelajaran demi bersama Sungmin, mendengarkan apa yang ingin Sungmin ceritakan pada Kyuhyun.

"Orang tuaku dulunya tergabung dalam Tentara Nasional. Mereka disebut-sebut sebagai pasangan tentara paling fenomenal di Ketentaraan, dikarenakan kemampuan mereka yang berada di atas rata-rata dari semua tentara yang ada. _Appa_ seorang ahli strategi perang nomor satu, dan _Eomma_ adalah _sharpshooter_ terbaik."

"Mereka selalu mendapat misi-misi sulit bersama-sama, kemudian saling jatuh cinta dan menikah. _Eomma_ berhenti dari Ketentaraan setelah aku lahir. Sementara _Appa_ tetap meneruskan pekerjaannya di tentara, terutama untuk pengawalan anggota keluarga kerajaan. Namun itulah awal mimpi buruk kami."

"Saat aku berumur 5 tahun, sebuah hal tak terduga terjadi. Semua pengawal anggota keluarga kerajaan diteror oleh sekelompok orang yang membenci anggota kerajaan dan orang-orang pemerintahan. Semacam teroris. Semuanya diliputi rasa cemas, termasuk keluarga kami. Aku ingat saat itu _Eomma_, aku, dan semua anggota keluarga pengawal anggota kerajaan harus hidup dalam persembunyian setiap hari."

"Namun suatu hari mereka berhasil menemukan kami. _Eomma_ sempat melawan, dengan kemampuan _sharpshoot Eomma_ yang belum berkurang sedikitpun. Namun pada akhirnya _Eomma_ kalah, karena banyaknya orang-orang yang menyerang kami. Untunglah Tentara Nasional segera mengirimkan bala bantuan dan berhasil mengusir kelompok teroris itu. Namun _Eomma_ tak berhasil diselamatkan. _Eomma_ gugur karena menolong kami semua. Sejak kejadian itu, Appa mengundurkan diri dari Ketentaraan."

Kyuhyun terpana mendengar cerita Sungmin. Betapa beratnya hidup Sungmin, jika ingin dibandingkan dengan hidupnya yang selalu tenang sejak kecil. Namun yang lebih mengagumkan, Sungmin sama sekali tidak menangis saat menceritakan semua itu. Hanya matanya yang terlihat sendu dan memancarkan kerinduan.

"_Eomma_ sangat menyukai bunga mawar putih. Jadi setiap peringatan hari kematiannya, aku selalu membakarkan bunga mawar putih untuk _Eomma_. Aku tidak begitu sering mengunjungi makam _Eomma_, karena _Eomma_ dimakamkan di kampung halamannya di Gwangju."

Ah, itulah ritual yang dilakukan Sungmin tadi. Kyuhyun kelihatannya sudah mulai mengerti.

"_Mianhe_." Kyuhyun merasa sedikit bersalah karena sudah menanyakan hal yang menyedihkan seperti ini.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku tak apa, sungguh."

Terdiam lagi beberapa saat.

"Suatu hari nanti, aku ingin mengunjungi makam _Eomma_ bersamamu. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada _Eomma_."

Kyuhyun tersentak. Mengunjungi _Eomma_ Sungmin? Bersamanya? Memperkenalkan Kyuhyun pada _Eomma_-nya?

"Aku ingin _Eomma_ mengenal orang yang kusukai," lanjut Sungmin spontan.

Seketika itu juga Kyuhyun merasa dunia berhenti berputar.

* * *

TBC

* * *

**From the Author ...**

Annyeong hasaeyo, readerdeul ^^

Ini hanya sebuah usaha republish dari author leenahanwoo. Dan hanya satu harapan author, mudah-mudahan cerita author tidak dihapus lagi oleh admin FFn. Amin !

Akhir kata, would you mind to give any review here ?

* * *

:::::::::::::::

**Review Replies**

**cha** : Iya, KyuMin mesti so sweet donk. Gomawo atas review-nya.

**dhianelf4ever** : Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo atas review-nya.

**namikazeuzumaki . kushina** : Iya, mau update di FFn dulu, baru di WP dilanjutin. Gomawo atas review-nya.

**futari chan** : Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo atas review-nya.

**desroschan** : Iya, yang di WP harus barengan publish dengan FFn, jadi yang di WP ditunda dulu. Gomawo atas review-nya.

**violin diaz** : Iya, ini republish. Gomawo atas review-nya.

**guest** : kyuminshipper137, gomawo suka dengan ceritanya. Blog author ada di Author's Note di chapter 1 FF ini. Gomawo atas review-nya.

**hana ryeong9** : Ne, hwaiting. Gomawo atas review-nya.


	8. Chapter 8 Second Attack Who is He?

**Title : [Love Protection] Chapter 8 – Second Attack ... Who Is He?**

**Genre : Shounen-ai, yaoi, friendship, romance, suspense in this chapter**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered with 3.035 words**

**Author : leenahanwoo**

**Cast : All Member Super Junior + Zhoumi & Henry**

**Warning : YAOI ! Don't like don't read ! OOC abiz, jadi jangan flame gw karena karakter tak sesuai aslinya ! Alur lambat, jadi yang pada bosen, author minta maaf !**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior members belong to God and themselves ... This story and OC are mine**

* * *

##########

* * *

Duduk di bangku taman yang terbuat dari besi bercat coklat keemasan dan dibuai oleh angin yang bertiup melalui pepohonan rindang di taman belakang sekolah. Disinilah seorang Choi Siwon berakhir dalam beberapa – sore – hari ini. Membaca beberapa buku pengobatan tradisional yang baru saja dikirimkan oleh salah seorang rekan sesama ahli pengobatan, sambil bersantai memandangi langit sore yang berubah jingga. Ataukah memandangi pemandangan malaikat salju yang dengan setia duduk di sebelahnya? Sang malaikat masih serius menekuni buku-buku novel – tua, kelihatannya – yang sudah menjadi cemilannya sehari-hari.

Terkadang mereka berdua begitu larut dalam diam, sampai keduanya memutuskan untuk kembali ke gedung asrama siswa karena gelapnya malam telah menghampiri kedua insan itu. Namun ada pula saatnya mereka berbincang – walau sesaat – mengenai buku apa yang sudah mereka baca dan berdiskusi tentangnya panjang lebar.

"Siwon-ah."

Merasa terpanggil, Siwon segera menoleh ke samping. "Ya, Kibum-ah?"

"Menurutmu apa yang menarik dalam hidup ini?"

Siwon menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit, berpikir.

"Saat kita melakukan apa yang kita suka, maka hidup akan menjadi sangat menarik untuk dilalui."

"Lalu ..." Kibum tampak sedikit enggan saat melanjutkan, "... apa kau sudah melakukannya?"

Siwon mengangguk. "Apa yang kulakukan saat ini adalah apa yang aku sukai. Karena itu aku merasa hidupku selalu menarik untuk dijalani." Siwon kembali menoleh ke arah Kibum. "Bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Kibum-ah? Apa yang kau sukai?"

"Aku suka membaca, dan aku selalu meluangkan waktu untuk menyempatkan diri membaca buku-buku novel yang menarik. Aku juga suka dengan dunia akting. Karena itu aku ikut Klub Seni, untuk mengasah kemampuan beraktingku."

"Dan apakah hidupmu jadi lebih berarti setelah melakukan apa yang kau suka?"

Kibum mengangguk dengan semangat. Senyum yang amat manis terlukis di wajahnya yang begitu putih. Membuat Siwon – sekali lagi – terpana dengan wajah indah sang malaikat yang – entah sejak kapan – memenuhi sebuah ruang spesial di hatinya.

"Lalu ... apa hanya buku dan drama yang kau sukai?"

Ambigu. Kibum tak berani menjawab pertanyaan dari Siwon. Ingin sekali ia menjawab, 'Tentu. Ada seseorang yang aku sukai saat ini, dan dia tepat berada di sampingku.'. Tapi rasanya _cool image _yang sudah terpatri di dirinya menahan bibirnya untuk mengucapkan hal spontan seperti itu.

"Aku ..."

* * *

##########

* * *

Ruang santai lantai satu Gedung Asrama Siswa di hari minggu sore itu terlihat sedikit – agak, sesungguhnya – ramai karena kebanyakan siswa yang tidak pergi berjalan-jalan keluar akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk berkumpul di ruangan ini. Salah satu contohnya adalah duo fishy-myolchii bersama pangeran tampan dari negeri China yang – kelihatannya – sedang menciptakan gerakan-gerakan tarian baru untuk _dance competition_ antar sekolah di musim panas nanti. Ketiga _dancing machine_ itu ditonton oleh Heechul, yang entah mengapa sedang merasa bosan dan tak sengaja menemukan pertunjukan – yang menurutnya – menarik di ruang santai itu. Di sudut lain ruangan itu, Ryeowook, Yesung, Sungmin dan Kangin sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah dengan khusyuk.

Mari kita fokus pada pertunjukan kecil dari para _dancing machine_ dahulu.

"Tap, tap. Satu, dua, tiga. Putar, geser, putar, loncat."

Eunhyuk dan Donghae mengikuti gerakan tarian Hangeng dengan mudah. Sepertinya keduanya memang dilahirkan dengan bakat menari yang sangat baik. Hal itu membuat Heechul terpana melihat kepiawaian mereka dalam menari. Mereka bertiga terlihat kompak sekali, benar-benar sudah seperti berada dalam satu jiwa untuk urusan tari-menari ini.

"Yap, aku rasa cukup dulu deh. Kalian juga keliatannya udah capek." Hangeng berbaik hati menghentikan latihan yang melelahkan itu karena Donghae dan Eunhyuk terlihat sudah sangat berkeringat.

"Ya, _Gege_," sahut keduanya sambil menghempaskan badan mereka berdua ke lantai.

Hangeng tersenyum melihat kedua orang yang sudah dianggapnya seperti _dongsaeng_-nya sendiri itu. Biar bagaimanapun mereka sudah bekerja cukup keras untuk mendapatkan gerakan tari yang sempurna. Jadi tak ada salahnya untuk beristirahat sejenak. Hangeng melangkahkan kaki ke arah Heechul yang duduk di salah satu sofa sambil memeluk sebuah kantung plastik. Dan Heechul memberikan Hangeng kantung itu dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Ini?" Hangeng menatap tak percaya pada apa yang diberikan Heechul padanya.

"Minuman buat kalian bertiga. Kalian pasti capek. Dari tadi latihan nari, tapi gak istirahat-istirahat juga."

Minuman pemberian Heechul beserta pernyataan polosnya membuat hati Hangeng berbunga-bunga.

"Go-_gomawo_."

Oh oh, Hangeng merasa seperti melayang ke angkasa saking gugupnya dipandangi oleh sang pujaan hati.

"Tapi harusnya Teukie ya yang ada disini."

BRUK! Rasanya baru saja Hangeng terhempas kembali ke bumi saat Heechul mengatakan hal itu. _Namja_ ini benar-benar ...

"Chullie-ah."

"Hmm?"

"Aku benar-benar ga ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Teukie, Chullie." Hangeng menunjukkan wajah memelasnya. Sungguh, dia benar-benar ingin meluruskan pandangan Heechul terhadap hubungan persahabatannya dengan Leeteuk.

"Udah kubilang ga percaya, Han." Heechul masih bersikukuh dengan pendapatnya. Astaga, betapa keras kepalanya Kim Heechul ini.

"Kami cuma bersahabat aja."

"Kalian cocok kok. Udah tenang aja, aku suka kalo kalian bersama."

HECK! Hangeng sudah mulai menyusun rencana untuk gantung diri di pohon bonsai (?) kalau Heechul benar-benar tak mau merubah persepsinya.

Sementara Hangeng dan Heechul masih berdebat dengan hebatnya, Ryeowook yang mendengar – menguping, lebih tepatnya – hanya tersenyum-senyum saja karena kegigihan Heechul dan Hangeng dalam mempertahankan pendapatnya.

Ryeowook terkikik. "Perdebatan Han _Gege_ dan Chullie _Hyung_ seru juga ya."

Kangin dan Yesung ikut terkikik bersama Ryeowook, sedangkan Sungmin hanya tersenyum. Aneh juga mendengar kedua orang itu bersikeras dengan persepsi masing-masing.

Dalam waktu sedetik, suasana di ruangan itu berubah mencekam. Kangin dan Sungmin terdiam sambil mengedarkan pandangan mata awas. Sensasi dingin itu kembali, bahkan dengan aura yang lebih mencekam dari sebelumnya. Sungmin memberi kode kepada Kangin agar bersiaga. Kangin mengangguk pelan seraya menggenggam kaliber di dalam saku celananya. Yesung yang menyadari perubahan suasana itu langsung merangkul Ryeowook yang kelihatannya sudah mulai ketakutan.

* * *

##########

* * *

Henry, Leeteuk, Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun baru saja kembali dari perpustakaan sekolah – yang memang selalu buka setiap saat – untuk mencari referensi dalam mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka. Beberapa – banyak – buku tebal dibawa oleh Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun, dan yang tidak begitu berat dibawa oleh Henry dan Leeteuk. Mereka tengah menuju ke Gedung Asrama Siswa untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka di ruang santai lantai satu, karena disana mereka bisa bergabung dengan Ryeowook, Yesung, Sungmin dan Kangin yang juga sedang mengerjakan tugas mereka sendiri.

"Teukie _Hyung_," panggil Henry, yang dijawab dengan gumaman oleh Leeteuk.

"Akhir-akhir ini, aku sering melihatmu pulang bersama Kangin _Hyung_."

Leeteuk terdiam. Dia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas saat mendengar nama orang yang disukainya disebut. Zhoumi mendengarkan pembicaraan ini baik-baik, karena ini menyangkut sahabatnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun tak begitu mendengarkan hal itu. Dia bukannya tak ingin tahu, hanya saja hal itu adalah urusan pribadi orang lain yang tidak boleh dia campuri. Dan mencampuri urusan pribadi orang lain bukan gayanya, menurut Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa, Mochi?" tanya Leeteuk dengan gugup.

"Ga apa-apa sih _Hyung_. Cuma rasanya aneh aja."

"Aneh?" Leeteuk menoleh ke arah Henry dan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Iya." Henry mengangguk. "Bukannya _Hyung_ itu pasangannya Han_ Gege_ ya?"

Leeteuk merasa seakan disambar petir saat mendengar perkataan polos Henry. Matanya membelalak sempurna, dan tenggorokannya terasa tercekik. Hangeng? Dia digosipkan berpacaran dengan sahabatnya sendiri? WHAT THE?

Zhoumi yang mendengarnya pun merasa sangat kaget. Pasalnya, bukankah Kangin sendiri yang bilang padanya bahwa Leeteuk dan Hangeng itu hanya sahabat sejak kecil? Kangin juga bilang bahwa dia dan Leeteuk sedang dalam tahap pendekatan. Bagaimana hal ini bisa jadi rumit begini? pikirnya.

"Tap-tapi ... Mochi ..." Leeteuk sama sekali tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia benar-benar merasa kebingungan.

"Tapi apa, Hyung?" Henry bertanya sambil mengeluarkan tatapan mata polos nan unyu-unyu, membuat Leeteuk kembali membisu.

Tak sampai satu detik, tiba-tiba terdengar suara baku tembak dari arah ruang santai lantai satu Gedung Asrama Siswa.

* * *

##########

* * *

Sungmin dan Kangin berusaha menghalau tembakan dari arah pintu masuk ruang santai yang terbuka lebar dengan serangan-serangan mereka, sedangkan Ryeowook dan Yesung bersembunyi di samping meja untuk melindungi diri. Hangeng dan Heechul bersembunyi di balik sofa, sementara Donghae dan Eunhyuk – yang masih shock dengan serangan itu – bertiarap di dekat sofa yang melindungi Hangeng dan Heechul.

Suara tembakan sempat terhenti saat orang yang menyerang mereka menghentikan serangannya sejenak. Sungmin langsung bersiaga menghadapi serangan lanjutan, sementara Kangin memanfaatkan waktu dengan mengisi ulang kalibernya dengan _prototype_ peluru yang sedang dia uji coba.

"Yak! Tunjukkan dirimu!" teriak Sungmin dengan keras.

Namun tak ada sahutan yang menjawab teriakan Sungmin. Yang terdengar malah langkah kaki orang yang berlari.

"Sial. Dia melarikan diri!" seru Kangin saat menyadari bahwa orang yang menyerang mereka sudah mengambil langkah seribu keluar Gedung Asrama Siswa.

Sungmin dan Kangin langsung mengejar orang itu, disusul oleh Ryeowook yang bersikeras ingin mengikuti mereka. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Yesung juga ikut menyusul mereka keluar gedung.

...

Zhoumi yang mendengar suara tembakan dari luar gedung langsung bersiaga, sementara Kyuhyun – yang sesungguhnya tidak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi – hanya berusaha melindungi Leeteuk dan Henry yang ketakutan dengan menjadikan dirinya sebagai pelindung kedua _namja_ manis itu.

Dan ketika terlihat siluet orang berlari keluar dari arah gedung, Zhoumi langsung mencegat jalan orang itu dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Sempat terjadi aksi saling dorong antara Zhoumi dan orang yang sedang berusaha kabur itu, namun tenaga orang itu kelihatannya lebih kuat dari Zhoumi, menyebabkan Zhoumi jatuh terjungkal ke belakang dengan cukup keras.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Sungmin dan Kangin berlari keluar dari Gedung Asrama Siswa untuk mengejar orang itu, disusul oleh Ryeowook dan Yesung. Namun di saat Sungmin baru akan melewati Zhoumi, orang itu berbalik dan mengarahkan tembakannya ke arah Sungmin agar dapat menghentikan pergerakan mereka. Dan ...

.

DOORRR !

* * *

##########

* * *

"Aku ..."

Siwon masih dengan sabar menunggu kelanjutan dari perkataan Kibum. Hati Siwon berdebar-debar, benar-benar penasaran dengan apa jawaban dari Kibum atas pertanyaannya. Ah, memang Siwon sengaja memancing Kibum dengan pertanyaan ambigu semacam itu. Dia ingin sekali tahu apa Kibum memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Aku suka ..."

Sedangkan Kibum? Dia benar-benar menghadapi masalah besar untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Siwon. Ingin juga dia berkata jujur, namun apa daya. Dia hanyalah seorang _namja_ pemalu yang bahkan tak pernah mengungkapkan isi hatinya kepada orang lain kecuali pada _Eomma_-nya dan Heechul, sahabat sekaligus orang yang sudah dianggapnya seperti _hyung_-nya sendiri.

"Aku suka dengan ..."

Belum lagi Kibum menyelesaikan perkataannya, terdengar suara tembakan samar-samar yang membuat Siwon bersiaga penuh. Dia merangkul Kibum dengan erat, takut jikalau Kibum melihat orang jahat yang mungkin saja berlari ke arah mereka dengan senjata api.

Kibum sendiri sedikit gentar mendengar bunyi tembakan itu. Apa yang terjadi? Batinnya.

* * *

##########

* * *

"Mi !" jerit Sungmin histeris.

Zhoumi meringis pelan saat peluru itu menembus kulitnya. Panas dan perih menjalar di seluruh bagian tubuhnya, padahal yang terkena tembakan hanyalah punggungnya saja. Dan bahkan tidak sampai mengarah ke organ vital, karena orang itu menembak asal-asalan. Jadi ini rasanya terkena tembakan? pikirnya.

Zhoumi jatuh ambruk setelah menghalau tembakan yang ditujukan pada Sungmin dengan menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng. Sementara yang lain seakan membeku di tempat melihat salah satu teman mereka terkena tembakan. Kangin beserta Sungmin dengan sigap membantu Zhoumi berdiri, namun Zhoumi malah berkata,

"Bodoh. Mengapa kalian masih disini? Ayo cepat kejar penjahat brengsek itu."

"Tapi kau terluka, Mi." Kangin membantah. "Kami harus ..."

"Won-ah. Dia yang akan mengurusku." Zhoumi kembali menahan sakit yang makin menjalar di punggungnya., terlihat dari darahnya semakin mengucur deras.

Sungmin dan Kangin saling berpandangan, lalu Sungmin menoleh ke arah Yesung.

"_Hyung_, tolong bawa Zhoumi ke kamarnya. Siwon pasti akan segera kesini."

Yesung mengangguk mengiyakan. Di saat-saat begini, hanya dia kan yang bisa diandalkan?

Sungmin dan Kangin pun langsung melesat mengejar _sniper_ yang entah sudah melarikan diri kemana. Namun sebelum keduanya berlalu lebih jauh, mereka sempat menatap dua orang yang terpana melihat Sungmin dan Kangin yang masih bersiaga penuh sambil menggenggam kaliber masing-masing.

* * *

##########

* * *

Tebakan Siwon sama sekali tidak meleset. Samar-samar, Siwon melihat ada siluet orang yang berlari ke arah mereka. Entah mengapa Siwon merasa familiar dengan wajah orang itu, meskipun hanya sekedar sekilas pandang. Dengan cepat Siwon membawa Kibum bersembunyi de semak-semak sebelum bisa dilihat oleh orang itu. Dari semak-semak itu, Siwon bisa mendengar orang itu bergumam. Cukup pelan, namun masih dapat didengar.

"Tak kusangka aku akan bertemu lagi dengan bocah-bocah tengik itu."

Siwon membulatkan matanya. Bocah-bocah tengik? Siapa? Mereka berempat-kah? Apa itu artinya mereka sudah pernah bertemu dengan _sniper_ itu sebelumnya? Kapan? Dimana? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan menguasai pikiran Siwon.

"Yak! Kau, berhenti sampai disini."

Terdengar suara Sungmin menggelegar saat Kangin dan Sungmin saling berhadap-hadapan dengan sang _sniper_. Namun wajah orang itu sama sekali tidak mencerminkan ketakutan. Yang ada dia malah mengeluarkan seringai yang mengerikan.

"Halo, para bocah. Lama tak jumpa."

Sungmin dan Kangin mengernyitkan dahi tanda tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, begitulah maksudku. Kita bertemu lagi, bocah."

Sekarang Kangin bersiaga mengarahkan kalibernya ke arah orang itu, namun orang itu kembali menembak beruntun dengan secepat kilat. Membuat Kangin dan Sungmin terpaksa menghindari serangan itu dengan meloncat ke balik pohon besar yang berdekatan dengan tempat Siwon dan Kibum bersembunyi.

Orang itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, karena berhasil membuat Sungmin dan Kangin lari bersembunyi hanya dengan serangan kecil seperti itu.

"Hoi, bocah. Keluarlah. Ayo kita bermain-main seperti dulu."'

Sungmin semakin mengerutkan dahinya. Siapa orang ini? Mengapa dia bisa mengenal kami berempat? pikir Sungmin.

Akhirnya Sungmin dan Kangin terpaksa membalas serangan yang seakan tak ada habisnya itu dari balik pohon besar. Terlalu berbahaya untuk menyerang secara langsung.

"... won." Kibum berusaha mengeluarkan suara sepelan mungkin. Sungguh dia benar-benar ketakutan dengan keadaan yang mencekam seperti ini. Badannya gemetar, dan matanya sudah memerah karena menahan tangis. Seumur hidup, ini pertama kalinya seorang Kim Kibum berada di tengah pertarungan berdarah seperti di dalam film-film _action_.

Siwon merasa bingung melihat Kibum yang gemetaran di dalam pelukannya. Dia harus membawa Kibum pergi dari tempat ini dengan selamat, tapi keadaan di sekitar tempat itu sangat berbahaya. Dia menghadapi dilema.

"Tenanglah, Bum-ah. Aku akan berusaha membawamu pergi," bisik Siwon sambil mengelus punggung Kibum. Untunglah bisikan Siwon itu mampu meredakan getaran di tubuh Kibum, walaupun Kibum masih berusaha menahan tangisnya.

Sungmin sudah tahu sejak tadi Siwon dan Kibum bersembunyi dari balik semak-semak itu. Dia juga sedang berusaha membantu dua insan itu pergi dari tempat pertarungan ini. Namun apa daya, serangan cepat dari _sniper_ itu benar-benar membuatnya kewalahan.

"Kangin-ah," bisik Sungmin.

"Ya, Ketua?"

"Bisakah kau halau serangan orang itu untuk sesaat? Aku harus menyelamatkan Siwon dan Kibum."

Kangin menoleh melihat kedua _namja_ yang masih saling berpelukan erat itu. Dan dengan cepat dia mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Sungmin.

"Bagus."

Dan dengan gerakan secepat mungkin, Sungmin berlari dari balik pohon menuju semak-semak tempat Siwon dan Kibum berada. Dengan bantuan Kangin, dia berhasil menyelinap ke semak-semak itu tanpa luka sedikit pun.

"Ketua." Siwon menunjukkan wajah menyesal karena sudah melibatkan Kibum dalam pertarungan kali ini. Namun Sungmin hanya membalas dengan wajah penuh senyum.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Won-ah." Sungmin mengelus pucuk kepala Kibum, bermaksud untuk membuatnya namja manis itu lebih tenang. "Cepat pergilah dari sini dan bawa Kibum dengan selamat. Aku akan mencoba menghalau orang itu selagi kalian berlari keluar."

Siwon mengangguk. Dengan berhati-hati dia melihat keadaan sekeliling dan bersiap membawa Kibum berlari bersamanya begitu keadaan mulai sedikit tenang. Namun sebelum Siwon melangkahkan kaki, Sungmin cepat menyahut.

"Obati Mi. Dia luka parah. Di punggung."

Siwon membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar. Zhoumi terluka? Pertahanan lapis pertama mereka diruntuhkan?

"Baik, Ketua." Dan Siwon segera berlari bersama Kibum yang terus berada di pelukannya.

* * *

##########

* * *

Zhoumi kembali mengerang tertahan saat sakit di punggungnya semakin menjalar. Yesung, Hangeng dan Kyuhyun baru melakukan tindakan pencegahan sederhana, untuk menahan agar darah Zhoumi tidak semakin deras mengucur. Mereka masih menanti Siwon di kamar Zhoumi dan Henry.

Di bagian atas kamar, terlihatlah Ryeowook dan Henry menangis hebat, sementara Leeteuk dan Heechul, yang terlihat masih bisa menahan diri untuk tegar, memeluk mereka berdua. Dan ada pula duo fishy-myolchii yang juga saling berpelukan disana.

"Mimi-_ge_," sahut Henry dan Ryeowook di antara isak tangis mereka.

"Tenanglah. Zhoumi pasti akan baik-baik saja," kata Leeteuk dengan setenang mungkin kapada Ryeowook yang berada dalam pelukannya, walaupun dalam hati pu dia merasa cemas dan khawatir dengan teman sekelasnya itu.

"Zhoumi itu kuat, Mochi. Aku yakin dia ga bakal kenapa-napa." Heechul mencoba menyemangati Henry dengan sikap keibuan yang jarang dia tampilkan. Mendengar perkataan lembut itu, Henry merasa lebih dapat mengendalikan tangisannya.

Terdengar bunyi langkah berderup dari arah luar kamar. Dan ternyata yang sedari tadi ditunggu telah menunjukkan batang hidungnya bersama ...

"Kibummie?" seru Kyuhyun saking kagetnya.

"Tolong dia," pinta Siwon yang segera ditanggapi oleh Kyuhyun dengan mengambil Kibum dari pelukan Siwon dan membawanya ke kamar bagian atas. Disana, Kibum langsung disambut Donghae dan Eunhyuk dengan pelukan hangat supaya badan Kibum tidak gemetar lagi.

Setelah memastikan Kibum berada di tempat yang aman, Siwon segera memeriksa keadaan luka Zhoumi.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Yesung.

"Lukanya dalam, _Hyung_," jawab Siwon sembari masih memeriksa punggung Zhoumi.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana?" Hangeng ikut buka suara.

Siwon tampak menimbang-nimbang sejenak, lalu menjawab,

"Aku rasa aku harus mengadakan operasi secepatnya."

"OPERASI?" seru mereka bertiga serempak. Sementara suara orang-orang yang berada di bagian atas kamar menyusul kemudian.

"Hanya operasi kecil. Peluru ini agak sulit untuk dikeluarkan. Jadi ..."

"Tak bisakah kita membawanya ke rumah sakit saja?" usul Kyuhyun.

"Jangan!" tolak Siwon tegas. Biar bagaimanapun, rahasia kelompok mereka jangan sampai terdengar oleh orang luar kan? "Aku bisa mengatasinya. Tidak perlu dibawa ke rumah sakit."

"Kau yakin?" Sungguh, Hangeng sedikit meragukan kemampuan Siwon, dan jujur saja dia memang belum pernah melihat kelihaian Siwon dalam hal pengobatan tradisional.

"Lakukanlah, Won-ah." Zhoumi menyahut lemah. "Aku percaya padamu."

Siwon mengangguk mendengar persetujuan Zhoumi.

"Ye _Hyung_, tolong teruskan menahan laju darahnya. Han _Gege_, tolong siapkan air hangat dan kain yang banyak. Kyu, ikut aku kamar. Bantu aku mempersiapkan peralatanku."

Dan keempat orang itu segera mengerjakan apa-apa yang dibutuhkan untuk operasi kecil itu.

* * *

##########

* * *

Cukup lama Sungmin dan Kangin menghadapi serangan beruntun yang super cepat dari orang itu. Seakan tak ada yang mau mengalah dari kedua belah pihak, baku tembak tetap terjadi hingga beberapa menit lamanya.

"Hoi, keluarlah bocah. Kita bertanding satu lawan satu," teriak orang itu.

"Bagaimana kita bisa bertarung satu lawan satu?" balas Sungmin dengan berteriak pula. "Kami berdua, dan kau hanya sendirian."

"Keluar saja kalian berdua." Suara orang itu merendah, seperti menahan emosi.

Mau tak mau, Sungmin dan Kangin keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka. Mereka tentu tak ingin disebut pengecut eoh?

"Baik. Kami sudah keluar. Apa maumu?" tanya Kangin dingin. Kelihatannya dia benar-benar tak suka dengan orang yang mengeluarkan aura kelam yang mencekam seperti itu.

"Aku ingin bertarung satu lawan satu." Suaranya begitu lantang saat menyatakan hal itu. Dengan pistol tergenggam di tangan kanannya, dia menunjuk Sungmin. "Dengan kau."

"Sebuah tantangan duel?" Sungmin membelalakkan matanya.

"Tentu. Mengapa? Kau takut?" Dia benar-benar menguji pertahanan emosi Sungmin yang biasanya terkontrol dengan baik.

Bukannya Sungmin ingin menolak, namun perasaan _déjà vu_ menghantui perasaan Sungmin. Kangin meremas bahu Sungmin sayang. Dia tahu bahwa Sungmin tak suka dengan duel satu lawan satu. Namun jika orang itu sudah menantang, pantang bagi mereka untuk menolak.

"Baiklah," jawab Sungmin tegas. Dia tidak ingin mengingat mimpi buruk itu. Dan sekarang dia memutuskan untuk menghadapi segalanya.

* * *

TBC

* * *

**From the Author ...**

Annyeong hasaeyo, readerdeul ^^

Akhirnya suspense kedua di-publish juga. Author sengaja bikin lebih panjang dan lambat karena diceritakan agak lebih panjang, supaya hasilnya jangan ngaco lagi kayak suspense pertama kemaren *meringis gara-gara gagal bikin adegan suspense yang bagus* Mudah-mudahan readerdeul suka dengan suspense kedua ini. Kalo gak juga, author mau ikut Han Gege aja deh, gantung diri di pohon bonsai (?)

Author nge-cut di bagian genting lagi ya? Mian, itu kesengajaan *dilempar dari atas Namsan Tower gara-gara ngejahilin readerdeul* Jadi, nantikan aja kelanjutannya di chapter 9 yang adegan suspense-nya entah bakal memuaskan readerdeul atau nggak.

Author juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk semua readerdeul – baik yang me-review maupun sider –, dan juga yang sudah mem-favorite-kan dan mem-follow FF ini. Terima kasih atas semua apresiasinya ^^

Akhir kata, would you mind to give any review here ?

* * *

:::::::::::::::

**Review Replies**

**blue minra** : Hahaha, sebenarnya kalo author mikirnya bukan buat nembak sih. Tapi kalo chingu mikir gitu ya ga apa juga ... Ini udah lanjut ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**futari chan** : Ne, makasih atas semangat buat Han Gege ... Makasih juga udah mau nungguin FF ini ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**cherrizka980826** : Ne, hwaiting saeng, harus semangat ! Ini udah lanjut ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**dhianelf4ever** : belum kok. Cuma panggil sayang aja, hehe ... Emang sengaja bikin Chulppa OOC, biar menyemarakkan suasana aja ... HaeHyuk? Nanti dibikin sequel khusus buat HaeHyuk ya. Gomawo atas review-nya.

**desroschan** : Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo atas review-nya.

**MermutCS** : Hahaha, makasih udah suka love moment-nya. Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo atas review-nya.


	9. Chapter 9 Squaring the Fate

**Title : [Love Protection] Chapter 9 – Squaring the Fate**

**Genre : Shounen-ai, yaoi, friendship, romance, suspense in this chapter**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered with 3.848 words**

**Author : leenahanwoo**

**Cast : All Member Super Junior + Zhoumi & Henry**

**Warning : YAOI ! Don't like don't read ! OOC abiz, jadi jangan flame gw karena karakter tak sesuai aslinya !**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior members belong to God and themselves ... This story and OC are mine**

* * *

##########

* * *

Hanya tinggal Siwon, Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Hangeng yang berada di kamar ZhouRy, serta Zhoumi sendiri yang masih tergolek lemah di tempat tidurnya. Yang lainnya menunggu di kamar Ryeowook, agar kamar no. 2 itu tidak terasa penuh sesak. Siwon baru selesai mempersiapkan alat-alat untuk 'operasi kecil'nya. Jarum-jarum akupuntur dan beberapa pisau bedah sederhana sudah siap di atas nakas samping tempat tidur Zhoumi.

"_Ready_, Mi?" tanya Siwon berbasa-basi, agar Zhoumi tak merasa tegang dengan operasi kecil ini.

"_Just do it_, Won." Zhoumi mengeluarkan senyum sejuta watt-nya, namun tersamarkan oleh wajahnya yang begitu pucat.

Siwon mulai memakaikan jarum akupuntur untuk mematikan rasa sakit yang mungkin timbul oleh pisau-pisau bedah. Dengan pelan dan hati-hati, Siwon memulai operasi kecil itu. Kyuhyun bertugas membantu Siwon, sementara Yesung dan Hangeng membantu menyiapkan air hangat dan kain-kain.

_#SiWook Room – Room no. 3, Dorm A_

Suara isakan masih terdengar samar-samar dari kedua makhluk imut yang belum mau lepas dari pelukan Leeteuk dan Heechul. Ditambah pula dengan sosok malaikat salju yang masih gemetar dalam kebisuan di dalam rangkulan pasangan duo fishy-myolchii. Suasana kamar no. 3 itu terasa penuh kesedihan.

"Tenanglah, Wookie. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku tahu, _Hyung_ ... hiks ... tapi tetap saja ... hiks ... Mimi-_ge_ jadi begini karena aku ... hiks." Ryeowook tak dapat menahan isakannya setiap mengingat bahwa keempat orang yang sudah dianggap sebagai sahabatnya itu harus terluka demi menjalankan tugas untuk melindungi dirinya.

"_Ani, Hyung_." Henry melepaskan diri dari pelukan Heechul dan mendekati Ryeowook. "Ini bukan salah _Hyung_ ... hiks ... Mimi-_ge_ cuma berusaha ... hiks ... melindungi kita semua." Kedua _namja_ mungil itu saling berpelukan dan melepaskan rasa kesedihan masing-masing, membuat Leeteuk memancarkan pandangan iba.

Heechul pun mendekati Kibum yang terlihat masih membisu. Donghae dan Eunhyuk tidak mampu membuat keadaan Kibum menjadi lebih baik.

"Kibummie," sahut Heechul sambil menarik Kibum ke dalam pelukannya.

Tak ada sahutan dari Kibum. Dan hal itu membuat Heechul semakin bingung. Yang dia bisa lakukan hanyalah mengelus punggung Kibum sambil menggumam, "Jangan takut lagi, Bummie. Kami semua akan selalu ada disini untukmu."

* * *

##########

* * *

_Déjà vu_. Sungmin menatap mata lawan yang berdiri tegap di hadapannya dengan pandangan curiga. Sungguh, dia ingat bahwa hal ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Di suatu waktu yang boleh dibilang cukup lama.

_*Flashback*_

Sungmin kecil yang tengah dirangkul oleh salah seorang sahabat baiknya hanya bisa memandangi _eomma_-nya dari jauh. Walaupun saat itu usianya baru menginjak tahun kelima, namun dia sudah bisa mengerti bahwa _eomma_ yang paling disayanginya itu sedang berusaha keras untuk melindungi dirinya beserta orang-orang lain yang merupakan anggota keluarga tentara yang tergabung menjadi pengawal keluarga kerajaan.

"_Eomma_ ..." gumam Sungmin dalam pelukan hangat bocah laki-laki yang cukup tampan untuk anak seusianya.

"Tenanglah Ming. Lee _Ahjumma_ akan baik-baik saja," sahut anak laki-laki itu, dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

"_Ani_, Siwon-ah." Sungmin menggeleng lemah. "_Eomma_ akan pergi."

Siwon menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan ragu. Namun apa yang Sungmin rasakan biasanya tepat. Dan itu artinya, orang-orang jahat itu dan nasib mereka semua ...

"Aku dan _Eomma_ sudah mencoba menghubungi Tentara Nasional," bisik seorang anak laki-laki lain kepada Siwon. "Mereka akan segera datang."

"Benarkah, Woon-ah?" Siwon tergelak mendengarnya.

Kangin mengangguk. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kau jagalah Ming. Aku akan bersama Zhoumi di sudut sana. Kelihatannya _eomma_-nya sangat ketakutan, sedangkan dia bahkan masih harus melindungi dirinya sendiri." Dan Kangin terkikik sendiri saat mengingat ekspresi ibu Zhoumi yang penuh guratan ketakutan melebihi anaknya sendiri.

Siwon pun mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh Sungmin yang semakin melemah setiap menit.

"Anemiamu kambuh Ming."

"Aku tahu." Sungmin tersenyum lirih. "Di saat-saat seperti ini, tubuhku malah melemah begini. Betapa memalukan, padahal aku seorang anak laki-laki. Harusnya aku yang menjaga _eomma_, dan bukan sebaliknya."

Di saat itulah Sungmin memfokuskan pada puncak pertarungan duel satu lawan satu antara ibunya, sang mantan _sharpshooter_ kebanggaan Tentara Nasional, dengan seorang lelaki yang entah bagaimana bisa memiliki kecepatan luar biasa dalam menembak.

_*Flashback End*_

Saling memandangi lawan masing-masing, Sungmin dan _sniper_ yang menjadi lawannya itu hanya berdiri berhadapan dan mulai mengatur strategi di dalam pikiran masing-masing untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini.

"Mulailah, bocah." Orang itu berseru dengan lantangnya.

"Baik."

Sungmin menanggapi seruan itu dengan suara yang tak kalah lantangnya. Tanpa rasa gentar, Sungmin mulai melancarkan serangan-serangan dari kaliber baru buatan Kangin yang bahkan masih dalam tahap _prototype_. Orang itu bisa menghindari serangan-serangan itu dengan gerakan cepat dan membalas dengan tembakan yang juga tak kalah cepat dari gerakan tangannya.

Suasana semakin mencekam saat akhirnya salah satu serangan Sungmin berhasil melukai lengan kanan sang _sniper_. Dan orang itu langsung mengeluarkan seringai khas yang tampak mengerikan dan mulai tertawa. Dan Sungmin ingat betul satu-satunya orang yang memiliki tawa menyeramkan semacam itu. _Déjà vu_ ...

_*Flashback*_

"Kau hanya bisa melukai tanganku, eoh?" kata pria itu dengan suara rendah sambil memandang remeh ke arah _eomma_ Sungmin yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di hadapannya. Sungmin yang hanya bisa melihat ibunya yang telah berjuang mati-matian melindungi mereka semua sekarang tengah menghadapi maut.

"Menggelikan, bukan?" Orang itu mulai berdialog sendiri. "_Sharpshooter_ hebat sepertimu bisa dikalahkan oleh kecepatan seranganku. Bukankah itu bisa menjadi kebanggaanku?" Dan dia mulai tertawa dengan tawa yang terdengar begitu mengerikan.

_Eomma_ Sungmin berusaha bangkit dari keterpurukannya, namun apa daya tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemah untuk digerakkan. Serangan orang itu berhasil menembus organ vitalnya, dan hal itu memperburuk kondisinya.

Di saat-saat seperti itu, tiba-tiba saja terdengar teriakan keras yang membuat semangat semua orang bangkit. Tentara Nasional yang dihubungi Kangin dan _eomma_-nya telah berhasil menembus penjagaan ketat dari para teroris yang menyandera mereka, dan tentu saja para teroris itu langsung kalang kabut mencoba melarikan diri.

_*Flashback End*_

"Kau ..."

Sungmin benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata saat memori-memori menyedihkan itu melintas di benaknya.

Orang itu ...

Orang yang sama dengan pria yang telah berhasil menjatuhkan ibunya ...

"Sudah ingat padaku, bocah?" Dia kembali menyeringai.

Sungmin yang tersulut emosi langsung melancarkan serangan yang terlihat membabi buta namun tetap sangat akurat. Orang itu berhasil menghindari serangan Sungmin pada awalnya, namun tampaknya dia semakin kewalahan untuk membalas serangan itu setelah beberapa menit berlangsung. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya terluka, namun Sungmin sama sekali tidak mengurangi intensitas serangan.

Di saat itulah Kangin berhasil memeluk Sungmin dari belakang dan menahan laju serangan Sungmin dengan mengambil kembali _prototype_ kaliber yang dipakai Sungmin.

"Berhenti, Ming!" seru Kangin. "Sudah cukup. Ini sudah berakhir."

Sungmin terdiam mendengar perkataan Kangin. Dengan mata membulat tak percaya, dia melihat orang itu sudah terkapar tak berdaya di hadapannya.

* * *

##########

* * *

Henry terduduk di samping tempat tidur Zhoumi sambil memandangi _namja_ yang disukainya tergolek lemah di atas tempat tidur tersebut. Bekas air mata masih tercetak jelas di pipi bulat Henry, namun tak terdengar lagi isakan dari bibir mungilnya.

Siwon masih setia berdiri di samping Henry sambil menjaga sahabat baiknya yang baru saja selesai dia operasi. Di kamar no. 3, Yesung telah mengambil alih tugas Leeteuk untuk menenangkan Ryeowook, bersama dengan Heechul yang juga sibuk mengurusi Kibum yang keadaannya masih belum stabil. Hangeng, Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk dan Donghae menunggu di koridor depan kamar no. 2 dan 3, agar tak mengganggu penghuni kedua kamar tersebut.

Berselang beberapa menit kemudian, terdengarlah langkah kaki yang mendekati koridor tersebut. Semua orang sempat takut mendengarnya, namun ketakutan mereka sirna begitu melihat sosok Kangin dan Sungmin yang berjalan perlahan menuju ke kamar no 2. Tak ada suara yang menginterupsi mereka berdua saat memasuki kamar ZhouRy, karena mereka semua masih belum berani menanyakan hal yang membuat mereka penasaran sejak tadi.

"Ming." Hanya sebuah sahutan pelan dari Siwon saat Sungmin memasuki kamar itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Mi?" tanya Sungmin tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Pelurunya hampir mengenai organ vital, namun berhasil kukeluarkan. Kondisinya cukup lemah sekarang, tapi dia akan kembali pulih dalam beberapa hari."

Sungmin menatap Zhoumi dengan pandangan lirih, dan beralih ke sosok Henry yang terlihat sangat sedih dengan keadaan Zhoumi. Dengan lembut dia menarik Henry ke dalam pelukan hangatnya dan berusaha membuat Henry tegar.

"Bagaimana dengan _sniper_ itu?" tanya Siwon pada Kangin.

"Berhasil dikalahkan dalam duel satu lawan satu melawan Ming."

"Duel?" Siwon membulatkan mata. "Satu lawan satu? Ming?"

"Kau juga akan melayani duel melawan orang itu satu lawan satu seperti yang dilakukan Ming kalau kau tahu bahwa dia adalah orang yang sudah mengalahkan Lee _Ahjumma_."

Siwon terlihat begitu terkejut dengan pernyataan Kangin. Ternyata firasatnya benar. Mereka berempat pernah bertatap muka dengan _sniper_ itu sebelumnya.

* * *

_# at night – Room no. 1 Dorm A #_

Kamar no. 1 Asrama Blok A berubah menjadi ruang rapat rahasia yang tiba-tiba saja diadakan Leeteuk setelah dia berdiskusi panjang dengan Yesung. Disana telah hadir orang-orang yang menyaksikan kejadian tak mengenakkan tadi sore. Kamar itu terlihat penuh sesak, namun setiap orang masih dapat duduk dengan benar di kamar tersebut.

"Aku minta maaf pada kalian semua karena sudah mengumpulkan kalian malam ini." Leeteuk memulai pembicaraan. "Namun aku, sebagai ketua Asrama Blok B, ingin orang-orang yang terlibat dengan kejadian yang sudah menimpa kita semua sore ini, menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di sekolah kita ini."

"Jujur saja, semua kejadian ini benar-benar membingungkan." Hangeng meneruskan perkataan Leeteuk. "Jadi kami meminta kalian untuk menjelaskannya secara jujur pada kami semua yang ada disini."

Siwon menepuk bahu Sungmin, dan Sungmin menarik nafas panjang untuk mempersiapkan diri sebelum memberikan jawaban. Sebagai ketua kelompok, tentu saja dia yang harus bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya.

"Kami adalah kelompok pengawal yang dipekerjakan untuk menjaga Tuan Muda Ryeowook dari orang-orang jahat yang sedang mengincarnya." Sungmin memulai penjelasannya. "Mungkin kalian semua tak ada yang tahu, bahwa Tuan Muda Ryeowook adalah anak tunggal dari Tuan Kim Hwang Shik, calon kuat Perdana Menteri Korea di pemilihan mendatang."

Gumaman serta pandangan terpana sebagian besar orang-orang di kamar itu ditujukan kepada Ryeowook, sementara yang dipandangi sama sekali tak bereaksi.

"_Sniper_ yang menyerang asrama tadi sore adalah anggota dari sebuah kelompok yang sejak dulu ingin menghancurkan pemerintahan resmi di Korea Selatan. Jujur saja, mereka adalah orang-orang yang cukup berbahaya."

"Lalu kenapa kalian jadi melibatkan kami? Kenapa kalian harus membawa hal berbahaya ke sekolah ini?" seru Heechul yang sebenarnya cukup takut saat mendengar penjelasan Sungmin.

"Sungguh kami tidak bermaksud melibatkan kalian dalam masalah ini. Tadinya kami pikir, dengan menyembunyikan Tuan Muda Ryeowook disini, kami akan lebih mudah menjaganya dan para penjahat itu mungkin akan berpikir dua kali untuk memulai aksinya disini." Siwon mengambil alih peran Sungmin sebagai pemberi penjelasan. "Tapi prediksi kami salah. Mereka tetap berniat mencelakakan tuan muda dimanapun dan dengan cara apapun. Bahkan serangan terbuka tadi sore benar-benar di luar perkiraan kami. Karena itu kami benar-benar minta maaf pada kalian semua karena telah melibatkan kalian dalam misi kami. Kami sungguh tak bermaksud membuat kalian ikut celaka."

Semuanya terdiam mendengar pernyataan maaf dari Siwon.

"Sungie _Hyung_, kau sudah tahu tentang mereka?" tanya Eunhyuk sedikit malu-malu. Tapi karena rasa penasarannya yang begitu besarlah yang membuatnya memberanikan bertanya kepada Yesung.

Yesung mengangguk. "Mereka pernah mendapat serangan satu kali, di malam setelah perhelatan drama musikal kita. Di saat itulah aku mengetahui rahasia mereka dan berjanji tidak akan membocorkan pada siapapun. Namun yah, karena kalian semua tahu, aku rasa aku tidak menyimpan rahasia ini sendiri lagi."

"Lalu bagaimana jika mereka menyerang lagi?" Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya ikut bicara. "Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika orang-orang jahat itu kembali menyerang? Mungkin bukan hanya kita yang akan diserang. Mungkin saja mereka juga akan melibatkan semua orang yang ada di sekolah ini."

"Kami akan melindungi kalian semua." Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan sikap tegas layaknya pemimpin. "Kami yang sudah melibatkan sekolah ini dalam masalah kami. Bila terjadi hal-hal yang bisa membahayakan keselamatan penghuni sekolah ini, maka kami yang akan bertanggung jawab dan melindungi semua orang."

"Tapi Zhoumi saja terluka sekarang. Kalian hanya bertiga. Memangnya kalian bisa melindungi semua orang di sekolah ini?" Donghae sedikit meragukan kemampuan Sungmin cs, membuat Kangin menjawab pertanyaan Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Kalian tidak perlu kuatir dengan jumlah kami yang sedikit. Kami adalah kelompok pengawal paling berbakat di agensi tempat kami bernaung. Kami pasti bisa mengatasi orang-orang jahat itu. Lagipula, Zhoumi akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari. Jadi sekali lagi, tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan."

"Kalian benar-benar akan melindungi kami? Kalian tidak bohong kan?" Leeteuk menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang duduk di sampingnya sambil menatapnya penuh harap.

"Tentu, Teukie _Hyung_," kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum. "Kami berjanji."

* * *

##########

* * *

Setelah pertemuan itu selesai, Hangeng berinisiatif untuk mengantar Heechul ke kamarnya. Tadinya Heechul menolak, namun karena EunHae couple sudah menghilang entah kemana, begitu juga dengan Leeteuk yang dibawa kabur oleh Kangin, akhirnya dia pun mau menerima tawaran Hangeng.

Dengan sedikit takut-takut Siwon mengikuti Heechul dan Hangeng yang sedang berjalan menuju Asrama Blok B. Merasa risih karena Siwon mengikuti mereka sedari tadi membuat Heechul berbalik dan menatap Siwon dengan pandangan garang yang terlalu dibuat-buat.

"Mau apa?" tanya Heechul ketus.

"_Hyung_, bolehkah aku bertemu dengan Kibum?"

"Buat apa? Mau mencelakakannya lagi? Mau buat dia ketakutan lagi? Kau tuh nggak mengerti gimana perasaan Kibum!" sembur Heechul tanpa ampun. Jujur saja, dia masih marah dengan Siwon yang sudah membuat Kibum shock tadi sore.

"Aku benar-benar harus bicara dengannya, _Hyung_. Terutama sekali, aku harus minta maaf padanya."

Hangeng memegang bahu Heechul, berusaha menenangkan Cinderella hatinya itu.

"Biarlah dia bertemu dengan Bummie, Chullie. Mereka harus menyelesaikan masalah mereka."

Heechul masih sedikit ragu dengan bujukan Hangeng, namun pada akhirnya dia mengizinkan Siwon untuk bertemu dengan Kibum di kamar no. 2 Asrama Blok B itu.

...

"Chullie _Hyung_?"

Kibum langsung menyahut saat mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka. Dia sengaja bersembunyi di ranjang Heechul di bagian atas kamar, karena dia masih terlalu takut saat ditinggal sendirian oleh Heechul yang mengikuti rapat rahasia di Asrama Blok A. Namun tak ada balasan sahutan dari bawah kamar.

"Siapa?"

Ketakutan kembali melanda dirinya. Dia pun langsung menggulung dirinya di balik selimut tebal milik Heechul sambil meringkuk.

"Kibummie." Sebuah tangan besar menyentuh selimut itu dengan lembut.

Dan suara itu ...

Suara yang mampu menenangkan hati Kibum yang tengah kalut ...

"... Won."

Selimut itu tersibak dengan sendirinya saat Kibum menghamburkan diri ke dalam pelukan Siwon. Hampir saja Siwon terjungkal dari pinggir tempat tidur saking kuatnya Kibum memeluk dirinya.

"_Gwanchanha_. Aku disini."

Beberapa lama mereka terdiam, meresapi kehadiran masing-masing. Akhirnya Siwon yang memecahkan keheningan itu dengan melaksanakan tujuannya bertemu dengan Kibum.

"_Mianheyo_."

Kibum langsung menyela. "Untuk apa minta maaf? _Paboya_."

"Aku ini pintar, Bum-ah."

"Tapi IQ-ku jauh di atas dirimu, Won-ah."

Mereka pun tertawa bersama atas basa-basi tak penting itu.

"Maaf, karena aku sudah ikut melibatkanmu."

Suasana kembali serius saat Siwon kembali meminta maaf pada Kibum. Tapi reaksi Kibum masih sama. Dia menggeleng sambil berkata, "Ini bukan salahmu, Won-ah."

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

"_Ani_."

"Akan membenciku setelah ini?"

Lagi-lagi Kibum menggeleng.

"Kau tahu kalau aku mendengar semua yang kalian bicarakan di rapat tadi?"

Siwon menggeleng. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku meminta Heechul _Hyung_ menghubungi ponselku, dan tidak memutuskan sambungan telepon itu selama rapat berlangsung. Jadi aku bisa tahu apa saja yang kalian bahas tadi."

Siwon mencubit hidung Kibum gemas. "Kau benar-benar cerdik ya."

Tapi Kibum mengabaikan perkataan Siwon dan melanjutkan, "Saat aku mendengar apa saja yang kalian bahas di rapat rahasia tadi, aku malah semakin yakin bahwa aku tidak akan benci padamu. Malah aku benar-benar kagum dengan kalian semua. Padahal usia kita sama, tapi kau dan ketiga temanmu yang lain itu bahkan sudah mampu menghadapi hal-hal berbahaya seperti ini. Itu mengagumkan."

Siwon tersenyum saat mendengar rasa antusias yang dipancarkan Kibum. Mata Kibum yang berbinar cerah saat mengatakan bahwa dia mengagumi Siwon benar-benar membuat _namja_ tampan itu semakin jatuh cinta pada malaikat salju itu.

"_Gomawo_."

Dan Siwon mencium kening Kibum dengan penuh kelembutan.

* * *

##########

* * *

Henry masih setia menunggu Zhoumi di kamar no. 2 itu. Hampir saja dia tak sempat makan malam, kalau saja Eunhyuk dan Donghae tak segera berinisiatif untuk membawakannya makanan setelah jam makan malam selesai.

"_Gege_, cepatlah sembuh. Aku ga suka _Gege_ sakit begini."

Akhirnya sebuah kalimat berhasil meluncur dari bibir Henry. Sejak tadi sore, yang dia lakukan hanya diam dan diam, dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Yesung kelabakan karena salah satu _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya hampir menjadi patung batu sepanjang sore itu. Saat EunHae couple mendatangi kamarnya dan membawakan makan malam pun, Henry hanya tersenyum lirih sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Tak membiarkan kedua sejoli paling ceria di seluruh penjuru Cheongnam International High School itu menghibur dirinya.

"_Gege_ tahu, aku sempat shock saat mengikuti rapat rahasia di kamar Yesung _Hyung_ tadi." Henry mulai berceloteh sendiri untuk mengusir rasa sepinya.

"Aku ga nyangka kalau _Gege _itu ... _Gege_ itu ... _bodyguard_ atau apalah, aku juga ga ngerti. Tapi yang pasti pekerjaan _Gege_ itu keren sekali. Dan aku ..."

Dia menceritakan semua isi rapat rahasia itu kepada Zhoumi dengan mata berbinar dan wajah imut yang semakin imut saat senyum lebar yang menghiasi bibirnya. Akhirnya dengan sebuah helaan nafas panjang, Henry segera mengakhiri cerita panjang lebarnya.

"Kayaknya aku udah terlalu banyak bicara ya?" Henry kembali menatap Zhoumi dengan mata sedih. Dia meraih tangan Zhoumi dan mengaitkan jari-jari mereka. "_I'm sorry for disturbing your rest time_, _Gege_."

Dan di saat itulah, Zhoumi menarik Henry ke dalam pelukannya. Henry yang terkejut karena tertarik ke arah Zhoumi langsung membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar.

"_I like if you talk to me a lot_, Mochi."

"Gege ga tidur?" seru Henry sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Jujur saja, dia senang Zhoumi sudah sadar. Tapi membohonginya dengan pura-pura tidur itu tindakan yang sangat menyebalkan buat Henry.

Zhoumi menggeleng. "Aku sudah terbangun sejak kau menghadiri rapat rahasia di kamar Yesung _Hyung_."

"Ish, dasar."

Zhoumi mengusap punggung Henry dengan sayang sambil berkata,

"Kupikir kau akan marah padaku."

"Marah soal apa?" Henry mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Zhoumi bingung.

"Bahwa aku bukan orang yang seperti kau kira sebelumnya." Zhoumi balas memandang Henry lekat-lekat, ingin mengetahui bagaimana reaksi Henry.

"Bahwa Mimi-_ge_ adalah pengawalnya Wookie _Hyung_?" Henry kembali tersenyum. "Jujur aja, aku ga begitu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Malah bagiku itu sangat keren."

Zhoumi tetap diam hingga Henry melanjutkan, "Aku ga peduli betapa berbahayanya pekerjaan Mimi-_ge_. Asal _Gege_ janji, bahwa _Gege_ akan menjaga diri baik-baik, aku rasa aku ga akan khawatir lagi."

"_You worry me_?"

"_Of course I do_. Saat _Gege_ ditembak, aku rasanya mati beku dan ga mampu melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan saat Siwon _Hyung_ bilang bahwa Mimi-_ge_ harus dioperasi untuk mengeluarkan peluru itu, aku merasa takut sekali. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada _Gege_. Aku juga ga bisa bantu apa-apa, walaupun aku sangat ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan _Gege_."

"Aku lebih suka kalau kau berjanji akan lebih menjaga dirimu sendiri, Mochi." Zhoumi beralih mengusap kepala Henry. "Sekarang kau sudah mengetahui tentang kami berempat. Dan bukan tidak mungkin bahwa kau juga akan terseret dalam bahaya."

"_I know_. _I promise to protect myself more_." Henry mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Tapi _Gege_ juga pasti akan melindungiku kan?"

Zhoumi kembali tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

* * *

##########

* * *

Kangin dan Leeteuk berjalan perlahan sambil mengikuti aliran angin lembut yang bertiup di tengah kesunyian malam. Tak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan. Yang mereka lakukan hanya diam, dan membiarkan kesunyian malam melatarbelakangi langkah kedua _namja_ itu.

Lapangan belakang sekolah. Disinilah perjalanan Kangin dan Leeteuk berakhir setelah Kangin mengajak Leeteuk untuk menemaninya melakukan ritual 'menghirup udara segar di malam'. Kangin tengah menikmati hembusan angin malam yang perlahan menyapa wajahnya, sedangkan Leeteuk – sama seperti di saat mereka bersama-sama ke tempat ini untuk yang pertama kali – hanya memandangi wajah Kangin yang terlihat damai dan tanpa beban saat menutup mata dan membiarkan aliran angin menerpa wajahnya.

"Ada apa, Kanginnie?" tanya Leeteuk ragu-ragu.

"_Mianhamnida_, _Hyung_." Kangin langsung mengutarakan maksudnya tanpa basa-basi.

Leeteuk menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sambil tersenyum lirih.

"Yang aku sesalkan, kenapa kau ga pernah memberitahuku?" Bahasa informal Leeteuk sudah kembali lagi, menandakan dia tak ingin lagi terlibat pembicaraan yang terlalu serius seperti di saat rapat tadi.

"Apa ada perbedaan jika aku memberitahumu terlebih dahulu?"

"Tentu aja." Leeteuk meringis karena menahan amarah. "Paling nggak, aku nggak perlu merasa dibohongi."

"_Mianhe_, _Hyung_. Aku bukan bermaksud membohongimu." Kangin menoleh ke arah Leeteuk dan menatapnya lebih intens. "Karena pekerjaan yang kami lakukan berbahaya, kami wajib menjaga kerahasiaan identitas kami. Dan sungguh, aku tak ingin melibatkan _Hyung_ ke dalam bahaya."

Suara Kangin yang terdengar lembut itu mampu meluluhkan rasa kesal di hati Leeteuk. Dia pun menganggukkan kepala mengerti. "_Arraseo_."

Kangin menarik Leeteuk ke dalam pelukannya. Dengan lembut dia mengelus punggung Leeteuk , memberikan kenyamanan.

"Percayalah padaku. Aku melakukan ini semua demi keselamatan dirimu."

Terharu. Leeteuk merasa dia begitu terlindungi saat Kangin mengatakan hal itu. Leeteuk pun membalas pelukan itu dan mengeratkan rangkulan tangannya. "Aku percaya padamu."

"Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu, karena aku menyayangimu, _Hyung_."

...

Sungmin melihat kedua sejoli yang tengah berpelukan di lapangan belakang sekolah itu sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak baik mengintip orang yang sedang bermesraan seperti itu. Apalagi di tengah cuaca yang dingin begini." Sebuah suara mengejutkan Sungmin dari belakang.

"Kyu-ah," sahut Sungmin setelah menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya itu.

Kyuhyun menyampirkan sebuah jaket ke badan Sungmin, membuat Sungmin terpana dengan perhatian yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya.

"Kau harus jaga kesehatanmu, Minnie-ah. Angin malam itu ga bagus. Dan tidur larut bisa bikin anemia-mu kambuh."

Sungmin tersenyum lembut ke arah Kyuhyun sambil berkata, "Aku harus memeriksa seluruh penjuru sekolah, memastikan bahwa semuanya aman. Memang ini sebenarnya tugas Zhoumi, tapi karena keadaan tidak memungkinkan, jadi aku yang menggantikannya."

"Kenapa bukan Siwon atau Kangin aja yang melakukannya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Won-ah harus menjaga Wookie di kamar mereka. Dan Youngwoon-ah ..." Sungmin memperlihatkan_ prototype_ kaliber buatan Kangin yang dia pakai untuk bertarung tadi sore. "... masih harus menyelesaikan barang ini agar bisa segera kami gunakan."

Kyuhyun memandang takjub pada kaliber itu. Wajar saja, dia tak pernah melihat barang-barang semacam itu secara langsung, kecuali melalui game yang sering dia mainkan di PSP-nya.

"Itu ... apa itu bisa dipakai?" tanya Kyuhyun malu-malu.

"Tentu saja. Tapi karena ini baru model _prototype_, maka harus disempurnakan lagi. Jujur saja, kaliber baru ini masih terlalu berat. Jadi kupikir, Woon-ah masih harus memodofikasinya dengan bahan baru yang lebih ringan"

Sungmin pun bercerita panjang lebar mengenai kelebihan dan kekurangan kaliber itu. Kyuhyun mendengarkan dengan seksama, sambil sesekali mengangguk agar Sungmin tak merasa diabaikan.

"Kau sudah mempelajari semua itu sejak kecil?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "_Appa_ mengajari segala hal yang berbau militer padaku sejak aku kecil. Dan _Eomma_, tanpa sepengetahuan _Appa_, sudah mengajari keahliannya padaku sebelum beliau wafat." Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan melanjutkan, "Dan aku sangat bersyukur karena mereka berdualah, aku bisa menjadi seperti sekarang."

Sejenak mereka terdiam, karena bahan pembicaraan mereka sudah hampir habis.

"Minnie-ah."

"Ya?"

"Siwon bilang padaku, kalau orang yang bertarung denganmu itu, _sniper_ yang mencoba mencelakakan Wookie, adalah _sniper_ yang mengalahkan _eomma_-mu dulu. Apa benar?"

Mata Sungmin sedikit membulat. Sungguh, dia tak begitu siap membahas hal ini.

"Iya," jawab Sungmin pada akhirnya.

"Lalu, kau berhasil mengalahkannya?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Kalau saja Youngwoon-ah tak menahanku, mungkin saja aku akan terus menembak orang itu meski dia sudah tewas."

"Dan ... apa perasaanmu saat ini?"

"Tidak ada." Sungmin menerawang. "Aku bukan ingin membalaskan dendam. Hanya saja, saat dia tertawa karena aku belum berhasil mengalahkannya, aku merasa diremehkan. Dan aku tak suka hal itu."

"Jadi kau menyerangnya bertubi-tubi?"

"Kelihatannya begitu. Aku tak begitu yakin."

"Apa kau juga akan menghajarku kalau aku bilang bahwa aku suka padamu?"

Wajah Sungmin memerah saat Kyuhyun mulai terang-terangan menunjukkan perasaan sukanya pada Sungmin.

"Aku rasa aku tidak akan melukai orang yang menyukaiku ..." Sungmin menghela nafas sesaat dan berkata sambil tersenyum, "... dan yang juga kusukai."

Kyuhyun pun ikut tersenyum bahagia.

Hening melingkupi mereka saat melangkahkan kaki menuju kembali ke Gedung Asrama Siswa. Sungmin yang merasakan udara malam yang semakin dingin segera mengeratkan jaket yang dipakaikan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Dingin ya?"

"Sedikit."

Kyuhyun saling mengaitkan jari-jari tangannya dan Sungmin, dan sekali lagi membuat Sungmin terpana dengan sikap lembut yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan padanya.

"Dengan begini, ga bakal terasa dingin lagi kan?"

Sungmin kembali tersenyum saat merasakan hatinya yang kembali menghangat.

* * *

TBC

* * *

**From the Author ...**

Annyeong hasaeyo, readerdeul ^^

Ini hanya sebuah usaha republish dari author leenahanwoo. Dan hanya satu harapan author, mudah-mudahan cerita author tidak dihapus lagi oleh admin FFn. Amin !

Akhirnya selesai juga ini chapter 9, GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! #PLAK

Dan again, author minta maaf karena hasil suspense kali ini – yang lagi dan lagi – ga bisa begitu bagus. Walaupun ada sedikit peningkatan dari suspense pertama, tapi jujur aja, author sendiri ga begitu pede dengan suspense kedua ini.

Dan setelah suasana tegang macam begitu, yang ada malah author masukkin moment-moment keempat bodyguard-nya Wookppa. Bener-bener ga nyambung dengan cerita chap kemaren. GYAAAA, author benar-benar minta maaf, readerdeul *deep deep bow*

Baiklah, cukup keluh kesah dari author gaje ini.

Akhir kata, would you mind to give any review here?

* * *

:::::::::::::::

**Review Replies**

**cherrizka980826** : Nih, udah eonni munculkan duel Minppa di chap 9 ini. Moga suka ... Iya, itu sniper yang bunuh eomma Minppa ... KyuMin moment juga udah dimunculin ya ... Ini udah diusahakan update secepatnya ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**Beakren** : Iya, author pengen berkreasi lagi disini ^^ Jinjja? Iya sih, di beberapa hape emang susah buat comment di blog WP ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**dhianelf4ever** : Hahaha, menurut author malah scene-scene itu berasa sinetron banget ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**namikazeuzumaki . kushina** : Yang di WP nunggu sampe yang di FFn update chap 10. Jadi update-nya bisa barengan ... KyuMin moment di chap 9 ini ya ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**Qeqey Raekyuminnie** : Ne, author akan lanjutkan dengan penuh semangat ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**desroschan** : Makasih udah suka chap ini ^^ Gomawo atas review-nya.

**KimPumpkin** : Apa sech? *ala 4l4y* Hahaha, ya bolehlah ikut memantau perkembangan LP disini ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**blue minra** : Hehehe, udah baca kan duelnya di chap 9 ini? Ini udah berusaha update secepatnya ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**cha** : Ini udah berusaha update secepatnya ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**futari chan** : udah terjawab kan di chap ini? Gomawo atas review-nya.

**Kim Sooyeon** : Ini udah lanjut ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**K my name** : chingu review di chap 6 kan? Udah dibalas kok, di chap 7 kemarin :( Gomawo udah jadi pembaca setia LP sejak pertama kali dipublish di FFn ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**hana ryeong9** : Pertanyaannya udah terjawab di chap ini kan? Gomawo atas review-nya.

**MissChoi** : Ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah suka chap 8 LP. Gomawo atas review-nya.

**bumranger89** : Hehehe, ga apa kok ... Pertanyaannya udah terjawab di chap ini kan? Gomawo atas review-nya.


	10. Chapter 10 Before the War

**Title : [Love Protection] Chapter 10 – Before the War**

**Genre : Shounen-ai, yaoi, friendship, romance**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered with 2.573 words**

**Author : leenahanwoo**

**Cast : All Member Super Junior + Zhoumi & Henry**

**Warning : YAOI ! Don't like don't read ! OOC abiz, jadi jangan flame gw karena karakter tak sesuai aslinya !**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior members belong to God and themselves ... This story and OC are mine**

* * *

##########

* * *

Setelah serangan kedua, kelompok Sungmin semakin meningkatkan penjagaan terhadap Ryeowook. Kegiatan berjaga malam semakin diperpanjang dan pengawasan lingkungan sekolah diperketat dan dilakukan bergantian oleh Sungmin, Siwon dan Kangin. Zhoumi akhirnya baru bisa ikut membantu 2 minggu kemudian, setelah kesehatannya benar-benar pulih. Selain daripada itu, semua kegiatan sekolah tetap berjalan normal seperti biasa. Semua itu berkat bantuan Yesung dan Leeteuk, dua Ketua Asrama yang saling membantu menjaga agar suasana di tengah-tengah siswa tetap aman terkendali. Yah, walaupun kejadian seperti di kelas XII ini entah bisa disebut aman terkendali atau tidak.

"Hoi, gimana nih ngerjain tugas yang ini?" teriak Donghae memecahkan keheningan kelas XII.

PLETAK!

"YAK! Jangan berisik woy!"

Cinderella sangar pun beraksi dengan gulungan kertas tugas di tangannya dan memukul kepala sang Fishy dengan cukup – sangat, sesungguhnya – keras.

Genangan air mata sudah memenuhi mata Donghae, berikut disusul oleh rengekan serta guncangan keras di bahu sang _namjachingu_ yang tengah duduk di sampingnya.

"Huweeeee, Hyukkie _chagiiiiiiiiiiii_. Chul _Hyung_ jahaaaaaaaaat!"

Eunhyuk menghela nafas lalu mendelik tak suka ke arah Heechul.

"_Hyung_, berhentilah mengganggu Hae _chagi_. Tau sendiri dia tuh cengeng banget. Kan jadi aku yang susah ini," omel Eunhyuk sambil memeluk Donghae dan mengusap-usap punggung _namjachingu_-nya itu supaya berhenti menangis.

"Salah dia sendiri teriak-teriak geje di samping bangkuku." Heechul membela diri. "Ganggu, tau!"

"Yak, kalian berdua berisik. Kerjain aja tugas itu. Gitu aja kok repot?" desis Leeteuk yang duduk di depan bangku MinWook. Dia benar-benar tidak suka kalau ada yang mengganggu konsentrasinya.

"Gyaaaaa, Teuki-ah, kenapa kau jadi ngerjain tugas disana? Aku gimana donk? Jangan tinggalkan daku." Heechul mulai menatap sendu ke arah Leeteuk yang mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

"Kan ada aku, _Hyung_. Ayo kita kerjain bareng." Kibum muncul sebagai penyelamat Heechul yang tentu saja berhasil mengubah mood Heechul yang hampir rusak menjadi cerah berbinar. Sementara di bagian belakang kelas, Hangeng yang memperhatikan 'kejadian tak terkendali' itu hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Anehnya Heechul _Hyung_ tak pernah menyadari kalau _Gege_ selalu memperhatikan dirinya," sahut Zhoumi yang duduk di sebelah Hangeng secara spontan.

"Gak apa kok. Suatu saat nanti dia pasti akan sadar juga." Hangeng menjawab masih dengan senyuman setia di wajahnya. "Dibanding denganku, bagaimana kau sendiri dengan _maknae_ kami itu?"

"Mochi?" Zhoumi menoleh dengan wajah penuh semangat. "_Well_, kami selalu baik-baik saja."

"Bukan itu maksudku." Hangeng menepuk bahu Zhoumi kesal. "Kapan kalian akan meresmikan hubungan kalian?"

Semburat merah muda menghiasi wajah Zhoumi, sedikit bingung bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan Hangeng. "Kalau itu ... aku belum tahu."

"Kenapa? Kau masih ragu?"

"Yah, walaupun Henry sama sekali tak keberatan dengan semua ini, tapi ..." Zhoumi sedikit menerawang saat mengingat percakapan terakhirnya dengan Henry. "... tetap saja aku tak ingin dia ikut terjerumus ke dalam bahaya."

"Aku mengerti kalau kau sekarang masih ragu. Tapi kalau terus ditunda-tunda, apa Mochi akan tetap mengerti?" kata Hangeng menasihati.

"Entahlah. Ini memang bukan waktu yang tepat, _Gege_." Zhoumi menundukkan kepalanya. "Instingku mengatakan kalau masalah yang lebih besar akan segera datang."

* * *

##########

* * *

Lelaki paruh baya itu duduk dengan nyamannya di hadapan ketiga rekannya. Di tengah ruangan besar yang sebagian besar dipenuhi dengan barang-barang antik, mereka berempat berkumpul untuk mengadakan rapat dadakan yang tiba-tiba saja diadakan pagi itu.

"Silver Wolf, gerakan yang ingin menjatuhkan pemerintahan dan membasmi keberadaan anggota kerajaan yang masih bertahan di Korea Selatan. Dan juga pernah menyandera keluarga para tentara pengawal anggota keluarga kerajaan." Sang pria paruh baya memulai rapat tersebut.

"Mereka mulai bergerak lagi?" seru salah satu dari ketiga orang yang berada di hadapan pemimpin rapat.

"Iya."

Kedua orang lainnya mengerutkan dahi mereka, terkejut sekaligus heran dengan gerakan para pemberontak yang terkesan tiba-tiba. Setelah Silver Wolf menghilang selama sepuluh tahun lebih, mereka sekarang mulai melancarkan agresinya.

"Jadi apa rencana mereka kali ini?" tanya salah seorang yang terlihat tegap dan masih tampan di usia yang mendekati kepala lima.

"Yang baru dapat kita simpulkan sekarang, mereka berencana mengacaukan pemilihan Perdana Menteri mendatang."

Dan kali ini mereka benar-benar dibuat terkejut bukan kepalang.

"Berarti ... anak-anak kita sekarang ..." Pria tinggi yang sedari tadi berdiam diri akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

Sang pimpinan rapat mengangguk. "Berada dalam bahaya."

"Lalu apa yang bisa kita lakukan, Lee Sung Ho?" si pria kedua kembali berseru. "Astaga Youngwoon, anakku."

"Tenanglah, Jun Pil-ah." Pria tegap kedua, Choi Tae Woo, berusaha menenangkan Kim Jun Pil, ayah Kangin. "Mereka pasti bisa mengatasi semuanya."

"Lagipula, mereka berempat sama hebatnya dengan kita. Zhoumi, anakku itu, adalah _sharpshooter_ terbaik disini. Ditambah pula anak Sung Ho juga _sharpshooter_ handal." Zhou Leung Ji, si pria tinggi yang merupakan ayah Zhoumi, ikut menimpali.

"Benar kata Leung Ji dan Tae Woo. Mereka berempat pasti mampu bertahan," kata Lee Sung Ho dengan tenang.

"Entahlah, Sung Ho-ah." Kim Jun Pil, ayah Kangin, terlihat ragu-ragu. "Sepuluh tahun yang lalu saja, para pengacau itu bisa dikalahkan oleh jumlah tentara yang sangat banyak saat itu, sehingga mereka bisa kabur begitu saja. Tapi sekarang? Apa anak-anak kita bisa menghadapi orang-orang berbahaya macam mereka?"

"Jangan pesimis dulu, Jun Pil." Kembali Tae Woo memberi semangat kepada ayah Kangin.

"Benar itu." Leung Ji ikut menambahi. "Sebaiknya sekarang kita mulai mempersiapkan orang-orang kita juga untuk menghadapi kumpulan pengacau itu. Aku yakin bantuan dari agensi akan sangat membantu."

"Kau benar, Leung Ji-ah. Aku akan mempersiapkan bala bantuan." Jun Pil terlihat lebih tenang saat mengatakan hal itu.

Sung Ho tersenyum mendengarnya. "Baiklah. Ayo kita hadapi perang ini."

* * *

##########

* * *

"..."

"Iya, _Abeoji_. Aku baik-baik saja."

"..."

"Tentu. Mereka selalu bersamaku. Jangan khawatir."

"..."

"Aku tahu, _Abeoji_. Aku siap, dan tak akan gentar menghadapinya."

"..."

"Iya, _Abeoji_. Terima kas ... eh, apa?"

"..."

"MWO?!"

Semburat merah jambu segera menghiasi kedua pipi Ryeowook. Percakapan antara ayahnya dan dirinya yang bermula amat serius berubah menjadi pertanyaan yang – yah, katakanlah – membuatnya merona hebat.

"..."

"Ah, i-iya ... dia ..."

"..."

"B-baiklah. Akan kusampaikan salam _Abeoji_ padanya."

Dan percakapan itu pun berakhir. Yesung yang sedari tadi duduk bersama Ryeowook di balik rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah imut _namja_ yang dikasihinya itu. Dengan perlahan, dia menarik Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya, tanpa mempedulikan beberapa pasang mata yang juga tengah berada di perpustakaan sekolah. Toh mereka juga sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, begitulah kira-kira pemikiran Yesung.

"_Abeoji_ cemas, dia sudah menerima berita tentang serangan terakhir itu," kata Ryeowook pelan membuka pembicaraan.

"Sudah tentu dia mencemaskanmu. Ayah mana yang tak cemas dengan keselamatan anaknya?" tanggap Yesung. "Ayahmu benar-benar memperhatikanmu, Wookie. Kau beruntung."

Ryeowook mengangguk. Wajah Ryeowook kembali merona saat dia mengingat pesan terakhir dari ayahnya.

"H-_hyung_ ..." panggil Ryeowook ragu.

"Iya?"

"_Abeoji_ ... mengirimkan salam untukmu."

Yesung sedikit tersentak mendengar penuturan Ryeowook.

"Ayahmu ... tahu tentangku?"

Ryeowook kembali mengangguk. "Dia sudah mendengar tentangmu. Mungkin dari Minnie atau yang lainnya. Entahlah, aku tak tahu."

Yesung sedikit cemas mendengarnya. Jika ayah Ryeowook tahu tentang dirinya, apa mungkin ... ?

"Tenanglah, _Abeoji_ tak bilang kalau dia tak setuju dengan hubungan kita." Seakan dapat membaca pikiran Yesung, Ryeowook segera menenangkan namja bermata sipit itu sambil mengusap dadanya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "_Abeoji_ hanya bilang, dia sangat berterima kasih pada _Hyung_ karena sudah ikut menjagaku. Dan dia bersyukur, ada _Hyung_ yang selalu setia menemaniku."

Yesung mengusap kepala Ryeowook dan mencium keningnya dengan lembut.

"Apa kira-kira ... ayahmu akan merestui kita ya?"

Lagi-lagi Ryeowook merasakan pipinya menghangat saat menjawab, "Aku harap begitu."

* * *

##########

* * *

Pria itu berdiri dengan gagahnya menghadap jendela besar yang memaparkan keindahan kota Seoul. Gedung pencakar langit berlantai 20 yang disewa kelompok yang pria itu pimpin untuk bersembunyi selama 10 tahun lebih itu masih terlihat kokoh, sekokoh pria itu tegak dengan angkuhnya.

"Big Boss, White Tiger akhirnya tewas." Seorang pria muda berwajah datar langsung menyampaikan berita tanpa basa basi begitu dia membuka pintu ruangan tempat sang Bos Besar berada.

Sang Bos Besar – pria gagah itu – mendelik tak suka. "White Tiger? Sniper kesayanganku?"

Si pria muda mengangguk mengiyakan. "Dia berhasil dikalahkan oleh keempat _namja_ muda yang mengawal Tuan Muda Kim. Tewas seketika."

Sang Bos Besar menggeram seraya meremas pinggiran meja kerjanya. Sniper nomor satu di kelompoknya berhasil dikalahkan oleh bocah-bocah ingusan? Seakan mendengar sebuah lelucon, dia terkekeh pelan. Sebuah seringai kejam menghiasi wajahnya. "Bocah-bocah macam apa yang berhasil mengalahkan White Tiger-ku, huh?"

Si pria muda membuka berkas-berkas laporan yang sedari tadi ia pegang di tangan kirinya, dan mulai membacakan rangkuman dari laporan tersebut. "Mereka berempat berasal dari Shinhan Gungjeong-dong Agency. Disewa langsung oleh Kim Hwang Shik untuk menjaga putra tunggalnya selama masa kampanye pencalonan Perdana Menteri yang diikutinya. Laporan ini menyebutkan bahwa keempat namja muda itu adalah agen-agen terbaik di agensi itu. Dan yang lebih penting lagi ..." Dia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Bos Besar. "... mereka adalah putra-putra dari keempat petingi agensi tersebut."

Sang Bos Besar kembali terkekeh, disusul tawa menggelegar yang terdengar menakutkan. "Ternyata musuh lama eoh? Tak kusangka, tak kusangka. Kita akan bertemu lagi dengan empat se ... ah _ani_ ... anak-anak dari empat sekawan itu."

Dan Bos Besar itu kembali mengeluarkan tawa yang mengerikan.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Big Boss?"

Pria itu memandang si pria muda dengan seringaian khasnya. "Segera wujudkan rencana kita, Fox Tail."

* * *

##########

* * *

Lapangan belakang sekolah. Lagi-lagi sesosok _namja_ berwajah malaikat mengisi kekosongan tempat itu dengan kehadirannya. Dan seperti biasa, sesosok _namja_ lain menemani sosok malaikat itu dengan begitu setia.

Ah, tapi ada yang berbeda di siang hari ini. Jika biasanya kedua _namja_ itu duduk berdampingan, maka kali ini si _namja_ tegap menyandarkan kepalanya di paha sang _namja_ berwajah malaikat. Ah, betapa romantisnya.

"Kanginnie," panggil si _namja_ berwajah malaikat. Leeteuk.

"Hmm?" hanya sebuah gumaman dari Kangin yang menjadi jawaban.

"Kau belum makan siang, Kanginnie. Ayo makan dulu," ajak Leeteuk.

Kangin hanya menggeleng. "Aku tak lapar, _Hyung_."

Leeteuk menghela nafas pasrah. _Namja_ yang disukainya ini memang cukup keras kepala. Apa salahnya jika makan siang terlebih dahulu? Mengisi tenaga setelah belajar keras itu penting, bukan? Tapi yang dilakukan Kangin adalah mengotak-atik kaliber beserta peluru hasil rancangannya yang telah disempurnakan.

"Apa menurutmu ini sudah sempurna, _Hyung_?" Kangin menanyakan pendapat Leeteuk tentang kaliber buatannya.

Leeteuk – yang tentu saja sama sekali tak mengerti mengenai apa yang ditanyakan Kangin – hanya menjawab dengan datar, "Apapun senjata yang kau buat pasti sempurna, Kanginnie."

Kangin menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan teduh dan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. "Dan orang yang aku cintai juga sempurna."

Leeteuk bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah saat Kangin mengucapkan kata-kata romantis itu.

"_Hyung_."

"Ya?"

"Jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, berjanjilah untuk tidak menangis dan menjadi kuat."

Dahi Leeteuk sedikit mengkerut saat mendengar perkataan Kangin.

"Apa maksudnya, Kanginnie?"

"Kau tahu, _Hyung_, bahwa keadaan tenang ini takkan berlangsung lama. Penjahat-penjahat itu pasti sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk serangan selanjutnya. Dan sungguh, aku merasa bahwa serangan kali ini akan lebih besar, dan bahkan mungkin akan membahayakan semua orang." Kangin terdiam sejenak kemudian melanjutkan, "Dan di saat semua itu terjadi, aku, Sungmin, Siwon dan Zhoumi akan berusaha keras untuk melindungi semua orang yang ada disini. Tapi jangan lupakan bahwa disini kami kalah dalam jumlah."

"Jadi ..." Leeteuk tak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya.

"... aku ingin _Hyung_ berjanji bahwa _Hyung_ juga akan berusaha untuk melindungi semua orang yang ada disini. Bukan dengan ikut bertempur bersama kami, tapi jadilah orang yang bisa diandalkan dan menguatkan orang-orang yang mungkin akan ikut terlibat nantinya."

Leeteuk, yang akhirnya mengerti dengan permintaan Kangin, segera menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum. "Aku berjanji akan melakukan semua itu."

* * *

##########

* * *

Si pria muda, yang lebih dikenal dengan pangilan Fox Tail itu, pun keluar dari ruangan sang Big Boss. Dengan mata bosan, dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling lobi. Belasan pengawal sang Big Boss, yang berdiri di tiap jengkal lobi, menjaga lantai 20 gedung itu dengan sikap terlalu santai. Sebenarnya gedung tersebut sudah memakai sistem keamanan paling canggih buatannya sendiri. Jadi buat apa repot-repot menyebar pengawal yang bahkan tak becus dalam bekerja? Membuang-buang uang dan tenaga saja, pikir pria muda itu.

Dengan langkah mantap, dia memasuki lift dan turun ke lantai 18. Ruang rapat di lantai tersebut telah dipenuhi oleh semua 'rekan-rekan seperjuangan' untuk mengikuti rapat terakhir sebelum rencana akhir dilaksanakan. Dan pria muda itu, yang ditunjuk sebagai pelaksana kegiatan-kegiatan formal semacam ini, langsung membuka rapat tersebut segera setelah memasuki ruangan.

"Jadi, Fox Tail, apa perintah Big Boss?" tanya salah satu yang berbadan sangat besar.

"Seperti yang sudah seharusnya. Segera jalankan rencana terakhir."

Semua orang menyeringai mendengar perkataan Fox Tail. Mata mereka memancar buas, seakan-akan pemburu yang baru saja melihat mangsa buruannya.

"Kalau ada yang melawan, apa boleh kami menghabisi mereka di tempat?" tanya yang lain sebelum rapat resmi ditutup.

Fox Tail melirik ke arah si penanya sambil tersenyum menakutkan. "Lakukan apa yang kalian mau."

* * *

##########

* * *

Kim Hwang Shik meletakkan gagang telepon yang baru saja ia pakai untuk menghubungi putra semata wayangnya. Dia baru dapat menghembuskan nafas lega setelah dia mendengar kabar langsung dari putranya itu. Dia tak menyangka bahwa kelompok penjahat yang mengincar nyawa Ryeowook akan bergerak secepat itu. Dia pikir dengan membiarkan Ryeowook masuk ke sekolah internasional berasrama, maka putranya itu akan mampu dilindungi dengan lebih baik. Namun nyatanya, para penjahat itu masih berhasil menyelinap dan menjalankan rencana untuk mencelakakan Ryeowook.

"_Yeobo_," panggil seorang wanita – yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang mendekati paruh baya – dari balik pintu. Tuan Kim menoleh ke arah wanita itu dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Masuklah, _yeobo_. Aku baru saja akan memanggilmu kemari." Tuan Kim mempersilakan sang istri masuk. Dan Nyonya Kim pun memasuki ruang kerja Tuan Kim dengan sikap anggun, yang juga diturunkan kepada putra tunggalnya.

"Apa kau baru saja menghubungi Wookie?"

"Iya." Tuan Kim mengangguk.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja sekarang?"

"Tentu saja, _yeobo_. Dia dijaga oleh anak-anak didik nomor satu di Shinhan Gungjeong-dong Agency. Kau tak perlu secemas itu." Tuan Kim berkata seperti itu supaya istrinya tak perlu merasa terlalu khawatir. Walaupun sebenarnya Tuan Kim juga merasa cukup cemas dengan keselamatan putranya itu.

"Aku percaya bahwa Wookie-ku akan baik-baik saja di tangan keempat _namja_ muda itu." Sang istri tersenyum senang karena kekhawatirannya sudah jauh berkurang. "Ah, aku mendengar tentang seseorang yang lain. Yang juga ikut melindungi Wookie. Apa kau tahu tentangnya?"

Tuan Kim ikut tersenyum saat mendengar pertanyaan istrinya. Dengan sedikit berbisik di telinga Nyonya Kim, dia berkata, "Sepertinya _uri_ Wookie sedang jatuh cinta."

* * *

##########

* * *

Siang hari itu terasa begitu dingin. Padahal musim semi sudah mendekati akhirnya dan akan segera tergantikan oleh musim panas yang ceria. Sungmin menatap jauh keluar jendela kelasnya. Sebuah pelajaran kosong lagi-lagi mengisi kelas XII itu. Entah apa lagi yang dirapatkan guru-guru itu hingga harus meninggalkan pelajaran untuk murid-muridnya.

Terlihat Ryeowook tengah bersenda gurau bersama Henry. Mereka semakin akrab sejak mereka rutin berlatih piano bersama setiap sore setelah pelajaran berakhir. Tanpa sadar, Sungmin tersenyum melihat Ryeowook yang terlihat begitu ceria, seakan tak ada beban. Benar, mereka berempat selalu berusaha agar Ryeowook tak merasa tertekan dengan hal-hal yang mampu mengancam nyawanya. Dan kelihatannya itu berhasil.

"Min."

Sebuah panggilan lembut menyapa Sungmin, membuat yang dipanggil langsung menoleh ke arah si pemanggil.

"Ada apa Kyu?"

"Jangan sering-sering tersenyum, Min."

"Mengapa begitu?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, memperlihatkan aegyo dadakan yang mampu membuat hati Kyuhyun meleleh.

"Karena aku nggak mau kalau ada yang sampai jatuh cinta padamu karena senyummu itu." Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan berbisik. "Dan hanya aku yang boleh jatuh cinta padamu."

Sedikit tersipu malu, Sungmin hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajah meronanya dengan menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

"Ayo ke lapangan belakang sekolah," ajak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Ada yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu."

Tanpa menjelaskan lebih lanjut, Kyuhyun langsung menarik lengan Sungmin dan setengah berlari ke arah tempat yang mereka tuju. Terlihat sangat romantis, ditambah pula dengan sorakan kecil dari murid-murid kelas yang melihat mereka berdua, termasuk Ryeowook dan Henry. Bahkan mereka terus berlari kecil di luar gedung sekolah.

Adegan romantis ini akan terus berlanjut, jika saja Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tak menghentikan larinya karena mereka tengah dihadang oleh orang-orang asing yang membawa persenjataan lengkap. Dan suara jeritan murid-murid dari gedung sekolah pun langsung memenuhi udara kelam yang terasa semakin dingin ...

* * *

TBC

* * *

**From the Author ...**

Annyeong hasaeyo, readerdeul ^^

Ini hanya sebuah usaha republish dari author leenahanwoo. Dan hanya satu harapan author, mudah-mudahan cerita author tidak dihapus lagi oleh admin FFn. Amin !

Chapter 10 dataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaang .

Di chap 10 ini ga banyak moment, dan suspense juga belum muncul. Tapi author janjiin suspense di chap depan deh. Oke? Dan mudah-mudahan readerdeul ga kecewa dengan chap kali ini.

Akhir kata, would you mind to give any review here?

* * *

:::::::::::::::

**Review Replies**

**Beakren** : Amin, makasih doanya ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**bumranger89** : Makasih udah suka moment yang author buat ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**KimPumpkin** : Woy, woy. Kok jadi curcol sech? *tepuk jidat saeng* Baguslah kalo baca chap ini lagi ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**Qeqey Raekyuminnie** : HanChul udah ditakdirkan selalu bersama, jadi pasti nanti bersatu juga ^^ Ini udah lanjut ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**umi elf teukie** : Sabar ya, bentar lagi ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**dhianelf4ever** : Ya, mudah-mudahan bisa makin seru ... Ini udah lanjut ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**namikazeuzumaki . kushina** : Belum, konflik akhir di chap 11 & 12 ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**cherrizka980826** : Ada kan, YeWook & KyuMin moment di chap ini? Gomawo atas review-nya.

**desroschan** : Sabar ya ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**AngeLeeteuk** : Author memang ga berniat suspense yang sadis. Ini kan bukan cerita psycho ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**K my name** : di chap 7 emang ga ada review dari chingu. Belum masuk kali review-nya ... Aniya, author lagi kerja, ga bisa nonton ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**Tania3424** : Ini udah lanjut ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**violin diaz** : Di chap 10 ini ada kan? Udah, cup cup, jangan nangis ya ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**dona lunde (for chap 1)** : Annyeong, new reader ^^ Sebenarnya pengen bikin Kyuppa jadi anak jail, tapi entah kenapa disini malah ga terekspos, hahaha ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**dona lunde (for chap 8)** : Snapshooter itu tukang foto, sharpshooter itu penembak jitu ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**dona lunde (for chap9)** : Makasih udah rela baca marathon ... Action bakal banyak di klimaks cerita, jangan kuatir ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**futari chan** : Ga, sebenarnya belum ada satupun couple yang jadian secara resmi di LP ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**JoyerPolarise** : EunHae mau dibikin di sequel khusus nanti, jadi moment-moment couple itu bakal disana semua ... Semua couple udah bersatu kok, walau belum ada jadian resmi. Dan kecualikan HanChul, hati mereka emang belum 'ketemu' ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**hana ryeong9** : Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo atas review-nya.


	11. Chapter 11 The Hostage

**Title : [Love Protection] Chapter 11 – The Hostage**

**Genre : Shounen-ai, yaoi, friendship, romance**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered with 3.660 words**

**Author : leenahanwoo**

**Cast : All Member Super Junior + Zhoumi & Henry**

**Warning : YAOI ! Don't like don't read ! OOC abiz, jadi jangan flame gw karena karakter tak sesuai aslinya !**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior members belong to God and themselves ... This story and OC are mine**

* * *

##########

* * *

Zhoumi tersenyum meremehkan melihat enam orang bersenjatakan AK-47 mendatangi kelasnya. Dengan sikap tangguh yang memang tak pernah ditutupi, Zhoumi menghalangi keenam orang itu yang sudah jelas apa tujuannya.

"Menyingkirlah, bocah. Sebelum kau celaka," sahut seseorang di antara mereka yang bertampang sangat garang.

"Aku akan melindungi tuanku sampai mati."

"Tak usah banyak bicara." Seseorang lainnya mengumpat seraya menarik pelatuk senjatanya. "Mati saja kau."

Dan Zhoumi, dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dibilang lambat, langsung menghindari serangan itu, diikuti teriakan murid-murid kelas XII yang juga langsung bertiarap untuk menyelamatkan diri. Zhoumi dengan cepat mengeluarkan _revolver_-nya dan balas menembak. Tapi belum sempat dia memberikan serangan balik, orang yang terlihat paling menonjol dengan badan yang amat kurus di antara mereka berenam, langsung menembak _revolver_ Zhoumi dengan senjatanya. Dan Henry menjerit saat melihat Zhoumi harus meringis kesakitan karena tangannya terluka, walaupun tak terlalu parah.

"Hanya segitu saja kemampuanmu, bocah?" si penembak itu tertawa meremehkan Zhoumi yang masih memegang tangan kanannya.

Dan hal itu seperti cambukan keras untuk Zhoumi. Luka di punggungnya memang belum sembuh sepenuhnya, dan sekarang ditambah pula dengan luka di tangan kanannya. Sebuah delikan tajam dari si penembak dan kedua orang lainnya segera memukuli Zhoumi yang terlihat tak berdaya. Pukulan-pukulan mereka cukup keras, membuat Zhoumi hampir saja kehilangan kesadaran, kalau saja jeritan Henry tak kembali memenuhi telinganya. Dan hal yang ada di hadapannya jelas membuat matanya membulat sempurna.

Henry berlari ke arah Zhoumi, berusaha untuk menolong dirinya, namun apa daya. Dengan badannya yang tak dapat dibandingkan dengan para penjahat itu, dengan mudahnya _namja_ itu dibekap dan dengan sekuat tenaga Henry meronta-ronta agar bisa lepas.

Zhoumi bertambah lemas melihat Ryeowook yang juga meronta-ronta karena tiga orang berhasil menangkapnya dan menggiringnya keluar ruang kelas. Harusnya dia mampu melindungi tuan mudanya itu. Tapi sekarang, Zhoumi hanya bisa diam tak berdaya dipukuli oleh dua orang sekaligus.

* * *

##########

* * *

Sungmin memandangi orang-orang yang menyergapnya satu per satu. Ya, dia bisa mengingat rupa mereka semua, walau hanya samar-samar. Menarik satu sudut bibirnya menampilkan seringai meremehkan, Sungmin menyiapkan _revolver_ kesayangan dalam hening.

Kyuhyun sendiri tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kentara bahwa ia sedikit gentar melihat senjata yang berada di tangan mereka. Sungguh dia tak pernah berada di situasi semacam ini sebelumnya.

"Begitu aku memberi tanda, larilah," bisik Sungmin pelan, namun masih bisa didengar Kyuhyun.

"Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu, Min." Kyuhyun menolak perintah Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lembut. "Pergilah. Cari Siwon dan Kangin. Sementara aku akan mengurus disini."

Kyuhyun masih ragu untuk meninggalkan Sungmin. Namun melihat sorot mata Sungmin yang menenangkan, dia pun mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Sungmin. "Aku percaya padamu, Min."

Begitu Sungmin mengacungkan _revolver_-nya ke arah para penjahat itu, Kyuhyun pun berlari menjauh sesuai perintah Sungmin.

* * *

##########

* * *

"Apa ini cukup?"

"Aku rasa satu atau dua buku lagi, _Hyung_. Aku masih belum yakin."

Saat ini, dua orang _namja_ manis tengah berkutat di tengah-tengah tumpukan buku di perpustakaan. Sudah ada sekitar dua puluhan buku yang berserakan di meja tempat mereka tengah berdiskusi dengan amat serius. Mengerjakan tugas kelompok berdua, sambil menikmati suasana perpustakaan yang tenang di lantai tiga gedung klub. Ah, dan jangan lupakan dua makhluk terabaikan di hadapan mereka.

"Kalau kalian bosan, kalian bisa kembali ke kelas," sahut sang _Snow White_, yang sedikit merasa kasihan pada kedua orang yang telah menemani mereka sejak pertama kali mereka menginjakkan kaki di perpustakaan ini.

Dan _namja_ tampan berlesung pipi yang menjawab sahutan itu. "_Aniyo_, Kibum-ah. Kami akan menemani kalian hingga selesai."

"Kanginnie, apa tak lelah disini terus?" sekarang sang _Angel_ yang juga berusaha membujuk orang yang tepat di hadapannya.

Dan Kangin hanya menggeleng pelan. "Melihat malaikat di hadapanku tidak akan membuatku lelah sama sekali."

Dan rayuan Kangin sukses membuat sang _Angel_ merona. Ditambah pula dengan tawa kecil dari dua orang lainnya.

"Kanginnie, berhenti menggodaku." Leeteuk tampak pura-pura kesal, padahal dalam hati dia begitu senang dengan rayuan itu.

"Aku tidak menggodamu, _Hyung_. Aku hanya mengungkapkan isi hatiku."

Mengabaikan kedua orang yang masih asyik dengan dunia rayu-merayu mereka, Siwon berkata pelan pada Kibum yang duduk berseberangan dengannya. "Kau juga mau kurayu seperti itu, Bum-ah?"

Kibum menggeleng sambil menahan tawa. "_Shireo_. Itu menggelikan."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara jeritan yang berasal dari arah gedung sekolah yang membuat suasana di sekitar mereka sangat mencekam. Membuat Kangin dan Siwon bersiaga penuh, sambil melindungi kedua _namja_ manis itu.

"A-apa itu?" tanya Leeteuk dengan nada bergetar.

"Entahlah, _Hyung_. Kelihatannya bukan hal yang baik," jawab Kangin sambil memeluk Leeteuk yang kelihatannya sangat ketakutan.

Siwon juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Kibum. Memeluknya erat dalam dekapan hangatnya. "Bum-ah, apa ada tempat bagus untuk bersembunyi di ruangan ini?"

Kibum berusaha mengingat-ingat walaupun hatinya sedang dalam keadaan kalut saat ini. "Ada sebuah bilik di sudut paling ujung dari pintu perpustakaan yang biasa digunakan penjaga itu untuk beristirahat. Dan letaknya cukup tersembunyi."

Siwon yang mendengar hal itu segera mengisyaratkan Kangin untuk membawa kedua _namja_ di pelukan mereka ke tempat yang disebut Kibum. Dan Kangin segera mengangguk menyetujui usul itu.

"Kalian harus bersembunyi di sini sementara kami mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di luar sana," jelas Siwon pada Kibum.

"Ingat, kunci dan gerendel pintu ini, _Hyung_." Kangin mengingatkan Leeteuk, yang dijawab dengan anggukan. "Dan jangan terlalu banyak bersuara, atau berbicaralah dengan suara sepelan mungkin."

"Kami mengerti. Kalian pergilah." Kibum mengusir mereka dengan nada datar, membuat Siwon begitu gemas dengan sikap Kibum yang terkesan cuek itu.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Bum-ah." Siwon mengecup dahi Kibum lama, seakan tak akan bertemu dengannnya lagi.

Begitu pula dengan Kangin. Sebuah kecupan perpisahan untuk Leeteuk yang membuat _namja_ cantik itu menitikkan setetes air mata.

"Berhati-hatilah."

Dan itu adalah perkataan Leeteuk yang terakhir kali sebelum Siwon dan Kangin keluar dari perpustakaan untuk menghadapi pertarungan yang sebenarnya.

* * *

##########

* * *

Ryeowook terus memberontak ketika dua orang penjahat berbadan kekar itu menggiring dirinya keluar dari kelasnya. Dia meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan, namun teriakannya dianggap angin lalu oleh orang-orang yang menangkapnya.

"Kubilang lepaskan aku. Dasar _ahjussi_ penjahat jelek. Yak! Lepaskan."

"DIAM!" bentak satu orang lagi yang berjalan di depan mereka. Dia tak ikut menjerat Ryeowook, tapi dialah yang mendominasi semua kekacauan di kelas tadi.

Mendengar bentakan itu, Ryeowook otomatis terdiam dan berhenti memberontak. Bisa dipastikan, tatapan matanya yang memancarkan aura kejam itulah yang membuat Ryeowook tak berani melawan.

"Bagus. Jadilah anak baik." _Namja_ itu menepuk-nepuk kepala Ryeowook sambil menyeringai, membuat Ryeowook semakin ketakutan.

Tanpa basa-basi, mereka berempat melanjutkan langkah kaki mereka menuju atap sekolah. Di sepanjang perjalanan, yang Ryeowook lihat hanyalah para penjahat yang bersiaga dengan senjata di tangan sambil mengawasi setiap ruangan yang berada di tiap lantai gedung. Tingkah laku mereka begitu aneh, kelihatan bahwa yang mereka lakukan bukan hanya berhubungan dengan Ryeowook. Dan hal inilah yang membuat Ryeowook berpikir keras sebelum dirinya tiba di atap sekolah.

* * *

##########

* * *

Siwon dan Kangin tampak melangkahkan kaki mereka dengan begitu hati-hati. Setelah selesai melihat dengan mata awas keseluruhan lantai tiga gedung klub – yang setengahnya merupakan ruang perpustakaan –, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk turun dan melihat lantai lainnya.

Tak ada yang aneh di lantai dua. Semuanya tampak sepi, tentu saja, karena saat ini masih jam belajar mengajar resmi. Siwon dan Kangin pun meneruskan pengawasan ke lantai satu.

Dan disinilah mereka boleh membelalakkan mata. Begitu mereka menginjakkan kaki di lantai itu, sebuah siluet seorang _namja_ yang dikejar-kejar dua orang berbaju hitam dan berbadan kekar menjadi pemandangan yang pertama kali mereka lihat. Dengan status siaga penuh, Siwon dan Kangin mengeluarkan _revolver_ dari balik baju seragamnya.

"Kyu-ah." Siwon dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun yang hampir limbung karena terlalu kencang berlari, sementara Kangin menghalangi kedua orang itu mengejar Kyuhyun lebih jauh.

"Lebih baik kalian berhenti sampai disini, _ahjussideul_ jelek."

Satu dari mereka menyeringai melihat Kangin, sementara yang lainnya menyiagakan AK-47 di tangannya.

"Wah, wah. Bocah satu ini sejak dulu memang tak sayang nyawa ya? Jiwa pemberontakmu tak berkurang sama sekali," sahut si penjahat yang menyeringai.

Kangin tersenyum senang mendengarnya. "Tentu saja aku harus memberontak melawan kejahatan, _ahjussi_ jelek. Dan setelah bertahun-tahun, tampaknya _ahjussi_ semakin jelek saja."

"Tak usah banyak bicara kau bocah!" bentak _namja_ satunya seraya mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah Kangin. Tapi Kangin masih lebih cepat menghindar dan tembakan itu meleset mengenai salah satu jendela gedung klub. Siwon, yang sudah selesai menyembunyikan Kyuhyun di samping tangga gedung, pun langsung mengeluarkan tembakan bersamaan dengan Kangin yang juga melepaskan peluru dari _revolver_ miliknya. Hanya dengan sekali tembak, penjahat kedua itu berhasil dilumpuhkan di bagian perut dan paha.

Si penjahat pertama tertawa begitu keras saat melihat rekannya harus dikalahkan oleh bocah-bocah di hadapannya. "Kemampuan kalian sudah jauh berkembang dari sejak terakhir kita bertemu. Bukan begitu, bocah?" kata _namja_ itu di sela-sela tawanya.

"Tentu kami harus berkembang hingga bisa lebih hebat dari kelompokmu, _ahjussi_ jelek. Lalu kami akan mengalahkan kalian dengan kekuatan kami sendiri." Siwon-lah yang menanggapi perkataan _namja_ itu.

"Percaya diri sekali bocah-bocah ini. Tapi baiklah, mari kita bermain-main sebentar, bocah nakal."

* * *

##########

* * *

Suara tembakan bertubi-tubi terdengar tak jauh dari arah gedung sekolah. Siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti tahu, bahwa di tempat suara itu berasal sedang terjadi pertarungan sengit.

"Hei kalian, berhentilah bermain-main," teriak seorang _namja_ manis, yang menjadi lawan keenam _namja_ lainnya yang tengah tersebar di beberapa penjuru. Sebuah pertarungan yang tak seimbang, eoh?

Sungmin terus memfokuskan diri pada serangan-serangan yang mengarah padanya. Kemampuan enam orang yang menjadi lawannya sesungguhnya berada jauh di atas dari yang mereka tunjukkan saat ini. Sungmin pun sudah mempersiapkan diri menghadapi serangan-serangan mematikan dari mereka. Namun entah mengapa, tak ada satupun dari keenam _sniper_ itu yang melawannya secara serius.

"Kau yakin ingin kami serius menanganimu, bocah?" sahut salah seorang dari mereka, yang memakai kacamata hitam berbingkai tanduk berwarna hitam keabu-abuan. Dari sudut bibirnya tampak seringaian yang kelihatan menggelikan bagi Sungmin.

"Kalau kami serius, kau takkan selamat, bocah," sahut yang lainnya, yang berdiri di dekat sebuah lampu taman.

Sungmin kembali mengeluarkan senyum meremehkan saat mendengarkan betapa orang-orang ini merendahkan kemampuannya. "Kalau kalian tak serius melawanku, yang kutakutkan kalianlah yang tak akan selamat di tanganku."

"Banyak bicara kau, bocah."

Akhirnya satu yang berbadan paling kecil di antara mereka tersulut emosi mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Dengan sedikit membabi buta, dia menyerang Sungmin dengan senjata laras panjang di tangannya. Serangannya sama sekali tak akurat, membuat Sungmin dapat menghindar dengan mudah.

Dua orang lainnya ikut menyerang Sungmin. Dan kali ini keseriusan tampak dari mata keduanya. Membuat Sungmin sedikit kewalahan saat tiga orang itu mengeluarkan segenap kemampuan untuk melawan _namja_ manis yang masih mereka anggap 'bocah ingusan' itu.

Tapi bukan Sungmin namanya jika tak bisa membalikkan keadaan. Menggunakan _revolver_ kesayangannya – yang sudah dimodifikasi oleh Kangin –, Sungmin pun berhasil melukai perut si _namja_ berperawakan kecil. Luka yang dihasilkan tak begitu dalam, namun _namja_ itu langsung terkapar tak berdaya setelah terkena tembakan Sungmin. Peluru baru buatan Woon-ah sangat cepat dan akurat, pikir Sungmin senang.

Melihat salah seorang dari mereka berhasil dilumpuhkan, dua orang lagi ikut bergabung melawan Sungmin. Menjadikan pertarungan satu lawan empat yang tak terelakkan. Sungmin kembali mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan dan pengetahuannya untuk mengalahkan keempat orang itu.

"Tipe serangan cepat lagi eoh?" gumam Sungmin sambil memperhatikan tiap detil gerakan yang diperlihatkan keempat orang itu. Dan itu membuat Sungmin semakin bersemangat untuk melawan mereka.

* * *

##########

* * *

Masih segar di ingatan Kangin tentang _namja_ di hadapannya ini. Dimana saat penyanderaan bertahun-tahun yang lalu, dia satu-satunya penjahat yang mengetahui bahwa Kangin-lah yang berhasil menghubungi tentara nasional saat itu. Penjahat itu sempat memergoki Kangin yang mengotak-atik sebuah radio tua tak terpakai untuk menghubungi siapapun yang bisa menyelamatkan semua sandera. Awalnya _namja_ itu menangkap Kangin kecil agar tak melanjutkan apa yang dia lakukan. Namun Kangin terus memberontak dan meronta-ronta, bahkan terus berusaha kabur dari jeratan _namja_ itu hingga tak terhitung berapa kali ia mencoba. Dan akhirnya di kali terakhir Kangin berhasil kabur, _namja_ cilik itu pun berhasil menghubungi tentara nasional melalui radio tua yang diperbaikinya dan mengatakan tempat mereka disekap. Si _namja_ penjahat itu tak berbuat apa-apa pada Kangin, hanya menyeringai ke arah bocah yang telah berhasil menggagalkan misi kelompoknya.

Dan sekarang disinilah Kangin berada, kembali berhadapan dengan penjahat yang pernah berurusan dengannya, bertarung melawannya.

"Kau memang semakin hebat, bocah." Si _namja_ itu berteriak di sela-sela tembakannya ke arah Kangin dan Siwon.

"Dan kau masih tampak aneh seperti dulu, _ahjussi_." Kangin balas meneriaki.

"Apanya yang aneh, bocah?" _Namja_ itu menghentikan serangannya. Kangin dan Siwon pun ikut berhenti menembakinya.

Kangin merasa ini adalah kesempatan emas menanyakan hal yang selama ini mengganjal pikirannya. "Kau dulu tak mencegahku menghubungi tentara nasional. Mengapa?"

_Namja_ itu kembali menyeringai sambil menatap Kangin lekat-lekat. "Kau tahu namaku di kelompok ini?"

Kangin menggeleng.

"Setelah ini, ingat namaku baik-baik, bocah. Namaku adalah Rebel Boy. Kau tahu mengapa aku dinamakan seperti itu? Karena aku berjiwa pemberontak. Sama sepertimu, bocah."

"Jiwa ... pemberontak?"

"Kau tahu, sudah ribuan kali aku bersitegang di dalam kelompok ini. Setiap pengambilan keputusan, aku selalu jadi pihak kontra. Jadi mereka menjulukiku si Pemberontak. Ada jiwa memberontak dalam diriku, bila ada hal yang tidak kusuka." Dia menghela nafas sejenak, lalu melanjutkan. "Aku juga menemukan jiwa itu di dalam dirimu, bocah. Dan aku menyukainya. Karena itu, aku tak mau menghalangi jalanmu. Aku seperti melihat sebagian diriku di dirimu."

"Jadi hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untukmu. Membiarkan kau, yang saat itu masih menjadi _namja_ cilik pemberontak, untuk melakukan apa yang mesti kau lakukan. Aku tidak berniat menghalangi, melihat betapa gigihnya dirimu saat itu,"

Kangin terpana mendengar penjelasan Rebel Boy. Dia tak menyangka, masih ada sisi baik dari seseorang yang paling jahat sekalipun.

Di saat Kangin lengah itulah, Rebel Boy kembali mengangkat senjatanya dan langsung mengarah pada Kangin. Siwon, yang cukup siaga memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik lawannya, ikut mengangkat _revolver_-nya dalam keadaan siap menembak. Namun naas, kesialan nampaknya harus menghampiri Rebel Boy. AK-47 miliknya kehabisan amunisi, membuat sang pemilik tertawa keras merutuki kebodohannya.

"Kalian sungguh beruntung, bocah," sahutnya tanpa mengurangi gelegar tawanya itu. Kangin dan Siwon merasa lega, karena tak perlu meneruskan pertarungan itu lebih lanjut.

Rebel Boy pun melempar senjatanya ke sembarang arah karena tak ada gunanya lagi memegang barang yang tak bisa dipakai. Dia pun melemparkan pandangan ke luar gedung klub sambil menyeringai. "Sepertinya rekan kalian butuh bantuan."

Siwon dan Kangin pun mengalihkan pandangan ke arah yang dilihat Rebel Boy. Dan pemandangan kali ini membuat mereka berdua tanpa pikir panjang segera berlari menuju tempat pertarungan selanjutnya. Meninggalkan Rebel Boy sendirian ... err, tak juga sendirian. Ada satu makhluk yang kelihatannya perlu diurus di ujung tangga gedung itu.

* * *

##########

* * *

Serangan cepat tanpa jeda dari empat orang yang melawan Sungmin membuat Sungmin sedikit kewalahan. Bahkan setelah tempat pertarungan bergeser ke arah taman sekolah barat dekat gedung klub pun tak membuat Sungmin dapat membalikkan keadaan dengan lebih mudah. Paling tidak, kumpulan semak dan pohon-pohon yang memenuhi taman itu dapat menjadi tempat bertahan yang bagus. Walaupun menembak di antara semak dan pohon memperkecil jarak pandang dan membuat Sungmin kesulitan mengatur akurasi tembakannya.

"Mulai kesulitan, bocah?" teriak salah satunya sambil tertawa melihat Sungmin yang belum berhasil mengalahkan mereka berempat.

"Kalian akan kalah dariku. Lihat saja." Sungmin balas berteriak, sekaligus memotivasi dirinya agar tak lengah sedikit saja.

Serangan-serangan pada dirinya terus berlanjut. Bahkan Sungmin makin tersudut dengan menipisnya jumlah amunisi di _revolver_ kesayangannya.

"Aish, haruskah habis sekarang?" Sungmin merutuki kebodohannya karena tak membawa _revolver_ cadangannya saat ini.

Bunyi tembakan lain mendominasi ladang pertempuran itu. Beberapa suara jerit memilukan terdengar di telinga Sungmin. Ketika dia membalikkan badan, betapa banyak rasa syukur yang diucapkannya dalam hati. Kedua rekan seperjuangannya datang memberikan bala bantuan. Dua dari empat lawan Sungmin telah dikalahkan, sedangkan dua orang lainnya masih berhadapan dengan Kangin dan Siwon.

"Kang..." belum sempat Sungmin memanggil rekannya, sebuah ujung pelatuk telah menempel di dahinya.

"Tersudut, bocah?" bisik orang yang mengarahkan _revolver_ tepat di kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin sama sekali tak takut dengan apa yang dilakukan orang itu. Dia hanya tak menyangka bahwa dirinya telah lama diincar oleh satu orang lawan yang terabaikan sejak awal pertarungan. Dan benar, sekarang nyawanya terancam.

"Tembak saja kalau kau mau." Gertakan. Hanya itu yang bisa Sungmin lakukan sebelum orang itu menarik pelatuk _revolver_-nya.

Orang itu menyeringai. Sebenarnya _Big Boss_ tak menyuruhnya untuk membunuh siapapun sebelum misi selesai. Tapi apa salahnya mengurangi beban sang _Big Boss_ untuk membantai musuh bebuyutannya? pikir orang itu.

Sungmin tak berniat melihat siapapun yang telah memanfaatkan keadaan lengahnya. Namun ia hanya berharap ini bukan akhir dari kehidupannya.

BRAAK, BRAAK, BRUUK.

"HYAAA, DASAR PENJAHAT JELEK! RASAKAN ITU!" Suara teriakan khas terdengar dari arah orang yang hampir membunuh Sungmin. Begitu Sungmin menoleh, yang ia lihat adalah si penjahat yang terkapar tak berdaya di tanah dengan luka hantaman yang cukup keras. Sesosok lain di samping si penjahat itu tersenyum dengan penuh rasa bangga karena berhasil melumpuhkan si penjahat menggunakan sebuah pukulan bisbol di tangannya.

"Rasakan itu! Beraninya menyerang orang yang sedang lengah." Segala bentakan dan umpatan keluar dari sosok _namja_ cantik itu, sambil terus menendang si penjahat yang diam tak bergerak. Sampai akhirnya sesosok _namja_ lain menyusul dan menghentikan perbuatan sia-sia itu.

"Berhentilah, Heenim. Dia sudah pingsan."

"Eh?" Heechul menoleh ke arah suara lembut yang membisik di telinganya. "Benarkah?"

Hangeng hanya tersenyum melihat tatapan Heechul yang begitu polos. _Namja_ cantik ini bahkan tak sadar bahwa orang yang dipukulnya itu sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Tentu saja. Dia sudah tak bergerak." Hangeng menunjuk Sungmin sambil berkata, "Sungmin bisa takut padamu kalau kau terus menendang orang itu."

Heechul mengeluarkan cengiran kepada Hangeng sebentar, lalu mendekati Sungmin dengan tatapan khawatir. "Minnie tak apa kan? Penjahat jelek itu tak melukai Minnie kan?"

Sungmin menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Walau Heechul sering bersikap galak, tapi di balik itu semua Heechul itu begitu polos dan baik hati. Dia galak, ketus dan jutek hanya pada orang-orang yang menyakiti teman-teman terdekatnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Hyung_. Terima kasih telah menolongku," kata Sungmin begitu tulus.

"Huwa, syukurlah." Heechul memeluk Sungmin dengan sayang.

"Apa yang terjadi, Min?" tanya Hangeng.

"Kelihatannya kelompok penjahat itu mulai bergerak," jawab Sungmin. "_Hyung_ dan _Gege_ darimana? Bagaimana bisa disini?"

"Han mengajariku memukul bola bisbol untuk ujian pelajaran olahraga di gedung basket _indoor_. Tiba-tiba beberapa penjahat mendatangi tempat kami, tapi untungnya kami berhasil melarikan diri." Heechul yang menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Tadinya kami berlari ke gedung sekolah, tapi ternyata gedung itu sudah penuh oleh penjahat-penjahat itu. Akhirnya kami terpaksa menghindari dan menemukan dirimu sedang melawan enam orang sekaligus," lanjut Hangeng.

"Gedung sekolah? Penuh penjahat?" Sungmin membelalakkan mata tak percaya. Itu artinya ...

"Wookie dalam bahaya!" Sungmin segera berlari secepat kilat ke arah gedung sekolah, mengabaikan Heechul dan Hangeng yang berteriak memanggilnya.

"Aish, anak itu. Apa dia mau mengantar nyawanya? Disana kan berbahaya, Han." Heechul beralih menatap Hangeng dengan rasa kuatir terpancar di matanya.

"Kita tak bisa mencegahnya, Chullie." Hangeng mengelus pucuk kepala Heechul, berusaha untuk menenangkan pujaan hatinya itu. "Lagipula itu sudah menjadi tugas Sungmin untuk melindungi Wookie. Kita hanya bisa berdoa semoga tak terjadi hal-hal yang lebih buruk."

Heechul mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Hangeng. "Iya. Aku harap semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

...

Pertarungan Siwon dan Kangin melawan kedua orang penjahat yang sebelumnya melawan Sungmin masih berlangsung. Cukup sulit untuk mengalahkannya, karena mereka tipe penembak cepat. Tapi untungnya peluru baru yang dikembangkan Kangin juga cukup akurat, jadi paling tidak mereka berdua bisa mengimbangi kekuatan kedua orang itu. Keadaan mulai berbalik setelah salah satunya berhasil dilumpuhkan oleh Kangin. Dan di saat penjahat satunya lengah karena rekannya tertembak, di saat itu pula Siwon ikut melumpuhkan penjahat yang tersisa.

"Hufth. Mereka cukup kuat, Won-ah." Kangin berkomentar sambil mengisi ulang _revolver_-nya.

"Iya. Dan ini baru sebagian kecil saja. Apa kita mampu mengatasinya, Woon-ah?" Siwon sedikit pesimis.

"Hei, kita berempat adalah anak-anak didik terbaik Tuan Lee. Aku yakin kita pasti bisa."

Siwon tersenyum melihat semangat yang ditunjukkan Kangin. Paling tidak, hatinya tak lagi merasa terbeban.

Kangin menoleh ke arah tempat Sungmin sempat bersembunyi. Dan bukannya Sungmin yang ia lihat, melainkan siluet dua orang lain yang terlihat kebingungan. Kangin memberikan kode pada Siwon untuk menghampiri kedua orang itu, yang ditanggapi Siwon dengan senyuman.

"KYAAAAA." Heechul dan Hangeng hampir saja terjengkang ke belakang saat Kangin dan Siwon mendatangi tempat persembunyian mereka tanpa suara. Sialnya, hanya Siwon yang terkena dampaknya. Heechul yang terkejut langsung menjitak kepala Siwon cukup keras. Untungnya Hangeng dapat mencegah Heechul yang juga hampir memukul Kangin.

"Apa yang Chullie _Hyung_ dan Han _Gege_ lakukan di tempat ini?" tanya Kangin _to the point_.

"Kami sedang mencari tempat untuk sembunyi. Tapi kami tak tahu dimana harus bersembunyi. Gedung sekolah sudah penuh oleh kelompok penjahat," jawab Hangeng apa adanya.

"Tadi aku melihat Sungmin. Apa dia langsung ke gedung sekolah?" tanya Siwon, yang berhasil mengatasi rasa pusingnya setelah dipukul Heechul.

"Iya. Dan yang paling menyebalkan, ia tak mendengarkan penjelasan kami lagi dan langsung pergi begitu saja." Heechul menggerutu mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Apa kalian sempat melihat Wookie?" Kangin bertanya dengan gurat-gurat kecemasan memenuhi wajahnya.

"Tidak." Hangeng menggeleng. "Kami hanya melihat gedung sekolah dari jauh."

"Kalau begitu, apa _Gege _bisa gambarkan situasi gedung sekolah pada kami?" tanya Siwon yang tetap bersikap tenang. Walau situasinya amat genting, tapi tak ada salahnya untuk menyusun strategi kan?

"Baiklah. Akan kami jelaskan sebisanya."

* * *

##########

* * *

Saat ini Ryeowook tengah dihadapkan oleh seorang _namja_ yang tampak gagah berdiri tegak menatap Cheongnam International High Schoool dari puncak gedung sekolah. Sebuah kursi besar – yang Ryeowook ketahui adalah kursi jati milik kepala sekolah – sedikit menghalangi di rentang jarak antara Ryeowook dan sang _namja_. _Namja_ lainnya – yang sempat membentak Ryeowook di perjalanan menuju atap sekolah – mendekati _namja_ gagah itu dan membisikkan sesuatu. Mungkin memberitahunya tentang kehadiran Ryeowook.

"Selamat datang, tuan muda Kim," sapa _namja_ itu setelah membalikkan badan dan berhadapan langsung dengan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook bisa melihat, _namja_ di hadapannya ini cukup tampan, dan mungkin berusia paruh baya, atau lebih. Dan tatapan segan dari para penjahat di sekelilingnya pada _namja_ tampan nan gagah itu, Ryeowook menyimpulkan _namja_ ini pastilah sang pimpinan kelompok.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Ryeowook dengan nada tak senang.

"Wow, kau _to the point_ sekali, tuan muda Kim. Sama persis dengan ayahmu."

Ryeowook semakin menunjukkan sikap tak suka karena _namja_ ini mengungkit-ungkit tentang ayahnya. Ditambah pula dengan nada sinis di setiap kalimatnya.

"Aku rasa, tanpa aku beri tahu pun, kau pasti sudah tahu salah satu tujuanku melakukan semua ini."

"Mencoba mencelakakanku supaya _Abeoji_ tak meneruskan kampanyenya? Licik sekali," kata Ryeowook dingin.

"Itu benar. Itu salah satunya."

"Salah satunya?" Ryeowook mengernyit. Hatinya merasa tak enak.

"Ya, aku punya dua tujuan utama saat ini, tuan muda Kim. Yang pertama sesuai dengan anda sebutkan tadi." Pemimpin kelompok penjahat itu mengeluarkan seringai berbahaya. "Dan yang kedua ..."

Jantung Ryeowook berdetak tak menentu. Tegang. Apakah ... ?

"... penyanderaan?"

Dan seringai sang Big Boss pun semakin melebar mendengarkan tebakan putra tunggal keluarga Kim itu.

* * *

TBC

* * *

**From the Author ...**

Annyeong hasaeyo, readerdeul ^^

Chapter 11 finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiished ^o^

Mood author buat ngetik chap 11 yang full suspense sekarang sedang menggebu-gebu. Jeongmal gomawo buat film-film action yang tayang di Big Movies Global TV *promosi dulu*, akhirnya mood author buat bikin suspense ga buntu lagi.

Chap kali ini full suspense. Chap depan juga masih full suspense, dan mungkin bakal jadi klimaks cerita. Dan dengan berat hati author mengumumkan, bahwa Love Protection sudah mendekati akhir cerita, huweeeee :( Nggak terasa FF yaoi pertama author ini akan segera berakhir, setelah sekian lama dibuat dan dipublish untuk dibaca readerdeul sekalian. Mudah-mudahan readerdeul sekalian puas dengan cerita Love Protection buatan author ini.

Akhir kata, would you mind to give any review here?

* * *

:::::::::::::::

**Review Replies**

**dhianelf4ever** : Mudah-mudahan chap ini cukup seru ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**desroschan** : Ini memang suspense klimaks. Mudah-mudahan suka ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**Baekren** : Makasih pujiannya ... Entah, author masih bingung apakah EunHae atau HaeHyuk ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**violin diaz** : Yap, suspense klimaks dimulai ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**futari chan** : Aniya, semuanya baru saling terbuka tentang perasaan masing-masing. Jadi belum resmi jadian ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**AngeLeeteuk** : Sabar ya ... Iya, ini mendekati akhir cerita ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**namikazeuzumaki . kushina** : Author lagi kerja, jadi ga bisa nonton ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**Guest** : Seperti yang author bilang di review sebelumnya, author lagi kerja, jadi ga nonton SMTOWN INA ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**Ukebum** : Mian, semua moment cuma sedikit, soalnya ini udah klimaks cerita ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**cherrizka980826** : Mana bisa ada KyuMin moment di tengah suspense begini? Gomawo atas review-nya.

**KimPumpkin** : Nih chap 11 udah kelar. Ga berakar lagi kan? Gomawo atas review-nya.

**dona lunde** : Mana tega author bunuh SuJu memberdeul? Paling penjahatnya aja kok ... Snapper? Yang author tau, adanya Sniper, dan itu artinya penembak tersembunyi ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**anggisujuelf** : Makasih pujiannya. Diusahakan update secepatnya. Gomawo atas review-nya.

**Tania3424** : Tapi bentar lagi ceritanya udah mau selesai, hehehe ... Gomawo atas review-nya.


	12. Chapter 12 The Summit

**Title : [Love Protection] Chapter 12 – The Summit**

**Genre : Shounen-ai, yaoi, friendship, romance, suspense in this chapter**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered with 6.326 words**

**Author : leenahanwoo**

**Cast : All Member Super Junior + Zhoumi & Henry and other cast is OC**

**Warning : YAOI ! Don't like don't read ! OOC abiz, jadi jangan flame gw karena karakter tak sesuai aslinya !**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior members belong to God and themselves ... This story and OC are mine**

* * *

##########

* * *

Keadaan di sekitar Cheongnam International High School tampak lengang. Hening, namun aura-aura mencekam menyelimuti atmosfir sekolah internasional berasrama itu. Gedung Sekolah telah dikuasai penjahat sepenuhnya. Namun beberapa tempat masih bebas dari pengawasan penjahat-penjahat itu, karena tak seorang pun mengira akan ada murid-murid sekolah yang berada di tempat-tempat tersebut. Dan salah satunya adalah Gedung Klub Cheongnam.

Dan disinilah terdapat sepasang insan yang tengah meringkuk di salah satu sudut ruang Klub Seni. Berawal dari jam pelajaran kosong yang membuat mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berlatih di ruangan klubnya, hingga jeritan mencekam dari arah Gedung Sekolah membekukan keduanya dan terpaksa bersembunyi di gudang properti milik Klub Seni untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka.

"Hyukkie, aku takut," gumam _namja_ yang tengah meringkuk di dalam pelukan _namja_ lainnya.

"Jangan takut, Hae. Tak akan ada yang menemukan kita disini." Hyukkie, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan panggilan Eunhyuk, terus memeluk sambil mengelus punggung _namjachingu_ tersayangnya agar tak merasa ketakutan.

"Apa yang terjadi di bawah sana, Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae lagi saat ia mendengar suara-suara tembakan dari lantai satu Gedung Klub.

"Aku tak tahu, Hae. Aku rasa ada pertarungan entah siapa di sana. Tenanglah, kita tak akan apa-apa." Tepat setelah Eunhyuk berhasil menenangkan Donghae, suara pertempuran di lantai satu tak lagi terdengar. Yang ada hanyalah sunyi senyap. Membuat kedua sejoli itu semakin bersiaga akan kemungkinan terburuk.

"Apa ... sebaiknya kita melihat keadaan?" saran Donghae, walau dia tak seberani itu untuk melakukannya.

"Bagaimana kalau penjahatnya masih berkeliaran, Hae?" Eunhyuk juga ragu untuk melaksanakan saran Donghae.

"Kita lari saja. Atau kita pukuli dengan tongkat golf di gudang properti ini."

Eunhyuk merasa ada baiknya juga untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. Paling tidak, mereka tak perlu meringkuk di gudang properti yang sangat sempit itu. "Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi."

Donghae pun segera mengambil tongkat golf – seperti yang ia rencanakan untuk melindungi diri – dan menyambut uluran tangan Eunhyuk untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

...

"Hah, hah, hah." Terdengar deru nafas berat dari seorang _namja_ muda yang saat ini tengah berada di punggung seorang _namja_ lainnya yang hampir memasuki usia lima puluhan. _Namja_ muda itu tampak kesulitan bernapas, sedangkan _namja_ yang lebih tua merasa kebingungan untuk mengobati sang _namja_ muda.

"Hei, bocah. Aku harus membawamu kemana? Kau sakit, dan aku tak tahu dimana letak ruang kesehatan." Rebel Boy, walau dia terkenal dengan jiwa pemberontak, tetaplah seorang manusia dengan segala kekurangannya. Siapa yang menyangka, bahwa _namja_ dengan kepintaran untuk memodifikasi senjata yang memiliki keakuratan di atas rata-rata itu sebenarnya seorang yang buta arah. Seberapa kalipun dia melewati jalan yang sama setiap harinya, dia akan tetap lupa jalan itu keesokan harinya dan kembali tersesat. Apalagi jika di tempat yang baru dikenal. Ah, baiknya kita tak membahas ini lebih lanjut.

"Lantai ... hah ... dua ..." Kyuhyun, _namja_ yang digendong Rebel Boy, harus bersusah payah untuk memberitahukan letak ruang kesehatan kepada orang yang telah berbaik hati menolongnya.

"Ya, kita sudah di lantai dua, bocah. Yang mana ruangannya?" Rebel Boy semakin bingung dengan pintu-pintu ruangan yang tertutup dan tak memiliki identitas yang jelas. Ah, salahkanlah para guru dan murid-murid Cheongnam yang terlalu malas memasang tanda pengenal di setiap pintu ruangan Gedung Klub.

Tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun selain deru nafasnya yang semakin berat.

"Yak! Jangan pingsan dulu, bocah. Hei, beritahu aku yang mana ruangannya." Rebel Boy berusaha mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kyuhyun agar _namja_ itu sadar, tapi kelihatannya usahanya itu tak ada gunanya. Rebel Boy hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"YA, KAU! BERHENTI DISITU!"

Sebuah teriakan menghentikan langkah kaki Rebel Boy. Menyadari bahwa dua makhluk manis di hadapannya tidak membahayakan, dia hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada _uri_ Kyunnie? Cepat turunkan dia, penjahat!" teriak _namja_ – yang terlihat terlalu kekanakan – dari _namja_ yang pertama berteriak. Dia mengacungkan tongkat golf yang sedang ia pegang bak menghunuskan pedang mematikan.

Rebel Boy harus menahan tawa saat melihat wajah-tak-berhasil-dibuat-menakutkan yang diperlihatkan kedua _namja_ itu. Setelah berhasil menahan diri, akhirnya Rebel Boy berkata, "Teman kalian ini sedang sakit, bocah. Aku hanya berusaha menolongnya. Jadi sebaiknya kalian cepat bantu aku mencari ruang kesehatan sebelum teman kalian ini menemui ajalnya." Gertakan Rebel Boy berhasil membuat kedua _namja_ itu kalang kabut membuka ruang kesehatan –– yang ternyata berada di ujung koridor –, dan mau tak mau Rebel Boy harus kembali menahan tawa melihat tingkah lucu mereka, demi menjaga gengsinya.

"Cepat, cepat. Bawa Kyu kemari." _Namja_ berahang tegas – yang pertama kali meneriaki Rebel Boy – memerintahkannya agar meletakkan Kyuhyun ke atas ranjang pasien. Sementara _namja_ lainnya membongkar lemari yang cukup besar berisi obat-obatan, untuk mencari obat yang biasa Kyuhyun minum bila penyakitnya sedang kambuh. Beruntunglah, sekolah Cheongnam amat memperhatikan kesehatan murid-muridnya, sehingga memiliki berbagai macam obat seperti apotek besar pada umumnya.

"Hae, sudah ketemukah?" teriak _namja_ yang mendampingi Kyuhyun di ranjang itu.

"Sebentar, Hyukkie. Aku masih mencarinya. Obat disini banyak sekali," jawab Donghae sambil mengeluhkan matanya yang suka tak awas dan sering melewatkan hal-hal penting.

Eunhyuk, mau tak mau, harus meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terbaring lemah dan membantu _namjachingu_-nya itu mencari obat untuk menghemat waktu. "Nah, ini dia."

Eunhyuk, yang memang lebih teliti dibandingkan Donghae, berhasil menemukan obat yang tepat. Dengan segera dia mendekati ranjang pasien dan meminumkan obat itu pada Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk dan Donghae akhirnya bisa bernafas lega saat gurat-gurat kesakitan mulai memudar dari wajah Kyuhyun dan nafasnya sudah terdengar lebih ringan. Rebel Boy pun tersenyum tipis menyaksikan semua itu.

* * *

##########

* * *

Sungmin mengendap-endap mendekati Gedung Sekolah sambil mengamati keadaan di sekitar gedung itu. Memang benar, Gedung Sekolah sudah sepenuhnya dikuasai penjahat. Kelihatannya gerakan pemberontak Silver Wolf sudah memperkirakan waktu yang tepat untuk memulai aksi mereka. Jam belajar mengajar adalah saat-saat paling kritis dimana semua murid dan guru berada di satu tempat yang sama, dan itu amat sangat menguntungkan Silver Wolf untuk menguasai Cheongnam tanpa harus bersusah payah mengumpulkan para penghuni sekolah.

Yang masih Sungmin pikirkan, sebenarnya apa tujuan Silver Wolf menguasai semua penghuni sekolah bila yang mereka incar hanyalah seorang Kim Ryeowook? Bukankah itu hanya akan membuang-buang tenaga jika harus mengumpulkan semua penjahat di Silver Wolf dan ...?

"Astaga." Sungmin menutup mulutnya dan membelalakkan mata lebar-lebar. Dia pun akhirnya menyadari apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Silver Wolf di Cheongnam International High School.

...

Ryeowook hanya bisa tergolek pasrah di kursi besar yang berada di atap sekolah. Kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat, namun paling tidak mulutnya tak dibekap oleh para penjahat itu. Satu hal yang masih bisa ia syukuri.

Sang Big Boss, menatap sebuah kamera besar yang menghadap lurus padanya dengan senyum lebar seolah dia baru saja memenangkan lotre bernilai ratusan juta Won. Dan mungkin saja memang itulah nilai yang ia inginkan.

"_Ready_, _Boss_." Salah seorang penjahat yang bertugas mengarahkan kamera tersebut memberi tanda bahwa semua persiapan sudah siap. Persiapan untuk mengumumkan pada seluruh penduduk Korea Selatan mengenai rencana jahat mereka.

"Halo, para penduduk Korea Selatan sekalian." Big Boss pun mulai berkata. "Masih ingatkah dengan kami? Ya, tentu banyak dari kalian yang masih mengingat Gerakan Pemberontakan dan Penyanderaan Silver Wolf yang begitu terkenal 13 tahun yang lalu."

"Tentu kalian semua mengenal tempat kami berada saat ini bukan? Yap, ini adalah sekolah terkenal itu. Sekolah yang paling berpengaruh bagi pemerintahan kita yang tercinta itu, Cheongnam International High School. Dan tanpa kami beritahukan apa yang kami kerjakan disini, kalian sudah pasti tahu, bukan? Penyanderaan para murid sekolah yang begitu muda dan lugu. Jiwa-jiwa muda yang amat diharapkan bangsa kita tercinta tengah berada di tangan kami. Dan kalian tahu apa artinya? Masa depan bangsa Korea berada di bawah kendali kami."

Big Boss tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sebuah tawa yang mengerikan.

Dia pun melanjutkan dengan menyatakan apa yang kelompok mereka inginkan. Tuntutan yang mudah diucapkan, namun amat sulit dilaksanakan. Uang yang tak terkira banyaknya sudah pasti yang menjadi tuntutan pertama. Namun tuntutan terakhirlah yang paling memberatkan, yaitu pembatalan pemilihan Perdana Menteri.

Kamera pun diarahkan pada Ryeowook yang terduduk lemah di kursi jati itu. "Tak apa jika tuntutan terakhir tak kalian laksanakan. Tapi aku tak menjamin nyawa anak ini masih bersatu dari raganya setelah drama penyanderaan ini selesai." Big Boss mengatakan hal itu sambil menyeringai.

* * *

##########

* * *

Sesosok _namja_ tampak tergolek tak sadarkan di lantai ruang Kepala Sekolah Cheongnam International High School. Raut wajahnya tampak kesakitan, sebagai akibat dari penyebab ia pingsan. Beberapa kali matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah, dan akhirnya dia pun terbangun.

"Apa yang ..." Dia bergumam sendiri sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Berusaha menormalkan kondisinya.

Barulah Yesung membelalakkan mata saat telah berhasil mengingat semua kejadian yang menimpanya. Dirinya yang dipanggil kepala sekolah untuk membicarakan masalah asrama siswa, suara dobrakan pintu yang mengagetkan keduanya, sang kepala sekolah yang dibawa paksa oleh orang-orang penjahat yang membawa senjata laras panjang, dia yang berniat menolong kepala sekolah namun tak sanggup melawan orang-orang itu, dan berakhir dengan pukulan keras di sekujur badannya hingga dia tak sadarkan diri.

Samar-samar, Yesung mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekati ruangan itu. Dengan terburu-buru, dia kembali merebahkan diri di lantai seolah-olah dirinya masih dalam keadaan pingsan. Dan benar saja, dua orang penjahat memasuki ruangan itu dan – sepertinya – memeriksanya.

"Heh, dasar bocah nakal. Berani-beraninya dia melawan kita tadi." Salah satu dari mereka menggerutu.

"Hei, sudahlah. Yang penting dia masih belum sadar, jadi itu memudahkan kita untuk tidak terus mengawasi bocah ini." Yang satunya terdengar lebih bijak.

"Oh ya, sebenarnya untuk apa kepala sekolah itu dikumpulkan bersama para guru dan murid yang kita sandera? Bukankah lebih baik kalau kita bunuh saja sekalian?"

"Bodoh kau." Terdengar suara pukulan keras dan sebuah rintihan keras dari korban yang dipukul itu. "Kalau ada sandera yang terbunuh dalam misi kita, bisa-bisa tuntutan kita tidak akan dipenuhi. Ingat kata Big Boss, yang boleh dibunuh hanya empat bocah penjaga Tuan Muda Kim itu, karena mereka sudah pasti bukan sandera."

"Hehehe, kau benar juga. Ah, aku sudah tak sabar menghabisi mereka itu. Biar bagaimanapun, mereka sudah membunuh White Tiger. Aku berjanji akan membalaskan dendam panutan kita semua."

"Aku masih penasaran apakah tuntutan Big Boss soal pembatalan pemilihan Perdana Menteri akan dipenuhi. Apa orang-orang itu berani melaksanakannya?"

"Yah, kalau mereka berani menolak, tentu saja nyawa tuan muda Kim itu yang akan melayang."

Terdengar mereka berdua tertawa senang, namun membuat Yesung yang tengah berpura-pura pingsan itu bergidik ngeri.

* * *

##########

* * *

Sungmin tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Yang terlintas di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah menyelamatkan Ryeowook. Bagi Sungmin, Ryeowook bukan hanya tuan muda yang wajib ia lindungi, tapi juga sahabat yang selalu mengerti tentang dirinya. Oleh karena itu, jika Sungmin tak berhasil menyelamatkan Ryeowook kali ini, dia benar-benar akan menyesalinya seumur hidup.

Baru saja Sungmin akan melangkah keluar dari tempat persembunyian, sepasang tangan telah menahan kedua bahunya.

"Jangan bertindak sendirian, Ming. Masih ada kami." Siwon, yang berada di samping kanan Sungmin, tersenyum manis ke arah sahabat terdekatnya itu.

"Kita lakukan bersama, Ming." Kangin yang berdiri di samping kiri Sungmin pun turut tersenyum.

Sungmin hanya bisa membalas senyum itu sambil mengucapkan terima kasih dalam hati.

...

Suara-suara tembakan kembali terdengar di penjuru Gedung Sekolah. Pertarungan sengit berlangsung antara tiga orang _namja_ melawan kumpulan penjahat-penjahat yang tergabung di dalam organisasi Silver Wolf. Tak adil memang, jika mengingat jumlah orang yang harus dilawan Sungmin, Siwon dan Kangin berada pada angka puluhan. Namun hal itu sama sekali tak menyurutkan semangat mereka untuk mengalahkan Silver Wolf. Mereka harus berhasil menyelamatkan semua orang, itulah yang menjadi tekad mereka.

Sungmin terus melancarkan serangan-serangan dengan _revolver_-nya yang amunisinya telah dipenuhi kembali oleh Kangin. Sementara Siwon dan Kangin ikut membantu Sungmin mengatasi para penjahat yang menyerang di bagian belakang. Sangat sulit melawan lawan yang sebegitu banyaknya, sedangkan mereka hanya bertiga.

"Won-ah, dimana Mi?" tanya Kangin di sela-sela pertempuran.

"Terakhir yang aku tahu, dia menjaga Wookie di kelas kita di lantai tiga. Tapi dibandingkan itu ..." Siwon baru saja melumpuhkan seorang penjahat yang terus menyerang Kangin dan dirinya. "... aku lebih khawatir dengan keadaannya. Kalau dia masih baik-baik saja, dia pasti akan segera menghubungi kita. Tapi sayangnya tidak."

"Kau benar. Aku juga takut terjadi sesuatu padanya."

* * *

##########

* * *

Henry memandang nanar kepada Zohumi yang tergolek di pangkuannya. Menyedihkan, Zhoumi terlihat lemah dengan memar di sekujur tubuhnya akibat pukulan-pukulan yang dilayangkan dua orang penjahat yang sekarang mengawasi kelas mereka. Tapi keadaan Henry pun tak kalah kacau, mengingat dia yang terus meronta-ronta berusaha agar penjahat-penjahat itu berhenti memukuli Zhoumi. Dan paling tidak usahanya membuahkan hasil dan Zhoumi dapat terbebas dari hantaman yang mendera sekujur tubuhnya. Hal yang masih dapat ia syukuri.

"Mimi-_ge_. Bertahanlah." Henry mulai terisak melihat keadaan Zhoumi yang dapat dikatakan jauh dari baik. Sungguh ia tak ingin orang yang dikasihinya ini disakiti oleh orang lain.

"Tenanglah, Mochi." Zhoumi dapat mendengar isakan Henry dan bergumam untuk merespon apa yang tengah dilakukan _namja_ imut itu. "Aku tak apa-apa."

"Tapi Mimi-_ge_ …"

"Sakit ini belum apa-apa, sungguh. Aku akan bangkit lagi dan berjuang bersama yang lain. Jadi jangan menangis, oke?"

Henry mengerti dan mengangguk. "Aku percaya pada Mimi-_ge_."

...

Siwon dan Kangin terus menembaki para penjahat yang seakan tak ada habisnya. Sungmin yang berada di depan juga semakin kewalahan. Lawan mereka tangguh, bahkan lebih tangguh daripada yang mereka hadapi di taman sekolah. Inilah kekuatan Silver Wolf yang sebenarnya.

Dan nasib baik tak selalu berpihak pada para pahlawan. Tampaknya Siwon semakin kesulitan, ditambah dengan amunisinya yang semakin menipis.

"Woon-ah, amunisiku."

Kangin pun segera bertindak cepat untuk menyerahkan amunisi tambahan untuk Siwon. Namun lawan mereka segera melihat kelengahan itu sebagai kesempatan emas.

DORR!

Kangin meringis saat timah panas itu menembus pahanya. Siwon, yang semakin panik melihat Kangin yang berhasil dilumpuhkan, pun tak kalah lengah dan harus rela terkena tembakan di lengan kiri dan perut bagian bawah. Membuat pertahanan barisan belakang kelompok kecil itu berhasil dipatahkan.

Sungmin, hanya bisa meningkatkan kesiagaannya saat mengetahui keadaan kedua rekannya. Tapi tetap saja, satu lawan orang banyak tak akan mampu bertahan terlalu lama. Dua dari empat orang yang melawannya berhasil melumpuhkan Sungmin di bagian bahu dan tungkai kirinya. Dua tembakan itu berhasil membuat Sungmin terkapar di lantai dengan bersimbah darah segar.

"Apakah ... ini akhir?" gumam Sungmin sesaat sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya.

* * *

##########

* * *

Dua orang _namja_ terduduk tanpa ekspresi di balik sebuah bilik kecil yang berada di perpustakaan. Ketakutan dan rasa khawatir tampak jelas di pancaran mata kedua _namja_ itu, namun mereka tak mampu melakukan apa-apa.

"_Hyung_, kapan teror ini akan berakhir?" tanya salah satu dari _namja_ itu pada akhirnya demi mengusir keheningan yang terasa semakin mencekam di bilik itu.

"_Hyung_ tak tahu, Bummie," jawab _namja_ yang lebih tua sambil menggeleng lemah.

"Aku lelah berada disini terus dan tak melakukan apa-apa. Aku takut mereka terluka." Kibum memeluk Leeteuk erat, memancarkan diri Kibum yang rapuh dan perasa.

"_Hyung_ juga ingin membantu, tapi Kanginnie bilang kita harus tetap disini, Bummie. Paling tidak, menjaga diri kita agar tak terluka saja sudah sangat membantu Kangin dan Siwon."

Kibum semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Leeteuk. Apa yang dikatakan ketua asramanya itu memang benar. Membantu orang yang ia sayangi tidak harus dengan terjun langsung menghadapi pertarungan. Tidak membuat Siwon khawatir akan dirinya akan lebih membantu.

TOK TOK

Sebuah suara ketukan di pintu berhasil mengagetkan kedua insan yang masih tengah berpelukan itu. Ketakutan kembali terpancar di mata mereka. Apakah para penjahat itu telah menemukan tempat persembunyian mereka? Apakah tak ada jalan keluar lain? Pikiran-pikiran negatif segera memenuhi pikiran mereka.

"_Hyung_, _eottokhae_?" gumam Kibum dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

"Tenang, Bummie. _Hyung_ yakin kita akan baik-baik saja." Leeteuk pun menjawab dengan bisikan halus di telinga Kibum.

TOK TOK TOK

Ketukan itu kembali terdengar. Jantung Leeteuk dan Kibum seakan berpacu mendengar suara ketukan yang lebih terdengar seperti panggilan dewa kematian.

CKLEEK KRIIEK

Pintu itu terbuka, membuat mata Leeteuk dan Kibum membelalak sempurna. Bagaimana bisa? Pintu itu bahkan sudah dikunci Leeteuk dari dalam.

Baru saja Leeteuk ingin membuka mulut untuk berteriak, tiba-tiba sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik pintu itu. Sebuah wajah kekanakan yang begitu polos dengan mata berbinar cerah membuat Leeteuk membatalkan teriakan histerisnya, dan tergantikan dengan teriakan senang dari pemilik kepala itu.

"Teukie _Hyung_ dan Bummie ternyata ada disini." Sosok polos itu segera menghambur memeluk Leeteuk dan Kibum bersamaan, walaupun sesungguhnya tangan-tangan pendek itu tak akan bisa memeluk mereka berdua.

"Hae-ah." Leeteuk bisa bernafas lega saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang mengetuk pintu itu adalah salah satu _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya. Kibum pun langsung tersenyum karena ketakutan yang ia rasakan telah pudar sepenuhnya.

"Darimana kau? Bagaimana kau bisa berada disini? Dan bagaimana kau bisa membuka pintunya?"

"Aish, _Hyung_. Bertanyalah satu persatu. Aku bingung." Mendengar pertanyaan dari Leeteuk yang bertubi-tubi itu, Donghae langsung menggerutu. "Soal pintu, penjaga perpustakaan memang selalu menyimpan kunci cadangan bilik ini di laci mejanya."

"Dan kalau soal bagaimana kami bisa berada disini, maka ceritanya akan sangat panjang, _Hyung_." Sebuah suara lain dari arah pintu yang menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk. Disana tampak sesosok Lee Hyukjae sedang bersender di pinggiran pintu sambil tersenyum manis.

* * *

##########

* * *

Sungmin merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, membuat matanya yang tengah terpejam itupun bergerak-gerak tak nyaman. Sungguh, dia harus mengakui bahwa kekuatan Silver Wolf memang tak bisa diremehkan. Mereka berempat, yang notabene baru memiliki segelintir pengalaman dalam pertarungan semacam ini, tentu saja tak dapat dengan mudah mengalahkan kelompok teroris sekelas Silver Wolf.

"Sudah bangun, bocah?"

Sebuah suara bernada rendah mengiringi pandangan Sungmin yang sudah mulai dapat melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya. Dan yang dapat ia tangkap dengan sangat jelas adalah pemandangan yang amat menyakitkan untuknya. Ryeowook, tuan muda sekaligus sahabat yang seharusnya dapat ia lindungi, tengah terduduk pasrah di sebuah kursi besar – yang dapat ia identifikasikan sebagai kursi milik kepala sekolah Cheongnam – dengan keadaan kaki dan tangan terikat, serta menunduk lemah.

Dan kedua rekannya? Tak jauh dari tempat Sungmin berada, dapat ia lihat sosok Siwon dan Kangin – yang kelihatannya belum sadarkan diri – terkapar di antara beberapa anggota Silver Wolf lainnya.

"Sukakah dengan apa yang kau lihat?" suara itu kembali terdengar. Membuat Sungmin segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah suara itu berasal.

"Siapa ...?"

"Masih ingatkah denganku?" tanyanya seraya mendekati Sungmin yang memang berada tak jauh darinya.

Sang _namja_, yang awalnya berdiri tepat di samping Ryeowook, perlahan bersimpuh di depan Sungmin, dan menarik dagu Sungmin dengan halus agar Sungmin bisa melihat wajahnya lebih jelas. Sungmin pun membelalakkan mata saat menyadari siapa namja itu dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.

"Kwon Jae Suk," geram Sungmin. Membuahkan tawa menggelegar dari _namja_ itu.

"Kau masih ingat padaku. Tak kusangka. Padahal saat itu kau masih bayi ketakutan yang meringkuk di pelukan salah satu rekanmu itu." Kwon Jae Suk, alias sang Big Boss dari Silver Wolf, berkata santai seraya menunjuk ke arah Siwon.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan iblis macam dirimu." Sungmin menepis jemari Sang Suk yang masih bertengger di dagunya dengan kasar, dan membuahkan tawa mengerikan dari sang Big Boss.

"Kau tahu, aku pun tak pernah melupakan orang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai rival abadiku." Jae Suk pun berdiri menjauh dan mendekati salah satu anak buahnya. "Fox Tail, bagaimana dengan tuntutan kita?"

"Mereka sudah mempersiapkan nominal yang kita minta. Hanya tinggal pembatalan pemilihan Perdana Menteri yang belum dikerjakan."

Lagi, Sungmin menggeram mendengar hal itu.

"Kau lihat betapa menyenangkannya semua ini?" Jae Suk kembali berbicara pada Sungmin. "Kami membuat drama penyanderaan yang sempurna. Sekali mendayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui. Mendapatkan uang yang kami inginkan, dan misi utama untuk menghancurkan pemerintahan Republik Korea pun berjalan sesuai rencana."

"Kalian tidak akan pernah berhasil. Seluruh Korea tidak akan kalah hanya karena segelintir pemberontak macam kalian," gertak Sungmin.

"Benarkah?" Jae Suk menyeringai. "Tapi paling tidak, saat ini kamilah yang berhasil memegang kendali. Jadi kita lihat saja, siapa yang akan memenangkan hal ini."

* * *

##########

* * *

Tampak seorang _namja_ muda – yang dapat kita identifikasikan bernama Kim Jong Woon – yang tengah mengendap-endap di dalam ruangan kepala sekolah. Tak ingin sampai perbuatannya terdengar oleh para anggota Silver Wolf di luar sana. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, begitu takut apa yang akan diperbuatnya diketahui para penjahat itu.

Barulah ia dapat bernafas lega saat tiba pada benda yang ia tuju di sudut ruangan paling dekat dengan meja kerja sang kepala sekolah. Dengan sangat berhati-hati ia mengangkat benda itu dan menekan kumpulan angka yang masih tergambar jelas di ingatannya. Dia cukup beruntung karena Sungmin pernah memberitahukan apa yang harus ia lakukan dalam menghadapi situasi seperti ini – yang tentu saja sudah mereka prediksi sebelumnya –.

Suara panggilan telepon itu masih terdengar hingga sebuah suara lain menantinya di ujung sana.

"H-halo ... " Suaranya sedikit bergetar. "Shinhan Gungjeong-dong Agency?"

...

"Han, kita harus bagaimana?" seorang _namja_ cantik melirik _namja_ lain yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Hangeng balas memandang _namja_ cantik di hadapannya sambil berkata, "Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, Chullie. Kita hanya mengantar nyawa jika mencoba mendekati gedung sekolah. Ini tempat persembunyian terbaik."

Gedung basket indoor, tempat kedua orang itu berada, terletak cukup jauh dari gedung sekolah yang sudah dipenuhi penjahat. Lebih condong ke arah bagian gerbang belakang sekolah yang terbengkalai. Hanya sekali dua kali mereka melihat penjahat yang berkeliling mengawasi keadaan di sekitar tempat persembunyian mereka – walau tak sampai menemukan mereka di gedung tersebut –, dan orang-orang itu kemungkinan besar yang bertugas menjaga gerbang belakang.

"Apakah mereka berempat baik-baik saja? Apa Ryeowookie baik-baik saja? Aku benar-benar khawatir." Heechul kembali meringis membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka berlima. Bertarung, terluka, dan bahkan bisa ...

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja." Hangeng merangkul Heechul yang tampak gemetar karena pikirannya yang dipenuhi oleh kemungkinan terburuk. Berusaha menenangkan pujaan hatinya dengan segenap jiwa. "Mereka semua kuat, jadi mereka pasti bisa bertahan. Para penjahat itu pasti akan kalah, jangan khawatir."

Dan nampaknya hal itu berhasil membuat Heechul lebih tenang.

"Han."

"Hmm?"

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Hangeng tersenyum mendengar ucapan Heechul yang begitu manis.

"Aku menyayangimu."

DEG

Menyayanginya? Benarkah itu? Namun Hangeng segera menepis harapannya yang terlampau tinggi itu. Mungkin saja Heechul hanya menyayanginya sebagai sahabat, seperti Leeteuk dan Kibum. Tentu saja, Hangeng tak ingin mengira-ngira hal yang belum tentu benar. Namun dalam hati ia telah berjanji untuk memastikannya, setelah semua ini berakhir.

* * *

##########

* * *

Empat orang _namja_ berusia paruh baya tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan kumpulan orang-orang di depannya. Di tengah-tengah mereka juga berbaur orang-orang dengan seragam berwarna khas.

"Perintah telah diturunkan." Pria yang nampak paling berwibawa berbicara dengan suara lantang. "Misi kita kali ini adalah menumpas Silver Wolf sampai tuntas. Tidak boleh lagi gagal seperti yang terjadi tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti!" seru semua orang dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

Semua orang yang ada di tempat itu berdoa dalam hati agar misi mereka kali ini akan membawa kesuksesan. Nama Shinhan Gungjeong-dong Agency, Tentara Nasional, warga serta pemerintahan Republik Korea Selatan dipertaruhkan. Sesuatu yang telah menjadi tekad bulat di hati mereka semua.

...

Kembali suara-suara adu tembak kembali terdengar. Kali ini lebih parah dan besar dari yang sebelumnya. Suara orang-orang yang mencoba menembus pertahanan Siver Wolf terdengar hingga di penjuru Cheongnam International High School. Keheningan sekolah yang mencekam segera saja berubah menjadi suara jeritan, teriakan dan desingan peluru yang seakan tak pernah habis.

Gerbang sekolah bagian depan, gerbang sekolah bagian belakang, serta tembok bagian barat dan timur pun menjadi akses masuk para agen dari Shinhan Gungjeong-dong Agency beserta para tentara dari Angkatan Darat. Para anggota Siver Wolf yang tengah berjaga di sekitar sekolah pun tak dapat menahan serangan tiba-tiba itu terlalu lama. Anggota Siver Wolf memang cukup banyak, namun tak sebanding dengan jumlah pasukan yang dipimpin oleh keempat petinggi Shinhan Gungjeong-dong Agency.

"Wow, lihat itu Han. Mereka semua bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh orang-orang itu." Suara Heechul yang tengah asyik memandangi bagaimana para penjahat itu tumbang satu per satu terdengar dengan sangat kuat. Membuat Hangeng tersenyum melihat mata Heechul yang berbinar-binar karena terlalu terpesona dengan pertempuran yang mereka intip dari dalam gedung basket indoor.

"Apa kubilang, kita semua akan selamat dan para penjahat itu akan kalah," sahut Hangeng seraya mengacak-acak rambut Heechul dan membuahkan jeritan kekesalan sang pujaan hati.

_# Club Building, 2nd Floor_

Empat orang _namja_ berkumpul mengelilingi seorang _namja_ lainnya yang tengah terbaring lemah di atas ranjang ruang kesehatan. Satu dari keempat orang itu duduk tepat di samping ranjang, dan terus mengelus pucuk kepala _namja_ yang sakit itu.

"Kyuhyunnie tak apa-apa kan, _Hyung_?" Lee Hyukjae, yang berdiri berseberangan dengan ranjang, bertanya kepada sang _namja_ ketua Asrama Blok B, Leeteuk.

"_Ne_, obatnya bereaksi cukup cepat. Kyunnie pasti segera sembuh." Leeteuk menjawab tanpa melepaskan tangannya yang terus mengusap kepala Kyuhyun.

Kedua orang lainnya hanya terdiam, tak berniat untuk ikut berbicara. Donghae duduk berdampingan dengan Kibum di sofa ruang kesehatan yang agak tersudut dan jauh dari jendela, antisipasi agar tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan mereka di tempat itu. Sementara Rebel Boy lebih memilih berjaga-jaga di luar ruang kesehatan, agar tak ada satu orang pun dari kawanannya yang mencurigai tempat itu.

"Hyukkie-ah. Bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu dengan Rebel Boy? Dan mengapa dia membantu kita?" Akhirnya Kibum memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal yang sedari tadi mengganjal pikirannya.

"Aku tak tahu." Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Tiba-tiba saja dia sudah ada di hadapan kami, membawa Kyuhyunnie di punggungnya dan memaksa kami untuk menunjukkan dimana ruang kesehatan. Kemudian dia menyuruh kami berkeliling di lantai tiga hingga menemukan kalian berdua, sementara dia berjaga di lantai dua."

"Pada intinya, dia berniat membantu kita. Mengapa?" Leeteuk juga merasa penasaran.

"Dia orang yang baik." Donghae ikut membuka suara. "Aku bisa melihat bahwa dia orang baik. Hanya saja dia berada di tempat yang salah."

"Benar kata Hae _chagi_. Dia orang baik, dan sudah sangat membantu kita yang ada disini. Dan setelah semua ini berakhir, aku rasa tidak ada salahnya kalau kita membalas kebaikannya." Eunhyuk memberi pendapat.

"Aku se ..."

Leeteuk tak menyelesaikan ucapannya karena tiba-tiba saja pintu ruang kesehatan dibuka secara mendadak oleh Rebel Boy. Dengan senyum yang terlihat aneh, dia memandang semua orang sambil berkata, "Bocah-bocah, penyelamat kalian sudah tiba."

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, suara-suara tembakan dari luar gedung pun terdengar dengan begitu jelas, membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu tersenyum lega.

_# at the roof of School Building_

Suara desingan peluru dari pertempuran di sekitar halaman Cheongnam terdengar hingga ke gedung sekolah yang masih dipenuhi oleh penjahat. Para anggota Silver Wolf yang berada di sana segera bersiaga penuh untuk menghadapi serangan yang tak lama lagi akan mencapai tempat mereka bersarang saat ini.

"Mereka berhasil menembus pertahanan lapis pertama kita, Big Boss!" seru sang penasehat, Fox Tail, seraya mengawasi keadaan di medan pertempuran melalui _binocular_ di genggaman tangannya.

"Apa?" Sang Big Boss merebut _binocular_ tersebut dengan kasar dan menggeram saat melihat satu per satu anggota dikalahkan.

Sungmin terus memperhatikan bagaimana mencari celah dalam keadaan yang mulai kacau ini, berusaha agar dapat menyelamatkan Ryeowook. Siwon dan Kangin pun – yang tampaknya sudah mulai pulih dari cedera – sudah mulai mengawasi keadaan sekitar dengan mata awas, dan mengikuti jejak Sungmin untuk mencari celah untuk melepaskan diri dari kungkungan penjahat yang mengawasi mereka.

Dalam keadaan yang mulai tak kondusif, Kwon Jae Suk pun mulai kehilangan akal. "Bagaimana mereka bisa melakukan ini pada kita?"

"Kelihatannya pemerintah sengaja mengulur waktu dengan alasan mempersiapkan uang tebusan yang kita minta. Padahal pada kenyataannya mereka tengah mempersiapkan bala tentara mereka untuk menyerang kita." Fox Tail membeberkan analisisnya.

Sekali lagi Jae Suk menggeram kesal. Dengan penuh kemarahan, dia berteriak, "Ini pasti perbuatan kalian kan? Kalian yang menghubungi para tentara itu dan membuat persiapan untuk menyerang kami, seperti yang kalian lakukan dahulu, bukan?" Dia menoleh pada Fox Tail dan berkata dengan nada rendah yang menakutkan, "Aku akan perintahkan semua orang di gedung ini untuk membantu pertahanan kita di halaman sekolah. Dan kau, Fox Tail, bunuh ketiga bocah sialan ini. Aku yang akan mengurus tawanan berharga kita."

Mendengar hal itu, Sungmin, Kangin dan Siwon otomatis memberontak walaupun gerakan mereka masih kalah cepat dengan para penjahat yang sedari tadi menghalangi gerak mereka. Ketiga _namja_ itu terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan yang mengekang mereka, sementara sang Big Boss telah membawa Ryeowook pergi dari atap sekolah tanpa basa-basi.

...

"Aish, sial." Kangin mengumpat dengan kelemahan fisiknya saat ini. Luka di pahanya cukup dalam, dan membuatnya tak dapat bergerak lebih cepat. Keadaan Siwon dan Sungmin pun tak jauh berbeda dengan Kangin. Dan hal itu membuat Fox Tail tertawa keras karena usaha ketiga _namja_ itu yang tak membuahkan hasil.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kami. Para tentara di sana pun pasti tidak akan mampu menghancurkan pertahanan kami di gedung ini. Mereka tidak akan berani mengambil risiko untuk melukai para sandera," sahut Fox Tail di sela-sela tawanya. Dengan perlahan, ia mengangkat AK-47 yang digenggamnya sedari tadi dan mengarahkannya ke arah Kangin dan Siwon. "Dan aku rasa, sudah saatnya kalian bertemu malaikat maut, para bocah."

Tanpa rasa takut, Kangin dan Siwon menatap senjata yang tepat mengarah ke kepala mereka berdua. Suasana pun menjadi hening sesaat saat Fox Tail telah siap menarik pelatuknya, dan Sungmin hanya bisa berdoa agar sebuah keajaiban datang di saat yang tepat. Dan di saat para penjahat itu lengah itulah, suara desingan peluru dari arah pintu darurat dan membuat senjata yang dipegang Fox Tail terlempar cukup jauh.

"Grrr, kau!" Fox Tail menggeram karena tembakan itu berhasil melukai tangannya.

"Kau pikir aku bisa dikalahkan dengan semudah itu, penjahat amatir?" Zhoumi tersenyum meremehkan sambil mengarahkan senjatanya kembali, menantang semua orang yang berada disana untuk bertarung melawannya.

"Apa?"

Fox Tail pun tersulut emosi dan memerintahkan sebagian dari penjahat yang berada di atap untuk menyerang Zhoumi. Para penjahat lainnya pun ikut menyiagakan senjata mereka dan sedikit melemahkan kungkungan mereka pada Sungmin, Siwon dan Kangin.

Zhoumi dengan kecepatan menembak dan keakuratan di atas rata-rata dapat mengimbangi lawannya yang berjumlah lebih dari lima orang. Fox Tail, yang ikut menjadi lawan Zhoumi pun semakin kesal karena _namja_ di hadapannya ini tak dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah.

Di tengah-tengah pertarungan sengit itu, Sungmin pun mengambil celah untuk melepaskan diri. Dengan sangat cepat ia memukul kepala salah satu dari tiga penjahat yang masih menghalanginya, merebut senjatanya, dan menembak dua penjahat lainnya dengan keakuratan tingkat tinggi. Apa yang dilakukan Sungmin pun diikuti oleh Kangin dan Siwon hingga mereka berhasil membebaskan diri mereka.

Keadaan semakin kacau saat Kangin dan Siwon mulai menyerang para penjahat yang bertarung dengan Zhoumi dari belakang. Serangan dadakan itu cukup membuat mereka kewalahan, dan menjadi kesempatan emas bagi Sungmin untuk menyusul sang Big Boss.

* * *

##########

* * *

Koridor gedung sekolah Cheongnam menjadi lengang setelah Kwon Jae Suk memerintahkan semua anak buahnya yang masih berada di dalam gedung untuk membantu lini pertahanan mereka di sekitar halaman sekolah. Suasana hening mencekam pun semakin menguar di sepanjang koridor yang dilewati Jae Suk sambil terus menyeret Ryeowook. Sang Big Boss terus melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruang kepala sekolah.

"Masuk!" bentak Jae Suk kepada Ryeowook seraya mendorong tubuh mungil _namja_ itu masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan kasar.

Yesung, yang saat itu tengah meringkuk di salah satu ruang kepala sekolah, amat terkejut dengan kedatangan Big Boss yang terkesan tiba-tiba. Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah sang kekasih hatinya yang tengah tersungkur di lantai dan tangan yang terikat ke belakang oleh tali yang cukup kuat.

Sang Big Boss pun sama terkejutnya dengan keberadaan Yesung di ruangan itu. Dengan nada kasar, dia berseru, "Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku? Aku murid sekolah ini. Dan apa yang kau lakukan pada Wookie?" Yesung balas dengan suara yang tak kalah kencang.

"Oh, kau mengenalnya?" Jae Suk menyeringai. "Dia tahanan istimewaku. Mengapa? Kau tak suka dengan perlakuanku padanya?"

"Kau!" Yesung menggeram kesal. Dengan penuh emosi dia berlari ke arah Jae Suk, bermaksud untuk menghajar sang Big Boss. Namun tentu saja, dengan tubuh yang kekar dan tenaga yang sangat besar, serangan Yesung tak berarti apa-apa bagi Jae Suk. Yang ada hanyalah kepalan tangan Yesung yang bahkan sama sekali tak melukai Jae Suk dan dengan mudahnya Jae Suk melempar tubuh Yesung ke arah rak-rak buku tinggi di sepanjang dinding ruangan. Dan seketika itu pula Yesung tak sadarkan diri.

Ryeowook hanya bisa meringis saat menyaksikan orang yang disayanginya harus terluka karena dirinya. Dan ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mencegahnya.

Jae Suk kembali menyeret Ryeowook dan menghempaskannya ke atas sofa yang menghadap sebuah televisi berlayar lebar yang biasa digunakan untuk _teleconference_. Dengan cepat dan kasar, ia menghidupkan televisi itu dan menggunakannya untuk menghubungi sang musuh besar. Kim Hwang Shik.

"APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?" teriak Jae Suk begitu hubungan _teleconference_ tersambung dan wajah Kim Hwang Shik telah menghiasi layar. "Kau benar-benar sudah tak sayang dengan nyawa anakmu ya? Kau tidak peduli dengan semua bocah yang menjadi sandera kami? BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MEMBUAT TENTARA NASIONAL MENYERANG KAMI?"

Kim Hwang Shik hanya menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Aku percaya kalau Silver Wolf tidak akan pernah menang. Tidak ada kejahatan yang bisa mengalahkan kebaikan. Jadi menyerahlah dengan baik-baik tanpa harus menghabisi nyawa terlalu banyak, atau semua bala tentara dan anggota Shinhan Gungjeong-dong Agency benar-benar akan menumpas kalian semua."

"Kau tidak mengerti. KAU TIDAK MENGERTI!" Jae Suk semakin emosi mendengar jawaban Hwang Shik yang begitu tenang. "Baiklah jika itu maumu. AKAN KUHABISI SEMUA SANDERA YANG ADA DISINI, TERMASUK ANAK TERSAYANGMU INI!"

Jae Suk yang semakin emosi langsung memutuskan _teleconference_ itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ryeowook yang tampak begitu ketakutan. Sebersit air mata mengalir di pipi Ryeowook, namun sama sekali tidak membuat Jae Suk merasa kasihan pada _namja_ manis itu dan tetap mengarahkan _revolver_ yang sedari tadi digenggamnya tepat di kepala Ryeowook.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir, bocah, sebelum aku menghabisi nyawamu?"

Dengan sedikti terisak, akhirnya Ryeowook memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan apa sangat ingin ia ketahui sejak awal drama penyanderaan ini dimulai. "Mengapa kau melakukan ini semua? Mengapa kami semua harus terlibat atas apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jae Suk menyeringai saat mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook. Benar, belum pernah sekalipun ia membeberkan penyebab ia melakukan semua kejahatan ini. Dan selama ini, semua orang hanya tahu bahwa ia adalah pembelot pemerintahan Republik.

"Kau ingin tahu? Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Dengan sedikit ragu, Ryeowook mengangguk dan mengiyakan. "Baiklah, karena kau akan segera mati di tanganku, maka tidak ada salahnya bila kuceritakan kisah hidupku padamu."

"Dulu, 25 tahun yang lalu, aku adalah salah seorang politisi ternama di negara ini. Sama seperti ayahmu, Kim Hwang Shik. Kami sama-sama politisi muda yang sedang naik daun, karena kekritisan dan pandangan kami yang luas. Kami saling bersaing, namun juga menjalin persahabatan."

"Dan semua itu mulai berubah saat Hwang Shik melaju lebih cepat dariku. Dia berhasil menjadi anggota Parlemen, sementara aku harus puas sebagai aktivis politik biasa. Dan jeleknya, keadaan dunia politik saat itu benar-benar tidak stabil, sehingga pendapat para politisi selalu diincar oleh media massa. Sayangnya, pendapat-pendapat yang kulontarkan selalu saja tak sejalan dengan jalan pikiran pemerintah dan juga rakyat pada saat itu. Mereka malah lebih menyetujui apapun yang dikatakan Hwang Shik. Aku marah, aku kesal. Bagaimana bisa orang yang mengaku sahabatku malah seolah-olah menusukku dari belakang. Aku tidak terima."

"Keadaan semakin parah saat pemerintah menganggap pendapat-pendapatku terlalu ekstrim, sehingga akhirnya semua aktivitas politik dicekal dan aku dilarang mengeluarkan pendapat sebagai seorang politisi. Aku benar-benar dijatuhkan. Aku pun menaruh dendam atas apa yang dilakukan semua orang di negeri ini padaku. Aku bersumpah untuk menghancurkan pemerintah Republik, beserta Kim Hwang Shik."

"Dan inilah yang kulakukan. Membelot dan menjadi pemberontak, mengumpulkan orang-orang dengan misi dan visi yang sama denganku, memberntuk Silver Wolf dan menghancurkan pemerintah seperti yang aku inginkan."

Jae Suk mengakhiri ceritanya dengan seringaian panjang yang mengerikan. Membuat Ryeowook bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Ah, karena kau sudah selesai mendengar ceritaku, marilah kita selesaikan semua ini."

Ryeowook menutup mata erat-erat saat Jae Suk telah bersiap mengarahkan _revolver_-nya kembali. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tak ingin mati dengan cara seperti ini. Dan disaat itulah, sebuah desingan peluru berhasil menghentikan gerakan Jae Suk dan mampu melempar _revolver_ itu hingga ke pinggir meja.

"Cukup sampai disini, Jae Suk-_ssi_. Menyerahlah."

Ryeowook membuka matanya dan memandang sang penyelamat dengan mata berbinar. Sungmin, dengan tangan menggenggam _revolver_ siap tembak, berdiri gagah di pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

"Bocah sialan!" Jae Suk menggeram sambil memandang Sungmin dengan mata berkilat marah. "Bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini? Bukankah aku sudah menyuruh Fox Tail untuk menghabisi kalian semua?"

"Kalian tidak akan semudah itu mengalahkan kami untuk yang kedua kalinya, Jae Suk-_ssi_. Kamilah yang akan mengalahkanmu dan Silver Wolf."

"Percaya diri sekali kau, bocah."

Dengan gerakan cepat Jae Suk mengambil _revolver_ yang sempat terlepas dari genggamannya dan mengarahkan tembakannya kepada Sungmin. Untungnya Sungmin pun dapat bergerak dengan cukup cepat dan bersembunyi di balik pintu yang setengahnya masih tertutup. Tembak-tembakan antara kedua _namja_ itu pun tak terelakkan. Jae Suk ternyata cukup lihai menembak menggunakan _revolver_, terbukti dari keakuratannya saat menembaki Sungmin. Tiga kali tembakannya hampir mengenai luka di bahu Sungmin, namun berhasil dihindari dengan cepat. Sungmin pun berhasil menyamai keadaan saat lengan kiri Jae Suk terkena tembakan dari Sungmin. Dan hal itu cukup membuat Jae Suk meraung dan mengumpat karena tembakan itu mengenai salah satu bagian tubuhnya.

Ryeowook hanya bisa mengamati pertarungan yang berimbang itu sambil terus mendoakan keselamatan Sungmin. Dia begitu terharu, karena dirinya dilindungi oleh orang-orang hebat seperti Sungmin, Siwon, Kangin dan Zhoumi.

Di tengah-tengah pertarungan sengit itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pecahan kaca yang mengejutkan Jae Suk. Dan begitu ia berbalik, yang dilihatnya adalah Zhoumi dan Siwon menghantam jendela kaca yang berada di balik meja kepala sekolah. Seutas tali tampak terjulur dari luar kaca, dan bisa dibilang mereka berdua mencapai ruang kepala sekolah dengan cara yang cukup ekstrim: melompat turun dari atap sekolah menggunakan tali.

"Halo, Jae Suk-_ssi_. Lama tak jumpa." Zhoumi mengarahkan _revolver_-nya ke arah Jae Suk yang masih terpana melihat kedatangan kedua _namja_ itu.

"Kalian. BAGAIMANA KALIAN BISA LOLOS DARI ANAK BUAHKU?" Jae Suk berteriak marah pada Zhoumi dan Siwon.

"Anak buahmu di atap itu benar-benar lemah, Jae Suk-_ssi_. Mereka semua sudah kalah, kurasa." Siwon sedikit berpikir sebelum melanjutkan, "Kami meninggalkan Kangin di atap, dan sepertinya dia sendiri sudah cukup untuk menumpas mereka semua."

Dengan membabi buta, Jae Suk menyerang Zhoumi dan Siwon tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitarnya. Zhoumi dan Siwon pun mampu mengimbangi kekuatan dan keakuratan Jae Suk, mengingat Zhoumi adalah _sharpshooter_ nomor satu di kelompoknya. Tembakan demi tembakan terus bergulir di tengah-tengah pertarungan dua lawan satu itu.

Dan di saat itulah, Sungmin memanfaatkan keadaan untuk mendekati Ryeowook dan melepaskan _namja_ manis itu dari jeratan tali yang mengikatnya. Ryeowook hampir saja meneteskan air mata saking merasa bahagia karena diselamatkan oleh Sungmin, kalau saja ia tak mendengar sebuah jeritan panjang dari Kwon Jae Suk.

Benar saja, tembakan Siwon dan Zhoumi berhasil menambah luka di tubuh Jae Suk dan membuat sang Big Boss menjerit kesakitan. Pasalnya, kedua tembakan itu mengenai perut dan lengan kanannya. Tentu saja itu benar-benar membuat pertahanan Jae Suk hampir runtuh seutuhnya, dan tak ayal membuat tubuhnya yang kekar itu roboh seketika. Melihat hal itu, ada perasaan lega namun tetap diliputi rasa cemas bahwa sang Big Boss mungkin masih akan bangkit dan kembali menyerang mereka. Namun setelah dua menit berlalu, tanda-tanda Jae Suk akan berdiri pun tampaknya tak kunjung muncul.

Dengan perlahan, Sungmin mendekati Kwon Jae Suk yang terkapar di lantai, diikuti oleh kedua rekannya yang lain. Mata sang Big Boss masih terbuka, namun deru nafanya terdengar melemah.

"Kau sudah kalah, Jae Suk-_ssi_," kata Sungmin dengan nada datar namun tegas.

Jae Suk hanya menyeringai aneh sambil tertawa kecil. Dalam kesadarannya yang hampir hilang itu, dia hanya bergumam, "Kalian memang hebat, bocah."

* * *

TBC

* * *

**From the Author ...**

Annyeong hasaeyo, readerdeul ^^

Author mau tereak-terak dulu.

HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA!

Akhirnya selesai juga chap pamungkas iniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Benar-benar meletihkan. Begitu susahnya menulis chapter dengan suspense klimaks begini di tengah-tengah kesibukan kerja author yang begitu padat dan memusingkan. Tapi author benar-benar sudah berusaha keras membuat chap kali ini supaya benar-benar seru sebagai klimaks dari Love Protection. Jadi, semoga readerdeul berkenan membacanya.

Dan mianhe, karena sudah membuat readerdeul menunggu terlalu lama hingga berdaun semua. Seperti yang author bilang di atas, author benar-benar amat sangat sibuk bekerja, sehingga cukup tersendat-sendat menuliskan chap 12 ini. Jadi mohon maklumilah author ababil ini.

Chap 13, alias chap terakhir, akan author usahakan untuk dikerjakan secepatnya. Mudah-mudahan sebelum tahun berganti.

Untuk yang nungguin Get Up & Go *emang ada?*, mungkin ga akan author update dulu sampai Love Protection benar-benar selesai. Sumpah deh, author merasa kesusahan bikin dua cerita dengan dua mood yang berbeda sekaligus.

Oke, author ga banyak bacot lagi deh. Akhir kata, would you mind to give any review here?

* * *

:::::::::::::::

**Review Replies**

**KimPumpkin** : Hehehe, gomawo atas pujiannya *tersipu malu* ... Mudah-mudahan suka dengan chap 12 ini. Gowawo atas review-nya.

**clouds1489** : Ini udah lanjut ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**Tania3424** : Iya, tinggal chap ini dan chap depan ... Yang lain kan udah bantu dikit-dikit buat ngalahin penjahatnya, walau bukan bantuan langsung ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**dona lunde** : Chap 13 = chap terakhir ... Mungkin ga ada sekuel. Author pengen bikin Side Story aja ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**dhianelf4ever** : Udah tau kan, gimana nasib Kyuppa di chap ini? Ada Mochi kok yang nolongin Mimi ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**Beakren** : Author pengen aja panggil Won-ah dan Bum-ah, hehehe ... Mian, author ga bisa update secepatnya ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**namikazeuzumaki . kushina** : Author usahakan bikin KyuMin Moment yang bagus ... Chap 13 chap terakhir ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**cherrizka980826** : Ini udah lanjut. Mian lama banget update-nya ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**mitade13** : Udah tau kan gimana nasibnya Yeppa, Kyuppa dan Mimi-ge di chap ini? Wookppa diincer karena teroris itu mau menggagalkan pencalonan Appa-nya Wookppa buat jadi perdana menteri ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**desroschan** : Mian, eonni lama banget update-nya ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**Jeong Soo Lee** : Mian, noona lama banget update-nya ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**violin diaz** : Hehehe, tegang banget bacanya, chingu ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**ryeofha2125** : Mian, eonni baru bisa update sekarang ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**futari chan** : Kyuppa ga apa kok, malah ditolongin ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**AngeLeeteuk** : Makasih atas pujiannya ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**nami asuma** : Gyaaaa, makasih udah rela sempet-sempetin baca ... Author akan berusaha buat yang lebih bagus lagi ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**K my name** : Udah tau donk, gimana nasib Kyuppa dan duo fishy-myolchii kesayangan kita itu? Gomawo atas review-nya.

**hatakehanahungry** : Mian, kalo adegan suspense-nya belum terlalu bagus. Ini pertama kalinya author buat suspense, hehehe ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**Kim Sooyeon** : Mian, baru bisa lanjut sekarang ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**Kheai Dyanka** : Mian, baru bisa dilanjutkan sekarang ... Gomawo atas review-nya.


	13. Chapter 13 The Last End

**Title : [Love Protection] Chapter 13 – The Last End**

**Genre : Shounen-ai, yaoi, friendship, romance**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered with 4.097 words**

**Author : leenahanwoo**

**Cast : All Member Super Junior + Zhoumi & Henry and other cast is OC**

**Warning : YAOI ! Don't like don't read ! OOC abiz, jadi jangan flame gw karena karakter tak sesuai aslinya !**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior members belong to God and themselves ... This story and OC are mine**

* * *

##########

* * *

Cheongnam International High School sudah tampak lebih baik. Para sandera – baik murid maupun guru-guru – telah berhasil diselamatkan oleh para Tentara Nasional. Semua penjahat pun telah ditangkap, dan tak ada satupun yang dibiarkan lolos. Sang Big Boss pun telah diamankan, ditangkap terpisah dan dijaga dengan pengawasan super ketat. Semua kekacauan akibat penyanderaan Silver Wolf juga dibereskan oleh anggota Shinhan Gungjeong-dong Agency.

Di tempat lainnya, keempat kepala Shinhan Gungjeong-dong Agency berkumpul bersama Kepala Sekolah Cheongnam. Mereka berlima terlihat amat senang, karena penyanderaan di Sekolah Cheongnam telah berakhir tanpa harus mengorbankan banyak nyawa dari kedua belah pihak.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih pada kalian berempat." Kepala Sekolah Cheongnam membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam, walau keempat lainnya mencegah tindakan yang tidak perlu itu. "Kalian sudah menyelamatkan kami semua, menyelamatkan Cheongnam, menyelamatkan nyawa murid-murid kami yang berharga."

"Kami hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya kami lakukan," ujar Kim Jun Pil, ayah Kangin.

"Anak-anak kamilah yang telah menyelesaikan semua ini hingga ke akarnya. Kami hanya membantu mereka membersihkan sisanya," lanjut Zhou Leung Ji, ayah Zhoumi.

"Benar, itu benar. Mereka berempatlah pahlawan sesungguhnya." Choi Tae Woo, ayah Siwon, ikut memberikan komentarnya.

"Ah, tapi yang menelepon ke agensi kami bukanlah anak kami, melainkan salah satu muridmu. Apa itu betul?" Lee Sung Ho, ayah Sungmin, bertanya.

"Ah ya. Itu benar." Kepala Sekolah Cheongnam beru teringat akan jasa salah satu murid kesayangannya dalam penyelesaian peristiwa ini. "Yang menelepon kalian adalah satu dari dua ketua asrama siswa, Kim Jongwoon. Saat ini ia pun tengah dirawat bersama pahlawan-pahlawan kita itu."

"Ah, begitukah? Kalau begitu, kita pun harus membalas jasanya yang begitu besar." Jun Pil berpendapat.

"Aku rasa itu tidak perlu. Untuk Kim Jongwoon, biar aku sendiri yang mengurusnya"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi percakapan kelima orang itu. Tampak seorang Kim Hwang Shik berjalan dengan anggun menuju ke arah mereka. Dengan pakaian resmi yang begitu rapi – sesuai dengan _image_ seorang politikus handal –, Hwang Shik mendekati mereka dan berkata, "Dan untuk kalian berempat, terima kasih atas semua bantuannya."

* * *

##########

* * *

_#Club Bulding 2nd Floor, Health Care Unit_

Dan disinilah para pahlawan kita, tengah dirawat oleh para petugas kesehatan yang dikirimkan khusus oleh pemerintah. Luka mereka tak begitu dalam, dan dapat sembuh dalam beberapa hari. Semua orang bersyukur akan hal itu.

Di sebuah sudut, tampak seorang Lee Sungmin baru saja selesai mendapat jahitan kecil di bagian bahunya. Tungkai kirinya sudah lebih dulu diobati. Dia duduk di samping tempat tidur di ruang kesehatan, yang dihuni oleh Cho Kyuhyun yang keadaannya semakin membaik setelah dirawat lebih lanjut oleh para petugas kesehatan.

"Maaf, aku membuatmu jadi seperti ini," gumam Sungmin lirih sambil memandangi Kyuhyun yang terbaring di sampingnya.

"_Aniya_. Aku tak apa." Kyuhyun, yang telah tersadar sejak Sungmin dan yang lainnya dibawa ke ruang kesehatan itu, langsung menggeleng lemah. "Sungguh, aku sudah biasa seperti ini. Tubuhku memang sedikit lemah. Lebih dari itu ..." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat-erat dan memandangnya intens, "... kau lebih banyak terluka karena pertarungan ini. Dan itu membuatku khawatir."

Kali ini Sungmin yang menggeleng. "Aku akan cepat sembuh. Ini bukan apa-apa. Tenang saja."

Di sudut lainnya, tampak Choi Siwon yang terbaring di tempat tidur lainnya di ruang kesehatan itu karena masih harus mendapat jahitan di bagian perutnya. Didampingi Kim Kibum di sampingnya, apa yang dilakukan petugas kesehatan untuk menjahit lukanya tampak tak berarti apa-apa bagi Siwon. Tak sedikitpun terasa sakit baginya, karena orang yang begitu dikasihi Siwon terus menemaninya sejak awal ia tiba di tempat ini.

"Siwon-ah, berhenti memandangku." Kibum bisa merasakan wajahnya yang memanas karena terus dipandangi oleh Siwon sedari tadi.

"Tapi aku harus memandangmu lama-lama, supaya sakitnya tak terasa." Benar, saat ini dua orang petugas kesehatan masih menjalani tugasnya untuk menjahit luka Siwon.

"Huh, gombal." Kibum mencubit lengan kanan Siwon pelan. Sedikit hati-hati, walaupun yang terluka sebenarnya lengan kiri Siwon.

"Aku tak menggombal. Aku bukan Woon-ah yang terlalu sering menggombali Teuk _Hyung_."

"Enak saja kau. Aku bukan penggombal." Dan sebuah bantal kursi melayang ke wajah Siwon dari arah sofa, tempat kedua sejoli Kim Youngwoon dan Park Jungsoo duduk setelah petugas kesehatan selesai mengobati luka di paha Kangin.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Lakukan apa yang kau mau, asal kau tidak sakit lagi." Kibum akhirnya menyerah menghadapi sikap _namja_ yang telah mencuri hatinya itu.

Berlanjut ke tempat Kangin dan Leeteuk yang masih betah duduk di sofa ruang kesehatan. Sebenarnya luka Kangin sudah selesai diobati sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, namun kedua sejoli memutuskan untuk tetap menunggui rekan-rekan Kangin yang masih diobati oleh petugas kesehatan.

"Kanginnie, apa semua ini benar-benar sudah berakhir?" tanya Leeteuk ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja. Semua ini sudah selesai. Apa kau masih takut penjahat-penjahat itu akan kembali?" Dan Leeteuk hanya mengangguk polos.

"Tenang saja." Kangin menarik Leeteuk dalam pelukan hangatnya dan melanjutkan, "Mereka semua sudah ditangkap oleh Tentara Nasional. Dan mereka tidak mungkin kabur lagi. Jadi tidak perlu kuatir."

"Berhenti bermesraan disini, Woon-ah." Sekarang sebuah buku tipis melayang membentur kepala Kangin yang keras, dan itu berasal dari Zhoumi yang sedang dirawat khusus oleh Henry Lau.

"Kau yang harusnya berhenti bermesraan dengan Mochi, Mi." Kangin melempar balik buku tersebut, namun dapat ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Zhoumi. Dan kembali lagi Zhoumi menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Henry

"Mimi-_ge_ harusnya diam. Aku sedang mengobati wajah _Gege_." Henry menggerutu karena Zhoumi yang terus menoleh ke arah rekan-rekannya terus selagi wajah lebamnya dirawat oleh _namja_ kelewat imut itu.

"Iya, maaf Mochi. Kali ini aku akan diam." Zhoumi benar-benar diam saat Henry menyapukan wajahnya dengan kain tipis yang dibasahi air hangat. Benar-benar membuat keadaan wajahnya lebih baik. Tangan Zhoumi yang terluka diobati paling awal oleh petugas kesehatan. Saat wajahnya akan diobati, Henry menawarkan diri untuk merawat Zhoumi sendiri.

* * *

...

Di luar gedung klub, tampak Kim Ryeowook dan Kim Jongwoon tengah duduk di bangku taman yang berdampingan dengan gedung tersebut. Ketua Asrama Blok B itu juga sudah selesai diobati petugas kesehatan, karena yang ia dapat hanya beberapa luka memar dan benturan kecil di kepalanya akibat dihempas oleh sang Big Boss. Ryeowook terus menemani Yesung sejak ia diobati secara singkat, dan di taman inilah mereka berdua berakhir karena tak ingin memenuhi ruang kesehatan yang memang telah penuh sesak.

"Apa masih sakit?" Ryeowook mengelus pundak Yesung dengan lembut, takut kalau-kalau apa yang ia lakukan akan menyakiti pujaan hatinya itu.

"Tentu saja tidak. Mereka mengobatiku dengan sangat baik." Yesung pun ikut mengelus pucuk kepala Ryeowook dengan sayang.

"Aku benar-benar takut, saat melihat _Hyung_ mencoba melawan Big Boss itu sendirian. Aku takut _Hyung_ akan terluka."

"Wookie, dengar." Yesung menangkupkan wajah Ryeowook ke dalam kedua genggam tangannya. "Sejak awal aku sudah berjanji untuk melindungimu. Maka itulah yang harus dan akan aku lakukan. Tak masalah jika aku terluka, karena semua itu kulakukan demi dirimu. Dan yang terpenting, aku bisa menyelamatkanmu."

Ryeowook tersenyum bahagia saat Yesung mengatakan hal itu. Sungguh, ia bersyukur karena Yesung selalu berada disampingnya dan turut melindunginya, sebagaimana yang dilakukan Sungmin, Siwon, Kangin dan Zhoumi.

"Hmm, apakah aku mengganggu?"

Momen bahagia itu sedikit terpotong oleh suara yang berasal dari arah depan.

"_Abeoji_." Ryeowook sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan Kim Hwang Shik ke tempat itu, namun kebahagiaan karena kedatangan ayahnya lebih mendominasi. Dan putra tunggal keluarga Kim itu segera berlari ke arah sang ayah dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Kau selamat, anakku," gumam Kim Hwang Shik di telinga Ryeowook.

"_Ne_, dan ini semua berkat Sungmin dan yang lainnya."

"Tak salah memang, _abeoji_ meminta mereka berempat untuk menjagamu. Mereka berempat yang terbaik."

Ryeowook mengangguk mengiyakan. Dan pandangan kedua ayah dan anak beralih pada Yesung yang setia berdiri menunggui mereka.

"Err, _abeoji_ ... ini ..."

"Kim Jongwoon." Kim Hwang Shik berjalan mendekati Yesung, diikuti Ryeowook yang mengikutinya dari belakang. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Jongwoon-_ssi_."

Yesung menerima uluran tangan perkenalan itu dengan sedikit kaku. Maklum saja, bertemu dengan ayah dari orang yang dicintainya, tidak mungkin jika ia tak merasa gugup.

"Saya pun turut senang dapat berjumpa dengan anda, Tuan Besar Kim," ujar Yesung. Ryeowook mendesah lega, karena Yesung berhasil menutupi kegugupannya.

"Aku sudah banyak mendengar tentangmu dari Sungmin-_ssi_. Dia bilang, engkau turut menjaga _uri_ Wookie bersama mereka."

"Iya. Saya merasa bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan Wookie. Selain karena dia adalah siswa yang tinggal di asrama yang saya ketuai, Wookie juga teman terdekat saya saat ini." Mendengar hal itu, semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi Ryeowook.

"Ah, kalian memang tampak dekat sekali." Hwang Shik tersenyum senang.

"Lebih dari itu, Tuan Kim. Saya menyayangi putra anda." Entah keberanian darimana Yesung mampu mengatakan hal itu secara frontal di depan Kim Hwang Shik. Namun hal itu tampaknya cukup membuat calon perdana menteri itu terkesan dengan pernyataan tersebut.

"Saya cukup senang bila ada yang menyayangi putra saya sebagaimana saya dan ibunya menyayangi Wookie." Dia menoleh pada Wookie dan berkata, "Apa Wookie menyayangi Jongwoon-_ssi_ juga?"

Dengan sedikit malu-malu, Ryeowook mengangguk dan berkata, "Iya, _abeoji_."

"Nah, karena kalian sudah mengakui bahwa kalian saling menyayangi, bagaimana jika kapan-kapan kami berkunjung ke rumah kediamanmu dan bertemu sesama orang tua?"

Dan kedua pasang mata dari sejoli itu membulat saking senangnya.

* * *

##########

* * *

Setelah para petugas kesehatan menyelesaikan tugasnya dan pergi, ruang kesehatan itu kembali didatangi oleh empat orang dewasa yang tak disangka-sangka. Keempat kepala Shinhan Gungjeong-dong Agency.

Karena ruangan yang cukup terbatas, dan pembicaraan yang mungkin akan membutuhkan privasi lebih, akhirnya Kangin-Leeteuk dan Zhoumi-Henry memutuskan untuk keluar dan bicara di tempat lain dengan ayah masing-masing.

...

"Lebih baik, anakku?" tanya Lee Sung Ho pada Sungmin.

"_Ne_, _Appa_. Jauh lebih baik," jawab Sungmin seadanya.

"Aku bangga padamu. Kau berhasil menyelesaikan misi pertamamu dengan baik sekali. Itu mengagumkan."

"Terima kasih, _Appa_."

"Dan seharusnya aku lebih bisa memprediksi tentang dalang di balik semua peristiwa ini. Maafkan aku karena tak bisa membantu kalian berempat lebih cepat."

"Tidak, _Appa_. Bantuan kalian sangat berarti untuk kami. Tak ada kata terlambat, dan bala bantuan dari agensi serta Tentara Nasional sangat membantu kami berempat."

Sung Ho mengelus kepala Sungmin lembut. Betapa ia menyayangi anak sulungnya itu.

Keadaan mulai berubah kaku saat Lee Sung Ho mengamati _namja_ yang tengah dijaga oleh Sungmin. Dengan cepat, Sungmin mengambil inisiatif untuk segera mengambil tindakan sebelum ayahnya berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Dan ... err ... perkenalkan, ini temanku, _Appa_. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Dia salah satu teman yang banyak membantu kami berempat disini selain Kim Jong Woon yang pernah kuceritakan padamu."

"Oh, anak bungsu keluarga Cho," ujar Sung Ho datar. Nampaknya ia tak begitu terkejut mendengar nama keluarga Cho disebut-sebut.

"_Ne_, _Ahjussi_. Saya Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun berusaha memperkenalkan dirinya secara formal dengan keadaan masih terbaring. Dan itu cukup membuat Lee Sung Ho terkesan akan kesopanan pemuda itu.

"Salam kenal, Tuan Muda Cho. Saya yakin Tuan Besar Cho akan sangat senang bila mengetahui putra bungsunya telah mengenal saya," ucap Sung Ho dengan nada formal pula.

"_Appa_ mengenal keluarga Cho?" tanya Sungmin senang.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Dia salah satu teman terdekatku saat mengikuti wajib militer bersama. Dan kami benar-benar memliki masa-masa muda yang menyenangkan," jabar Sung Ho dengan nada bangga. "Dan kau tahu, anakku, saat aku menyodorkan empat misi pilihan pada kalian, ada nama keluarga Cho pada salah satunya. Dia memintaku mencarikan orang untuk mengawal Cho Ahra, putri sulung keluarga Cho, yang tengah mengambil studi di luar negeri."

"Dan kami memilih keluarga Kim saat itu." Sungmin masih terpana mendengar penjelasan ayahnya. Andai saja saat itu ia tidak mengambil keluarga Kim untuk dikawal, mungkin saja saat itu pun ia juga akan mengenal seorang Cho Kyuhyun dalam situasi yang berbeda. Benar-benar suatu kebetulan.

"Karena itu, boleh kukatakan, kalian berdua memang sudah dipertemukan oleh takdir. Mau bagaimanapun caranya, kalian akan tetap saling mengenal juga pada akhirnya."

Mendengar hal itu, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun otomatis tersenyum, dan tanpa sadar saling menautkan jari-jari mereka.

* * *

...

Kedatangan Choi Tae Woo cukup mengejutkan Siwon dan Kibum. Untungnya Siwon sudah selesai diobati, sehingga ada cukup ruang untuk pembicaraan pribadi antara ayah dan anak.

"Halo, jagoan kecil. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" sang ayah berdiri di dekat Siwon dan mengelus pucuk kepala Siwon bak anak kecil yang sedang demam.

"_Appa_, aku ini sudah besar, sudah dewasa. Berhentilah menyebutku jagoan kecil." Siwon mengerucutkan bibirnya, menunjukkan _aegyo_ yang sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan tubuhnya yang kekar.

"Tapi tetap saja kau itu jagoan kecilku. Lagipula, kalau kau sudah dewasa, mengapa kau masih suka bermanja-manja pada _eomma_-mu, hmm? Berlari ke kamar kami dan memeluk _eomma_ saat kau mimpi buruk?"

"_Appa_!" Siwon membelalakkan mata karena rahasia besarnya diungkap secara terang-terangan di hadapan orang yang disayanginya. Membuat seorang Kim Kibum mati-matian menahan tawa agar tak membuat malu di depan ayah Siwon.

"Tapi aku bersyukur, kau tak apa-apa. _Eomma_-mu bahkan berteriak histeris saat tahu kalian diserang hari ini. Dan dia langsung melesat ke gereja begitu aku dan yang lain bergabung untuk membantu kalian."

"Ah, _jinjja_?" Siwon tampak terharu mendengar penuturan ayahnya.

"Dan ini ..." Ayah Siwon menatap Kibum dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ah. Kim Kibum _imnida_." Kibum langsung memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Dia ... err ... temanku, _Appa_. Dia cukup banyak membantuku." Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya kaku, bingung untuk menjelaskan mengenai Kibum kepada ayahnya.

"Oh begitu." Choi Tae Woo tampak sedikit kecewa, namun hal itu berhasil ia tutupi dengan baik.

Perlahan ia mendekati Kibum dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Kibum, membuat sang empunya memerah dengan sendirinya. Dan kemudian ia keluar dari ruangan itu dengan rasa bangga.

"Hei, apa yang _Appa_ bisikkan padamu?" tanya Siwon pada Kibum. Namun jawaban Kibum hanya gelengan keras untuk menutupi rasa malu yang mendera wajahnya.

"_Bahkan lebih dari teman pun, aku merestui kalian berdua."_

* * *

...

Tampak tiga orang tengah berada di taman samping gedung Klub. Yang dua tampak berbicara dengan serius, dan yang satu memperhatikan dari jarak dua meter dari dua orang lainnya.

"Anak bodoh."

Dan sebuah jitakan keras melayang ke kepala _namja_ kelewat tinggi yang tengah berhadapan dengan ayahnya.

Ringisan pun keluar dari dua mulut yang berbeda: yang satu karena kesakitan, dan yang satu karena merasa terkejut.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melukai dirimu sendiri sampai dua kali? Kau itu pertahanan pertama kelompokmu. Dan itu artinya, kau harus bisa lebih menjaga dirimu."

"Aku tahu, _Baba_. Tapi mereka memang kuat, dan serangan mereka sangat cepat. Sangat sulit menghindari serangan secepat itu."

Desahan pun keluar dari sang _Baba_. Tapi terdengar juga kelegaan disana.

"Paling tidak, kau masih selamat, anakku."

Zhoumi tersenyum karena ayahnya masih sangat mengkuatirkan dirinya. Bagaimanapun, Zhou Leung Ji adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Zhoumi.

"Terima kasih, _Baba_." Dan kedua insan itu berpelukan, layaknya ayah dan anak yang tengah melepas rindu.

Dan satu orang yang berdiri di dekat mereka, tampak pula ikut tersenyum melihat adegan itu.

"Mochi, bergabunglah dengan kami," panggil Zhoumi kepada Henry yang masih memperhatikan keduanya sambil tersenyum.

Setelah mendengar panggilan itu, Henry pun berjalan mendekati mereka dengan sikap malu-malu. Maklum, ia masih gugup di hadapan ayah Zhoumi.

"_Baba_, perkenalkan ini calon kekasihku, Henry Lau." Dengan penuh keberanian, Zhoumi mengakui hubungannya dengan Henry di hadapan ayahnya.

"Benarkah?" keterkejutan tampak jelas di mata Zhou Leung Ji, berbaur dengan rona kebahagiaan menghiasi wajahnya. "Tapi ... mengapa baru calon?"

Zhoumi dapat menangkap sedikit nada kecewa, namun dengan sedikit mengecilkan volume suara, ia mengatakan, "Itu karena kami belum meresmikan hubungan kami, _Baba_."

"Apa itu benar, Henry?" tanya ayah Zhoumi kepada Henry.

Henry hanya mengangguk, membenarkan alasan Zhoumi.

"Karena saat ini Mimi _Gege_ masih dalam masa bertugas, jadi dia tak ingin konsentrasinya tergganggu. Dan saya pun tak ingin seperti itu."

"Astaga, mengapa? Kalian begitu serasi. Mengapa harus menunda-nunda hal baik seperti ini?" Zhou Leung Ji tampak begitu tak sabaran kepada kedua insan yang saling mencintai itu. Dengan cepat, ia menautkan tangan Zhoumi dan Henry, dan ia menggenggam kedua belah tangan yang saling bertaut itu.

"Kalian perlu restukah? Aku akan merestui hubungan kalian, sungguh. Aku merestui kalian berdua." Zhoumi dan Henry menatap Zhou Leung Ji dengan tatapan tak percaya campur bahagia, dan tanpa basa-basi memeluk ayah Zhoumi bersamaan.

* * *

...

"Kau tak tahu betapa aku mengkuatirkanmu selama kalian bertarung." Kim Jun Pil memegang kepalanya frustasi.

"Hei, aku hanya terluka sedikit, _Appa_. Aku kan kuat, sama sepertimu." Kangin berusaha menenangkan ayahnya yang terlalu mudah panik.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu. Aku bahkan yakin luka kecil ini akan sembuh dalam waktu kurang dari tiga hari. Sungguh, ini bukan apa-apa."

Kangin terus meyakinkan ayahnya bahwa keadaan dirinya masih lebih baik daripada teman-teman seperjuangannya yang lain. Sementara Leeteuk berusaha keras agar tak mengganggu pembicaraan ayah dan anak itu dengan tetap diam di seberang sofa yang mereka duduki.

"Aku senang, paling tidak semuanya berakhir dengan baik." Sebuah pelukan mengiringi perkataan sang ayah.

"Ya, _Appa_. Kami pun turut senang dengan akhir yang baik ini."

Pandangan Kim Jun Pil beralih pada _namja_ cantik bak malaikat yang duduk manis menunggui pertemuan ayah dan anak itu. Membuat Leeteuk sedikit gugup di hadapan orang yang telah membesarkan kekasih hatinya itu.

"Tolong jaga anakku baik-baik, Park Jungsoo-_ssi_."

Kim Jun Pil pun berlalu meninggalkan kedua sejoli itu setelah mengatakan hal itu pada Leeteuk dengan suara sepelan mungkin. Barulah Kangin berani mendekati Leeteuk yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Ayahmu sangat memperhatikanmu," kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, dia selalu seperti itu." Kangin balas tersenyum.

Kangin berlutut di hadapan Leeteuk yang masih terduduk di sofa. Sembari menatap Leeteuk dengan intens, dia berkata, "Terima kasih, _Hyung_ menuruti perkataanku, untuk melindungi orang-orang yang sanggup kau lindungi."

"Aku sudah berjanji padamu, dan aku pasti akan menepatinya, Kanginnie." Leeteuk merangkup wajah Kangin dengan kedua belah telapak tangannya, dan meneruskan, "Akulah yang seharusnya berterima kasih, karena kalian berempat telah bertarung segenap tenaga untuk menyelamatkan kami semua disini. Terima kasih."

"Ini bukan apa-apa. Ini sudah tugasku, untuk melindungi semua orang, terutama Wookie ..." Kangin melepaskan kedua telapak tangan Leeteuk dari pipinya, dan menggenggamnya erat, "... dan kau."

Rasanya Leeteuk tak mampu menahan bulir-bulir di pelupuk matanya. Betapa ia merasa beruntung, dicintai dan dilindungi oleh _namja_ sebaik dan sekuat Kangin.

"_Uljima_, _nae sarang_." Kangin perlahan menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah kekasih hatinya itu.

"_Naega haengbokhae, jeongmal haengbokhae_. _Gomawoyo, jeongmal_." Sebuah senyum yang tampak kontras dengan mata Leeteuk yang basah.

"_Na saranghaeyo_."

Perlahan, Kangin mengecup kedua mata Leeteuk, berharap _namja_ cantik berhati malaikat itu menghentikan tangisnya. Dan kecupan itu pun turun, hingga kedua bibir itu bertemu. Sebuah kecupan penuh cinta, yang lembut dan menenangkan.

* * *

##########

* * *

"_Aigoo_, dimana semua orang?"

Seorang _namja_ cantik lainnya tengah mengitari Asrama Blok B dengan perasaan gundah. Sungguh, sekalipun ia nampak cuek dan seperti penyendiri, namun dia sama sekali tak mau benar-benar sendirian. Seorang Kim Heechul yang hebat sekalipun juga memiliki ketakutan tersendiri, bukan?

"Bummie menemani Siwon, duo monyet dan ikan itu menghilang. Dan semua murid kembali ke rumah masing-masing." Heechul menghitung-hitung berapa banyak murid yang tersisa di sekolah Cheongnam dengan tingkah menggemaskan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dan sampailah ia pada kesimpulan, "Apa itu artinya tinggal aku sendirian di sekolah ini?"

Dengan ketakutan melingkupi perasaannya, ia mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju ruang santai Gedung Asrama Siswa, berharap mungkin saja masih ada beberapa siswa yang mungkin belum dijemput keluarganya. Dan sungguh, saat ia baru membuka sedikit pintu masuk ruang santai, Heechul harus dikejutkan oleh adegan yang benar-benar mendebarkan di ruangan itu.

"Itu ... bukannya ..."

Kangin yang tengah berciuman dengan Leeteuk, membuat Heechul mendadak membatu di depan pintu ruang santai. Dia memandangnya tanpa berkedip, persis seperti anak kecil yang disuguhkan pemandangan yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Tidak baik mengintip kegiatan pribadi orang lain." Suara berat terdengar dari balik punggung Heechul, beriringan dengan dua buah tangan besar yang menutupi mata Heechul agar tak terus-menerus memandangi apa yang dilakukan kedua sejoli itu.

Dan setelah Heechul berbalik, barulah ia dapat mengenali siapa orang yang menyelamatkan(?) matanya.

"Tapi aku kan tidak mengintip, Han."

"Melihat diam-diam, sama saja dengan mengintip." Hangeng mencubit hidung Heechul gemas.

"Tapi aku kan tidak sengaja melihatnya." Lagi, Heechul menampakkan _pout_ imutnya dan membuat Hangeng mati-matian menahan untuk tidak mencubit Heechul lagi.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Itu memang kecelakaan (?), Chullie. Jadi mari kita pergi sebelum kedatangan kita benar-benar mengganggu mereka."

Heechul menuruti perkataan Hangeng dan berjalan kembali menuju Asrama Blok B. Keheningan menyelimuti kedua orang itu sampai akhirnya Heechul bertanya,

"_Neo gwaenchanha_?"

"Tentu aku baik-baik saja. Aku kan tidak ikut bertarung di luar sana." Hangeng sedikit mengernyitkan dahi menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Bukan itu." Heechul menggeleng pelan. "Teukie. Bukankah dia berciuman dengan orang lain? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau kan pacarnya Teukie."

Hangeng terbelalak mendengar penuturan Heechul. Dia masih menganggap Leeteuk dan dirinya berpacaran? Haruskah dia mengulangi perdebatan seperti waktu itu lagi? LAGI? ASTAGA, KIM HEECHUL, teriak Hangeng dalam hati.

Dengan mengumpulkan segenap kesabaran, Hangeng akhirnya mengulang perkataan yang sama dengan perdebatan-perdebatan sebelumnya. "Chullie, sudah berapa kali kukatakan, aku dan Teukie itu hanya bersahabat. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang."

"Tapi kan ..." Omongan Heechul harus terhenti karena telapak tangan Hangeng membekap mulutnya.

"Dan jangan bilang kami terlihat cocok bersama, atau alasan apapun lain yang sering kau katakan untuk mendebatku. Aku hanya mencintai satu orang, dan sayangnya dia bukan seseorang yang bernama Park Jungsoo."

Heechul terdiam saat Hangeng berkata tegas seperti itu. Sehari-hari Hangeng mungkin terlihat kalem dan pendiam, namun dia juga bisa tampak tegas dan bijak di saat yang tepat.

Hangeng melepaskan bekapan tangannya dan melanjutkan, "Leeteuk dan aku sudah sejak lama bersahabat. Jauh lebih lama dari kau yang bersahabat dengannya sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Tapi aku dan dia murni tak memiliki perasaan apa-apa selain perasaan antar sahabat, dua anak dari lingkungan yang sama dan tumbuh bersama. Dia pun seperti itu padaku. Dia menyayangiku, sebagai sahabat."

"Aku memiliki orang yang kucintai. Yang tak pernah sekalipun peka terhadap semua perhatian yang kuberikan. Yang terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, sampai-sampai tak sadar bahwa aku disini selalu mencintainya. Bersabar menunggu dirinya menyadari cinta yang kurasakan."

Heechul mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, bingung memikirkan perkataan Hangeng yang tampak rumit untuknya. Dan ditengah pikirannya yang melayang itulah, dia membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar. Sebuah benda asing menyapa bibirnya dengan lembut. Tunggu ... asingkah?

Hangeng mencium Heechul lembut, dengan penuh perasaan dan harapan bahwa Heechul akan membalas perasaan cintanya. Heechul pun perlahan-lahan menutup mata, meresapi ciuman Hangeng yang begitu manis untuknya. Jemari Hangeng pun menangkup kedua pipi Heechul, merasakan hangatnya pipi yang tengah merona hebat itu.

"Han ..." Heechul berkata pelan setelah tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Heechul. Selalu."

Heechul kembali terdiam, tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Hanya ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di perutnya. Juga debaran jantung yang menggila. Terlampau bahagia.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan saat ini. Tapi aku amat sangat bahagia saat kau berkata kau mencintaiku. Jadi kurasa ..."

Hangeng berdebar-debar mendengar perkataan Heechul.

"... aku juga mencintaimu."

* * *

##########

* * *

"Pergilah." Kedua bocah _fishy-myolchii_ bersahutan pada _namja_ yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Mengapa kalian menyelamatkanku?" tanya Rebel Boy dengan perasaan bingung.

Bagaimana tidak, begitu pasukan Tentara Nasional bergabung menyelamatkan sekolah Cheongnam, Donghae dan Eunhyuk segera menarik Rebel Boy tanpa aba-aba dan pergi menyelinap keluar sekolah begitu para tentara itu sudah memusatkan serangan di Gedung Sekolah.

"Jadi kau mau ditangkap oleh para tentara jelek itu?" tanya Donghae sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal karena Rebel Boy seolah-olah tak mau diselamatkan oleh mereka berdua.

"Kalau kau sampai ditangkap, bukan tidak mungkin kau akan mendekam di penjara bertahun-tahun, bahkan mungkin berpuluh tahun. Kami tahu kau orang baik, dan tidak sepantasnya kau dipenjara hanya karena kau terlibat dengan kelompok pemberontak itu."

Rebel Boy menyeringai mendengar penjelasan kedua bocah itu. "Tidakkah kalian tahu, kalian pun bisa dipenjara jika ketahuan menyelamatkan penjahat sepertiku?"

"Tidak masalah." Donghae menjawab dengan santai. "Kami hanya ingin melakukan apa yang menurut kami benar, dan menyelamatkan oarang baik sepertimu dari penangkapan pihak pemerintah adalah tindakan yang paling benar bagi kami."

"Cepatlah pergi, sebelum para tentara menyadari keberadaanmu disini. Mulailah hidup yang baru, yang baik." Eunhyuk kembali menyuruh Rebel Boy untuk segera lari.

Kedua tangan Rebel Boy tak lagi dapat menahan untuk mencubit pipi kedua sejoli itu. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, bocah-bocah aneh."

Dan dalam sekejab mata, Rebel Boy berlari secepat kilat dan menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Menyisakan senyuman yang terpatri di wajah manis keduanya.

"Mudah-mudahan dia dapat memulai hidup baru yang lebih baik," kata Donghae.

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu," timpal Eunhyuk.

* * *

##########

* * *

_#One year later_

"Kim Hwang Shik resmi diangkat menjadi Perdana Menteri Korea Selatan yang baru. Kim Ryeowook dapat bersekolah dengan aman dan lulus dari Cheongnam International High School dengan nilai memuaskan. Dan semua itu berkat kalian." Lee Sung Ho menatap keempat _namja_ terbaik di agensinya dengan rasa bangga.

"Ini bukan apa-apa. Kami hanya berusaha melaksanakan tugas dengan sebaik-baiknya." Lee Sungmin menanggapi.

"Ya, kalian sudah menyelesaikan misi kalian dengan sangat rapi." Sung Ho melanjutkan, "Apa kalian ingin menangani misi yang lain?"

"Tentu!" jawab mereka serentak.

"Tapi kalian tidak akan disatukan dalam misi yang sama. Dalam artian, kalian berempat akan menangani empat misi yang berbeda."

Sungmin, Siwon, Kangin dan Zhoumi mengernyitkan dahi tinggi-tinggi. Mereka tidak akan bersama? Mereka akan memulai misi perorangan? Sedikit ketakutan menjalari keempatnya.

"Boleh ... kami tahu siapa yang harus kami lindungi?"

Lee Sung Ho berdehem sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, "Well, ada empat keluarga yang secara khusus meminta kalian berempat menjaga keluarga mereka. Ada keluarga Cho ..."

Wajah Sungmin yang datar berubah penuh senyum mendengar nama yang disebutkan ayahnya.

"... keluarga Park ..."

Sekarang Kangin yang tersenyum lebar.

"... keluarga Kim di California ..."

Siwon ikut tersenyum senang.

"... dan keluarga Lau di Canada."

Zhoumi harus menahan diri untuk tidak melompat-lompat di ruangan itu saking senangnya.

"Dan aku harap kalian dapat menyelesaikan misi kali ini dengan sukses."

* * *

END

* * *

**From the author ...**

Annyeong hasaeyo, readerdeul ^^

Love Protection akhirnya selesaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiii

Jeongmal mianhe, atas keterlambatan yang amat amat sangat terlambat ini. Bukannya tak mau cepat-cepat di-publish, tapi memang cerita ini baru selesai dibuat saat ini. Salahkanlah mood author yang naik turun bak lift gedung pencakar langit. Jadi sekali lagi, mohon maaf pada readerdeul yang mungkin sudah berdaun semua menunggu chap terakhir Love Protection ini.

Author harap, readerdeul bisa menikmati fanfiction yaoi perdana author ini. Mudah-mudahan author bisa terus berkarya untuk readerdeul setia-nya author ^^

Akhir kata, would you mind to give any review here?

* * *

:::::::::::::::

**Review Replies**

**KimPumpkin** : *pijit pelipis* Aigoo, cerewetnya kumat ... Semua pertanyaan sebagian sudah dijawab di chap ini. Yang masih belum jelas, silakan ditanyakan langsung via pesan cinta untuk author, kekekeke. Gomawo atas review-nya.

**Ms. Kim** : Ini sudah lanjut. Gomawo atas review-nya.

**Riestha-tita** : Ah, jinjja? Menurut author, adegan itu memang yang paling keren, sebetulnya. Gomawo atas review-nya.

**namikazeuzumaki. kushina** : Mianhe, karena author lagi-lagi update kelamaan. Mudah-mudahan reader-ssi ga sampe nangis kejer nungguinnya. Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo atas review-nya.

**marcia rena** : Hehehe, gomawo atas pujiannya. Mudah-mudahan suka dengan chap terakhir ini. Gomawo atas review-nya.

**dhianelf4ever** : Hehehe ... Gomawo atas review-nya.

**Beakren** : Semua moment udah muncul. Gomawo atas review-nya.

**desroschan** : Chap terkahir update. Gomawo atas review-nya.

**cherizzka980826** : Mudah-mudahan chap terakhir ini reader-ssi juga suka ya. Gomawo atas review-nya.

**futari chan** : Rebel Boy itu salah satu anggota kelompok pemberontak. Tapi sebenarnya hatinya baik, cuma salah tempat bernaung aja. Makanya di saat terakhir, dia masih nolongin orang-orang yang bisa dia tolong. Gomawo atas review-nya.

**yudia** : Ini udah di-update. Gomawo atas review-nya.

**yumiewooki** : Ini udah di-update. Maaf terlalu lama. Gomawo atas review-nya.

**AngeLeeteuk** : Nasib Rebel Boy udah kejawab di chap ini. Maaf terlalu lama nunggu update-nya. Gomawo atas review-nya.

**violin diaz** : Asal jangan lupa bernafas aja sih ga masalah. Author ga mau donk, readerdeul setia author sampe modar mendadak. Gomawo atas review-nya.

**dwietha fee** : Masih pujiannya. Ini udah di-update. Gomawo atas review-nya.

**idayu syafitri** : Ini udah di-update. Gomawo atas review-nya.

**Cho Rai Sa** : Ini udah di-update. Gomawo atas review-nya.

**chika. sigadiezgendiz** : Ini chap 13 udah update & happy ending. Mudah-mudahan bisa bikin cerita suspense lagi nantinya. Gomawo atas review-nya.


End file.
